¿Cuántas Millas para Alcanzar el Cielo?
by Zophiel Lagace
Summary: Érase una vez un chico engañado llamado Mitsui. Su corazón burlado a una falsa princesa fue entregado y furioso y humillado, por años lo odió. Su suerte maldijo pero todo cambió. A Fujima de vuelta deseó pero aventuras lo persiguieron sin ninguna razón. Su historia cuento de hadas no fue pero espera, al alcanzar su final, pueda encontrar y 'felices por siempre fueron' punto final.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Érase una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, un muchacho engañado llamado Mitsui. Su corazón burlado a una falsa princesa fue entregado, pero una tarde de verano, la verdad lo alcanzó. Ninguna princesa lo había atrapado, un joven todo lo había tramado, y furioso y humillado, por años huyó. Su suerte maldijo, odiando su destino, hasta que un día todo cambió. A Fujima de vuelta deseó, rogando perdón, pero aventuras y problemas lo persiguieron sin ninguna razón. Su historia de amor cuento de hadas no fue, pero algún día espera lo pueda ser. Y al alcanzar su final pueda sin más encontrar 'y felices por siempre fueron' punto final.

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk, todos sus personajes, historia, bromas y demás maravillas, le pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue. Yo sólo arruiné la historia y le di un toque **_yaoi_** ^^ (oh, sí, temo informar que esta historia es yaoi).

**Advertencia**: Como ya mencioné la historia es **yaoi**, la pareja central son Mitsui y Fujima pero como _subplot_ vamos a leer mucho de Sendoh y Rukawa, y un ligeramente mencionado Sendoh y Fujima. La historia está clasificada como **—T—** pero de vez en cuando encontraran un capítulo marcado como **—M—** (¡lemon! ^^) ¿Qué pueden esperar? ¡De todo! Jaja, en mis historias suelen pasar tantas cosas que usualmente lo único que falta es que bajen los marcianos. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer, y comentarios y demás son más que bien recibidos.

* * *

—**Capítulo 1**—

— Este domingo es el partido contra Shoyo –Mitsui resopló cansado al escuchar a Akagi repetir lo mismo por centésima vez. Cada miembro del equipo lo sabía ya, el próximo juego no era algo que pudiera olvidarse tan fácilmente como las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa… o la tarea que justo debía entregar ese día, al profesor más desgraciado de la escuela y que, por si fuera poco, lo odiaba como si hubiese asesinado a su madre.

_No es mi culpa haberlo olvidado, no he podido dormir bien las últimos noches…Además el profesor de matemáticas me tiene mala fe_ –con toda necedad Mitsui se cruzó de brazos, convenientemente olvidando todas las veces que había caído dormido en clases y absolutamente creído de que el mundo conspiraba en su contra— _Shoyo_…—aunque, por otro lado, tal vez el mundo sí conspirara contra él.

El partido del día siguiente era la causa de sus noches de desvelo, ojeras, escaso apetito y malas notas…Una vez más resopló. De acuerdo, las malas notas eran enteramente culpa suya, pero el próximo partido le estaba jugando malas pasadas a sus nervios y en su casa ya estaban comenzando a considerar seriamente que debían llevarlo pronto al médico, no era normal que un chico de 18 años visitara tantas veces el sanitario.

— ¡Sakuragi! –Akagi levantó la voz, sacando a Mitsui momentáneamente de sus problemas y pensamientos, sus ojos fijos en su chico problema número 1— ¿Estás escuchando?

Pero la completa atención de Hanamichi se hallaba puesta en el celular que le había robado a Yohei, y en una manipulada fotografía de Akagi con disfraz de gorila que estaba causando sensación en facebook. _Bum, bum_ y en dos retumbantes zancadas Akagi ya estaba de pie a su lado. Al capitán el rojo se le subió hasta el blanco de los ojos al ver la fotografía y…

— ¡ESTÚPIDO! –gritó Akagi, haciendo temblar las paredes del gimnasio antes de que su poderoso puño cayera sobre la desprotegida cabeza de Hanamichi.

En un día normal Sakuragi recibía una nada saludable dosis de gritos y se marchaba a casa con una colección de chichones palpitando en su roja cabeza, en un día normal Mitsui se uniría a Ryota para reírse del talentoso zopenco que tenían por compañero de equipo, en un día normal Rukawa suspiraría cansadamente encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando por completo a sus _fan-girls_. En un día normal…pero, al menos para Mitsui, éste distaba mucho de ser un día como cualquier otro.

_Mañana es el juego_ –el sólo pensar en ello hizo su corazón latir con más fuerza y sus manos sudar.

— Equipo, una cosa más antes de que se marchen a sus casas –Akagi habló de nuevo mientras que, en el fondo del gimnasio, humo salía del nuevo chichón de Hanamichi— Al fin, y contra todo pronóstico, estamos en las finales, entre los 4 mejores equipos después de derrotar a Takezato; somos un equipo fuerte pero ésa no es razón para confiarnos. Shoyo es el segundo mejor equipo en Kanagawa y Fujima es uno de los mejores PGs…

_Fujima Kenji_ –el corazón de Mitsui pareció entumirse. Al fondo, como abejas zumbando, se escuchaba la voz de Akagi diciendo algo acerca del equipo, del capitán, de la rivalidad con Kainan y _bla, bla, bla_ pero él ya no escuchaba, su mente perdida en un momento suspendido por siempre el tiempo, en una noche que cambió su vida, un recuerdo que siempre lo perseguiría como alma en pena…

— _Hisashi, nunca fue mi intención engañarte, déjame explicarte…¡Hisashi!…_

_Debe odiarme tanto como yo a él _–sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y podía ver las lágrimas brillando en las siempre suaves mejillas de un chico con rostro de niña que le había visto la cara de estúpido. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Era desprecio lo que hacía a su corazón entumirse? ¿Sus manos sudaban ante la posibilidad de estar, una vez más, frente a una persona que tanto dolor le había causado?

—…nadie espera que podamos ganar el juego de mañana, ni siquiera después de perder contra Ryonan por un sólo punto, de haber derrotado a Tsukubu 111 a 79 o incluso después de destronar a Takezato 120 a 81…—y Akagi se interrumpió al ver que el cuerpo material de Mitsui estaba ahí, de pie, pero su mente orbitaba en algún sitio del espacio exterior— Y mañana Mitsui jugará vestido de rosa y traerá el almuerzo para todos…¿estás de acuerdo Mitsui?

Al fin pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con las miradas de todo el equipo sobre él. No tenía idea de qué hablaban así que…

— Sí, claro. Totalmente de acuerdo –y el gimnasio explotó en carcajadas.

—**o0o—**

— ¡Maldito Akagi! –Mitsui golpeó el enrejado de la primera casa que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

_¡Aún no lo puedo creer! Ahora resulta que tengo que comprar 13 almuerzos para mañana_ –maldijo y, en esta ocasión, pateó la reja hasta que las luces de la abusada casa se encendieron, tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que alguien lo atrapara. Tenía pensado ir al hospital para que le hicieran una revisión de su rodilla, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni las más minúsculas ganas de hacerlo— _Demasiados malos recuerdos._

— _¡No! Yo nunca quise que esto ocurriera…¡Hisashi!…¡Créeme! ¡Hisashi!_

Mitsui se cubrió las orejas y apretó los ojos como si tan infantil gesto pudiera acallar la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza. Desde que supo que jugarían contra Shoyo…No. Desde que leyó el nombre SHOYO en el cartel que colgaba de la pared del gimnasio, los recuerdos lo habían golpeado como granizo: sin piedad y sin descanso, haciendo un ruido terrible que no hacía más que robarle el sueño y quitarle el apetito.

Dos años le había tomado dejar de pensar en Fujima, dejar de maldecirlo y de cuestionarse su propia sanidad todas las mañanas y, en un parpadeo, todo se había ido al cesto de la basura— _No puedo estarme distrayendo, no ahora_ –tomó aire y continuó su camino hacia el hospital. Tenía un partido que ganar, debía dejar sus problemas para otro día pero, ¿estarían de acuerdo los problemas en darle una tregua?

—**o0o—**

— ¡_Senpai_! –la voz de Ayako lo sorprendió antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle; se hallaba demasiado distraído esa noche, debía tener cuidado o terminarían por atropellarlo y entonces sí sería adiós a su sueño de alcanzar el Campeonato Nacional. Al girarse se encontró con la manager, corriendo hacía él en uniforme escolar y la mochila colgando de su hombro.

_Primero Tetsuo y ahora Ayako_ –al salir del hospital Mitsui se encontró con su amigo Tetsuo, el cual parecía sacarle salpullido a su madre quien, lo odiaba tanto, que en una ocasión no le había importado gritar hasta que toda la cuadra la escuchó, amenazando a su hijo con innombrables tormentos (entiéndase por estos cortar el Internet) si lo volvía a encontrar con Tetsuo.

Mitsui debería sentirse feliz, el doctor le había informado con una enorme sonrisa que su lesión en la rodilla no volvería a darle problemas, su amigo Tetsuo lo había llamado "deportista" y dado el visto bueno a su cambio de actitud, y era sábado, lo cuál significaba que era noche de pizza. Pero no, simplemente no podía sentirse feliz— _¡Maldito Fujima! ¿Por qué me sigue afectando tanto?_

— _Senpai_, creí que ya te habrías marchado a casa –Ayako se detuvo a su lado y ambos esperaron en la esquina a que cambiara el semáforo.

— No. Tenía cosas que hacer –fue la seca respuesta.

Silencio. Incómodo silencio. Raras veces Mitsui había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ayako y casi siempre sus conversaciones se resumían a: '¿qué hora es?', 'hace calor', '¿dónde nos encontramos mañana antes del partido?', '¿qué dijo Akagi?' Y 'Hanamichi es un idiota.' No estaba de humor para conversaciones triviales ni para tratar de sociabilizar, así que se limitó a observar la calle y hacer de cuenta que Ayako era parte del escenario.

El semáforo pareció tardar siglos en cambiar y al fin, después de que Mitsui se rascó la cabeza y carraspeó 3 veces no sabiendo qué más hacer, ambos cruzaron. Él esperaba que Ayako se despidiera y siguiera su camino pero, para su absoluto terror e incomodidad, lo siguió varias calles hasta que llegaron al parque donde un par de solitarios columpios esperaban un nuevo día pobremente alumbrados por una lámpara que había visto días mejores.

— Ayako, ¿vives cerca de aquí? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en vez del nada amable: '¿me estás siguiendo o qué pretendes?' La chica no le respondió enseguida, siguió caminando hasta detenerse cerca de la lámpara, girándose para verlo. Le sostuvo la mirada, casi como si lo estuviese retando, y colocó los brazos en jarras.

— _Senpai_, te has estado comportando muy extraño desde el partido contra Tsukubu –directo al grano. Ayako nunca había sido de las que se ruborizan tímidamente, ven al piso y esconden las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se bambolean. No. Era práctica y directa y, sin saberlo, esto era precisamente lo que se necesitaba para tratar con él.

_¿Tan obvio soy?_ –se preguntó Mitsui, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa ante tal afirmación.

— Estoy nervioso –admitió con medias verdades— Tiene dos años desde que dejé de jugar y Shoyo es un equipo muy fuerte.

— Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto? –la chica continuó sosteniéndole la mirada—El resto de los muchachos están nerviosos, sólo hay que ver como Kogure-_senpai_ camina en círculos hablando solo, o como Ryota se truena los dedos con insistencia. Pero tú…tú estás distraído, confundido, casi parecería que enfermo. A ti te preocupa algo más que el partido.

_¿Cómo puede saberlo?_ –ahora Mitsui estaba a dos rayas de enojarse. ¿Quién diablos se creía Ayako para interrogarlo así? Ellos no eran amigos y, hasta hacía unas semanas, ni siquiera se conocían. Ella pareció notar su creciente enfado por lo que suavizó la voz y, al fin, le retiró la retadora mirada de cazador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

— _Senpai_, yo sé que me estoy entrometiendo pero me preocupa verte así –aquello sí que lo sorprendió, exitosamente reduciendo sus niveles de enojo— Ustedes, todo el equipo, son mis amigos y, aunque tal vez tú no me veas así, yo te considero un buen amigo y si tienes algún problema me gustaría poder ayudarte –apenas había terminado de hablar y Ayako lo volteó a ver como si Mitsui la hubiese golpeado, escuchándolo reír como villano de película. Era una risa histérica, burlona, divertida pero también triste. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿A él? ¡Oh! Eso sí que era divertido.

— Nadie puede ayudarme –dijo Mitsui, en ese tono pedante que de inmediato le recordó a Ayako al hijo de mala madre que había ido a golpearlos al gimnasio de basketball— ¿Quién te crees para presumir que puedes ayudarme? ¡Tú no me conoces! Y lo mío no es un simple problema de mala suerte con las chicas –¡auch! Hanamichi y Ryota— Lo que me pasa es mucho más complicado y alguien como tú nunca podría entenderlo.

_¡Slap! _Ayako le regaló una sonora cachetada que dejó su mejilla palpitando y, sin darle oportunidad de salir de su conmoción inicial…

— Tú tampoco me conoces, así que no me hables como si fuera retrasada –Ayako levantó la voz como sólo solía hacerlo con Hanamichi— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no puedo ayudarte si no me das una oportunidad primero? –Mitsui no le respondió y la chica resopló dejando escapar una pequeña nubesita— Me lo debes –esas palabras hicieron que su _senpai_ levantara las cejas sin comprender de qué rayos le hablaba— Después de los problemas que causaste en el gimnasio, y de atentar contra mi virtud, lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarlo es confiar en mí.

_Que chica tan más extraña_ –pensó, viéndola sonreír. Pero Ayako tenía razón, se lo debía, además, nunca antes había hablado de esto con alguien. De todo lo que intentó para superar su más grande problema, lo único que nunca trató fue compartirlo con otra persona— _Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte ¿cierto?_ –no tenía nada que perder así que suspiró y asintió con resignación.

—**o0o—**

— Antes que nada tengo que confesar que tú serás la primera en escuchar esta historia –Mitsui habló sin verla, sentado a su lado, escuchando el rechinar de los columpios cada vez que se movían. No tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? En sus 18 años de vida jamás fue de las personas que se sientan a tomar el café y platican acerca de sus penas y más íntimos sentimientos, así que pasaron varios minutos en absoluto silencio.

— _Senpai_, está bien, sólo comienza por el principio –lo animó Ayako como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Eso lo hizo sonreír sin humor, 'comenzar desde el principio', más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— Bien. En ese caso tendré que comenzar cuando estaba en el último año de secundaria –esta vez la voz de Mitsui era suave y tranquila, hablando como si las escenas estuvieran transcurriendo frente a sus ojos— Cuando competí en el Campeonato Inter-escolar conocía a una chica…Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero en verdad que no es una historia como la de Sakuragi –agregó con velocidad, en esta ocasión viéndola directamente.

Ayako le sonrió.

— De acuerdo, prometo no pensar nada hasta que termine la historia –Mitsui tomó aire.

— Noté a…esta chica –no sabía bien cómo llamarla pero decidió continuar así por el momento— Porque iba a todos mis partidos, siempre sentada en primera fila, siempre siguiendo mis movimientos. Te podrás imaginar que mis compañeros de equipo no tardaron en notarla y en hacerme bromas y chistes pesados, "tu fan", solían llamarla. Al principio decidí ignorarla pero un día, después de un partido…

— ¡Mitsui! Mitsui Hisashi –la misteriosa fan se acercó a él, atrapándolo antes de que saliera del estadio. Entonces Mitsui se encontró de frente con una chica muy esbelta, más baja que él, de cabello castaño, suave y lacio a las mejillas y grandes ojos azules como el cielo antes del anochecer. Era bonita y sólo hasta ahora lo podía apreciar.

Convenientemente, en un suspiro, todos sus compañeros de equipo, entrenador y manager incluidos, desaparecieron dejándolos completamente solos— _¡_D_esgraciados!_ –maldijo internamente, sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado. Jamás había hablado con una jovencita como ésta y, el ver esos ojos azul sobre él, hacía que se olvidara incluso de su propio nombre. ¿Por qué sentía como si mariposas revolotearan en su estómago?

— Lamento mucho molestarte –continuó la chica, su voz ligeramente ronca como si acabara de despertar por la mañana, sólo hizo que sus nervios empeoraran— Sólo…sólo quiero decirte que tengo mucho tiempo viéndote jugar y…eres realmente excelente.

— Gracias –¿qué más podía decir? Estrujó su cerebro buscando algo inteligente que agregar, continuar la plática, saber más de ella, ¡Algo! Pero toda su astucia pareció haberse quedado olvidada en sus otros pantalones y Mitsui no pudo más que observarla como idiota con los labios ligeramente separados.

_Sólo me falta babear, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Debe pensar que soy de esos que sólo sirven para jugar y no tiene más de dos neuronas en la cabeza_ –se dijo desanimado. Pero, justo entonces la observó con un poco más de detenimiento y vio que vestía ropa deportiva con el logotipo de la secundaria Iwakura.

— Tú…¿ también juegas basketball? –la chica se sonrojó y Mitsui creyó que moriría de hemorragia nasal: era preciosa.

— S-sí, pero no tengo nada de talento –sonaba un poco avergonzada. ¡Era adorable! Tan delicada, tan frágil, tan inocente. Mitsui estaba sobrecogido, jamás había sentido nada como aquello, ¿cómo una descarga eléctrica? ¿atracción magnética? No sabía, no quería saber, sólo ella importaba. Su estómago parecía albergar una familia completa de mariposas, sus manos no paraban de sudar, su boca se había quedado sin palabras y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con tal fuerza que estaba seguro de que ella podía escucharlo también— Me encanta el basketball pero he pensado en dejarlo muchas veces.

— ¡No digas eso! –la intensidad en su voz lo sorprendió casi tanto como a ella— Si te gusta el basketball no lo dejes, lo único que necesitas es dar tu mejor esfuerzo. El talento no tiene nada que ver, sólo el trabajo duro hace a un buen jugador –ella lo vio como si le hubiesen crecido alas y le sonrió con tal dulzura que ahora fue él quien se sonrojó. ¡Una ángel! Eso era, tenía que ser…

— Me dejó deslumbrado, aturdido y no sé qué más. Jamás había sentido lo que ella me hizo sentir ese día y después de aquel accidentado encuentro, comenzamos a hablar al final de cada partido –Mitsui continuó su relato, sonriendo al recodar lo feliz que lo había hecho aquello, con cuanta ilusión esperaba que sonara el timbrazo anunciando el fin para salir a buscarla— Pero pronto eso no nos fue suficiente y también salíamos los fines de semana, incluso la ayudé a practicar basketball en una cancha pública.

— ¿Fue tu novia, _senpai_? –si ésta no era como la historia de Hanamichi Sakuragi, entonces lo único que se le ocurrió a Ayako fue que la chica le había roto el corazón.

_¿Y si le fue infiel?_ –la mente de la manager corría a mil por hora, brincando de una historia de telenovela a otra. Ahora estaba genuinamente intrigada, más aún cuando Mitsui sonrió con tristeza.

— Tal vez lo fue –respondió él— Lo que sí puedo decirte es que la quise como un loco, habría hecho cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, habría matado por ella, robado, engañado…¡cualquier cosa!

Y Ayako le creyó. Mitsui no sabía cómo expresar con palabras ese amor que lo había consumido hasta dejar cenizas de su corazón, pero la intensidad en su voz lo decía todo, con sólo ver sus ojos y escucharlo hablar de ella era más que suficiente para entender sus sentimientos.

— Y…¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –temía conocer la respuesta pero si ya estaban aquí debía saberlo todo.

— Ocurrió que…que no era una chica.

— . . .¿Eh? –un enorme signo de interrogación se dibujó en el rostro de Ayako.

— Mi famosa fan no era otro que Fujima Kenji –la voz de Mitsui tembló con mal disimulado odio.

Al escuchar esto, lo que Ayako deseaba hacer era: gritar con todas sus fuerzas, correr en círculos y desmayarse, pero como eso era una pésima idea. Tan sólo observó a su _senpai_ con la boca abierta, los ojos redondos como la luna, como si no pudiera entender qué había dicho y necesitara que se lo deletrearan.

— ¿Cómo? –fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar— E-e-es decir, ¿cómo pudo ser eso posible? ¿cómo…?

— ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que era un chico? –la completó Mitsui— ¿Cómo pude salir con alguien durante 4 meses y no saber que era un chico? ¡¿CÓMO?! –Ayako brincó asustada— ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me he preguntado lo mismo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios pasó? –golpeó su muslo con el puño cerrado y la manager creyó que lloraría.

_¡¿4 meses?!_ –lo único que Ayako podía pensar era que Mitsui era estúpido, pero decidió ser más amable y decir…

— Pero, aún así me resulta increíble que no lo notaras, que no sospecharas nada.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto a Fujima? –él la interrumpió y la manager asintió despacio.

— El año pasado, en el partido de semifinales contra Ryonan.

— Entonces no me dejarás mentir cuando te digo que tiene la misma delicadeza de una chica –se explicó Mitsui y Ayako no pudo más que darle la razón— Cuando tenía 15 años era peor, aún más esbelto, sin músculos marcados, su cabello más largo, de menor altura…Su voz suave y ligeramente ronca.

Hisa-chin…

Su voz y su sonrisa flotaron hacia él y Mitsui sintió asco. Dos años y su recuerdo aún podía manipular emociones intensas en su interior— _Me hizo brujería, eso fue lo que ocurrió_ –sólo Fujima lo había llamado así 'Hisa-chin', por eso le había afectado tanto que Sakuragi lo llamara igual durante el partido contra Miuradai.

— No quiero sonar agresiva… y no te estoy cuestionando –Ayako se apresuró a aclarar, levantando las palmas de sus manos al frente en son de paz— Pero su nombre: 'Kenji' ¿no te hizo sospechar nada?

— 'Kenji' normalmente es un nombre de chico, te doy la razón, pero no siempre, todo está en los _kanji_ que se empleen para escribirlo –respondió Mitsui, suspirando pesadamente— Además, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que no fuera mujer. Mis compañeros de equipo, mis amigos, incluso mi madre la única vez que lo vio, todos pensaban que era una chica y el bastardo jamás fue para sacarme de mi error –su voz tembló con ira mal contenida— Siempre vestido en jeans y playeras lo suficientemente holgadas para dejarte preguntando si tendría pechos debajo.

— _Senpai_…

— Fue su culpa que me lastimara la rodilla –aquello hizo a Ayako retener el aliento y los ojos de Mitsui brillaron detrás de una capa de lágrimas que nunca brotaron— Un día antes del partido de práctica fue cuando descubrí la verdad…

— Así no Keni, te mueves demasiado –como todos los domingos Mitsui y Fujima entrenaban en la solitaria cancha que, nadie además de ellos, parecía frecuentar— Es muy fácil bloquearte si…sólo te…mueves…sin…pensar…—Mitsui robó el balón y antes de que su oponente pudiera reaccionar, encestó.

Fujima permaneció un momento doblado hacia el frente, las manos sobre los muslos, jadeando. Nunca entendería cómo lo hacía pero Mitsui parecía simplemente no cansarse nunca— _Todo lo hace rápido, de forma natural, casi como si el balón no fuera más que una extensión de él_ –se giró para verlo y sonrió, enderezándose con las manos en la espalda.

— No importa…desde dónde…tires –Fujima respiró hondo, sintiendo su corazón latiendo contra su garganta— Tú siempre encestas.

— No siempre –Mitsui rodeó sus hombros con un solo brazo y besó su cabeza, sonriendo como un tonto al ver que del cuello de Fujima colgaba el medio corazón de plata que le había obsequiado un par de semanas atrás. La pequeña alhaja le había costado un mes de ahorrarse el dinero de sus pasajes y almuerzo pero había valido cada centavo. Él conservaba una mitad con el nombre de 'Keni' y Fujima la otra con el nombre 'Hisa-chin'— ¿Hambre?

— ¿Ramen?

— ¿Hamburguesas? –se vieron y rieron al mismo tiempo. Siempre era la misma rutina: jugar un uno-a-uno, comer, ir al parque y en ocasiones, si había algo decente, una película. Era una rutina que los hacía felices y los mantenía cuerdos en medio de las presiones de la escuela, la vida diaria y sus familias. Estaban juntos y juntos podían hacer cualquier cosa.

Mitsui cargó las maletas de ambos y lo tomó de la mano. Una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer era llevar a Fujima a casa y presentarlo oficialmente con su madre, pero eso no era posible…a menos claro que quisiera suicidarse, experimentando una muerte lenta y dolorosa en el proceso. Sólo una vez Fujima lo había acompañado y Mitsui casi había sufrido un paro cardiaco al ver que su madre se encontraba en casa y no en el hospital donde trabaja como anestesióloga.

La Dra. Sato le había prohibido tener novia, no a los 15 años y ciertamente no durante la preparatoria que era cuando tenía que enfocar todas sus energías en pasar el muy terrible, muy difícil y muy peligroso examen de admisión a la universidad que ya se había cobrado la vida de más de un incauto (literalmente). Lo único que su madre había dicho de Fujima fue 'Es una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, Hisashi…¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacerla tu novia.' Y aquello había matado todas sus ilusiones de gritarle al mundo que tenía una novia maravillosa.

—**o0o—**

— ¿Te gusta Shoyo? –preguntó Mitsui, recostado sobre el césped, la luz del sol se colaba a través de las hojas de los árboles, golpeando sus rostros y haciéndolos cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando. La brisa los acariciaba con una frescura deliciosa, cargando gotas de agua del lago artificial que adornaba el centro del parque.

— Bastante, el equipo de basketball es muy bueno así que voy a tener que esforzarme al máximo si es que quiero llegar a estar entre los titulares –Fujima movió la cabeza, recargándola contra el pecho del otro. Sonrió cerrando los ojos al escuchar el latido de su corazón, el sonido más maravilloso del mundo para él.

— Debiste entrar a Shohoku –no era un reclamo, simplemente un deseo inocente que ahora era muy difícil de cumplir— Nos veríamos del diario en clase.

— Sabes que tu colegio está demasiado lejos de mi casa…Además, yo podría hacerte el mismo reproche –lo molestó Fujima, buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos— Eres el MVP de la secundaria y Shoyo es mejor equipo que Shohoku.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos insistió en el tema, Fujima sabía porqué había escogido esa preparatoria y también sabía que, si le hubiese rogado lo suficiente, Mitsui lo habría escogido a él sobre Anzai-_sensei_— _Pero Anzai-_sensei_ significa demasiado para Hisashi y no habría sido justo insistir…Además, si fuéramos a la misma preparatoria él ya…_—tragó ruidosamente. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba viviendo era un espejismo, Mitsui y él estaban ocultos detrás de una cortina de niebla y cuando ésta se disipara lo vería por lo que realmente era.

_Hisashi me quiere porque cree que soy una chica_ –sabía que era injusto, sabía que debía decirle la verdad, pero cada vez que abría la boca para explicarse algo ocurría, y así habían transcurrido 4 meses, los más hermosos meses de su vida pero, por más que supiera que una mentira así no podía durar por mucho tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Mitsui había capturado su atención al verlo jugar, su corazón latía con rapidez en cada partido pero, cuando llegó a conocerlo, cuando pasó tiempo con él, entonces se había enamorado perdidamente.

_¡Y él siente lo mismo!_ –ése había sido el más maravilloso milagro de todos. Fujima estaba en paz con el universo sabiendo desde que tenía memoria que las chicas no le interesaban más que como amigas, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue el que alguien lo amara como Mitsui— _Pero él no está enamorado de mí, está enamorado de una ilusión_.

Y completamente ajeno a lo que asaltaba la mente de Fujima, Mitsui se giró hasta descansar sobre su costado, buscando sus labios e interrumpiendo exitosamente aquella letanía de problemas, dudas y miedos. Pronto Fujima apagó sus neuronas y se relajó completamente, disfrutando los torpes besos del otro que le repetían una y otra vez, sin necesidad de palabras, cuanto lo quería y lo necesitaba.

— Keni…—suspiró contra sus labios, el cabello castaño del otro haciéndole cosquillas en sus mejillas. A sus 15 años había muchas cosas que Mitsui desconocía, apenas y sabía cómo besar y aún se sonrojaba al tomar la mano de Fujima cuando caminaban por la calle; pero lo que sí sabía era lo mucho que deseaba tocarlo ¿Cómo? Lo desconocía, pero quería sentirlo de alguna manera más íntima, más profunda o acabaría explotando.

Mitsui llevó la mano a su cintura, muy pocas veces lo había abrazado, y cuando lo llegaba a hacer, Fujima siempre era el primero en apartarse. No se lo tomaba a mal, al contrario, siempre creyó que era 'una chica muy tímida', respetaba eso, pero ese día…

— ¿Qué haces? –Fujima lo empujó al sentir su aventurera mano debajo de su playera, subiendo lenta y temblorosa por su abdomen. Se enrojeció tanto que sus orejas parecieron brillar como el alto del semáforo. Mitsui se sintió como un idiota y el patán más grande que hubiera habitado sobre la Tierra.

— Yo-yo-yo…lo siento, en verdad no quise –sus mejillas ardían y se le olvidó como hablar. Tomó las manos de Fujima y le sostuvo la mirada— Por favor, no te enojes conmigo no quise, yo…No volverá a ocurrir, prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras –besó sus manos con devoción y ahora fue el turno del otro para sentirse como el más despreciable insecto, ¿cómo podía explicarle qué era lo que en verdad le ocurría?

— Hisa-chin…no…no me veas así yo…—debía decírselo, debía hacerlo y tenía que ser ahora— Yo…no me molesta que me toques es sólo que…no quiero que lo hagas sin saber la verdad –Mitsui levantó la vista y lo vio preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Keni? –Fujima se apartó de él y tomó asiento, estrujando su cerebro para encontrar una forma de explicarse…pero las palabras le fallaban— Keni, está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

Mitsui tomó su mano y la apretó cariñosamente y, por un instante, Fujima estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, de olvidar todo y continuar viviendo su ilusión hasta que ya no fuera posible– _Pero eso no es justo para Hisashi_ –pensó al ver sus ojos. Tomó aire.

— Vas a odiarme cuando te diga esto –habló Fujima y Mitsui le sonrió.

— Claro que no, yo nunca podría odiarte –le aseguró— No importa qué hagas, siempre te voy a amar… ¿Cuántas millas para alcanzar el cielo? –citó la frase que Fujima siempre repetía, aquella fórmula que usaba para decirle 'te amo'. Y Fujima le creyó.

— Hisa-chin…yo…no…yo no soy una chica –¡ya! Lo había dicho, no había sido tan difícil…¿o sí? Pero Mitsui no le respondió, lo vio como si hubiese hablado en chino y parpadeó un par de veces como si esas palabras no fueran más que balbuceos sin sentido. Aquello alarmó a Fujima.

— ¿Qué? –fue lo único que Mitsui alcanzó a preguntar. Había escuchado mal, tenía que ser, porque de lo contrario…

— No…no soy una chica –su voz tembló, ahora verdaderamente asustado.

— ¿De qué hablas? –esas palabras no le decían nada, era como tratar de encajar un cuadrado en una entrada triangular y el cerebro de Mitsui simplemente se negaba a reaccionar— Es una broma ¿cierto?

— Hisa-chin…

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! –sus gritos hicieron a Fujima brincar— ¿Cómo puedes NO ser una chica? –actuó antes de pensar, sus manos se movieron antes de que su cerebro procesara sus acciones y tiró a Fujima sobre el césped, levantando su playera con tal brusquedad que fue un milagro que no se desgarrara.

La expresión de Mitsui fue la de alguien a quién habían golpeado en las bolas. 'Sorprendido' no alcanzaba a abarcarlo; si Fujima se hubiese transformado en un monstruo con 4 brazos no estaría tan afectado, si le hubiese dicho que había asesinado a Anzai-_sensei_ ocultando el cadáver en el patio del colegio lo hubiese tomado con más calma. Mitsui estaba en total y absoluto shock, su mente en blanco y su corazón un torbellino de confusión que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Se alejó de Fujima como si tuviera lepra, sus ojos tan redondos que lucían irrealmente grandes y su boca ligeramente abierta.

— Eso no es…esto no…

Fujima arregló su ropa y levantó la vista, una silenciosa plegaria atrapada en el azul de sus ojos que le rogaba lo dejase explicarse. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad y Fujima sentía que se ahogaba.

— Hisa-chin, por favor…

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿Te pareció gracioso? ¿Es ésta tu idea de una broma? –dejó que su ira hablara, Mitsui permitió que la furia y la tristeza explotaran y no se detuvo a pensar en qué decía.

— ¡No! –Fujima estaba horrorizado, ¿cómo podía creerlo capaz de una bajeza así?— Hisashi, nunca quise engañarte, déjame explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme qué? –Mitsui se puso de pie, no quería seguir ahí, no podía continuar viéndolo, escuchando su voz, sus palabras que parecían clavarse en su piel como cuchillos— Todo está muy claro ¿no te parece? –tomó su maleta y salió corriendo, ignorando por completo los gritos de Fujima.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A: **Una breve explicación: Como ya saben al equipo que Shohoku derrotó para pasar a las finales fue a Shoyo, pero, como a mí Takezato me parece de lo más aburrido lo cambié =^^= Así que hagamos de cuenta de que Takezato era el equipo que estaba en el mismo grupo eliminatorio que Shohoku, lo derrotaron y a las finales pasaron: Shohoku, Shoyo, Kainan y Ryonan :D :D

¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Por favor, déjenme saberlo ¿sí? ^^ Espero que no encuentren esta pareja demasiado extraña y ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

—**Capítulo 2—**

— Al día siguiente –Mitsui continuó su relato, toda la energía con la que había comenzado a hablar parecía haberse esfumado; le dolía recordar aquello y lo enfurecía caer en la cuenta de todo el daño que el simple recuerdo de Fujima aún era capaz de causar en él— No tenía cabeza para entrenar ni para nada, estaba enojado con Kenji, conmigo mismo, con el basketball que hizo que nos conociéramos ¡con todo!

Hizo una pausa para calmarse y tomó aire antes de continuar.

— No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió ese día en el colegio, gracias a Kogure te sé decir que ocurrió durante el entrenamiento pero sí recuerdo fue que, cuando Anzai-_sensei_ nos dividió para enfrentarnos en un partido de práctica, apenas y escuché sus indicaciones, sólo repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Kenji…Estaba distraído y…me lesioné la rodilla –se meció suavemente en el columpio, carraspeando un par de veces antes de poder continuar.

No sabía cómo poner en palabras el torbellino de emociones que lo habían sacudido como bandera al viento, el dolor, la indignación, la humillación, las dudas– _Lo peor fueron las malditas dudas, tantas preguntas, ¿cómo no lo noté? ¿por qué no lo noté? ¿me gustarían en realidad los hombres?_ –el sólo recordarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Aquella noche, después de semejante revelación, no durmió nada, parecía muerto en vida cuando llegó a entrenar así que se había sido descuidado y su rodilla había pagado las consecuencias.

— ¿Lo volviste a ver después de eso? –la conmoción se apoderó de Ayako. Su _senpai_ tenía razón, la suya no era una historia común y mucho menos simple ¿habría presumido demasiado cuando aseguró que podría ayudarlo? No tenía idea de qué podría hacer por él salvo escucharlo, pero comenzaba a temer que esto no fuera a ser suficiente, y ¿qué pasaría al día siguiente cuando se enfrentara en el partido con la persona que tanto había afectado su vida? Ahora estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

Mitsui asintió.

— Kenji me fue a ver al hospital cuando supo de mi lesión, pero yo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? –él era la última persona que deseaba ver, la causa de todos sus problemas y, al encontrarlo ahí, de pie en la entrada de la habitación, lo hizo explotar.

Fujima no lo veía, sus ojos azules clavados en el piso como esperando de éste una respuesta mágica a sus problemas, y las manos apretadas a sus lados. Lucía tan mal como se sentía, su peor pesadilla, la que lo asaltaba por las noches haciéndolo despertar en medio de gritos, se había hecho realidad y lo arrastraba hacía el fango sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

— E-escuché que te lastimaste –su voz era apenas un susurro mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacía él— Sólo…sólo quiero saber cómo estás y…

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –gritó Mitsui, decepcionado, frustrado, enojado…y ya no sabía qué más. Sentado en su cama de hospital ya no veía más a Fujima como lo más preciado en el universo, ya no había amor en sus ojos, sólo odio. Su voz era cruel y desquitaba todos sus sentimientos en la acongojada figura de pie a su lado— ¡Tú me engañaste, me mentiste, y por tu causa ahora no puedo jugar basketball!

— Hisashi, por favor…—no sabía qué decirle. Lo amaba y no quería perderlo, no podía perderlo. Mitsui era su todo y Fujima no quería, ni sabía, cómo aprender a vivir sin él ¡Era imposible! Sería mucho más sencillo pedirle que aprendiera a vivir sin respirar— Nunca quise engañarte pero tenía miedo, miedo de que…si sabías que yo…si sabías que era un chico tú…—su voz tembló— Por favor…no…no te enojes conmigo…no…

— ¿Y me creíste tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta nunca? –le recriminó Mitsui con odio— Ahora entiendo porqué nunca me dejabas abrazarte, el porqué de la ropa que usas, porqué nunca te vi en uniforme escolar ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Yo me enamoré de una mentira y lo tú no hiciste nada ¡NADA!

— ¡Te amo! – exclamó Fujima desde lo más hondo de su corazón, al fin levando el rostro para verlo— No quiero perderte, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? –insistió y las lágrimas nublaron su vista— Te amo, y…no puedo…por favor, no me hagas esto, me moriría sin ti…Hisashi –trató de tomar su mano pero Mitsui se apartó.

— ¡Yo NO soy gay! –ahora estaba gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones— ¡Me mentiste! Sólo jugaste conmigo ¡Te detesto!

— Hisashi…

— ¡LARGO! –gritó con todo el odio que fue capaz de invocar— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡NUNCA!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –la enfermera que siempre coqueteaba con Mitsui casi fue atropellada en la puerta cuando Fujima salió corriendo. Era más de lo que podía soportar, un dolor terrible le oprimió el pecho y en verdad Fujima creyó que no podría vivir otro día más sabiendo que la persona que amaba más que a sí mismo lo odiaba de esa manera…

— Dejé el basketball no sólo por mi lesión –Mitsui continuó su historia pero ahora se escuchaba cansado y triste, quien lo viera tendría problemas creyendo que se trataba de un chico de 18 años; el peso del recuerdo de aquella noche tan triste lo hacía ver mucho mayor— Lo dejé también porque me recordaba a Kenji y, si continuaba jugando, tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos de nuevo y era lo último que quería.

Ayako abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— _Senpai_…—murmuró sin voz.

— No puedes imaginar lo que es romperle el corazón a la persona más importante en tu vida –él continuó como si ella no hubiese dicho nada— Yo nunca había visto tanta miseria en los ojos de alguien como la que había esa noche en la mirada de Kenji, tanto dolor, cada palabra que salió de mi boca fue como un hierro candente contra su piel. Lo destrocé sin piedad.

Mitsui hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

— Durante mucho tiempo me cuestioné a mí mismo –continuó casi como si hablara solo— ¿Sería gay? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de un chico? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Me gustaban en verdad los hombres?…Fue una época horrenda. Norio y los demás me ayudaron a dejar de pensar tanto, a alejarme de todo, no quería más que arrancarme el corazón, que dejara de doler y por un tiempo lo conseguí, pero un día…

Mitsui salió con Norio Hotta y el resto de su pandilla; era día festivo, el Día de la Cultura, así que aprovecharon para no hacer nada bueno y vagar por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Aún se estaban riendo de un chiste pésimo de Norio cuando Mitsui se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con Fujima. Palideció de inmediato como si hubiese visto el fantasma de su difunto abuelo, ahí, cruzando la calle al lado de un chico muy alto de lentes y cabello negro.

_Kenji_…—su corazón se entumió y el aire pareció no alcanzar sus pulmones, tenía un año desde su lesión, y desde aquella noche en el hospital no había vuelto a escuchar palabra alguna de Fujima. Había creído olvidarlo, había creído ya no sentir nada por él salvo desprecio pero, en ese momento, al seguirlo con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que la herida en su corazón aún sangraba. Los vio entrar al cine, ambos todo sonrisas y felicidad y aquello sólo sirvió para irritarlo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Mitsui? –Norio lo devolvió a la realidad.

— No –mintió, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear en dirección al cine— Vámonos.

No quería pensar en Fujima, quiso engañarse diciendo que le importaba un rábano con quién saliera o lo que hiciera de aquél desperdicio de espacio que llamaba vida, pero no pudo, y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó dejó a sus amigos y volvió al cine— _A Kenji siempre le ha gustado venir al cine_ –y por más tonto que pareciera, el saber que aún disfrutaba haciendo esto pero con otro hizo que su enfado se extendiera al infinito. Su cara de pocos amigos fue suficiente para que la gente se apartara de su camino como si huyera de un Tsunami.

No tenía sentido, era infantil, y por más que se repitiera que todo era una simple pérdida de tiempo, permaneció ahí, sentado en la dulcería por casi por una hora hasta que los vio salir. Fujima hablaba animadamente con el desconocido cuatro-ojos, demasiado feliz para gusto de Mitsui, y por varias cuadras caminaron juntos hasta que finalmente se despidieron en la entrada del tren.

— Tanto me amabas que no tardaste en encontrarte otro –la burlona y cruel voz de Mitsui hizo a Fujima girarse.

— ¿Hisashi? –le tomó una parpadeo reconocerlo con el cabello largo y la pinta de delincuente salido de un _remake_ de _Grease_ que traía. Mitsui era la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrarse (más después de la forma tan amable en la que se despidieron la última vez) y aquello lo dejó inmóvil el suficiente tiempo para que Mitsui lo tomara del brazo, con tal fuerza, que dejó los dedos marcados en su piel.

— ¡Respóndeme! –lo sacudió— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó olvidarme? ¿Un día? ¿Una hora? ¿Eh? –estaba furioso, a él le había tomado meses dejar de levantarse por las mañanas pensando en Fujima, había creído olvidarlo pero, al verlo hoy, su corazón había vuelto a doler. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir mientras que el estúpido Fujima iba al cine a divertirse?

— Toru es sólo mi amigo y, aunque no fuera así, lo que haga de mi vida no es de tu incumbencia –trató de soltarse de su agarre pero no pudo.

— No eres más que una puta, Kenji ¿Al menos tu amigo sabe que eres un chico o también le estás viendo la cara de idiota como a mí? –Fujima trató de golpearlo pero Mitsui lo sujetó de la muñeca sin ningún problema, sonriendo burlonamente con un aire de superioridad que hubiera hecho a Fujima erizarse de haber sido gato— Si quieres golpearme primero aprende a pelear como un hombre.

— ¿Tú me quieres dar lecciones de hombría a mí? –esta vez fue Fujima quien respondió con odio, gruñendo cada palabra— No eres más que un cobarde que salió huyendo al primer problema que tuvimos.

— ¡¿Cobarde?! –Mitsui estaba pasando de enojado a furioso, apretando inconscientemente el brazo del otro— ¿Yo soy un cobarde? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Al menos yo nunca fui un mentiroso de mierda como tú.

— Yo te quise, Hisashi; te quise como nunca he querido a nadie más y confié en ti, en que entenderías, en que me amabas tanto como siempre me hiciste creer pero me decepcionaste –Fujima nunca supo lo mucho que sus palabras le dolieron a Mitsui, 'te quise' escucharlo hablar en pasado fue peor que sufrir una paliza.

— ¡Eres un chico! –levantó la voz, hablándole como si fuera retrasado— ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que entendiera eso? ¿qué esperabas de mí?

— ¡Que me escucharas! Sólo quise que me dejaras hablar, que…

— ¿Para qué? No me gustan los hombres, ¿qué demonios podríamos haber resulto hablando? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Te ofende que no te entendiera después de decir que te amaba? Yo me enamoré de una chica no de un _freak_ de circo –se acercó más a él, siseando cerca de sus labios hasta que sintió el aliento de Fujima sobre su piel. Tan cerca, estaban tan cerca, si se estiraba tan un poco más podría besarlo…El pensamiento lo asustó y soltó a su presa alejándose lo más aprisa que su dignidad le permitió…

— No lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día –continuó Mitsui, ya era tarde y sabiendo que el partido contra Shoyo era al día siguiente debería estarse despidiendo de Ayako para tratar de dormir algo pero…En esos momentos Mitsui era como una grifo de agua, una vez abierto se había desbordado y ahora ya no podía detenerse— Sé que Fujima asistió al Campeonato Nacional el año pasado y que es el capitán y _coach_ del equipo de basketball, pero eso es todo.

Un largo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ayako no sabía qué decir y Mitsui ya no tenía más que contar— _¡Que historia! Es mucho más complicada de lo que pensé_ –la chica sólo podía imaginar lo que su _senpai_ estaría sintiendo; ahora entendía el porqué de su comportamiento desde que derrotaron a Tsukubu, porqué estaba tan nervioso, tan alterado, cualquiera estaría así en su lugar, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que jugar contra el amor de su vida a quien había evitado como a la peste negra por 2 años.

— Fujima me odia –Mitsui habló de pronto—Y tiene razón, me comporté como un cobarde con él.

_A veces lo llama 'Fujima' y en otras ocasiones 'Kenji', aún debe sentir algo por él_ –se dijo Ayako, segura de que ni su mismo _senpai_ había caído en cuenta de esto o simplemente no lo quería reconocer.

— _Senpai_, en verdad no sé qué decirte excepto…—Mitsui levantó la vista para verla— Excepto que eres un idiota –aquello casi lo hizo caer del columpio, era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar— Cierto, Fujima te mintió y no debió hacerlo pero te amaba y por lo que dices, tú también. En ves de gritar e insultarlo debieron sentarse a hablar y nada de todo esto hubiese ocurrido.

— Ayako ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¡Fujima es un chico! –ahora Mitsui comenzaba a desesperarse— Aunque hubiéramos hablado de aquí al fin de los tiempos eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Yo NO soy gay, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

— Lo que él dijo: escucharlo.

— ¿Para qué? –Ayako estuvo a punto de voltronizarse, sacar su abanico y golpearlo hasta la inconciencia— Después de que habláramos ¿qué?

— _Senpai_, en verdad no puedes ser tan tonto –él apretó los labios molesto—¿Tú lo quieres? ¿aún lo quieres? –ella no era nadie para cuestionarlo así y, para empeorarlo todo, él era mayor y le debía cierto respeto, pero Ayako al fin comenzaba a ver cuál era el problema y su posible solución…además, su _senpai_ estaba terminando con su paciencia. Mitsui se ruborizó tanto que era cómico, humo estuvo a punto de salirle de las orejas y tartamudeó incoherencias antes de recordar como hablar correctamente.

— No lo sé…sí, no…¡No sé! –estaba sinceramente confundido y aquello conmovió a Ayako— En verdad no lo sé pero…aunque sintiera algo por él no importa. Quiero decir, un jugador gay, que gran espectáculo ¿no te parece?

— Tú no sabes nada, _senpai_ –la manager sonrió con la superioridad de alguien que tiene información confidencial que el resto desconoce— Rukawa es gay y nadie está haciendo un escándalo por eso.

— Ru…¡¿QUÉ?! –su voz parecía retumbar en todo el parque, ahora sí, cayendo del columpio.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Esa noticia es más vieja que el mesozoico –Ayako hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse de su expresión— Lo sospeché desde que estábamos en la secundaria, pero lo confirmé hace poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?…¿Qué? –no entendía nada. Cuando Mitsui se levantó esa mañana, nadie sabía de su obscuro pasado y todos sus compañeros de equipo eran hetero, ¿qué había salido mal en el camino? Ahora sí, Ayako rió divertida.

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué, teniendo tantas _fan-girls_ Rukawa nunca se molestó en voltear a verlas? –ahora que la manager lo mencionaba tenía sentido— Yo creo que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, lo único que había en su cabeza era basketball hasta hace poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –ahora estaba intrigado.

— ¿No viste cuando Rukawa llegó a entrenar vistiendo una playera de Ryonan? –Mitsui negó con la cabeza— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué fui la única que lo notó? –una vez más rió— Bueno, un día Rukawa llegó vistiendo una playera blanco-azul con el logo de Ryonan y lo mandé a cambiarse antes de comenzar la práctica. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba vistiendo y no se mostró particularmente preocupado de qué yo lo hubiera visto, pero eso fue todo lo que necesité para confirmar mis sospechas: Rukawa está saliendo con Sendoh.

— ¡Espera! –necesitaba un tiempo fuera— ¿Sacaste semejante conclusión por una playera? –definitivamente el mundo había enloquecido. Ayako negó con la cabeza.

— Vi la forma en la que la mirada de Rukawa cobra vida cada vez que alguien menciona a Sendoh, su comportamiento durante el juego de práctica en Ryonan; pequeños detalles como la playera, un termo marcado con el nombre 'Sendoh Akira', como cambia su rostro cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular…—la manager suspiró— No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, pero créeme, están saliendo y no soy la única que lo nota.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estoy convencida que Anzai-_sensei_ lo sabe.

— ¡¿Y no dijo nada?!

— Que yo sepa, no –aquello sí que era una noticia para él. Le tenía terror a lo que la gente pudiera decir, en especial su madre y Anzai-_sensei_. Pero si Anzai-_sensei_ estaba bien con esto…—_Senpai_, yo creo que no importa si se trata de un hombre o de una mujer, lo importante es la persona –Mitsui levantó las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras— Siempre he pensado que no importa si es hombre, mujer, silla o perro, porque lo de lo que uno se enamora es del corazón, de la esencia de alguien, no de cómo luce o de su género.

_¿Es eso cierto? ¿Podría ser que Ayako tenga razón?_ –Ayako tomó su mano y la apretó cariñosamente.

— Yo no te puedo decir qué hacer o qué pensar, pero decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré –por más ridículo que sonara esas palabras significaron el mundo para Mitsui; nunca le había confesado esto a nadie y tenía que admitir que se sentía mejor— Un problema a la vez, _senpai_ –continuó la manager— Como en el basketball, una canasta a la vez.

_Tiene razón_ –sonrió. No sabía qué haría al ver a Fujima al día siguiente pero no tenía caso estarse preocupando antes de tiempo— _Una canasta a la vez_.

—**o0o—**

A pesar de los discursos, las palabras emotivas, de repetirse que se tomaría las cosas con calma y del apoyo de Ayako, Mitsui se encontró el día del partido yendo por quinta vez al baño, para completa diversión de Hanamichi— _¡Demonios! Esto nunca me pasó en la secundaria…Pero no es sólo por el juego, ¿qué va a suceder cuando lo vea de nuevo? ¿qué voy a hacer?_ –solía sucederle que cada vez que se encontraba a Fujima de frente reaccionaba de la forma más irracional posible, perdía el control y hacía lo último que había planeado, y él no quería problemas durante un partido tan importante como este—_ Tal vez sea mejor no pensar y dejar las cosas seguir su curso. _

¡Como odiaba sentirse así! Había dejado el basketball precisamente para no tener que encontrarse con Fujima nunca más, para huir del torbellino de emociones que amenazaba con llevarse su sanidad— _Es una maldición, estoy seguro_ –si había dormido 3 horas la noche anterior había sido mucho, había desayunado sólo porque su madre insistió demasiado y amenazó con no dejarlo venir a jugar a menos que llevara algo de alimento en su estómago, pero sus manos no paraban de sudar y él no dejaba de venir al baño.

_Kenji, ¿seguirás siendo el mismo? No lo creo, eres el segundo mejor _PG_ de la prefectura, capitán y _coach_ del segundo mejor equipo y tú sí conseguiste llegar a las Nacionales_ –a Fujima le había ido mucho mejor que a él, y por mucho tiempo el saberlo sólo consiguió que su propio odio y resentimiento hacia él creciera, ¿pero ahora? Ahora ya no estaba seguro pero ni de cómo se llamaba.

— No dejaré a Mitsui encestar más de 5 puntos en este partido –la voz de un desconocido, que supuso sería jugador de Shoyo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo salir del baño azotando puertas y gritando como si buscara una pelea. Sólo alcanzó a ver el número 6 en la espalda del extraño que, tan osadamente, se atrevía a minimizarlo, y aquello al fin lo hizo tomar una decisión.

_Fui un cobarde con Kenji, un patán, y merezco su odio pero, eso no significa que me vaya a dejar vencer por su equipo, eso no_ –se dijo con firmeza, apretando el puño derecho.

—**o0o—**

— La porra de Shoyo es algo sobrecogedor –comentó Ayako, tan nerviosa como el resto del equipo, quien la viera pensaría que ella también iba a jugar— No me sorprendería saber que sus gritos se escuchan en el colegio.

— Ni que lo digas –el estómago de Kogure pareció encogerse. Solía darle acidez cada vez que se encontraba nervioso y, a juzgar por cómo se sentía hoy, no le sorprendería saber que ya se le había hecho una ulcera— Akagi, Shoyo no nos tendrá piedad –dijo en voz baja, los tres como conspiradores bajo el resguardo de una sombra en la esquina del pasillo— No tienen puntos débiles y, para bien o para mal, ni siquiera podemos decir que nos están subestimando, y sacar ventaja de ello, porque he visto a Fujima en las gradas observando nuestros dos últimos partidos con toda atención, nos ha estado estudiando.

Ayako levantó las cejas sorprendida, ¿sería posible? Ella no lo había notado— _¿Por qué lo haría?_

— No –dijo Akagi, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa— No fueron sólo los 2 últimos juegos, al principio creí que era coincidencia y no le di importancia, pero Fujima ha estado presente en todos nuestros juegos –sus palabras levantaron las cejas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Todos? Pero…¿por qué? –Kogure estaba tan intrigado como confundido— No tenía forma de saber que ganaríamos todos los juegos para enfrentarnos contra él, ¿para qué perder su tiempo con un equipo como el nuestro con fama de no pasar nunca de la primera ronda? –Akagi se encogió de hombros pero Ayako retuvo el aliento y se llevó las manos al rostro.

_¡Mitsui-_senpai_! Fue a ver a Mitsui-_senpai_ estoy segura ¿él lo sabrá? ¿Habrá visto a Fujima entre el público?_ –Akagi y Kogure la vieron con pequeños signos de interrogación flotando sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Tú sabes algo, Ayako?—la cuestionó el capitán y la chica comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Qué podría saber yo? Es sólo…me sorprendió escuchar esto, eso…eso es todo –sonrió tratando de aparentar normalidad pero no los engañó. Akagi abrió la boca para insistir pero, para su buena suerte, en ese instante apareció Anzai-_sensei_. El partido comenzaría pronto y los chicos se marcharon.

Ayako suspiró—_Ésa estuvo cerca._

—**o0o—**

_No voltearé a verlo, no lo haré_ –se repitió Mitsui como un mantra cuando el equipo de Shoyo hizo su aparición en la cancha. Los gritos histéricos de su porra los acompañaron todo el camino hacia su banca, parecían haber comido demasiada azúcar y estar sufriendo los efectos secundarios de un exceso de energía porque no paraban de golpear sus botellas de plástico vacías y gritar como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Las voces de Haruko, sus amigas Fujii y Matsui, la armada de Hanamichi, las exhibicionistas porristas de Rukawa y Norio y co., apenas y lograban escucharse como un susurro lejano. De no ser por el estandarte de colores con la leyenda _Honoo no Otoko_ "Hombre de Fuego: Mitchan" Mitsui jamás habría sabido que los delincuentes que tenía por amigos estaban ahí— _No voy a voltear, no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago estaré perdido_ –al menos no estaba solo, sus amigos estaban ahí y eso no tenía precio. No serían del tipo de amigos que tus padres invitan a cenar pero, para él, eran los mejores del mundo, siempre listos para ayudarlo en todo.

— Mitsui –Ryota lo hizo brincar del susto. Estaba demasiado distraído, no estaba bien— ¿Conoces al número 5 de Shoyo?

— ¿Al número…5? –Mitsui volteó y se encontró con el misterioso cuatro-ojos que había acompaño a Fujima al cine un año atrás. Si las miradas mataran, el MVP de la secundaria habría caído fulminado en ese instante; el número 5 no lo dejaba de ver, casi como si sus ojos estuvieran pegados en él— No lo conozco, sólo lo vi en una ocasión pero no tengo ni idea de quién es.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque tiene rato viéndote como si hubieras violado a su hermana –comentó Ryota.

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Hanamichi, caminando hacia ellos con las manos dentro de sus shorts.

— Del número 5 –Ryota señaló con la barbilla.

— ¡Ohhh! Mit-chi ¿qué le hiciste al miope para que te vea así? –Sakuragi rió estruendosamente con las manos en jarras y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, Ryota compartió el chiste pero Mitsui estaba realmente intrigado.

_¿Qué demo…? A menos que…_—sólo le encontraba una explicación al comportamiento del número 5, al que el público aclamaba como poseído como Hanagata— _Kenji le contó de lo nuestro, es la única explicación_.

— ¡Equipo! ¡A jugar! –los llamó la retumbante voz de Akagi y Mitsui ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando su vida, el mundo, su cruel destino, porqué el cielo era azul y porqué demonios había desayunado huevos hervidos. Ya habría tiempo después.

_Si es que sobrevivo_ –pensó.

—**o0o—**

Durante el primer tiempo Mitsui cumplió su objetivo del día (a diferencia de Hanamichi quien, ni había encestado más puntos de Rukawa, ya había cometido 2 faltas y sólo había controlado los rebotes del juego en parte) no había buscado a Fujima en la banca de Shoyo, no había volteado a verlo y había hecho un trabajo excelente ignorando la furia asesina de Hanagata concentrándose por completo en el molesto número 6 que ahora sabía respondía al nombre de Hasegawa.

El primer tiempo había terminado y Shohoku estaba sobreviviendo de milagro, Shoyo había salido ese día matar y no tendrían piedad con ellos. Mitsui caminó a lo último, detrás de todo su equipo, por el pasillo de vuelta a los vestidores, limpiándose el rostro con la toalla que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Su mente al fin se concentraba completamente en el juego, habiéndose olvidado de sus dudas y problemas, cuando la última persona que esperó encontrar le cerró el paso.

— No ganarás hoy, Mitsui –declaró Hanagata, 1.97 m de puro odio y mala leche que hubieran hecho llorar a alguien con menos cojones que Mitsui— No me interesa qué es lo que tenga que hacer, pero no dejaré que alguien como tú nos derrote.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema? –era más de lo que Mitsui estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sí, le había prometido a Anzai-_sensei_ que no volvería a pelear, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría ahí callado mientras lo insultaban, por más que quisiera su temperamento era demasiado caliente y explosivo— Has tratado de provocarme desde que inició el partido y no tengo ni idea de quién rayos eres.

— Pero yo sé quién eres y sé que le hiciste a Kenji –¡misterio resuelto! Mitsui había tenía razón, el recién bautizado miope sabía de la historia que traían detrás.

_Y esto no va a terminar bien_ –le irritó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir el que Hanagata supiera acerca de sus problemas, a él le había tomado 2 años podérselo contar a alguien ¡2 malditos años! ¿y Fujima andaba por ahí contándoselo a sus compañeros de equipo?

— No sé, ni me interesa saber, qué fue lo que Kenji te dijo, pero lo que haya pasado entre nosotros es nuestro problema—estaba enojado y teniendo serios problemas en ocultarlo— Sigo sin entender dónde entras tú en todo esto.

— No te hagas el listo conmigo, Mitsui –Hanagata pronunció su nombre como si se tratara de una maldición o el peor insulto en la historia de la humanidad—Kenji es mi mejor amigo, desde el primer año en la preparatoria trabajó muy duro para entrar al equipo de basketball y, cuando el _coach_ renunció, la escuela estuvo a punto de cerrar el club de no haber sido por él. No tienes una idea de lo que es mantener un promedio para presentar los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, jugar y entrenar un equipo de basketball como Shoyo, ¡todo al mismo tiempo!

_Esto no me puede estar pasando_ –en verdad que Mitsui no quería pelear pero no encontraba otra manera de salir de ésta.

— Y justo ahora apareces tú –continuó Hanagata— Un bueno para nada que tira 2 años de su vida a la basura y, en un par de meses, decide que de pronto quiere jugar de nuevo basketball y amenaza con arruinar el sueño de Fujima una vez más. ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

— ¿Permitirme? –se burló de su tono, levantando las cejas con incredulidad— Yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para nada –al fin explotó Mitsui, comenzando a ver rojo alrededor de su oponente— Lo entiendo, Fujima es lo máximo, todos deberíamos inclinarnos ante él y darle una medalla ¡bien por él! Si tanto lo amas por mí puedes llevártelo a la cama, no tienes porque venirme a avisar.

Y en dos zancadas ya tenía a Hanagata en las narices, sujetándolo por el frente del jersey blanco con el número 14 en rojo, tan cerca de él que podía saber qué había comido hacía unas horas. Pocas veces Mitsui había tenido que ver a un oponente hacía arriba, 1.84 m no era una nada despreciable altura, pero Hanagata le sacaba 13 cm y tenía que admitir que enojado era realmente impresionante.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

— ¡Y tú un pobre diablo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás!

— ¡Mitsui!

— ¡Hanagata!

Momento incómodo, muy incómodo. Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: justo cuando Mitsui estaba seguro de que Hanagata lo golpearía, aparecieron Akagi y Fujima seguidos por los curiosos ojos del resto de ambos equipos a quienes los gritos habían llamado; pero la suerte no le sonrió a Mitsui y sin pensarlo volteó de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba el _coach_ y capitán de Shoyo. Sus ojos se encontraron, esos ojos azules que tanta felicidad y sufrimiento le habían causado, los mismo ojos azules que no habían hecho más que profesarle amor eterno, que lo habían visto con ira la última vez, un año atrás, y ahora se reflejaba en ellos la más pura sorpresa.

Entonces Mitsui supo que todo estaba perdido.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A:** La explicación rápida de una Nerd acerca de la edad de Mitsui ^^

De acuerdo al manga, Mitsui se lesionó la rodilla a los 15 años al inicio del ciclo escolar; ahora, en Japón el ciclo escolar comienza en Abril y, según Takehiko Inoue, el cumpleaños de Mitsui es el 22 de Mayo, por lo tanto entró a la prepa a los 15, se lesionó, y cumplió 16 años aún estando en primer año.

La ficha de personaje dice que Mitsui tiene 17 años, ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cuando comienza la historia o cuando termina? El primer partido oficial de Shohoku (contra Miuradai) tiene lugar el 19 de Mayo así que, tomando en cuenta la fecha en la que se lesionó la rodilla, Mitsui tenía 17 cuando llegó a causar problemas en el gimnasio de basketball y luego cumplió 18 durante el torneo. Por esta razón es que en mi historia él tiene 18 (jeje, esto me sonó a algo que dirían en the Big Bang Theory ^^).

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, recuerden que los reviews son la felicidad de los autores ^^


	3. Chapter 3

—**Capítulo 3—**

Desde que Mitsui supo que les tocaría jugar contra Shoyo una sola pregunta había hecho eco en su cabeza: ¿qué haría al ver a Fujima? Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, unas peor que otras, y algunas tan alarmantes que seriamente lo habían hecho considerar la posibilidad de declararse enfermo y faltar al juego. Pero, de todo lo que cruzó por su mente, nada lo preparó para aquello, el momento al que tanto miedo le había tenido por 2 años y que podía haberlo hecho gritar chillonamente como niña, sacudiendo las manos mientras buscaba en qué mesa subirse.

Y cuando al fin se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules su mente se puso en blanco, los sonidos desaparecieron, su ojos se nublaron y un torbellino de emociones golpeó su corazón, aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para permitir que Fujima se acercara a ellos— _No, no lo hagas, no vengas_ –sabiendo que Fujima se encontraba en el mismo edificio que él ya había sido suficiente para hacer sus manos sudar sin control ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

— Suéltalo, Toru –ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la voz y el otro obedeció, sus manos lo dejaron ir pero sus ojos, como dagas, continuaron clavados en Mitsui.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Akagi. Se hallaba en tal estado de shock al encontrar a su tirador estrella de 3 puntos a punto de ser golpeado por Toru Hanagata (¡durante su primer juego en las finales!) con tal estrés a causa del partido, cansado y aturdido, que le tomó un poco conectar sus neuronas y reaccionar.

— Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, Akagi –y la respuesta de Fujima fue la chispa que encendió la ira de Mitsui, todo pensamiento racional lo abandonó, su nerviosismo se esfumó y la furia tomó posesión de su cuerpo y todas sus acciones.

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo? –el enojo e indignación en la voz de Mitsui los confundió a todos menos a Fujima, Hanagata y Ayako; ésta última observándolo todo en una mezcla de sorpresa, alarma e incredulidad que hubiese resultado cómica de no ser porque se estaban disputando el pase a las Nacionales en este partido— ¿Envías a tu novio a golpearme y ahora finges que no sabes nada?

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_ –la misma pregunta cruzó por la mente de Akagi, Kogure, Ryota, Hanamichi y Rukawa. El quinteto pardeó, ladeando la cabeza en total y completa confusión.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que todas las personas parecieron guardar silencio al mismo tiempo, todos los ruidos parecieron desaparecer, y lo único que se escuchó fue la voz de Mitsui como megáfono. Fujima se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y, como termómetro, les dio la impresión de que se podía leer la furia e indignación subiendo de nivel en su rostro usualmente sereno.

— ¿Tú crees que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar pensando en ti todo el día? –no hubo uno solo que no se quedara frío al escucharlo hablar. Sus compañeros jamás habían visto a Fujima tan enojado, y el equipo completo de Shohoku compartía el mismo pensamiento colectivo de: "WTF?!" al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría ahí— Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre Hisashi, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y que todo tiene que ver contigo.

— Tu novio aquí tratando de partirme la cara TIENE que ver conmigo –Mitsui señaló a Hanagata.

— ¿Eres retrasado? ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Toru NO es mi novio –estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el autocontrol, el _coolness_, la decencia y todo lo demás, lo cual resultaba algo realmente bizarro de presenciar. Durante el primer tiempo, Fujima había estado propiamente sentado en la banca, tranquilo, correcto, como todo un _coach_, pero ahora…

— ¡No te creo! –Mitsui levantó la voz con tal fuerza, que llamó la atención de los chicos de Ryonan que salían tranquilamente de sus vestidores, un pasillo más a la izquierda—¡Todo lo que siempre ha salido de tu boca son mentiras!

—¿Quién te crees para insultar a Kenji en mi cara? –se metió Hanagata.

— No estoy hablando contigo –escupió Mitsui, y Takano tuvo que sujetar al número 5 antes de que se le fuera encima a golpes— ¿No tienes boca, Kenji? –volvió su atención a Fujima— ¿Te tienes que esconder detrás de estos monstruos que tienes por compañeros de equipo para que te defiendan? –el As de Shoyo lo vio con tal odio que sus ojos parecieron arder y los recién nombrados 'monstruos' lucieron a punto de matarlo.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando contigo –esa conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún lado y la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que, el medio tiempo no duraría por siempre y él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, lo mejor era irse ahora, pero...

— Oh, ¿ahora no tiene caso hablar conmigo? Que curioso porque yo recuerdo a alguien que me rogaba, casi llorando, para hablar conmigo –se burló Mitsui, en una excelente imitación del Mitsui que había golpeado a Ryota hasta enviarlo al hospital, empeorando aún más la situación.

Hanagata lo habría golpeado de no ser por Nagano y Hasegawa quienes reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo una vez más. No que el equipo de Shoyo le tuviera mucho amor a Mitsui, al contrario, entre todos lo habrían golpeado con mucho gusto por insultar a Fujima, hasta enviarlo a su casa en ambulancia, si eso no les hiciera ganar un pase directo a la descalificación.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! –gritó Hanagata.

— ¡Eres un patán!

— Seré lo que quieras Kenji, pero al menos yo no cuento nuestros problemas a todo el que se pasea enfrente de mí –aquello parecía partido de ping-pong, los ojos del público pasaban de uno a otro sin tregua y sin entender nada pero con una larga lista de locas teorías en sus cabezas. Ryonan había llegado a presenciar aquel drama adolescente gracias a Sendoh, quien salió corriendo al escuchar la voz furiosa de Fujima, y no podía dejar de ver la escena a través de grandes y confundidos ojos.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –murmuró Uozumi, en algún momento habían cruzado el portal a la Dimensión Desconocida porque nada tenía sentido.

_Nada bueno_ –pensó Sendoh, preocupado por Fujima al ser una de las pocas personas presentes con una idea de qué hablaban.

— Me arruinaste la vida, me hiciste creer que eras una chica y nunca fui el mismo después de lo que pasó y por tu culpa me lesioné y dejé el basketball –y Mitsui se olvidó por completo de dónde estaban, de su público y de todo, y por primera vez desde hacía 2 años dijo lo que en verdad se escondía en su corazón— Tardé meses en sacarte de mi cabeza, en dejar de escuchar tu voz en todos los rincones, ¿y tú? Te importé tanto que seguiste con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

— 'Yo-yo-yo' ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? –Fujima explotó— Cúlpame todo lo que quieras Hisashi, pero si crees que tú fuiste el único que sufrió eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. Estás tan ocupado pensando en ti que no eres capaz de detenerte un instante para preguntar qué sentí yo.

Ahora Fujima respiraba pesadamente, temblando no sabía si de furia, tristeza, impotencia o una mezcla de todas las anteriores. Por mucho tiempo había deseado gritarle todo lo que sentía a Mitsui, reprocharle cada una de sus lágrimas y noches en vela, y al fin podía hacerlo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

— Me humillaste Hisashi –continuó— Me insultaste, confié en ti cuando decías que no importaba qué siempre estaríamos juntos y me traicionaste, ¿y encima de todo me culpas por tu lesión? Sólo porque yo no me uní a una pandilla de delincuentes no significa que haya sufrido menos que tú, ¿alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en esto? –lo retó.

— Ya es suficiente –intervino Ayako, aprovechando la pausa, harta de aquel circo. ¿Dónde se había metido Anzai-_sensei_ cuando más lo necesitaban? Se acercó hasta detenerse en medio de ambos— Éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar, nadie niega que tengan mucho de qué hablar pero…

— ¿Tú lo sabes? –ahora el sorprendido era Fujima, se giró para encarar de nuevo a Mitsui— ¿A mí me culpas por contarle todo a mi mejor amigo y tú se lo dices a ella?

— ¡Tú eres Keni! –la voz de Kogure los hizo voltear a todos, incluyendo a los chicos de de Kainan que pasaban rumbo a las gradas para ver el juego cuando el escándalo los atrajo cual polillas a la flama. Durante todo el intercambio Kogure se había partido la cabeza tratando de recordar porqué la situación le parecía familiar hasta que la inspiración lo golpeó como pedrada— Ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, cuatro-ojos? –quiso saber Hanamichi, incapaz de seguir observando sin obtener una explicación; no entendía nada y si alguien no hablaba claro pronto, comenzaría a dar frentazos.

— Cuando entramos a Shohoku, recuerdo que Mitsui hablaba mucho de su novia –explicó Kogure, observando a Fujima como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos de repente— Una chica que asistía a la preparatoria Shoyo y…

— Que se llamaba Keni –lo completó Akagi, entendiéndolo todo— Keni…

— ¡Kenji! –exclamaron Kogure y el capitán al mismo tiempo.

— Su…su-su…

—¡¿NOVIA?! –Hanamichi y Ryota gritaron al mismo tiempo señalando a Fujima.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Maki a escasos pasos de los actores del drama. Habían llegado atraídos por los gritos y se habían quedado gracias a la fuerza de su curiosidad que los mantuvo pegados en su sitio.

— ¿Quieres la versión corta? –le respondió Uozumi, quien al haber llegado antes tenía el chisme completo— Al parecer Mitsui salía con Fujima, le rompió el corazón y ahora se detestan.

— Que problema –suspiró Sendoh, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, no pudiendo evitar ver a Rukawa de soslayo.

— ¡¿QUEeeeEEeeeÉ?! –exclamó Kiyota, tan alarmado como Hanamichi— Pero…pero…eso significa que Fujima es…

— ¿Gay? Ésa ya no es noticia –se rió Maki, la expresión de Nobunaga era cómica— Hubo una época en la que el entonces capitán de Kainan creyó que yo salía con Fujima, según él nuestra rivalidad no era normal.

— ¿Tú lo sabías, Maki? – Kiyota jamás se sintió tanto como un novato como en ese instante.

— Todo el mundo lo sabe –se metió Koshino.

— ¡Yo no sabía! –exclamó Hikoichi, hojeando frenéticamente su libreta de secretos.

— Lo que nadie sabía era que había salido con Mitsui –continuó Koshino— ¿Mitsui es gay?

— ¿No estás escuchando? Mitsui creyó que Fujima era una chica –lo reprendió Ikegami y los presentes compartieron la misma expresión de incredulidad.

— Es un idiota –murmuraron absolutamente todos (con excepción de Sendoh) al mismo tiempo.

Los murmullos a su alrededor, las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de realización al comprender al fin qué estaba ocurriendo, sacaron a Mitsui y a Fujima de la burbuja en la que se habían encerrado, devolviéndolos a su triste realidad. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegó Anzai-_sensei_ que el número 14 aterrizó nuevamente en el planeta Tierra, estrellándose contra el piso.

— Mitsui-kun, ¿te estás peleando?

Mitsui apretó la mandíbula. Había demasiadas ideas zumbando en su cabeza, demasiadas emociones pidiendo a gritos una vía de escape, y a juzgar por lo que podía ver en la mirada de Fujima, él también tenía aún mucho que decir; pero Ayako tenía razón, no era ni el momento ni el lugar y tenía que calmarse o en vez de un partido tendrían una masacre— _Estoy harto de arrepentimientos, no volveré a hacer algo de lo cual me tenga que lamentar_ —se giró, e ignorándolos a todos, se marchó ¿a dónde? A cualquier parte mientras fuera lejos de ahí.

—**o0o—**

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?_ –Mitsui podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra la garganta, estaba temblando y la adrenalina corría por sus venas con la fuerza que sólo un partido especialmente difícil podía invocar— _Yo no quise que esto ocurriera, no quise gritarle, mucho menos frente a todos, pero…_—pero cada vez que estaban juntos no podía controlarse. Lo que sentía era más fuerte que él, más fuerte que su razón gritando y brincando en su cerebro recordándole que era mejor cerrar la boca antes de empeorarlo todo— _Pero mi boca parece tener vida propia cada vez que Kenji está conmigo. ¡Todo fue culpa de Hanagata! Si el estúpido nunca hubiese venido a mí esto no hubiera ocurrido._

— ¡Maldición! –se detuvo y golpeó la pared con fuerza. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía respirar? Si no supiera mejor diría que iba a darle un infarto, era un dolor terrible que jamás creyó experimentar de nuevo.

_¿Por qué? Ya no siento nada por él, entonces ¿por qué?_ –cerró los ojos seguro de que lloraría de un momento a otro, pero no quería hacerlo, no otra vez, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por Fujima, ya no más— _No tenía que ser así, no quiero que me vea de nuevo con odio, no quiero escuchar su voz cargada de furia…pero ¿por qué?_

_Eres un estúpido,_ senpai –la voz de Ayako flotó hasta él con toda claridad— _¿Qué sientes por él?_

Nada, quería gritar Mistui, no sentía nada, quería creer que todo era cosa del pasado y que podía ver a Fujima y sostener una conversación civilizada con él. Pero era mentira. Conocía la respuesta pero le asustaba admitirlo porque, si lo hacía otra vez, dolería y ya no creía poder soportarlo— _Fue un error, tal vez no debí jugar hoy, no debí venir y presumir que podía con una situación más fuerte que yo_.

— Mitsui –se giró al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con Kogure a unos pasos de él. Tomó aire y pasó la toalla, que aún descansaba sobre sus hombros, por el rostro más por ganar tiempo que porque en realidad lo necesitara.

— ¿Qué pasa? –era una pregunta de lo más boba pero en esos momentos sus neuronas se encontraban en paro laboral.

— Los chicos te están esperando en el vestidor, Anzai-_sensei_ tiene indicaciones que dar pero…¿estás bien? –Kogure estaba sinceramente preocupado pero Mitsui no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

— ¿Te parece que me veo bien? –tan pronto las palabras abandonaron sus labios cayó en cuenta de su error. Kogure no tenía la culpa y él sólo se estaba desquitando con la primera persona que tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino— Lo siento.

— Está bien –Kogure se acercó a él con la misma precaución que usaría para acercarse a un león— Mitsui, lo que pasó hace un momento…

— No digas nada, por favor –pidió sin verlo— Esto…no es nada, no me afecta, lo más difícil del partido está por comenzar y no…

— Si no quieres hablar de Fujima lo entiendo y lo respeto –Kogure habló con aquella calma y paciencia que le habían ganado el respeto incluso de Hanamichi— Pero no trates de hacerte el fuerte –le sostuvo la mirada— Cierto, nos estamos jugando el pase a las Nacionales aquí y, si perdemos hoy, será difícil cumplir de nuestro sueño, el de Akagi, el mío y el tuyo –le recordó— Pero no insultes mi inteligencia diciendo que, la escena de telenovela que acabas de protagonizar, no te afecta en nada.

Mitsui suspiró. Sólo hasta ahora recordaba que, cuando entró a la preparatoria, solía hablarle a Kogure acerca de su novia, de cómo se conocieron, de lo maravillosa y bella que era y de lo mucho que la amaba— _Lo único que nunca hice fue mostrarle una fotografía_ –no le sorprendía ver que Kogure comprendiera más que el resto su presente situación.

— Tal vez –admitió al ver que era inútil mentir— Pero no hay tiempo para esto, lo más importante ahora es el juego.

— No, Mitsui. Lo más importante eres tú –Kogure se acercó a él con la misma determinación que mostró en el gimnasio el día que trató de darles una golpiza— ¡Despierta! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas acerca de ti, de tu comportamiento, de tu cambio tan drástico tras tu lesión y, aunque ignoró muchas cosas, puedo ver que aún sientes algo por Fujima –aquello lo dejó pasmado, ¿acaso era tan obvio que hasta Kogure lo notaba? ¿Por qué él no podía aceptarlo?

— Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es huir –continuó su compañero de clase— Si es verdad lo que dices, si dejaste el basketball por Fujima, si en verdad lo quisiste tanto como siempre me lo aseguraste, entonces todo este tiempo sólo has estado huyendo de tus problemas. ¡Ya basta! Enfréntalos de una buena vez, acepta que te afecta lo que está pasando y que aún sientes algo por él.

Ambos se quedaron completamente inmóviles a medio pasillo. Kogure abrumado por aquella explosión de emociones y Mitsui impresionado por sus palabras. Era tonto pero él nunca había caído en cuenta de lo que hacía, había estado tan enojado que jamás se detuvo realmente a cuestionar sus acciones o a ver cómo éstas afectaban a otras personas. Fujima tenía un punto, creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor— _Es la segunda vez que Kogure me llama cobarde pero, tiene razón, sólo he estado huyendo_ –por eso no quería encontrarse con Fujima, por eso le afectaba tanto verlo, porque no sabía qué hacer y elegía no hacer nada— _Pero no más, nunca más_.

Por el altavoz anunciaron que el medio tiempo terminaría en cinco minutos y Mitsui suspiró.

— Deberíamos volver –dijo y Kogure asintió. Se giró para volver a la cancha cuando…

— Mitsui –el número 14 se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda— Vas a estar bien –no dijo nada y continuó caminando.

—**o0o—**

— ¡Hey, Mit-chi! –Hanamichi se le acercó, caminando a su lado de vuelta a la banca— ¿Qué demonios fue todo ese drama con el Suplente? ¿qué significa eso de que fue tu novia?

En verdad que lo último que Mitsui quería era hablar del tema (mucho menos con Hanamichi) pero, una mirada rápida le bastó para darse cuenta que todo el equipo incluyendo a Anzai-sensei, lo estaban observando. Suspiró— _Supongo que no tengo opción_ –si tan sólo supiera mantener la boca cerrada, pero no, tenía que explotar a medio pasillo y dar un espectáculo digno de un _reality show_— _No huiré, no esta vez_ –carraspeó.

— Cuando iba en la secundaria conocí a Fujima –explicó. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta atención como en esos momentos, tenía a su público pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca, incluyendo a Rukawa por increíble que pareciera— Creí que era una chica y fue algo así como mi novia. Después descubrí la verdad y…terminamos. ¿Felices?

— ¡Espera un momento! –exclamó Ryota, levantando la palma de la mano frente a él— ¿Cómo pudiste salir con él y no darte cuenta de que era un chico? –entonces una idea cruzó por su mente y se puso verde, sintiéndose enfermo y a un paso de vomitar— ¿No me digas que lo llegaste a besar?

Mitsui enrojeció.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! –exclamó y Hanamichi y Ryota lo vieron a través de inmensos ojos redondos con pupilas empequeñecidas, ¿eso era un sí?— Hace 2 años Kenji era aún más delicado y esbelto. ¡Me engañó!

— _Dou ahou_! –murmuró Rukawa, pensando lo mismo que el resto: sólo un estúpido no se habría dado cuenta antes.

Akagi giró los ojos cansado sin poder creer que esto le estuviera pasando, ¿por qué tenían que tocarle a él los compañeros de equipo más problemáticos de todo el país? Poco faltó para que saliera corriendo a hincarse a media calle en un día lluvioso, para preguntarle al cielo, levantando los brazos: ¡¿Por qué?!

— Ya habrá tiempo después del partido para atormentar a Mitsui –dijo Akagi, dando por terminado ese circo e ignorando las protestas de su número 14 clamando que aquello era _bullying_— Ahora hay que concentrarnos en ganar. ¡Shohokuuuuuu!

—**o0o—**

— Ken, fue mi culpa –dijo Hanagata en voz baja, mientras el resto se preparaba para volver a la cancha— Yo busqué a Mitsui y…

— Está bien, luego hablamos –ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso después de discutir con Mitsui como para seguir hablando del tema. Era la primera vez en 2 años que escuchaba algo acerca de lo que su ex había sufrido tras el terrible descubrimiento de su verdadero género, la primera vez que escuchaba qué había sido por él, porqué había cambiado tanto, porqué se había unido a una pandilla.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_ –la respuesta más obvia era la que no quería ni siquiera considerar. Lo amaba, si Mitsui había sufrido tanto, si tanto le dolía y si aún le afectaba verlo era porque sentía algo por él—_No. No puedo creer eso, porque si lo hago, si lo creo y vuelve a decepcionarme no lo soportaré_ –se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó una pequeña joya escondida debajo de su jersey.

— No te preocupes por Mitsui –continuó Hanagata— No perderemos el juego y después…

— ¡Dije que basta! –Fujima levantó la voz, atrapando la atención del resto del equipo. Llevó la mano a su frente y cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar hondo. Tenía que calmarse— Lo siento, en verdad…lo siento –abrió los ojos— Por favor Toru, no me hagas hablar de esto ahora...no puedo.

Su amigo asintió y si bien ya no insistió, Fujima pudo ver que había herido sus sentimientos— _Hisashi me va a volver loco_ –un chico de 17 años como entrenador de uno de los mejores equipos de basketball del país…Nadie creyó que pudiera con la responsabilidad, y Fujima estaba convencido de que el director sólo había accedido porque estaba seguro de que renunciaría a las 2 semanas.

Pero eso no pasó. Contra toda expectativa se había convertido en un buen entrenador, un buen capitán, un jugar estrella y se había hecho con el respeto no sólo de sus compañeros, si no también de jugadores como Maki. Fujima siempre mantenía una calma distante, cierta _coolness_, rodeado de un aire de misterio que le había ganado un club de _fan-girls_ casi como el de Ruwaka…aunque nunca como ése.

El virus 'me gusta-Rukawa' era peor que el Apocalipsis zombie, cualquiera podía ser infectada y después de estar expuesta al portador (entiéndase por éste: Rukawa) la infectada no podía evitar gritar frenéticamente y asistir a todos los partidos vestida en diminuta falda rosa. Lo peor era cada día había más y nadie parecía saber de dónde venían o cómo contenerlas.

Sus compañeros de equipo jamás habían visto a Fujima perder el control como en ese día, nadie lo había hecho enojar tanto, ni siquiera Minami Tsuyoshi, el _Ace Killer_ de Toyotama cuando lo lesionó durante el segundo partido en el Campeonato Nacional del año anterior. No. Nadie lo sacaba de sus casillas como Mitsui— _Me asusta el poder tiene Hisashi sobre mí, aún después de tanto tiempo sólo le tomó 5 minutos para dejarme temblando como gelatina por el resto del día_ –Mitsui era como el alcohol para un adicto, lo había dañado, había tardado mucho en superarlo y ahora que lo volvía a tener cerca no quería recaer— _Soy más fuerte que esto, y te lo voy a demostrar Hisashi_.

—**o0o—**

— Chicos, ¿ya escucharon lo que ocurrió en los pasillos? –el gordo Takamiya llegó corriendo a los asientos donde el resto de la _gang_ de Sakuragi, Haruko, sus amigas, Norio y el resto de los malandrines amigos de Mitsui, esperaban.

— ¿Hanamichi encontró la manera de ser expulsado durante el medio tiempo? –risas explotaron con el comentario de Ohkusu, pero la voz de Haruko logró imponerse sobre el escándalo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Mitsui estuvo a punto de enredarse en una pelea con el Miope de Shoyo –informó Takamiya, disfrutando enormemente de las expresiones de absoluta sorpresa que levantó con sus palabras. Norio, Kurou y Saburo se acercaron aún más para escuchar.

— ¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Noma, sus ojos brillando con emoción ante la posibilidad de una pelea a medio juego.

— ¿Mitsui está bien? –quiso saber Norio, sus compinches tronándose los dedos amenazadoramente, listos para partir caras si alguien le había tocado un cabello a su amigo.

— ¡Pero eso es terrible! –exclamó Haruko, realmente preocupada— ¿Qué está pensando Mitsui-_senpai_? Pueden descalificar a todo el equipo –su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿qué pasaría si Shohoku era eliminado por una pelea? El sueño de su hermano terminaría en un suspiro después de haber llegado tan lejos. No quería ni pensar en ello.

— En defensa de Mitsui diré que la culpa fue del Miope –dijo Takamiya— Yo salía del sanitario cuando los escuché gritar y… —contó todo lo que había visto y escuchado, levantando suspiros, gritos ahogados, risas, maldiciones y exclamaciones en los momentos correctos, y cuando terminó...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Mitsui es gay y salió con el capitán de Shoyo? –Norio a penas y podía salir de la sorpresa. Haruko estaba tan sonrojada que su rostro parecía brillar y sus amigas, Fujii y Matsui estaban literalmente al borde del asiento al pendiente de todo.

— Eso fue lo que yo entendí –Takamiya se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y el Miope quiso golpear a Mistui porque es el novio actual del capitán? –el pobre Yohei sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

— Eso dijo Mitsui.

— ¿Y la pelea fue porque el Miope está celoso? –insistió Yohei.

— Eso creo –respondió Takamiya y Noma silbó.

— Quien haya dicho que el basketball es aburrido no conoce al equipo de Shohoku.

— Esto es mejor que las series de TV –opinó Matsui, riendo tontamente— ¿Quién es el Miope?

— El número 5 de Shoyo –respondió Takamiya.

— ¿Y el capitán? –quiso saber Fujii.

— El chico en la banca –respondió Haruko, sonrojándose hasta lo blanco de los ojos y una vez más sus amigas rieron.

— Esto se va derecho a Twitter –declaró Ohkusu, sacando su celular.

— ¡Un momento! –pidió Norio— Eso es verdad, Mitsui no es gay –sus amigos afirmaron con la cabeza detrás de él.

— Yo sólo repito lo que escuché –se defendió Takamiya.

— Pues escuchaste mal –insistió Kurou— Nuestro amigo no es gay y eso nos consta –sus compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Cómo que les consta? –quiso saber Yohei.

— Mitsui se acostó con la hija del profesor de Inglés el trimestre pasado –les informó Norio.

— ¡¿QUEeeeEEeeÉ?!

— Mitsui es mi héroe –declaró Noma, llorando con sincera admiración.

— Estábamos reprobando la materia y la chica nos entregó el examen –continuó Norio.

— Además fea no era –comentó Saburo.

— No si le ponías una bolsa de papel en la cabeza –los compinches rieron.

— Y también salió con una rubia preciosa de Kainan –les recordó Kurou— Una chica de segundo que parece modelo.

— Oh, sí…Kandy –Norio y Saburo babearon al recordar aquel monumento de mujer. 1.73 m de piernas largas, cintura estrecha y busto de ensueño que había salido con su amigo sólo Dios sabía porqué.

— Pero, ¿entonces qué ocurrió en el pasillo? –preguntó Haruko confundida y todos se encogieron de hombros.

—**o0o—**

El segundo tiempo no tenía ni 3 minutos de haber comenzado y la mitad del estadio ya sabía acerca de lo ocurrido en el pasillo (a los 10 minutos ya lo sabían incluso en otros estados, gracias al _twitt_ de Ohkusu). Por supuesto que esto hizo el juego aún más interesante y, para cuando a Hanamichi se le ocurrió voltear hacia las gradas, al sitio ya no le cabía ni un alma— _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso toda esta gente vino a ver al talentoso Hanamichi Sakagi?…Un momento ¿De dónde salieron tantas chicas?_

Si la porra de Shoyo ya había causando estragos en los nervios y la paciencia de Shohoku, el ejército de chicas que apareció de pronto no les ayudó en nada, en especial porque señalaban hacia la cancha y se reían de sólo Dios sabía de qué…lo cual ya los tenía hartos, en especial a Mitsui, quien no podía siquiera tocar el balón sin que las chicas gritaran al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiesen ensayado— _¿Qué rayos les ocurre?_ –se preguntó un muy abochornado número 14.

Durante todo el partido Ryota enfocó sus esfuerzos en obligar a Fujima a dejar la banca; si el capitán/_coach_ de Shoyo había salido con Mitsui, si lo había amado con pasión y ahora no quería más que matarlo y arrojar sus restos al mar, era una de las millones de cosas que en esos momentos no le interesaban a Miyagi, él sólo quería derrotarlo y clamar el título del mejor PG de Kanagawa. Y su deseo se cumplió al minuto 14 del segundo tiempo.

_Kenji_ –el estómago de Mitsui se encogió al verlo caminar hacia la cancha. Era bien sabido que cuando Fujima entraba a jugar sufría un cambio drástico de actitud que lo hacía parecer esquizofrénico pero, en este partido, fue aún peor. Toda la tensión que el As de Shoyo había acumulado desde que hablara con Mitsui en el pasillo, todas sus emociones y miedos, todo encontró una vía de escape y pronto se hizo la firme idea en la cabeza de que debía derrotar a Shohoku, derrotar a Mitsui, y al fin podría deshacerse del fantasma que lo había atormentado desde el primer año.

_Mejoró, mejoró mucho _–Mitsui siguió a Fujima con la mirada— _Realmente se convirtió en el As del equipo_ –en un punto del juego Ryota quiso enfrentarse en un uno-a-uno contra Fujima, pero éste lo burló y cuando tiró para encestar, Hanamichi apareció de ningún lado tratando de bloquear el tiro por detrás. Pero Sakuragi falló y terminó cayendo sobre su amigo y el As de Shoyo. Mitsui, al igual que el resto de los 2 equipos, se acercaron a ver qué había ocurrido y lo que se encontró hizo que el color abandonara su rostro: del cuello de Fujima colgaba una delgada cadena con el medio corazón que él le había obsequiado.

_¿Por qué?_ –pero una vez más quiso ignorar la respuesta. Fujima escondió de nuevo la pequeña joya dentro de su ropa y el juego continuó.

—**o0o—**

Shoyo ya les sacaba una ventaja de 6 puntos y, si continuaban así, perderían, pero Shohoku no estaba listo para rendirse. Fujima corrió derecho hacia la canasta y Mitsui le cerró el paso. Todo el gimnasio pareció retener la respiración al mismo tiempo, Haruko se mordió las uñas, la _gang_ de Sakuragi abrió los ojos como platos y Norio y co. gritaron su apoyo con todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos se asomaron tanto por el barandal que las amigas de Haruko juraban se caerían de un momento a otro.

_Va a pasar el balón, tiene que hacerlo_ –pensó Ryota, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar al número 4. El As de Shoyo no era como Rukawa, fan de las jugadas individuales, pero en esta ocasión no hizo lo esperado y siguió corriendo directo a Mitsui.

_Esta vez te voy a derrotar, Hisashi_ –una de las mayores ilusiones de Fujima había sido jugar contra Mitsui, claro que en aquella época, cuando solía imaginar este momento, no estaba en juego el pase a las Nacionales y no lo hacía por odio. Nunca había logrado vencer a Mistui en un uno-a-uno, el número 14 era un excelente jugador innato pero él había entrenado muy duro por 2 años y no se dejaría vencer, no ahora.

_Va en serio_ –pensó Mitsui, entrecerrando los ojos. Vencer al número 14 no era tan sencillo pero él ya estaba demasiado cansado como para lucirse y Fujima lo pasó, encestando una vez más. Aún le quedaban 10 minutos al juego pero Mitsui sentía como si hubiese tenido que subir mil escaleras con Akagi en su espalda, ya no podía más y poco a poco sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y que caería muerto sobre la cancha en cualquier momento— _Nunca fumé pero esto me pasa por dejar de hacer ejercicio._

— ¿Te cansaste tan pronto, Hisashi? –la burlona voz de Fujima lo hizo levantar el rostro— Supongo que ahora me vas a salir con que esto también es culpa mía ¿o no?

Lo último que Mitsui quería era seguir peleando con Fujima, menos aún durante el juego; estaba cansado, presionado, triste y confundido, una pésima combinación, y la visión del medio corazón en el cuello de Fujima no había hecho más que avivar el caos reinante en su cabeza. Le sostuvo la mirada y lo que haya sido que el As de Shoyo vio en sus ojos lo dejó aún más confundido.

— Ya no quiero pelear contigo –si Mitsui le hubiese escupido se habría sorprendido menos, ¿qué había dicho? A su alrededor las chicas gritaban como si el lugar estuviese siendo atacado por un ejército de ratones, pero ellos ya no escuchaban nada.

— ¿Al fin aceptas que no me puedes ganar? –Fujima no sabía cómo reaccionar así que decidió seguir con la misma actitud arrogante.

— Piensa lo que quieras, Kenji –¿por qué estaba tan agotado? Estaba temiendo seriamente que no podría terminar el partido.

— ¡Ken! –lo llamó Hanagata pero lo ignoró.

— Fuiste tú el que siempre dijo que por mi culpa sufriste la lesión en la rodilla, que fui yo quien te arruinó la vida ¿no? ¿Qué se siente ahora saber que el mismo chico está a punto de mandarte a tu casa con 'perdedor' escrito en la frente? –Fujima lo retó pero Mitsui ya estaba más allá del enojo.

— ¡Mitsui! ¿qué demonios haces? –gritó Ryota.

— Fujima, yo marcaré a Mitsui –se ofreció Hasegawa, pero su capitán negó con la cabeza.

— No. Yo me haré cargo él –era una mala decisión y una que tomaba siguiendo sus emociones y no su cabeza. Fujima sabía que era su deber era hacerse cargo de Ryota, sabía que Hasegawa era la mejor opción para detener los tiros de Mitsui pero estaba enojado. Quería destruirlo, quería herirlo, quería humillarlo en el partido y odiaba que lo viera de esa forma, casi con ternura.

— Fujima…—a Hasegawa le costó reconocer a su capitán pero, antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control, sonó el silbato y se anunció un tiempo fuera a cargo de Shohoku.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Por más que busqué, jamás encontré el nombre de los otros 2 amigos de Mitsui que siempre lo apoyan en los partidos junto a Norio, así que yo les puse nombres :) :D Una vez más gracias por leer =^^=


	4. Chapter 4

—**Capítulo 4—**

— ¿Qué está haciendo Fujima? –se preguntó Jin. De alguna manera, y sin explicación aparente, el juego había pasado de ser una contienda de basketball a una especie de drama adolescente/_reality show_/parodia que tenía al publico gritando como un en concierto de Justin Bieber. De pie en la duela, al lado de sus compañeros de equipo, sólo podía preguntarse cómo demonios habían llegado a esto— Creí que estaba marcando al número 7 –Kiyota rió.

— ¿Qué más va a estar haciendo? ¿No escuchaste la discusión en el pasillo? –Nobunaga rió sin ruido, más por aparentar _coolness_, ocultando su nerviosismo y conmoción al escuchar las noticias de que el segundo mejor PG de la prefectura era gay, que por otra cosa— Mitsui en verdad tiene que haber sido un patán con Fujima para que lo siga odiando después de 2 años.

— Éste no es el Fujima que conozco –dijo Maki, captando de inmediato la atención de Jin y Kiyota— Fujima siempre está calmado, mantiene la cabeza fría y es muy buen observador; sabe cuando atacar, cuando cambiar jugadores, cuando pedir tiempo fuera, analiza todo y saca lo mejor de sus compañeros de equipo pero…—Maki siguió al As de Shoyo con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la banca— Mitsui está sacando lo peor de él.

— Pero Shoyo está ganando el juego –insistió Kiyota, señalando el tablero— Seguro no es tan grave.

Maki ya no habló pero su silencio lo dijo todo.

—**o0o—**

— Kenji no odia a Mitsui –habló Sendoh. Ryonan se hallaba de pie demasiado cerca de Kainan y había escuchado toda la conversación.

— ¿De qué hablas? –quiso saber Koshino, arrugando la frente, él también había escuchado el intercambio y era de la misma opinión que Kiyota— Sólo hay que verlo para saber que ya lo habría matado de tener una oportunidad.

— No. Si Kenji lo odiara lo estaría ignorando –continuó Sendoh, sus ojos paseándose del número 14 blanco al 4 verde— Ken es el capitán y As del segundo mejor equipo de la prefectura, ha competido en el Campeonato Nacional y no tiene nada que demostrarle a nadie; si odiara a Mitsui le tendría indiferencia no estaría compitiendo contra él.

Sendoh conocía a Fujima ¿por qué? Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con sus compañeros de equipo, pero lo conocía mejor de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar. ¿Eran amigos? Habían sido más que eso y aún le tenía mucho aprecio y gran respeto.

_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Akira?_

—_No._

— _Tienes suerte, no hay nada más espantoso –la respuesta de Fujima lo confundió— No me veas así, quien te haya dicho que el amor es de color rosa con sabor a algodón de azúcar jamás lo ha vivido. El amor duele en el alma y te consume por dentro. Es una maldición, tan terrible como hermosa._

— _Te lastimaron –no era una pregunta._

— _No, Akira. Él no me lastimó, me destruyó._

De lo poco que Fujima alguna más le confesó acerca de su pasado, y la persona de la cual se había enamorado, a Sendoh no le tomó mucho ver que el misterioso personaje era Mitsui y que, por más que Kenji quisiera odiarlo y destruirlo, no podría hacerlo mientras no matara por completo el amor que aún sentía por él— _Ken, estás luchando una batalla perdida y sólo vas a hacerte daño_.

— ¿Entonces? Si Fujima no lo odia, ¿por qué se comporta así? –Koshino insistió pero Sendoh sólo se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. No leo mentes pero, sea lo que sea que esté sintiendo Fujima, no es odio –mintió a medias. Cierto, no sabía exactamente qué pensaba su amigo pero tenía una buena idea…sólo que esto tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con sus compañeros de equipo.

—**o0o—**

— Ken, no te enfades… pero… tenemos que hablar…ahora… —Hanagata le sostuvo la mirada, jadeando, tratando de recuperar su aliento y de contener toda la desesperación que lo tenía tenso como cuerda de violín. Fujima tomó aire y limpió su rostro con la toalla, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Ya sé lo que vas a decirme.

— Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos directo al punto –dijo Hanagata, dando un paso más hacia él— No puedes marcar a Mitsui, te está afectando más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir y, si seguimos así, podemos perder el partido –cruel y directo, así era su amigo, pero lo cierto era que tenía toda la razón.

— Lo sé, lo siento –estaba avergonzado. Tenía muy presentes cuáles eran sus errores y sabía que no estaba jugando como siempre. Tenía que calmarse y lo que Hanagata decía era verdad: no podía marcar a Mitsui.

— Yo me encargaré de encajonar a Mitsui –se ofreció Hasegawa— Déjenmelo a mí.

—**o0o—**

— Mitsui –Akagi se acercó a él mientras tomaba agua, tratando de recuperar las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie— No te quiero cerca de Fujima –declaró con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de invocar— Déjaselo a Miyagi y sólo concéntrate en tirar canastas de 3 puntos ¿me escuchas?

— Sí, papá –no le gustaba que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer, y odiaba a sobremanera cuando Akagi le hablaba como si fuese un niño, pero tenía un punto: no podía estar cerca de Fujima.

— Mit-chi, si no puedes con tu ex novia yo me haré cargo –lo molestó Hanamichi señalándose con aire de autosuficiencia— Este talentoso puede hacerse cargo de cualquiera –pero Akagi lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Tú hazte cargo de los rebotes, zopenco.

— Mitsui –lo llamó Ryota, deteniéndose a su lado y bajando la voz— He estado pensando y estoy seguro de que tengo razón.

— ¿De qué hablas? –no estaba de humor para acertijos y ya había soportado demasiado _bullying_ por un día.

— Tú no me golpeaste al final del trimestre pasado sólo por estar en el equipo de basketball –Miyagi le sostuvo la mirada— Lo hiciste porque sabías que mi posición en el equipo es PG, igual que Fujima –Mitsui guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que Ryota comenzó a pensar que no le respondería, y estaba listo para girarse y volver a la cancha cuando…

— Así es –admitió Mitsui, logrando que se detuviera— Te vi jugar un día cuando salía con Norio y lo demás y tú…—suspiró, recordando aquel día. Se había impresionado tanto que Norio creyó que estaba enfermo pero, al ver a Ryota correr con el balón, el estilo de sus pases, su velocidad, lo hizo ver una vez más el fantasma de Fujima, lo hizo sentir algo que le daba asco sentir y aquello lo enfureció— Tu forma de jugar se parece mucho a la de Kenji –sus palabras lograron sorprender a Miyagi— Por supuesto eso me irritó y…bueno, ya sabes el resto.

Silencio.

— ¿En verdad…crees que juego como Fujima? –Hisashi comprendió el verdadero significado de la pregunta y le sonrió.

— Esfuérzate un poco más y no tendrás rival –Ryota le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**o0o—**

_Cuatro minutos, quedan cuatro minutos y ya no puedo más_ –Hasegawa no le daba respiro y tenía que correr continuamente para poder hacerse con el balón. Mitsui estaba a punto de caer desmayado pero aún no estaba listo para rendirse. Después de mucho esfuerzo logró burlar a su oponente y tiró una vez más, una canasta más de 3 puntos— _¡Entra!_ –vio el balón elevarse en un arco pero la sombra de Fujima lo cubrió. Kenji brincó con todas su fuerzas para bloquearlo, levantando el brazo.

Y entonces, varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: el As de Shoyo no consiguió detenerlo, el balón demasiado alto para él; antes de caer perdió el equilibrio, cayó encima de Mitsui y el balón entró en la canasta levantando todo tipo de exclamaciones, desde quien maldijo con todas sus fuerzas hasta quien le dio gracias a Dios por el basketball y por Mitsui. Hisashi cayó de espaldas contra la duela, golpeándose la cabeza, el peso de Fujima le sacó el aire y por un instante vio estrellas y pollitos volando en círculos sobre él, arriba se transformó en abajo y abajo en arriba.

El árbitro sonó su silbato declarando tiempo fuera pero Mitsui sólo podía escuchar un molesto zumbido en su cabeza.

— ¡Kenji!

— ¡Fujima!

— ¡Mitsui!

Hanagata y Akagi fueron los primeros en correr hacia ellos en medio del rechinar de los tenis. Fujima estaba aturdido, el mundo giraba a su alrededor y los sonidos le parecían algo lejano, distorsionado; no entendía nada y no tenía idea de dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Podía escuchar el latido de otro corazón además del suyo y, cuando se enderezó un poco, el color se le subió al rostro al ver que se encontraba sobre Mitsui.

Cualquiera que estuviera pasando por la calle en ese instante debió creer que, dentro del estadio, había un concierto de Rock a juzgar por los gritos histéricos de las chicas. Fujima no sabía qué hacer, terriblemente abochornado y nervioso, así que eligió la peor decisión posible y tomó asiento a horcajadas sobre el torso del número 14. Por obra de la coincidencia, esa magia que parece haber sido creada para arruinar la vida de las personas, Mitsui eligió el mismo momento para enderezarse quedando tan cerca de Fujima que parecía que lo besaría.

Las chicas gritaron aún más, haciendo temblar los cimientos del estadio; Mitsui y Fujima se vieron, se sonrojaron y, se alejaron tan rápido uno del otro, que pareció que se hubiesen quemado. Hanamichi y Ryota lucían a punto de vomitar (lo mismo que Kiyota), Uozumi y Maki hicieron un esfuerzo muy pobre por no sonrojarse (o evitar ver a los implicados fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos), Sendoh rió, Norio y co. gritaron aterrados como niñas y Haruko estaba tan sonrojada que creyó que humo le saldría por la orejas.

_¿Qué demonios?_ –pensó Mitsui, jadeando, asustado como si le hubiesen dicho que debía limpiar los baños con su cepillo de dientes. Su corazón parecía tambor de guerra golpeando su pecho y en su mente un millar de ideas zumbaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? –Akagi levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el escándalo reinante en el estadio, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por permanecer en calma.

— S-sí –distaba mucho de estar bien, pero no iba a compartir sus más íntimos problemas con el capitán Gorila.

_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué late mi corazón con tanta fuerza?_ –para tener 18 años Mitsui cargaba con mucho equipaje, muchos remordimientos de conciencia y arrepentimientos propios de un hombre de 70 pero, cuando Fujima cayó sobre él, el tenerlo tan cerca, el sentirlo una vez más lo hizo darse cuenta de la verdad— _Soy un cobarde y un estúpido, Ayako tiene razón _–abrió y cerró la mano compulsivamente y se tocó los labios. Había estado tan cerca de besarlo, tan cerca.

Y la idea no le desagradaba.

Dos años trató con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarse de Fujima, en 2 minutos Kogure le hizo ver cuál era su problema y en casi 40 minutos de juego comprendía al fin qué era lo que se escondía en su corazón: amaba a Kenji, extrañaba a su Keni y ya no quería seguirle haciendo daño— _Ya fue suficiente_ –sí, había sido un patán, merecía que lo odiaba e incluso…incluso merecería perder el partido.

Levantó la vista y vio el marcador: 60-55— _Dos canastas más de 3 y ganamos_— muchas veces consideró rendirse, Fujima merecía ganar más que él, Fujima había trabajado duro por 2 años mientras que él se dedicó a la vagancia con sus amigos, sería sólo justo dejarse ganar, además su cuerpo ya no podía más— _Pero los demás no tienen la culpa de mis errores. No voy a peder, no lo haré, porque si pierdo ahora no soy nadie, sólo el idiota que trató de acabar con el equipo de basketball por una rabieta y no alguien digno de hablar con Kenji. Ganaré y después iré a enfrentarme a mi pasado _–se dijo con resolución.

Tiró una canasta más y encestó. 60-58. No había fallado y no pensaba hacerlo; en algún momento, no supo cuándo ni cómo, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Fujima. Kenji estaba preocupado, por primera vez desde que comenzó el partido temía que realmente fueran a perder, una posibilidad que había parecido imposible, incluso absurda… hasta ahora. Mitsui casi pudo sentir su miedo, y lo conmovió, quería consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, un sentimiento que a él mismo lo sorprendió casi tanto como lo confundió.

— ¡Kenji! –levantó la voz y 9 cabezas se giraron en su dirección, jadeaba tanto que temió las palabras no le saldrían— ¿Cuántas millas para alcanzar el cielo? –sus compañeros de equipo y los chicos de Shoyo lo vieron como si hubiese enloquecido. ¡Ya! El cansancio había acabado con sus neuronas y estaba diciendo incoherencias, Akagi incluso llegó a pensar en hacerle señas a Anzai-_sensei_ para cambiar a Mitsui y que los amables señores de blanco se lo llevaran a un sitio donde pudiera descansar.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Mit-chi? –preguntó Hanamichi.

— _¿Me quieres, Keni?_

—_Sí._

_—¿Qué tanto?_

_—¿Cuántas millas para alcanzar el cielo?_

_—¿Eh?_

_—Así te quiero yo, Hisashi. De aquí al cielo._

— ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Nagano en voz alta pero, cuando se giró para ver a Fujima, su capitán se hallaba tan pálido que temieron se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— Ken… ¡Kenji! –Hanagata lo hizo reaccionar; estaba aturdido, parecía que el balón le había dado de lleno en la cara y le tomó un suspiro recuperarse lo suficiente para responder.

— Hay que… concentrarnos en la defensa, no podemos dejar que encesten una vez más –dijo, ignorando por completo el caos en su corazón— Sakuragi no está defendiendo, hay que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Hanagata sabía que estaba alterado, conocía esa mirada y lo que significaba y aquello lo preocupó, y mucho; pero no había tiempo de preguntar más. Las palabras de Mitsui tenían sentido únicamente para el capitán, y sólo Dios sabía qué había querido decir con eso, pero habían sacudido la realidad de Fujima— _¡Maldito Mitsui!_

—**o0o—**

Quedaban 2:30 minutos, 60-60 y Mitsui tuvo que salir del juego después de estrellarse contra las sillas recuperando el balón que los hizo empatar. Después de anotar 20 puntos y haberles dado el espectáculo de sus vidas a la legión de chicas que llenaba las gradas, al fin podía descansar, no sólo su cuerpo si no también su mente y su corazón. Se desplomó en la banca en cuanto Kogure lo dejó ahí y limpió su rostro con la toalla, ignorando por completo los cumplidos de sus compañeros de equipo y los aplausos del público. Por una vez su ego quedó olvidado para darle prioridad a su corazón.

— ¡_Senpai_! –lo llamó Ayako— Ahora te creo. La tuya sí que es una historia complicada –la chica le sonrió y Mitsui le devolvió la sonrisa.

_¿Sólo complicada?_ –se bebió toda el agua de su termo, sintiendo que éste pesaba una tonelada y sus manos temblar sin control. 'Cansado' era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir su estado actual, agotado, exhausto, a punto de caer muerto, sería mucho mejores opciones, pero, a pesar de todo, aún no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar— _No hasta que hable con él. Esto dista mucho de haber terminado. _

— ¡Shohoku! ¡Ataque! ¡Ataque! –gritaron a su alrededor pero él sentía que estaba solo. Desde la banca pudo observar a Fujima con calma, sin presiones, sin ojos curiosos, sin miedo; su corazón se entumió al ver la expresión en su rostro cuando Rukawa anotó una vez más. 62-60. A Mitsui no le quedaba más que aceptar que se preocupaba por Kenji, que deseaba verlo sonreír y que era un suplicio presenciar tanta desesperación en su rostro.

Aquella noche en el hospital, hacía 2 años, había sido igual. El sufrimiento en los ojos azules de Fujima lo marcó con tal crueldad que lo había orillado a alejarse de todo lo que conocía para dejar de sentir— _Huí, Kogure está en lo cierto una vez más, soy un cobarde y lo que dijo Miyagi en el gimnasio, cuando llegué a causar problemas, también es cierto: estoy atrapado en el pasado. Tanto miedo le tenía a enamorarme de un hombre que enloquecí pero.._. _Ayako tiene razón_.

El fondo de todos sus problemas de manejo de ira era muy simple y se resumía a: que no quería ser gay. No quería que le gustaran los hombres y odiaba a Fujima por ponerlo en semejante dilema, no pudiendo parar de cuestionarse su propia masculinidad día y noche y sufriendo de pesadillas— _Pero yo siento algo por él, no porque sea un chico, si no porque es él_ –la realización pareció caerle como un rayo de luz que bajaba desde las nubes, y casi pudo escuchar el coro de ángeles entonando el Aleluya de Haendel.

Era tan simple que se sintió como el idiota más grande que alguna vez pisara la Tierra— _Lo amo a él y lo amaría así fuera trol, elfo doméstico, orco o _white walker –dos años para llegar a la misma conclusión que su corazón siempre supo. Sí, era un estúpido. En la cancha Fujima casi sufrió un infarto cuando Sakuragi salió corriendo con el balón para encestar una clavada y una vez más Mitsui sintió ese impulso, como electricidad, por abrazarlo.

Y contra toda expectativa Shohoku ganó el partido. Fujima nunca supo si lloró de coraje por perder o de tristeza por haberles fallado a sus compañeros de equipo o por la carga emocional que había sufrido durante ese día. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, y sólo quería ir a casa y olvidarse de todo. Recogió sus cosas y siguió a su equipo hacia la salida, tragándose sus propios sentimientos para darles ánimos recordándoles que aún no estaba todo perdido.

—**o0o—**

En la banca de Shohoku todo era gritos, felicidad y brincos. Habían derrotado al segundo mejor equipo de la prefectura y estaban a una victoria, ¡UNA!, de pasar a las Nacionales en primer lugar, ¡ellos! ¡Shohoku! ¡Casi Primer Lugar! Era un sueño, tenía que serlo y Akagi se tuvo que pellizcar varias veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando; él y Kogure lucían como si se hubiesen sacado la lotería y nada podría arruinar ese momento…¿o sí?

— ¡_Senpai_! –el grito alarmado de Ayako hizo voltear a Ryota, y las cejas del número 7 se levantaron en completo asombro. Tan contentos estaban todos que nadie vio cuando Mitsui salió corriendo detrás de Fujima.

— Akagi-_senpai_ –Ryota tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para hacerlo voltear y los ojos del capitán doblaron su tamaño.

— Ese idiota –la ley de Murphy: si algo podía salir mal saldría mal. Y Akagi salió corriendo tras él. No confiaba en Mitsui en esos momentos, ya se habían arriesgado a una pelea durante el medio tiempo, Hanagata lo habría matado de haber tenido oportunidad, Fujima no había hecho más que enfrentarlo durante el segundo tiempo, todo Kanawaga parecía saber que habían salido hacía 2 años, y no quería ni imaginar de qué serían capaces todos los implicados ahora que habían derrotado a Shoyo y los ánimos estaban tan calientes.

_Si Mitsui se pelea con ellos, si los provoca los suficiente, lo pueden expulsar del torneo y sería adiós a nuestro sueño de ir al Campeonato Nacional_ –¿cómo era que el momento perfecto se había transformado en pesadilla? Con los chicos de Shohoku todo, absolutamente todo, era posible, algo que el capitán estaba aprendiendo y no lo hacía feliz. Detrás de Akagi, corrieron Ryota y Kogure pero no llegaron antes de que el número 14 alcanzara su objetivo.

— ¡Kenji! –todo el equipo de Shoyo volteó con excepción de Fujima. ¿De dónde sacó energía para correr? Fue el misterio de la década, pero ahí estaba, frente al derrotado, molesto e irritado equipo de Shoyo, arriesgándose a sufrir una oleada de insultos (en el mejor de los casos) un escupitajo o una golpiza que lo dejara imposibilitado para continuar en el torneo (lo cual era lo más probable)— Quiero hablar contigo.

— No puedo creer que todavía tengas las agallas para venir aquí después de lo que has hecho –Hanagata estaba tan furioso que _Saint Anger_ de Metallica parecía haber sido escrita y dedicada especialmente para él. Mitsui se ganó muchas miradas de odio mal contenido, pues no había uno en el numeroso equipo de Shoyo, que no culpara al número 14 por la derrota; después de todo él era quien había afectado tanto a su amadísimo capitán, él lo había insultado en el pasillo y si no fuera por él no habrían perdido...o eso querían creer.

— ¿No crees que ya fue mucho por un día? –Nagano habló, estirándose cual alto era. 1.91 m listos para dejarlo inconsciente si daba otro paso— ¡Lárgate, Mitsui! Ganaron el juego, ¡bravo! Ahora deja a Fujima tranquilo.

— Kenji –pero Mitsui los ignoró, sus ojos clavados en la espalda de Fujima, llamándolo una vez más— Por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

— Acabaste con mi paciencia –gruñó Takano, pero antes de que le partiera la cara…

— ¡Mitsui! –llegó Akagi— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Llévatelo de aquí Akagi, o no respondo por su seguridad –dijo Hanagata, señalando a Hisashi con odio mal contenido.

— Mitsui, vámonos –Kogure lo tomó del brazo— Necesitas descansar, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para…

— ¡Kenji! –pero Mitsui se había transformado en el pokémon 'Kenji', era lo único que podía decir y no había forma de hacerlo escuchar razones.

— Mitsui, Kogure tiene razón. Vámonos –insistió Ryota, temiendo que, si se quedaban más tiempo ahí, los chicos de Shoyo cambiarían de opinión y terminarían por masacrarlos a los 4.

Akagi no habló, ya había comprobado que era inútil y que todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra, así que simplemente se acercó a Mitsui, lo tomó por el otro brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. No fue complicado, Mitsui con trabajos se mantenía en pie, era como una muñeca de trapo en las manos del capitán Gorila, y sólo pudo ver cómo lo alejaban de ahí antes de que entre los 3 jugadores más altos de la prefectura de Kanagawa lo redujeran a una pulpa irreconocible.

— ¡KENJI!

— Está bien –habló Fujima, al fin girándose para encararlo, Takano y Hasegawa haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar— Hablemos si es lo que quieres.

— ¡Fujima! –exclamaron sus compañeros de equipo con una sola voz. Akagi soltó a Mitsui, viendo al As de Shoyo como si no lo conociera.

— Ken, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? –Hanagata se acercó a él— No tienes que hacerlo, no le debes nada, ¿o ya olvidaste lo mucho que te tomó superar a este pedazo de estúpido? –Fujima levantó la cabeza, eso era lo malo de medir casi 20 cm menos que su mejor amigo, y asintió despacio.

— Estaré bien –le aseguró.

— Entonces te estaré esperando en la entrada –dijo Hanagata, en ese tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusión.

— Yo también me quedo –se ofreció Kogure.

— No tienes que hacerlo –respondió Mitsui, parpadeando varias veces. Estaba comenzando a ver doble y, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera pidiendo a gritos recostarse y dormir, se obligó a permanecer en pie— Éste es mi problema, además, si Hanagata decide utilizarme como saco de box no creo que tú y "tu entrenamiento paramilitar" me ayuden a salir con vida –Kogure negó con la cabeza.

— De cualquier forma me quedo –insistió y les dirigió una mirada a Akagi y luego a Ryota— Vayan a descansar, yo veré que Mitsui no se meta en más problemas –el capitán no estaba muy seguro pero decidió confiar en su amigo.

— Lo dejo en tus manos –se despidió Akagi, y él y Ryota se marcharon.

—**o0o—**

Mitsui siguió a Fujima hasta las escaleras que llevaban a las oficinas del estadio. No había ni un alma cerca y Hisashi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver como, un sitio tan lleno de vida hasta hacía unos minutos, se hallaba ahora callado y quieto como cementerio. Fujima tomó asiento en los escalones, dejando caer la maleta a sus pies, y Mitsui se desplomó a su lado.

No había caído en cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que por fin tomó asiento, la emoción del día se marchó y le dejó el campo libre a su cansancio logrando que Mitsui en verdad creyera que no sería capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Sus piernas parecían hechas de concreto, su cuerpo se movía con torpeza y sus manos no paraban de temblar. Cerró los ojos un momento, llevándose la mano a la frente y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con un termo frente a él.

— Estás deshidratado –dijo Fujima, con la misma autoridad de un médico— Te sentirás mejor después de beber algo.

Mitsui tomó el termo en completo silencio y bebió hasta encontrarle el fondo, tomándose su tiempo para poder estrujar su cerebro y encontrar algo inteligente que decir. Lo peor fue que toda su astucia parecía haberse quedado olvidada en sus otros pantalones pues, por más que lo intentó, simplemente no supo qué hacer, además de ver el termo como si el desgraciado conociera la respuesta a todos los males del universo y simplemente se negara a compartirlos.

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Fujima rompió el silencio, incapaz de esperar un segundo más— ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué….?

_¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas a medio juego? Porque eso fue lo que dijiste con nuestra pregunta_ –quería una respuesta para aquello pero se contuvo.

— Lo siento –fue lo único que a Mitsui se le ocurrió decir— Perdóname –Fujima abrió los ojos, grandes y redondos como la luna llena cuando pronunció las palabras que por tanto tiempo deseó escuchar. Hisashi levantó el rostro para sostenerle la mirada— No tengo ningún derecho de venir aquí y demandarte nada, pero siento…—negó con la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería decir— Tú mereces una disculpa. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y resarcir el daño que te hice pero…en verdad lo siento.

Hizo una pausa, por una vez en su vida expresando lo que en realidad sentía, lo que por tanto tiempo deseó negar y esconder.

— Siempre… –continuó Mitsui, su voz tembló y tuvo que carraspear, temiendo no ser capaz de terminar— Siempre creí que tú habías sido lo peor que pudo pasarme pero, cuando ya no te tuve a mi lado, mi vida se desmoronó a pedazos… Ésa es la verdad.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Fujima rompiera a llorar. Dos años había esperado escuchar esto, dos años había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese una pesadilla y ahora, al fin, su deseo se cumplió. Lloró sin poder detenerse, al fin explotando después de todo lo que había ocurrido en ése, el día más largo de su vida. Mitsui no supo qué hacer, dejó el termo en el piso y se acercó a él, siguiendo sus impulsos lo abrazó, sintiendo como Fujima se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Por…qué…ahora….?….¿por…?—había tanto que deseaba preguntar, que necesitaba saber pero simplemente no podía hablar.

— No lo sé –no era la mejor respuesta pero era lo único que tenía— Tal vez porque sólo hasta ahora puedo…realmente ver con claridad, darme cuenta de que…—acunó su mejilla en la mano, aún temblaba y no podía evitarlo— Te quise odiar por tanto tiempo que al final me di cuenta de que… en verdad nunca dejé de amarte –ahora fue su turno para llorar— Fui un…estúpido…lo siento…lo siento…—tomó sus manos y las besó repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Se inclinó hacia el frente, casi de forma inconsciente, hasta que su frente descansó sobre la rodilla de Fujima. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se dejó caer en su regazo, llorando y pidiendo perdón, sollozando como un niño y derramando cada lágrima que por dos años había permanecido congelada en su corazón.

—**o0o—**

A Hanagata y a Kogure les dio tiempo de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, recoger sus cosas, despedir (en el caso de Hanagata) a sus compañeros de equipo y (en el caso de Kogure) cuidar que no se perturbara el sueño de sus agotados amigos; y, aún así, tuvieron que esperar lo que pareció una eternidad en la salida del estadio. A _Megane-kun_ lo ponía nervioso el Miope de Shoyo, caminando enojado de un lado a otro, gruñendo y viendo la hora compulsivamente, listo para morder si alguien se le acercaba súbitamente.

— Por el bien de tu amigo, espero que no le haya hecho nada a Kenji o tendrá que vérselas conmigo –Hanagata amenazó de pronto, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

— Hanagata, entiendo que Mitsui no haya sido un modelo de rectitud y derroche de virtudes con Fujima –la verdad sea dicha, Kogure no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado entre esos dos pero sabía que 2 más 2 son 4 y, a juzgar por la discusión en el pasillo, lo acontecido durante el juego y lo que él había presenciado durante su primer año en la preparatoria cuando Mitsui pasó de hablar sin parar de su fabulosa novia Keni (a quién no dejaba de llamar por teléfono) a utilizar su nombre para lanzar maldiciones, algo muy malo había hecho— Pero tengo que darle la razón en una cosa: éste es un problema de 2 y ni tú ni yo podemos meternos.

_Bum, bum_ en dos zancadas Hanagata se paró frente a él y Kogure no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, levantando el brazo por reflejo seguro de que lo iban a golpear. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

— Esto NO es un problema de 2 –siseó Hanagata, inclinándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kogure— Esto se convirtió en mi problema cuando Mitsui arriesgó la vida de mi mejor amigo.

_¿De qué habla?_ –se preguntó Kogure, ahora más confundido aún.

— A Kenji le tomó 2 años superar lo que ese bastardo le hizo, pasó semanas deprimido, como un fantasma: frío, muerto, gris –continuó Hanagata, recordando el estado en el que Fujima vivió las semanas después de que Mitsui se lesionará la rodilla— Por casi un mes, día y noche, estuve al pendiente de Kenji temiendo que hiciera alguna tontería, escuchándolo llorar y culparse por la lesión de tu amigo –pronunció 'amigo' como si fuera un insulto— Mitsui destrozó la autoestima de Kenji, lo destruyó y, justo cuando Kenji está mejor que nunca, cuando se convierte en un jugador estrella a nivel nacional, aparece Mitsui y lo arruina todo. Si no fuera por tu amigo nunca habríamos perdido este juego.

Hanagata podía estar orgulloso, había conseguido lo imposible: hacer enojar a Kogure; ahora resultaba que no habían ganado por ser un mejor equipo sino porque Mitsui sacó de balance a Fujima— _Esto está yendo demasiado lejos_ –se puso de pie.

— Yo creo que estás subestimando a tu amigo –dijo Kogure, con toda la calma que fue capaz de invocar teniendo a Hanagata furioso frente a él.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

— Estás preocupado por él, lo entiendo y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo –continuó el vice-capitán, rezando para que el otro no notara sus rodillas temblorosas— Pero tienes que confiar más en él. Estoy seguro de que Fujima es más fuerte de lo que crees.

Hanagata ya no dijo nada pero arrugó la nariz como si oliera a caño. Kogure tenía razón pero ni en un millón de años lo admitiría. Una vez más vio la hora y, harto de tanto suspenso, decidió ir a buscar a Fujima. Kogure adivinó sus intenciones y corrió tras él aunque, tal y como Mitsui dijo, si el número 5 de Shoyo decidía que usaría sus cabezas como balones no habría mucho que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pero no dejaría a su amigo solo.

— ¡Ken! –lo llamó Hanagata— ¡Ken!

_Por favor Mitsui, no hayas hecho una tontería o ambos saldremos de aquí directo a la funeraria_ –rezó Kogure, cuando encontraron a Fujima sentado en las escaleras con Mitsui dormido, sí, dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al verlos: uno durmiendo con toda tranquilidad y el otro acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, peinando su corto cabello con los dedos. Kenji levantó la cabeza y arrugó la frente como si no supiera quienes eran.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hanagata, pero su capitán colocó el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios.

— Baja la voz –susurró y Hanagata lo vio como si se hubiese tragado una roca. ¿Qué bajara la voz? ¿Ahora tenía que cuidarle el sueño a ese bastardo?

— Fujima, no tienes que molestarte –habló Kogure en voz baja, viendo a Hanagata nerviosamente por el rabillo del ojo— Yo puedo llevarme a Mitsui de vuelta al vestidor –el As de Shoyo lo consideró por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió.

— Yo te ayudo –y para completo disgusto y asombro de Hanagata, Kenji ayudó a Kogure a levantar a Mitsui.

— Kenji…

— No tardo –le aseguró Fujima, volteando la cabeza para verlo— Te veo en la entrada.

No fue fácil transportar a Mitsui al vestidor de Shohoku, eran 70 kg de peso muerto y no importó que tanto lo sacudieron o si estuvieron a punto de tirarlo 2 veces, simplemente no había forma de despertarlo. Lo dejaron durmiendo junto al resto del equipo y, al salir, Fujima hizo una pausa.

— ¿Podrías darle un mensaje a Hisashi? –Kogure no estaba esperando aquello pero se repuso rápido y asintió.

— Por supuesto.

— Dile que mi teléfono sigue siendo el mismo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A:** Esto no hace más que comenzar ^^ Espero no haberles aburrido tanto con el partido (ya no sabía ni qué hacer para resumirlo :P) Una vez más gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

**—Capítulo 5—**

Mistui deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que un rayo lo partiera o que la tierra se lo tragara, cualquiera de las dos opciones estaban bien por él. La victoria de Shohoku sobre el segundo mejor equipo de la prefectura había salido en el periódico, una llamativa nota acompañada por la fotografía de la espectacular clavada que le costó la expulsión a Hanamichi; pero eso no era todo. Oh, no. La nota, si bien narraba en 3 párrafos el partido, había dedicado otros 5 en describir el escándalo en el estadio después de la noticia de que, el MVP de la secundaria y el As de Shoyo, estaban enredados en una historia de telenovela que dejó a Mitsui refunfuñando de ira y sonrojado de vergüenza.

— Mi madre me matará –se lamentó, observando con tal intensidad el periódico que tal pareciera que deseara hacer desaparecer la nota con su pura fuerza de voluntad. No quería ni imaginar lo que la Dra. Sato diría al leer que su primogénito estaba enredado en una pelea con Hanagata por el amor de Fujima (según la reportera que parecía haberse fumado algo ilegal para llegar a semejante conclusión).

Ryota rió con tantas ganas que lágrimas le saltaron y su estómago dolió, Hanamichi estaba indignado porque no le habían prestado más atención a su clavada, Rukawa mostró un ligero interés en el asunto (lo cual resultó tan bizarro como perturbador), Ayako no sabía si reír o llorar y Akagi estaba casi tan abochornado como Mitsui. Sólo Kogure parecía tranquilo y hacía un esfuerzo supremo por calmar a sus compañeros corriendo de un lado a otro del gimnasio.

— Es sólo chismorreo de segunda –dijo a un muy consternado y muy sonrojado Akagi, con una ceja no dejaba de temblar— Akagi, ¿quién le va a prestar atención a una noticia así?

— '¿Quién?' –el capitán lo vio como si no lo conociera— ¿Acaso no estuviste en el juego de ayer, Kogure? El sitio estaba a reventar de chicas gritando por esa noticia –exclamó, señalando el periódico en las manos de un Mitsui que simplemente no podía salir de su miseria— ¡Basta ya, Miyagi! –explotó Akagi, harto de escucharlo reír— Esto no es gracioso.

— Pero hay que verle el lado positivo –insistió Kogure.

— ¡¿CUÁL?! ¿Cuál lado positivo? ¡Esto no tiene lado positivo! –Akagi entró en _Gorilla mode_— ¡Somos el hazmerreír de la prefectura!…¡MIYAGI! Que dejes de reírte –Ryota se cubrió la boca y respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por ahogar su ataque de risa.

— Pero Kogure-_senpai_ tiene razón, capitán –dijo Ayako y Akagi la vio como si estuviera hablando en lenguas— Gracias a la nota del periódico nos volveremos populares…

— Por las razones equivocadas –la interrumpió Akagi— Por una vez el zopenco de Sakuragi tiene razón, en vez de narrar el partido la nota completa gira en torno al trío amoroso de Mitsui-Fujima-Hanagata.

Mitsui lució enfermo al escucharlo gritar. 48 horas antes nadie sabía que había tenido una relación amorosa con Fujima, 24 horas antes Ayako había tenido el honor de ser la primera en saberlo y ahora…— _¡Ahora toda la prefectura lo sabe!_ –¡ya! Estaba decidido, no volvería a asomar su cara a la calle nunca más. Tomaría clases en su casa y dejaría de jugar.

Ayako sacudió la cabeza.

— Por las razones que sean –continuó— Lo importante es que nos ganamos puntos en popularidad y eso nos asegura que la gente vendrá a apoyarnos a los partidos –Kogure entendió de inmediato— Incluso si sólo es por el puro morbo.

— Ayako tiene razón, Akagi –la apoyó el vice-capitán—Somos un equipo desconocido, hasta hace unas semanas, siempre nos eliminaban en el primer partido y el juego de ayer fue un gran ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando toda la audiencia apoya al equipo contrario –Akagi se tranquilizó (un poco) comenzando a ver a dónde iban con todo esto, aunque seguía sin hacerle lo más mínimo de gracia.

— _Senpai_, el próximo juego es contra Kainan –le recordó Ayako como si aquello lo explicara todo— No nos haría mal contar, aunque sólo sea con un ejército de chicas, para apoyarnos.

— Entiendo su punto –Akagi suspiró— Tenemos al público en nuestra contra para el próximo partido, Kainan no ha perdido el título de campeón en 16 años consecutivos y gracias a eso tiene muchos admiradores. Bien. Pero…—sacudió la cabeza— Esto aún no me hace feliz.

— No seremos un equipo muy popular –Ryota se acercó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza— Pero entre las _fan-girls_ de Rukawa y ahora las de Mitsui, seremos el equipo con más chicas apoyándonos.

— ¡Es cierto! –Hanamichi cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigo decía, golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano, y de inmediato su imaginación voló, viéndose a si mismo en medio de la cancha, los reflectores sobre él y un ejército de _fan-girls_ gritando su nombre. Eso lo hizo reír solo.

— Akagi –Mitsui caminó hacia el grupo y 5 cabezas voltearon hacia él, el culpable de todo este problema— Hoy me voy a marchar antes de que termine la práctica –el capitán no estaba feliz y la noticia no hizo nada por mejorar su humor. Éste definitivamente no era su día y los pronósticos sólo anunciaban aún más problemas en su por venir.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil para mí? ¿Por qué? Apuesto a que ni a Maki ni a Uozumi les pasan estas cosas_ –cuestionó a Dios, a la vida y a su mala suerte.

— El próximo fin de semana jugamos contra Kainan –le recordó Akagi, tan serio y ceñudo que lucía más viejo que Maki— No podemos descansar.

— Lo sé, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosas? –insistió Akagi. En verdad que Mitsui no quería decirle pero, una mirada al rostro del capitán Gorila le dijo que si no le daba una buena explicación sólo se metería en más problemas. Ni hablar.

— Voy a Shoyo a hablar con Kenji –confesó Mitsui y Akagi entrecerró tanto los ojos y apretó tanto los labios, que su rostro pareció dibujado con 3 líneas.

— Mitsui, Hanagata ya le puso precio a tu cabeza, ayer casi no la cuentas, ¿y ahora quieres ir a su escuela? –en verdad lo que Akagi quería decir era: '¿te volviste loco o sólo eres estúpido?' pero eso sólo empeoraría todo.

— Ése no es asunto tuyo, Akagi –Mitsui respondió de mala manera.

— ¿Qué no es asunto mío? –no creyó lo que estaba escuchando— Si Hanagata y compañía deciden reducirte a pomada ES asunto mío –Akagi levantó la voz, llamando la atención hasta de los jugadores de béisball que practicaban cerca del gimnasio— Jugamos contra Kainan, K-A-I-N-A-N, en 5 días ¡CINCO! Y si tú no puedes jugar ¿qué vamos a hacer? –Mitsui sonrió con perezosa arrogancia, recargando su peso sobre su pierna derecha y la mano en su cintura.

— Akagi, ya sé que no pueden ganar sin mí pero no tienes que ponerte histérico –y se ganó cansadas expresiones exasperadas de todos los presentes— No me pasará nada, pero entiende que es algo que tengo que hacer –Akagi guardó silencio por tanto tiempo, que Kogure temió con toda sinceridad que golpearía a Mitsui, pero al final tan sólo suspiró pesadamente.

— Has lo que quieras –el capitán le dio la espalda— Pero te quiero aquí mañana, puntal para entrenar.

— Sí, papá.

**—o0o—**

El reloj sonó con su cantarina tonada anunciando las 5 de la tarde. Las clases habían terminado a las 4 pero el profesor de Aritmética decidió que no los había torturado lo suficiente e insistió en dar una hora extra, como si Fujima tuviera cabeza para la Aritmética en esos momentos. Lo que Kenji tenía era hambre, a pesar de que como siempre habían tenido el almuerzo a la 1:40 pero, en vez de salir corriendo a su cafetería predilecta como era su costumbre, se demoró con Hanagata.

— Ken, entiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo, pero no puedes olvidar lo que Mitsui te hizo sólo porque ayer llegó llorando perdón –Hanagata caminó con Fujima hacía la salida del colegio. La tarde anterior su mejor amigo, capitán y _coach_ le contó lo ocurrido con Mitsui y, durante todo este día, Kenji no había hecho otra cosa que revisar su _smartphone_ cada 5 minutos en busca de llamadas perdidas o mensajes, lo cual ya lo tenía harto.

— Tú no lo escuchaste ayer, Toru –respondió Fujima, demasiado contento y emocionado como para escuchar palabra alguna en contra de Mitsui— Hisashi no es tan malo como crees.

— ¡¿Qué no es tan…?! –las palabras se le atragantaron— Al contrario, lo escuché y bastante bien –Hanagata se detuvo para verlo, la mochila colgando de su hombro derecho— Ken, te insultó enfrente de, no uno ni dos equipos, ¡sino de 4! Hasta Maki y Uozumi se enteraron de tus problemas y la noticia está en el periódico. ¿No puedo creer que ahora lo defiendas?

— Cuando hablamos en las escaleras fue diferente –insistió Fujima, no sabiendo cómo explicar lo que sentía, lo que le decían sus instintos— Estaba tan diferente, tan arrepentido y me dijo…

— Justo lo que querías escuchar, ¿no es así? –aquello dejó sin palabras a Kenji. Era verdad, Mistui le había dicho justo lo que por 2 años había deseado escuchar pero, ¿acaso Hanagata tendría razón? ¿lo habría hecho sólo para jugar con él? No. No quería creer a Hisashi capaz de eso, aunque…

_Ya me ha decepcionado antes_ –y los recuerdos de aquella noche terrible en el hospital llegaron a él, logrando que un miedo frío y cruel corriera por sus venas.

— No soy estúpido –Fujima siguió caminando. No caería en ese espiral de incertidumbre con promesas de acabar con sus nervios, consumiéndolo con constantes dudas que no harían más que robarle el sueño por las noches— Lo que Hisashi dijo ayer, cada palabra, estoy convencido de que fue sincero.

— Bien. Supongamos que fue sincero –Hanagata lo siguió— Mitsui está arrepentido por arruinar tu vida hace 2 años, ¿y con un 'lo siento' arregla todo? ¿Ahora qué?

_Excelente pregunta, ¿ahora qué?_ –Fujima sacó su _smartphone_ y lo revisó únicamente para confirmar que no había mensajes nuevos. Lo que su mejor amigo decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo, tanto que lo comenzaba a asustar, temiendo que en verdad Mitsui estuviera jugando con él— _No otra vez, no puede ser tan cruel, pero entonces, ¿por qué no me llama?_

— Sé qué estás pensando y la respuesta es no –Fujima levantó el rostro sin comprender de qué hablaba Hanagata y su amigo sacudió la cabeza— Estás pensando 'Tal vez Kogure no le dio el mensaje o tal vez Mitsui no recuerda mi número telefónico' –se sonrojó con furia. Sí, era exactamente lo que estaba pensado— No. Ken, la respuesta es simple: no te llama porque no quiere.

— Si no fueras mi amigo comenzaría a pensar que me odias –guardó el _smartphone_, saludando con la mano a un par de compañeras de clase que pasaron corriendo a su lado.

— Mis hermanas se quejan de exactamente lo mismo que tú –le sonrió— Ken, me preocupo por ti –admitió Hanagata, suavizando la voz— Y no quiero verte nunca más como hace 2 años.

Fujima le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba convencido de que si no hubiese sido por Hanagata habría muerto o enloquecido, era gracias a su amigo que superó aquella terrible depresión y podía entender que ahora no soportara si quiera la mención del nombre de Mitsui pero…— _Hisashi cambió, estoy seguro, una vez más es mi Hisa-chin_.

— ¿Hambre? –preguntó Hanagata, pero justo cuando su amigo abrió la boca para responder, Mitsui apareció frente a ellos. Ambos lo vieron como si el fin del mundo los estuviera alcanzando, Akagi jugando en las Nacionales en su pijama de Batman los hubiese sorprendido menos y, por una vez, Hanagata no dijo nada, ni siquiera para insultar al recién llegado.

— Kenji, _e-_ ¿estás ocupado? –Mitsui había pensado un lista de frases más inteligentes y _cool_ pero, una vez que se encontró con los ojos azules de Fujima, su cerebro se reinició y la información se fue a la papelera. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo al estar cerca de él, ya debería aprender y escribirse su discurso en la mano.

Fujima había esperado ansiosamente que lo llamara, o al menos encontrar un mensaje suyo; pero esto, además de sorpresivo, era infinitamente mejor. Sonrió genuinamente contento, su rostro pareció brillar, y poco le faltó para comenzar a brincar, logrando que Hanagata sufriera retortijones.

— No –se apresuró a responder— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Estaba contando con ello –las manos comenzaron a sudarle y Mitsui tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo al baño, pero se contuvo. A esto había venido y debía ser valiente, aunque el tener a Fujima tan cerca de él fuese un atentado directo contra su autocontrol y todo lo demás. ¿Podría ser que Akagi tuviera razón? ¿Habría sido un error venir? Demasiado tarde. Kenji iba a despedirse de Hanagata, pero su amigo lo tomó del brazo y se acercó para susurrar antes de que se marchara.

— Ten cuidado –su capitán sonrió.

— Te llamo en la noche.

**—o0o—**

Una vez sentado en la cafetería favorita de Fujima, a dos cuadras de la preparatoria Shoyo, en uno de los gabinetes al lado de la ventana; Mitsui comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Esa mañana tenía una idea clara acerca de lo que quería y de lo que iba a decir pero, una vez que tuvo a Kenji tranquilamente sentado frente a él, esperando a que hablara, no supo qué hacer; las palabras se le atoraron, tartamudeó un par de veces y terminó preguntando por el clima— _¡Bien Hisashi! 2 años de no verlo y, después de lo ocurrido en el partido, lo primero que preguntas es si va a llover mañana_ –se reprendió.

Se había esmerado en arreglarse con sus jeans nuevos, su playera favorita de Therion, sus converse de la suerte (¡incluso se había puesto colonia!) Su plan era casi perfecto, ¿por qué rayos sólo se quedaba ahí, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua?—_¡Karma! Estoy pagando por algo que hice en mi vida pasada, por eso –_ fue entonces cuando notó que un nutrido grupo de jovencitas con uniformes de Shoyo no dejaba de verlos, señalándolos y riendo tontamente, y que las meseras no paraban de cuchichear regalándoles insistentes miradas.

— ¿Vienes seguido aquí? –preguntó Mitsui, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a este fenómeno digno de los Expedientes X.

— Bastante, está cerca del colegio y cocinan un pastel de fresas delicioso –Fujima siguió la mirada de Mitsui hasta detenerse en el grupo de chicas al fondo, quienes de inmediato se escondieron detrás del menú en un vano, muy vano, intento por pasar desapercibidas— Pero lo de hoy no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es por la nota del periódico –hasta ese momento Mitsui volvió a recordar la infame nota del periódico, y no pudo evitar que el rojo se le subiera a las mejillas para completa fascinación de Kenji.

— Ah –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. La maldita noticia del periódico terminaría siendo su perdición.

— ¿Tanto te molestó? –quiso saber Fujima, los codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla sobre las manos y la cabeza inclinada; sus labios curveados en una adorable sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar el rojo en las mejillas de Hisashi.

— N-no es eso –Mitsui se dejó caer hacia atrás contra el respaldo del gabinete— Es-es…¿A ti no te molesta? Es decir, lo que aparece en la nota no es verdad…¿o sí? –ahora que se detenía a pensar no sabía nada acerca de las intenciones de Hanagata; para él era un gran misterio sin resolver, pero su pregunta sólo consiguió hacer reír a Fujima como si una mano invisible le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

— ¿Te refieres a si Toru está enamorado de mí? –dicho así sonaba bastante tonto pero a Mitsui ya no le quedó más remedio que asentir— No. Él es mi mejor amigo y se preocupa por mí, pero él –tomó aire para dejar de reír— Toru está enamorado de una chica de segundo año, y te aseguro que no voltearía a ver a otro hombre ni por dinero –por extraño que pareciera pero sus palabras aliviaron a Mitsui— ¿Por qué pensaste que sentía algo por mí?

_¿Por qué? Oh, veamos ¿comienzo por sus miradas asesinas o el hecho de que aún está buscando el modo de clavar mi cabeza en una pica?_ –pero no podía decir eso, no si quería mantener una conversación civilizada. Primera regla de las relaciones amorosas: nunca insultes a la mejor amiga (¡auch Hanagata!).

— Es demasiado sobre protector –respondió, ahora sintiéndose más tranquilo– Y la forma en la que me odia no es saludable –Fujima no respondió enseguida.

— Toru tiene 4 hermanas más jóvenes que él y, como yo soy hijo único, él se ha comportado siempre como mi hermano mayor –dijo despacio, sus ojos sobre el menú de alegres colores descansando sobre la mesa— Toru estuvo a mi lado cuando…después de que hablamos en el hospital –y en un parpadeo la situación se tornó tensa de nuevo— Si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué habría sido de mí.

— Lo siento –Mitsui no sabía qué más decirle pero Fujima negó con la cabeza.

— Hisashi, dime algo –levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada— Lo que dijiste ayer…¿es cierto? ¿Todo? ¿En verdad estás arrepentido, en verdad…? –'me amas' quería preguntarle pero no se atrevió.

Mitsui se enderezó y descansó los brazos sobre la mesa, abrió la boca para responder pero la mesera escogió ese momento para aparecer y preguntar qué se les ofrecía— _Que te vayas y desaparezcan todas las chicas; cualquiera diría que nunca han visto dos hombres hablar en sus vidas_ –pensó Mitsui exasperado, pero en vez de eso ordenó té helado. Le daba lo mismo sólo quería que los dejaran solos. Como era su costumbre Fujima pidió pastel de fresas y, en cuanto la mesera de marchó, una vez más cayó un pesado silencio sobre ellos.

Mitsui era pésimo expresando sus sentimientos (ya no se dijera redactando cartas, era aún peor, si es que eso era posible; su ortografía había hecho llorar al profesor de literatura. Literalmente) así que metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y dejó una pequeña alhaja sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Fujima doblaron su tamaño, cualquiera habría dicho que un puercoespín había brotado súbitamente de ningún lado a juzgar por su expresión.

— Nunca tuve el valor de tirarlo –habló Mitsui con suavidad, sus ojos sobre el medio corazón de plata que parecía brillar con especial intensidad aquella tarde— Así como nunca tuve el valor de aceptar que nunca dejé de sentir algo por ti –esta vez fue el turno de Fujima para sonrojarse, llevando su temblorosa mano hacía la alhaja para tocarla con la misma precaución con la que se manipularía un hierro candente— Kenji, te lo dije ayer, no tengo derecho de pedirte nada pero…te extraño y tal vez me escupas después de escuchar esto pero, quiero estar cerca de ti una vez más…aunque sólo sea como tu amigo.

Fujima no le respondió, observó el medio corazón en su mano escuchando como terminaba la canción en la radio; la voz del locutor llenó el lugar enviando saludos y recordando el Twitter y número telefónico del programa para que el público enviara sus peticiones. La mesera volvió con la orden de ambos, demorándose más de lo necesario, esperando escuchar algo para compartirlo con sus compañeras, pero no tuvo suerte y tuvo que marcharse con un mohín en los labios. Las manecillas del reloj adornando la pared continuaron avanzando y pronto Mitsui comenzó a temer que había cruzado la línea— _Pedí demasiado, después del daño que le causé, estoy pidiendo lo imposible. _

— Ken…

— Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Hisashi –habló al fin, seguro de lo que decía y logrando que Mitsui sintiera como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero, las palabras se congelaron en sus labios cuando Fujima se retiró su cadena del cuello, dejando sobre la mesa su medio corazón— Te extraño, te he extrañado por 2 años y no importó lo que yo hiciera, o qué hicieras tú, no pude olvidarte –le sonrió— Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Mitsui vio las partes del corazón, escuchando la nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar, _All is Full of Love_ de Björk, cada estrofa flotando como hojas a merced del viento hasta llegar a ellos.

— Solas se ven tristes –dijo, la mirada sobre las alhajas— Creo que…así estarían mejor –juntó las mitades y levantó la vista— Kenji, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que quiero a Keni de vuelta? –el corazón de Fujima latió con fuerza, pero aún no podía abandonarse a la felicidad, no tan pronto. Ya no tenían 15 años y él había madurado lo suficiente, en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, como para saber que la vida no era un cuento de hadas y que no existía el "y vivieron felices por siempre," al menos no al estilo Disney.

— Hisashi, a ti no te gustan los hombres –dijo, devolviéndole la seriedad al asunto. Las palabras de Mitsui eran hermosas, lo hacían suspirar internamente y soñar despierto, pero no podía ignorar este pequeñísimo detalle.

— No, pero me gustas tú –era lo último que Fujima esperó escuchar y lo dejó sin palabras— Kenji, no te voy a mentir, me tomó 2 años darme cuenta de que no soy gay y de que no tiene nada de malo amarte sólo porque eres un chico –ok, eso no tenía mucho sentido, e incluso él mismo se confundió, así que decidió explicarse— Cuando descubrí que no eras mujer me descontrolé, me hiciste cuestionarme mis preferencias, incluso mi sanidad. Me sentí como un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes y traicionado por la persona en la que más confiaba. Yo te habría creído cualquier cosa, si me hubieras dicho que el cielo era amarillo te lo hubiera creído, y me engañaste –no le estaba reprochando nada, simplemente exponía los hechos.

Al fin podía hablarle de la agonía y sufrimiento que vivió sin explotar y aprovechó para decirle todo. _All is full of love, all is full of love_ la canción en el fondo de pronto se volvió algo lejano y tan ajeno que parecía parte de otro mundo, un mundo que dejó de importar mientras estuvieran juntos.

— Yo también te debo una disculpa –también para Fujima fue difícil confesarse, pero al igual que él, estaba listo para hacerlo— Tienes razón, debí decirte desde el principio que era un chico pero…—apretó los puños— Me enamoré de ti y cuando vi que tú también sentías algo, me dio miedo perderte –respiró hondo, como si esto pudiera darle más valor— Ése era mi más grande miedo y cuando se volvió realidad quise morir –le sostuvo la mirada, tirando los muros a su alrededor para dejar expuesto su lado más vulnerable— Pero, supongo que nunca te llegué a odiar tanto como quise porque yo también tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió...

Mitsui tomó su mano sobre la mesa y, al fondo, pudo escuchar como las colegialas retenían el aliento. Una vez más cayó en cuenta de cuánta razón tenía Ayako. Debieron hablar desde el principio, no porque con ello se fuera a cambiar mágicamente el género de Fujima en cuando le cayera agua encima, si no porque se amaban demasiado para llegar a odiarse un día, y el estar separados sólo les hacía daño.

— Tú te deprimiste y yo viví perpetuamente enojado –habló Mitsui con suavidad— No es pretexto pero, supongo que me enredé en tantas peleas porque en mi interior sabía que merecía que me lastimaran, merecía sufrir, además…el dolor físico siempre me ayudó a ignorar el que aprisionaba mi corazón –Fujima retuvo el aliento y por un instante a Mistui le dio la impresión de que diría algo. Lo que decía tenía perfecto sentido para Kenji pero el As de Shoyo guardó silencio al final— Me tomó mucho tiempo hacer lo que debí 2 años atrás pero…espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Fujima apretó su mano cariñosamente.

— No lo es —¿había escuchado bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas pesadas?

— Eso quiere decir que ¿me darás otra oportunidad? –Mitsui lucía tan frágil que decirle 'no' hubiera sido lo mismo que patear a un cachorrito huérfano en la calle. Fujima sonrió y asintió.

— Toru dirá que soy un idiota, y muy probablemente me dará el sermón de mi vida cuando lo sepa, pero sí –el corazón de Mitsui latió con fuerza— Sí Hisashi, quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

Mitsui besó su mano y las chicas del fondo gritaron sin poder contenerse, logrando arruinar el momento y casi consiguiendo que ambos cayeran de sus asientos— _¡Demonios! Consíganse una vida _ –iba a demandar al periódico, ¿qué no volvería a tener un minuto de paz? ¿cómo le haría Rukawa para ignorar a sus _fan-girls_?

— Kenji, ¿te molestaría mucho si salimos a…?

— Para nada –así que, Mitsui insistió en pagar y dejaron la cafetería, a las decepcionadas colegialas y a las meseras que habían esperado poder ver más de lo que se había convertido su telenovela privada.

**—o0o—**

Caminaron por un rato sin hablar, sin rumbo fijo y sin saber qué hacer. El ruido del tráfico fue su única compañía por un buen rato, al igual que el intenso calor con avances de lo que les esperaría ese verano, hasta que llegaron a la zona residencial y el silencio se hizo sobre ellos. Irónico, teniendo tanto de qué hablar y no poder encontrar algo que decir; ambos en las mismas condiciones, abrían la boca sólo para cerrarla de nuevo o ver al frente como si no hubiese algo más fascinante.

_Esto es ridículo_ –Fujima se hartó, reunió todo el valor que tenía, tomó aire, y volteó con todas las intenciones de continuar la conversación de la cafetería… cuando se percató de la cicatriz en la barbilla de Mitsui. Arrugó la frente y llevó sus dedos hasta ella, sin pensar lo que hacía tan sólo dejándose llevar, y pudo sentir lo mucho que al otro le sorprendió su súbito toque.

— Ésta es nueva –dijo, acariciándolo con los dedos índice y medio, logrando que Hisashi sudara nerviosamente y se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

— Un recuerdo de la pelea en la que conocí a Nori –respondió, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y tan tieso que en esos momentos compartía la gracia natural y elegancia de Mazinger— Nori es mi mejor amigo; al final del primer año en la preparatoria, unos chicos de tercero quisieron pasarse de listos con nosotros y terminamos peleando juntos para defendernos.

— Debió ser una herida grave –Fujima dejó caer la mano, su piel fría en cuanto su calidez lo abandonó, y Mitsui se sorprendió así mismo al sentirse decepcionado, habiendo esperado poder sentirlo un poco más.

— Créeme, ellos quedaron peor –respondió Mitsui, con cierto orgullo, pateando una piedra que brincó un par de veces antes de estrellarse contra un contenedor de basura. Pasaron al lado a una jovencita paseado a su perro y aquello le recordó…— ¿Aún vive Koinu?

— Sí, cumplió 8 años el mes pasado –sonrió al ver que Mitsui recordaba a su amado perro, un viejo pastor inglés de lo más amistoso y tierno que le profesaba amor eterno a cualquiera que le rascara la panza— ¿E Ichijo? ¿Te sigue persiguiendo a donde quiera que vayas?

—Oh, sí. Es una plaga –respondió, hablando de su hermano menor— Cumplió 10 años en Marzo y se empeña en preguntar continuamente: qué estoy haciendo, a dónde voy, con quién, porqué y ¿Puedo ir yo también? –Fujima rió. Sí, lo recordaba. Sólo lo había visto una vez pero Hisashi se quejaba tanto de él que sentía que lo conocía de años— Se ha ganado sus buenas palizas por no dejar de molestar, y por supuesto mi madre se voltroniza cuando lo ve llegar con un chipote nuevo.

— ¿Voltroniza? –pregunto Kenji, a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

— ¿Nunca viste Voltron? Mi madre entra en _Voltron mode_ y destruye todo a su paso.

_¡Como te extrañé, Hisashi!_ –pensó, riendo con ganas. Sólo Mitsui lo hacía reír así. Y tan divertido estaba con la imagen mental de la madre de Hisashi que nunca vio el poste de luz frente a él, hubiese chocado de lleno de no ser porque Mitsui lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo, logrando que ahora fuera él quien sintiera su piel arder bajo su toque, deseando sentirlo con todas sus fuerzas y maldiciendo cuando su mano lo dejó.

— Si algo te pasa estoy seguro de que Hanagata encontraría la forma de culparme a mí –dijo Mitsui— Además…

— ¿Qué? –Kenji insistió cuando Hisashi guardó silencio.

— Yo te voy a proteger –la intensidad en su voz lo dejó sin palabras. Había tanto que moría por decirle pero, una vez más ninguno de los dos encontró las palabras correctas y continuaron caminando.

— ¿Hisashi?

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Y qué dijo tu madre cuando iniciaste tu carrera delictiva? –cambió el tema drásticamente. Lo cierto era que a Fujima lo carcomía la curiosidad. La Dra. Sato trataba de ser estricta, siendo divorciada sentía una responsabilidad especial por educar correctamente a sus hijos y, si ni siquiera le permitía tener novia al iniciar la preparatoria, no podía imaginar lo que había dicho cuando Mitsui formó su propia pandilla— ¿También se 'voltronizó'?

Mitsui suspiró.

— No. Mamá estaba…¿furiosa? No. Estaba triste y decepcionada –dijo, dejando de sonreír— Cuando supo que dejé el equipo de basketball me dio el sermón de mi vida pero, yo no estaba de humor para sermones y…le grité bastante –le avergonzaba recordar aquello— Nos peleábamos todo el tiempo, cada vez peor y hubo un tiempo en el que le dejé de hablar, pero ella…nunca se rindió y siempre estuvo ahí, tratando de corregirme –sonrió sin humor, agradecido con su madre y logrando que Fujima sintiera un poco de envidia.

— ¿Y cuando volviste al equipo qué pasó?

— Fue la mujer más feliz del planeta –en esta ocasión la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos— Siempre le encantó que jugara y, debo admitir que desde que volví al equipo las cosas han mejorado bastante. Mamá y yo hablamos, ella lloró, yo lloré, y ahora la veo más tranquila…pero aún no confía en mí y llama cada 10 minutos para preguntar dónde estoy, con quién, qué estoy haciendo y a qué hora vuelvo.

— ¿Y qué dijo de la nota del periódico?

— ¡La nota! –exclamó, deteniéndose de pronto— ¡Demonios! Me olvidé por completo. Me va a matar cuando se entere –una vez más sintió el impulso de ir al sanitario— ¿En tu casa lo saben? –Fujima pareció incómodo con la pregunta.

— Hisashi, ya sabes que en mi casa no me prestarían atención ni aunque encontraran mi cuerpo ensangrentado a media sala –dijo con resignada indiferencia— Mis padres son capaces de brincar mi cadáver y continuar hablando por teléfono como si nada pasara.

Mitsui casi se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo (como Hanamichi) por su estupidez. Lo había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo había sido posible? El padre de Fujima era un alto ejecutivo, en una empresa que lo tenía ganando carretonadas de dinero y viajando por todo el mundo, y su madre existía sólo para su vida social y sus amistades, lo demás (incluyendo a Fujima) no importaba.

— Lo siento.

— No es tu culpa, no tienes porque disculparte –Fujima sacudió la mano frente a él, restándole importancia al asunto. Una vez más se hizo el silencio hasta que el celular de Mitsui lo rompió sonando con insistencia y, al levantarlo, vio con terror que se trataba de su madre.

_¿Por qué tengo que morir justo cuando Kenji volvió conmigo?_ –y temblorosamente, tomó la llamada.

— Estoy en Yamato –respondió Mitsui— ¿Que qué hago en otra ciudad? Vine a ver a un amigo…¿qué amigo? ¡Un amigo!…No, no estoy con Tetsuo… No, no me brinqué la práctica de basketball, salí antes…¡_OKA-SAN_! –bajó el teléfono, y muy abochornado se giró para ver a su acompañante— Mi madre quiere hablar contigo –Fujima parpadeó graciosamente confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Está convencida de que estoy con Tetsuo y quiere saber quién es mi misterioso amigo.

— ¿Quién es Tetsuo?

— Es una historia larga.

Fujima tomó el teléfono, le encantaba como cuidaba la Dra. Sato a su hijo y la situación le resultaba de lo más divertida. Respondió la llamada con perfectos modales (lo cuál tranquilizó a la Dra. Sato de inmediato, pues ninguno de los amigos de su primogénito era tan educado) presentándose y asegurándole a su suegra que estaban solos y que, quién quiera que fuera Tetsuo no estaba ahí.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte por todo –Fujima lo tranquilizó, lanzándole el teléfono— ¿Tienes que marcharte?

— Eso temo, aún tengo que tomar el tren de vuelta a Yokohama y mi madre me quiere en casa para cenar –Mitsui continuaba nervioso, al parecer su madre no había leído el periódico del día pero aún no podía cantar victoria— Tú…¿crees que podamos vernos mañana? –preguntó con toda timidez.

Fujima sonrió.

— Me encantaría, pero juegan contra Kainan el domingo ¿estás seguro que tienes tiempo de venir hasta acá? –tenía razón y Mitsui maldijo. Akagi lo mataría antes que su madre si volvía a salirse de la práctica.

— Puedo venir en la noche, si está bien contigo yo…—Fujima colocó su índice sobre los labios del otro.

— Mejor, yo voy a Shohoku.

— ¡¿Lo harías?! –Mitsui lucía tan feliz que parecía un niño antes de Navidad.

— Claro –Fujima asintió— Te veo mañana –se acercó para besar su mejilla pero Mitsui se movió y rozó sus labios por accidente. Ambos se sonrojaron de golpe y se petrificaron en su sitio— Yo…lo sien…—pero no alcanzó a disculparse, Hisashi acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

No fue un beso tímido y accidentado, no, fue un beso profundo e intenso, un beso que los hizo estremecer a ambos de pies a cabeza, haciendo temblar lo más profundo de sus almas. Fue una promesa silenciosa y una prueba dulce de lo que se escondía en sus corazones, el toque más tangible del amor que jamás murió y que por 2 años esperó dormido una oportunidad.

— No sabes…cómo tenía ganas…de besarte…—jadeó, golpeando los labios de Fujima con su aliento, sus pulgares acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas.

— Y yo –fue lo único que Kenji alcanzó a decir, sus neuronas corrían atropellándose unas a otras y pronto se encontró observando a Mitsui como bobo sin poder hacer nada más.

— Su-supongo que…aquí nos despedimos —no quería marcharse pero en verdad que no sabía que más hacer.

— Eso creo –ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no paraban de temblar, pero inmensamente felices.

— Bien –Mitsui asintió y obligó a sus manos a apartarse de la piel de Fujima— Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

* * *

**N/A**: Otra explicación rápida del Dr. T jajaja, no, más bien de una Nerd ^^

Takehiko Inoue nunca dice en qué ciudad está ubicada Shohoku, así que a mí se me ocurrió que podría ser Yokohoma porque es la capital de la prefectura de Kanagawa. Yo creo que tiene sentido pensar que el torneo se llevó a cabo en la capital y, como aparentemente, Hanamichi y co. viven en la misma ciudad donde se realizan los partidos del torneo, pensé que entonces sería buena idea escoger Yokohama. Para el resto: Shoyo, Ryonan y Kainan elegí otras ciudades para hacerlo más interesante ^^

Una vez más gracias por leer, en verdad mil gracias, y no se olviden de dejar un comentario, amo los mensajes :D :D ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: **A decir verdad tengo mis dudas acerca de la clasificación de este capítulo, pero vayamos a lo seguro y digamos que es clasificación **—M—**Están advertidos; si hay alguien a quien el _lemon_ no le hace muy feliz, por favor, no lean la última escena. Gracias.

* * *

**—Capítulo 6—**

Akagi no sabía qué era peor: que Mitsui y Fujima se odiaran a muerte o que estuvieran saliendo. Era lo suficientemente tolerante como para no gritar histéricamente al saber que su número 14 salía con un chico. No. Ése no era el problema; el problema era que Mitsui parecía tener el celular adherido a la mano, no paraba de enviar mensajes por _whatsapp_, y el capitán Gorila ya estaba HARTO (con mayúsculas y focos de colores) del timbrazo con la melodía de _Don't Die Before I do_ de Rammstein que Mitsui le había puesto a las llamadas de Fujima, y la vena en su frente lucía a punto de explotar.

(Akagi no tenía forma de saberlo pero al menos a él no le fue tan mal como a Hanagata; Fujima le había escogido a las llamadas de Mitsui _Call Me Maybe_ de Carly Rae Jepsen, y el equipo completo de Shoyo estaba a un paso de tirarle el _smartphone_ a la basura reconsiderando seriamente el amor que le tenían a su capitán).

— ¡MITSUI! –King Kong se quedó corto al lado de Akagi en esos momentos. Yasuda y Kakuta salieron huyendo del paso de su capitán y el gimnasio completo pareció estremecerse a cada paso suyo— ¡Deja-el maldito-TELÉFONO!

— Nunca había visto a Gori tan alterado –comentó Hanamichi, botando el balón al lado de Ryota.

— ¿A ti no te tiene harto? –preguntó Miyagi, incrédulo— Ya no podré volver a escuchar esa canción sin recordar a Mitsui, riendo como retrasado a cada mensaje que le llega.

— ¡Ya! –Hisashi le aseguró con la vista en el celular, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez— Sólo respondo esto y…—y nada. Akagi le quitó el teléfono y sólo entonces se hizo de su completa atención— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué demonios haces TÚ? Estamos a media practica y no has puesto ni un gramo de atención por estar con el teléfono –sí, definitivamente Akagi era como el papá de cada miembro de su equipo, gritando de esa manera mientras sacudía el maldito aparato, causante de todas sus desgracias, en la mano.

— Te alteras demasiado –respondió Mitsui molesto, incapaz de entender porqué se enojaba tanto— Sólo respondo un par de mensajes.

— Un par de…—apretó tanto el celular que todos creyeron que lo rompería.

— Chicos, vamos a calmarnos ¿sí? Mitsui no volverá a contestar llamadas a la hora de la práctica, Akagi le devuelve el teléfono y todos contentos ¿qué dicen? –y si Akagi era el papá del equipo, Kogure era la madre abnegada. Y su plan hubiera resultado a la perfección de no ser porque Rukawa escogió ese momento para responder un mensaje en su celular.

— ¡Ah! A mí me gritan por utilizar mi teléfono, pero nadie le dice nada a Rukawa por estar compartiendo mensajes de amor con Sendoh –gritó Mitsui con todas sus fuerzas señalando al implicado.

Lo cierto era que Mitsui no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba comunicando Rukawa pero, en uno de esos misteriosos y siempre vergonzosos golpes de suerte, le atinó. El _super-rookie_ de la preparatoria se sonrojó de golpe ante la forma tan desvergonzada de exponerlo y los gritos, tanto de sus _fan-girls_, compañeros de equipo y demás curiosos, no se hicieron esperar ante semejante noticia.

— Tú-tú-tú-tú –Hanamichi perdió el habla y sólo pudo verlo fijamente— ¡Eres un zorro gay! –lo peor fue cuando Rukawa, lejos de negarlo, insultar a Sakuragi o simplemente marcharse, se sonrojó aún más.

— ¿E-es eso cierto? –preguntó Kogure, hasta sus lentes de habían enchuecado de la impresión.

— Si lo es ¿qué? –la brusca respuesta sólo sirvió para avivar los gritos una vez más. Haruko se desmayó y Ayako sufrió un ataque de risa.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Sendoh? –Ryota no daba crédito. Un día todo el equipo es hetero y al siguiente Mitsui declara su amor eterno hacía el capitán de Shoyo y Rukawa comparte su corazón con el As de Ryonan. Bueno, si ellos habían pasado a las finales y derrotado al segundo lugar del año anterior, podía asegurar que el mundo había enloquecido.

— Preguntan demasiado, mes y medio y apenas se dan cuenta –Rukawa se cruzó de brazos y Akagi juró que alguien lo había maldecido. Sí, eso debía ser, porque no había otra explicación para su mala suerte.

— Esto no está pasando –el capitán Gorila estaba a punto de subir a la azotea y lanzarse al vacío, no valía la pena seguir viviendo así. Entonces, lo increíble sucedió, la Tierra pareció detenerse, el sol dejar de brillar y Anzai-_sensei_ se puso de pie. Ni en los templos podía escucharse tal silencio.

— Mitsui-kun, Rukawa-kun, una palabra con ustedes –y sin esperar una respuesta, el _coach_ salió del gimnasio en dirección a los jardines del colegio, dejando atrás murmullos y todo tipo de comentarios.

— ¿Creen que Anzai-sensei vaya a sacarlos del equipo? –preguntó el gordo Takamiya.

— No puede hacerlo –respondió Yohei con toda seguridad— No si quieren ganar para ir a las Nacionales.

— Por favor, lo único que Shohoku necesita es al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, nadie necesita al zorro gay –Hanamichi, con los brazos en jarras, rió escandalosamente.

**—o0o—**

Ninguno de los 2 implicados tenía idea de qué podría estar pensando Anzai-_sensei_ pero, al menos Mitsui, sintió un nudo en el estómago temiendo qué le podría decir de su relación con Fujima. ¿Y si lo sacaba del equipo? Hasta ahora nadie lo había regañado por estar saliendo con un chico, su madre no tenía idea de lo ocurrido en el partido ni de la nota del periódico, y sus compañeros se lo habían tomado bastante bien (claro, si ignoraban el verde mal sano en el rostro de Hanamichi cada vez que recordaba que su _senpai_ tenía novio).

Siguieron a su _coach_ cerca del área de béisbol, lejos de los curiosos y entrometidos sin nada mejor que hacer, y entonces, Anzai-_sensei_ se detuvo.

— Muchachos, ¿qué tan seria es la relación que tienen con Sendoh-kun y Fujima-kun? –de todo lo que pasó por la mente de ambos esto jamás se les ocurrió. Mitsui estuvo tentado a voltear y ver la reacción de Rukawa pero no lo hizo.

— Kenji –respondió Mitsui primero— Yo salí con Kenji al finalizar la secundaria y…—y sin darse cuenta le dio un resumen de los hechos a su amadísimo _coach_ quien lo escuchó con una paciencia que hubiera enorgullecido a Buda— A penas decidimos intentarlo de nuevo ayer pero, yo espero que sea algo serio –Anzai-sensei asintió.

— ¿Y tú, Rukawa-kun? –el mencionado se rascó la cabeza. En verdad que Kaede no quería hablar de esto, se hallaba incómodo sabiendo que ahora todo el equipo sabía de su relación ¿qué iba a decir Akira? Pero ya no tenía más remedio que confesarlo todo o se metería en más problemas.

— Sólo tengo mes y medio con él, no sé que tan serio pueda ser –el _coach_ guardó silencio y, justo cuando ambos se comenzaban a impacientar, cambiando su peso continuamente de un pie a otro, tosiendo o rascándose la cabeza, habló de nuevo…

— Muchachos, les pregunto no porque me guste entrometerme en la vida de mis alumnos, si no porque esto es importante para todo el equipo –sus palabras no hicieron más que confundirlos.

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Rukawa, sinceramente no entendía la relación entre su vida sentimental con el número de rebotes del rey de los zopencos Sakuragi.

— _Sensei_, no creerá que pueda afectarnos al jugar contra Ryonan, o contra Shoyo una vez más, ¿o sí? –era la única explicación que le encontraba Mitsui pero Anzai-_sensei_ negó con la cabeza.

— Lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un deportista es terminar con la novia justo antes de una competencia o, el caso contrario, comenzar a salir con una –la respuesta sólo dibujó más signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas— Lo último que un _coach_ quiere es tener a sus jugadores llorando por un corazón roto o distraídos con un nuevo amor –Mitsui se ruborizó, la pedrada era para él y, por más que el tono de Anzai-_sensei_ fuera tan sereno como siempre, él lo tomó a reprimenda— Tan sólo imaginen que pasaría si mañana Sakuragi-kun llega con una novia.

Mitsui y Rukawa compartieron el mismo globo de dialogo imaginando a un muy feliz Hanamichi riendo como tonto, siendo golpeado continuamente por los balones y fallando todos los rebotes al estar suspirando ensoñadoramente por una Haruko que al fin había aceptado salir con él. Entendieron a la perfección.

— _Sensei_, yo ya tengo mes y medio saliendo con Akira y no ha afectado mi desempeño –el tono de Rukawa lo decía todo: 'no me compare con ese idiota' pero aún así Anzai-_sensei_ no se dio por satisfecho.

— Rukawa-kun, lo más difícil está por comenzar –insistió el _coach_— Kainan es un equipo con un excelente nivel, el año pasado sólo Sannoh, el actual campeón nacional desde hace 3 años, los pudo derrotar. Los necesito a ambos dando su mejor esfuerzo, ¿pudo contar con ustedes?

— Sí –Rukawa asintió con determinación. Sannoh, el mejor equipo de todo Japón, si quería jugar algún día en América tendría que derrotarlos, claro que para eso primero lo primero: acabar con Kainan.

— _Sensei_, yo me disculpo por mi comportamiento y le prometo que, lo que ocurrió en el partido contra Shoyo, no volverá a pasar. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo –dijo Mitsui y ahora sí, Anzai-_sensei_ se dio por satisfecho.

— Una cosa más –agregó el _coach_, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda— Yo no tengo ningún problema sabiendo que ambos están saliendo con un muchacho, y estoy seguro que el resto del equipo tampoco, pero no toda la gente es como yo. Sólo les pido que sean discretos.

— Sí, _sensei_ –respondieron ambos.

**—o0o—**

Gracias a Anzai-sensei el teléfono de Mitsui dejó de sonar y la práctica pudo continuar sin interrupciones y antes de que Akagi se lanzara de la azotea. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando el capitán Gorila dio por terminado el entrenamiento, estaban recogiendo y limpiando listos para marchar a sus casas cuando la última persona que querían ver apareció. Fujima caminó directo hacía donde Mitsui arrojaba sus cosas sin ningún amor y sin ningún orden, dentro de una muy sucia y maltratada maleta que había tenido días mejores. Se paró de puntas y le cubrió los ojos por detrás.

— ¿Quién es? –y en dos segundos Mitsui entró en su _in_ _love mode_, con una expresión de bobo que hizo a la _gang_ de Sakuragi reír hasta rodar por la duela. Hanamichi una vez más adquirió un verde mal sano por color, Ryota giró los ojos cansado y harto, Akagi quiso matarlos a todos y Ayako y Kogure vieron con fascinación a Fujima. Jamás habían visto al eterno rival de Maki actuando como colegiala enamorada y era realmente gracioso de presenciar. Rukawa los ignoró para revisar sus mensajes nuevos.

Mitsui se giró para verlo e, ignorando por completo a su público y su promesa de discreción, abrazó a Fujima para levantarlo por la cintura, besando su mejilla con un sonoro _smack_. El '¡iuk!' colectivo lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?! –les reclamó Mitsui, bajando a Fujima pero aún rodeando su cintura.

— ¿Por qué está el Suplente aquí? –se quejó Hanamichi— Gori, prohíbele a Mit-chi traer a su novia a los entrenamientos.

— ¿A quién llamas Gorila? –y el puño del capitán cayó sobre su cabeza.

— Entrenando hasta tarde, Akagi –comentó Fujima, estaba tan feliz que parecía otra persona— Van en serio para derrotar a Kainan.

— Por supuesto, porque este año ganaremos el Campeonato Nacional –le aseguró el capitán Gorila con tal seguridad que parecía que había leído el _manga_ y sabía qué le deparaba el futuro.

— Maki no los dejará ganar –Fujima habló con toda seriedad— Y pueden estar seguros de que no cometerá mis mismos errores. Además no se olviden de nosotros, Shoyo aún no está derrotado, para pasar a las Nacionales hay que ganar al menos 2 juegos y se cuentan el número de canastas que cada equipo obtuvo, y nosotros no pensamos perder contra Ryonan y Kainan.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué no podremos ganar? –gritó Hanamichi y Rukawa giró los ojos cansado, ¿qué no podía hablar sin gritar?

— Yo no dije eso –respondió Fujima con toda calma— Sólo digo que no se confíen.

— Fujima, tú tienes mucha experiencia jugando contra Kainan, ¿tienes tiempo? Me encantaría preguntarte algunas cosas –dijo Kogure emocionado.

— Sí, claro.

— ¡Un momento! –exclamó Mitsui, levantando los brazos— Keni vino a verme a mí, si quieres hablar con él Kogure, has una cita.

Aquello sí que hizo reír a Fujima— _No sabía que Hisashi era tan posesivo_ –y le encantó. Acostumbrado como estaba a que en su casa nadie diera un rábano por lo que le ocurría, le fascinaba que Mitsui se preocupara por él y lo llamara continuamente. De acuerdo, Hanagata lo hacía aunque sólo en ciertas ocasiones, pero con Hisashi era diferente. Recordó sus palabras del día anterior y, el hecho de que deseaba protegerlo, era lo que lo hacía tan especial para él.

— ¿Eh? –Kogure no sabía decir si en verdad hablaba en serio o era una broma.

— Kogure, si te parece bien envíame un email o búscame en facebook –dijo Fujima y el vice-capitán asintió. Entonces, Kenji les dirigió una mirada rápida a los integrantes del equipo, una sólo pregunta en su mente: ¿en verdad podrían vencer a Kainan? Honestamente esperaba que así fuera— Supongo que así de ocupados como están no irán a la fiesta del viernes –agregó.

— ¿Cuál fiesta? –preguntaron Hanamichi y Ryota al mismo tiempo.

— Ahora que las finales comenzaron oficialmente con nuestro partido del domingo –explicó Fujima— El viernes en la noche hay una fiesta para celebrar el pase de los 4 mejores equipos de la prefectura. Siempre se realiza aquí en Yokohama…¿No lo sabían? –todo el equipo, incluyendo a la _gang_ de Sakuragi y Ayako (y sí, también Rukawa) voltearon a ver a su capitán.

— ¿De qué está hablando el Suplente, Gori? –quiso saber Hanamichi y Akagi se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Nosotros estamos invitados? –preguntó un muy ansioso Ryota.

— Yo no sabía nada de una fiesta –admitió Mitsui y el capitán Gorila lució tan tenso como si estuviera estreñido. Con toda renuencia se cruzó de brazos y dijo lo que por días se había guardado como si su vida hubiese dependido de su silencio:

— Sí, hay una fiesta el viernes aquí en Yokohama y sí, estamos invitados –confirmó Akagi.

— ¡¿QUEeeeEEEeeeÉ?!

— Pero…yo nunca escuché nada al respecto, ¿todos los años es igual? –preguntó un muy confundido Kogure, paseando su mirada de Akagi a Fujima y de vuelta.

— Así es –cuando el capitán Gorila no dijo nada, Fujima lo confirmó— Pero como Shohoku nunca pasaba del primer partido supongo que nadie se molestó nunca en invitarlos.

— ¿Y vamos a ir? –la pregunta de Hanamichi logró que 18 pares de ojos se detuvieran sobre el capitán Gorila.

Akagi suspiró pesadamente. No les había dicho nada precisamente porque sabía que querrían ir— _Pero tenemos que entrenar, no podemos perder el tiempo_. _A diferencia de Shoyo, Ryonan y Kainan ésta es la primera vez que estamos entre los mejores 4, y nunca hemos ido a las Nacionales; a diferencia de ellos, nosotros no tenemos el lujo de los años de experiencia y no nos podemos confiar. Debemos seguir entrenando _–pero una mirada rápida a su equipo le dijo que, aunque les explicara todo esto con muñequitos y marionetas, no lo entenderían.

— Todo depende de Anzai-_sensei_ –dijo al fin y los 18 pares de ojos se detuvieron en el _coach_.

— ¡Jo, jo, jo! Mientras no se metan en problemas y lleguen a entrenar el sábado, por mí está bien –y su anuncio fue seguido de gritos y brincos emocionados. Akagi, una vez más, quería subir a la azotea y brincar al vacío, había contado con que Anzai-_sensei_ lo apoyaría y el plan le falló.

**—o0o—**

— Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí –Mitsui estaba tan feliz que poco le faltaba para flotar, caminando hacía la salida del colegio de la mano de la única persona que lo podía hacer sentir mariposas en el estómago— Y claro, tendrás que ir conmigo a la fiesta del viernes.

Fujima sonrió, no pudiendo creer cómo había cambiado su suerte en cuestión de días, ¿quién hubiera pensado que perder un juego tan importante podía resultar algo tan bueno al final?— _Una victoria a cambio de Hisashi, me parece un trato justo_.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo? –el tono de su voz hizo a Mitsui detenerse.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas así?

— Hisashi, me estarías llevando a la fiesta ¿cómo tu qué? –Fujima tenía que preguntar, la situación no era tan sencilla como Mitsui imaginaba y él no quería que después Hisashi le reclamara que no le había advertido o que saliera con el siempre irritante "yo no sabía".

— Como mi novia…novio –se corrigió y se sonrojó de golpe— ¿Qué tiene?

A Mitsui no le gustaban los hombres, pero a Kenji sí, y él sabía a qué se estarían exponiendo si acompañaba al tirador estrella de 3 puntos a una fiesta como su novio oficial. Fujima quería decirle que se imaginara las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ellos, los murmullos, las risitas de las chicas, y el ocasional disgusto o ceño fruncido, maldiciones, malas palabras, pero, al ver la ilusión en su rostro no pudo.

— No tiene nada –sonrió, además, debía admitir que a él también le causaba ilusión ir a la fiesta de la mano de Mitsui— ¿Nos vemos en el antro el viernes?

— No. Yo paso por ti a la estación del tren –aquello sí que sorprendió a Fujima, lo único que faltaba era que luego se ofreciera a dejarlo hasta la puerta de su casa.

_Después de todo lo que pasamos y aún me trata como a una chica_ –pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, para él no era insultante, al contrario, sentía que le importaba lo suficiente a Mitsui como para preocuparse y molestarse por él. De la nada, Hisashi se detuvo frente a él, cruzó los brazos, recargó su peso sobre su pierna derecha y lo observó con atención de pies a cabeza, logrando que parpadeara varias veces confundido.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó un muy confundido Fujima.

— Te observo.

— ¿Por qué? –Kenji no entendía nada.

— ¿No te puedo observar?

— Hisashi –lo reprendió con suavidad y Mitsui le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

Fujima tenía una forma muy particular, bastante andrógina y fashion, de vestir; para él la ropa era un juego, el _cosplay_ sin fin, y podía aparecer de pronto con prendas sacadas de un _manga_ o de la imaginación vanguardista y muy alocada de un diseñador sin límites, siempre dejando a la gente pensando si sería un chico o una jovencita. El día anterior Mitsui lo había encontrado en el aburrido uniforme gris del colegio, pero hoy vestía pesqueros de algodón color naranja, una playera azul sin mangas, cuello en V casi transparente, con otra playera de tirantes debajo y sandalias. Quien lo viera de pasada no sabría definir su género.

— Así me gustas más –declaró Mitsui después de una pausa.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando salíamos en la secundaria siempre vestías igual –explicó Mitsui, acortando la distancia entre ellos— Tu ropa demasiado amplia que te hacía ver como si hubieras asaltado a un gordo –Fujima apretó los labios, nada feliz con aquella descripción— Pero, la verdad nunca me importó mucho, importaba que estuvieras a mi lado –lo vio con tal intensidad que el otro se sonrojó— Aunque he de admitir que ahora me gustas más.

— Hisa…—pero Fujima se interrumpió cuando Mitsui lo abrazó, descansando la frente contra su hombro, dejando caer la maleta al suelo.

— Te amo –la voz de Hisashi pareció flotar en el aire y brotar de su alma, suave, queda, intensa, y Kenji no pudo menos que devolverle el abrazo y besar su cabeza. Lo hacía sentir una paz inmensa el estar así con él, algo que no experimentaba con nadie más, y una sensación de calidez invadió su corazón haciéndole creer que nunca había sido realmente feliz hasta ese momento.

— Y yo a ti –Mitsui levantó el rostro al escucharlo, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla, sintiendo como la piel de Fujima se le ponía de gallina anticipando lo que venía. Hisashi le sostuvo la mirada un momento y, antes de que su corazón latiera dos veces, se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron. No lo besó, tan sólo permaneció ahí, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, de las cosquillas que su aliento le provocaban al golpear su piel hipersensible.

La respiración de Fujima se aceleró y Mitsui pudo sentir su pecho tocándolo cada vez que subía y bajaba, enviando chispas por todo su sistema nervioso. Lentamente, casi como si no deseara hacerlo, Hisashi deslizó su boca sobre la del otro, acariciándolo en silencio, logrando que Kenji cerrara los ojos y separara sus labios ligeramente, rindiéndose por completo a él. Permitió que Mitsui lo besara, y su cuerpo se estremeció de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, sintiendo su cabeza ligera y cada fibra de su cuerpo gritando por Hisashi. Si había algo que tenía que admitir era que Mitsui había aprendido a besar en esos dos años, y le encantaba.

— Nunca…nunca creí que volvería a sentir tus besos…Hisashi —era un sueño, un sueño maravilloso pero no podía ser real, era demasiado bueno. Levantó sus dedos y tocó los labios húmedos de Mitsui, queriendo asegurarse de que en verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo— Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas pero…no lo creí posible –Mitsui lo besó una vez más, abrazándolo con más fuerza, temiendo que si lo soltaba se vería una vez más a la deriva, perdiéndose en la obscuridad sin forma de volver.

— Lo siento…—suspiró contra sus labios y Fujima besó la punta de su nariz.

— Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte –levantó el rostro, pidiendo un beso más. Ahora que lo había recuperado no quería alejarse de Hisashi ni por un segundo, lo necesitaba más que al aire, más que a...

— ¡Mitsui! –la voz de Norio les reventó su nube rosa y los hizo voltear a ambos. Con toda renuencia Mitsui se separó de él, pensando que nunca había odiado tanto a su amigo como en ese momento— ¿Te marchas tan pronto? Kurou y Saburo tenían planeado que fuéramos a cenar –su amigo se detuvo frente a él, arrugando la frente al ver que no estaba solo.

Mitsui había hablado ya con sus amigos (o lo que él consideraba hablar) les dio la versión corta de su relación con Fujima, logrando que al fin entendieran muchas cosas acerca de él, de su comportamiento y del porqué de sus problemas de ira. Descubrir que su amigo había confundido al As de Shoyo con una chica, los mató de risa (para completo bochorno de Mitsui) pero, descubrir que aún lo amaba había sido toda una revelación. Ellos también habían adquirido un color verde mal sano con toda esta historia.

El argumento de que no le gustaban los hombres y que sólo amaba a Fujima no hizo más aumentar la confusión de su trío de animadores pero, lo que sí entendieron fue que su amado amigo estaba enamorado y, por más que la idea de dos peludos juntos los pusiera enfermos, no podían negar que Mitsui se veía feliz, genuinamente feliz, como nunca lo vieron en 2 años que tenían de conocerlo, y eso valía mucho para ellos.

Norio vio a Fujima por largo rato en completo silencio, arrugando aún más la frente en un visible esfuerzo por recordar quién era; estaba seguro de que lo había visto en alguna parte pero, vestido así, simplemente no lo reconocía.

— Nori –Mitsui caminó hacia él, tomando al otro de la mano— Quiero presentarte a Fujima Kenji –la primera palabra en la mente de Fujima cuando vio a Norio Hotta fue: ¡Delincuente! Pensó en tantas cosas que podía decir pero, no era necesario ser un genio para ver que el Delincuente-san era amigo de su novio.

— ¡Claro! – Norio golpeó su puño contra su palma abierta— Ya decía que te había visto en alguna parte –y ahora estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente al 'novio' de su mejor amigo— Y-yo soy Hotta Norio.

_¿Éste es Norio?_ –Mitsui hablaba mucho de su amigo 'Nori' pero, de todas las imágenes mentales que pasaron por su cabeza, lo último que imaginó fue luciera como villano de película de los 70's.

— Mucho gusto –era lo correcto y lo más amable que podía decir, aunque lo cierto era que sólo quería salir corriendo.

— La verdad, me intrigaba conocerte, Mit-chan habla mucho de ti –Norio dijo con genuino interés— Bueno, mejor dicho, Mit-chan sólo habla de ti.

— ¡Nadie te está preguntando, Nori! –se quejó un muy abochornado Mitsui, y sólo por eso Fujima consideró que había valido la pena conocer al famoso Hotta.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Kenji con interés y todas las intenciones de incomodar a Mitsui.

— Desde el partido del domingo parece que no puede hablar de otra cosa –continuó Norio, a quien parecía habérsele olvidado todo su nerviosismo inicial— Al profesor de matemáticas casi le salió una hernia al revisar sus apuntes y encontrar tu nombre escrito en todos los bordes.

— Nori –le advirtió Mitsui en ese tono que parecía decir: 'di otra palabra y morirás' pero Fujima se mostró fascinado.

— ¿Y qué más hace Hisa-chin? –no lo había vuelto a llamar así hasta ese momento, y Hotta rió con tantas ganas al escuchar el cariñoso apodo, que hizo a Mitsui ruborizarse de enojo y vergüenza.

— ¿Además de llamarte todo el día, cambiar su status en facebook,…? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, a Kurou lo llamó Keni un día y últimamente se ríe solo de aparentemente nada –continuó Norio, y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque Mitsui jaló a Fujima para llevárselo.

— Adiós, Nori.

— ¡Ey! Estoy hablando con tu amigo –se quejó Fujima, riendo.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que no vienen a cenar con nosotros? –gritó Norio y Mitsui le sacó el dedo medio haciéndolo reír.

**—o0o—**

Sólo hasta que se hallaron a una distancia segura del colegio, y las posibilidades de encontrarse a alguien conocido se vieron drásticamente reducidas, Mitsui caminó más despacio y su cerebro pareció procesar el hecho de que, una vez más después de 2 años, volvía a andar con Kenji de la mano. Casi le plagió la adorable sonrisa de idiota a Hanamichi cada vez que veía a Haruko.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que volver? –preguntó Mitsui y Fujima se encogió de hombros.

— A mi madre le da lo mismo a qué hora llegue pero, si pretendo levantarme para ir a clases mañana, no después de las 11 –respondió— ¿Vamos a tu casa?

— Si quieres –Fujima le sonrió.

La casa de Mitsui no estaba lejos del colegio, podía llegar caminando en 15 minutos lo cual siempre hacía que se confiara en las mañanas, levantándose en el último momento y llegando siempre tarde. Tal y como Hisashi lo sospechaba su madre no había vuelto y su hermano debía seguir en casa de su mejor amigo haciendo tarea— ¡_Genial! Mi plan para pasar tiempo a solas con Keni es perfecto_ –sonrió con malévola felicidad. Arrojó su maleta sobre el primer mueble de la sala que se encontró y su estómago gruñó como bestia salvaje.

— Iba a preguntar si ya habías comido algo pero veo que no –Fujima caminó hacia la cocina con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Sólo había venido en una ocasión a casa de Mitsui pero recordaba su distribución como si hubiese ido ayer. Era una casa pequeña (más aún que la de Akagi) con sólo 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, sala-comedor y cocina, pero bonita, limpia y bien arreglada— ¿Aún te gusta el spaghetti?

— ¿Por qué? –Mitsui lo siguió— ¿Me vas a cocinar? –la idea lo hizo tan feliz que lo sorprendió.

— Si te portas bien, tal vez lo haga –Fujima ladeó la cabeza, luciendo adorablemente seductor, y la forma en la que pronunció esas palabras casi le causó una hemorragia nasal. Así que Mitsui se metió a bañar mientras Fujima preparaba la cena.

Hisashi tenía el infortunio de compartir la habitación y el baño con Ichijo, su hermano menor, pero por más que se quejara era inútil, a menos claro que su madre renunciara a su estudio pero lo veía difícil. Tiró toda su ropa sobre la cama baja de la litera, aumentando aún más del desorden de libros, ropa, juguetes, discos, platos, papeles, restos de comida y Dios sabía qué más (no le sorprendería encontrarse un animal muerto ahí a juzgar por el olor).

Kuma-chan, el cuyo de Ichijo, corría felizmente en la rueda de su jaula sobre el escritorio llenando la habitación con un rechinido casi tan molesto como los regaños de Akagi. ¿Kuma-chan? ¿Por qué un cuyo se llamaba 'osito'? Otro de los grandes misterios del siglo XXI, Mitsui no tenía idea de qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano y lo cierto era que no le interesaba mucho saber.

El agua caliente cayendo sobre él fue una bendición y Mitsui no pudo evitar gemir suavemente con genuino placer. Todo su cuerpo dolía después del partido contra Shoyo, en especial sus hombros, no podía girar la cabeza sin que sus músculos gritaran pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, al menos no si querían vencer a Kainan—_Y vamos a ganar, el cumpleaños de Keni es el mismo día del juego, 30 de Junio. Ése será mi regalo, derrotar a Maki…Keni_ –y la sola idea de Fujima en su cocina lo hizo sonreír como bobo y sentir un calorcito recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tal vez sí era un pervertido después de todo (o simplemente estaba loco) no importaba que tanto hubiese alegado que no le gustaban los hombres, el sólo recuerdo de Fujima era capaz de invocar en él emociones que sólo muchas horas de _hentai_ podían ser capaces de provocar. Su piel, su cabello, el olor de su cuerpo y la sensación de tenerlo presionado junto a él…Mitsui apoyó la mano contra el mosaico del baño, se inclinó al frente cerrando los ojos— _Keni_… —todo su ser ardía con ansias insatisfechas por tocarlo.

Sus manos se movieron solas, bajando por su vientre hasta enterrarse entre sus piernas. Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios invocando la imagen de Fujima, llegando esa misma tarde al gimnasio de basketball, una imagen quemada por siempre en su mente. Lucía tan hermoso. No le había mentido, ahora le gustaba más que antes, más que cuando lo había creído una chica ¿acaso eso lo haría gay? Una cosa era amar la esencia de una persona pero otra completamente diferente, desear el físico de alguien.

No lo sabía y, lo más curioso de todo, era que no le importaba. Sólo sabía que nunca antes su cuerpo había quemado con esta intensidad, con semejante ardor, al pensar en Kenji como lo hacía ahora. Recargó la frente contra la pared, abriendo más sus piernas y sintiendo el agua caliente golpear su cuerpo, los hilos de agua como la caricia de un amante deslizándose por su espalda. Arriba y abajo. Su vida se redujo a una cadenciosa danza que hacía que todas sus hormonas se levantaran en firmes.

Pronto comenzó a jadear y a murmurar el nombre de Kenji como si rezara, su cuerpo tembló y el calor se concentró de su cintura hacia abajo. Fujima en su jersey verde con el número 4, en uniforme escolar, en jeans, de pie entre las sombras del jardín del colegio, corriendo hacia él en la cancha. Sí, lo amaba pero también lo deseaba con desesperación, le gustaba tanto que era doloroso…Su cuerpo palpitó y, sin poder soportar más, se vació en su mano con el nombre de Kenji atrapado en su boca.

— Tengo… problemas…—jadeó. O tal vez sólo era un adolescente con hormonas demasiado ociosas.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A**: In onore della mia amica Gif, Mitsui piacciono gli spaghetti (en honor de mi amiga Gif es que a Mitsui le gusta el spaghetti).

Leyendo un artículo acerca de la moda callejera en Japón fue que se me ocurrió que Fujima se vistiera así ^^ No sé, me pareció interesante espero que a ustedes también. Una vez más ¡Mil gracias por leer! Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un comentario, se los agradeceré siempre, y hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**—Capítulo 7—**

— Ésa fue una ducha bastante larga –el comentario de Fujima carecía de malicia, doble significado o mensajes ocultos, pero a Mitsui lo hizo sonrojarse con furia mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla. Oh, _esa_ ducha— ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó sin comprender con un cucharón en la mano.

— No…—trató de aparentar normalidad pero estaba fallando miserablemente, así que optó por cambiar el tema, siempre era una buena idea antes de que comenzara a pensar de nuevo en…Sacudió la cabeza— E-eso huele delicioso, no sabía que pudieras cocinar —se acercó a la estufa para asomarse. El vapor le pegó de lleno en la cara pero fue una sensación bien recibida, lo ayudaba a mantenerse con los pies en la tierra y a sus fantasías recluidas en lo más hondo de su corazón.

— Cuando pasas tanto tiempo solo aprendes de todo –respondió Fujima, encantado de ver a Mitsui en pantuflas, _boxers_ de cuadros azul obscuro y una playera de Metallica.

Jamás lo había así y no pudo evitar sentirse como colegiala a la que su ídolo se le hubiese aparecido de pronto a mitad de su habitación. Tardó un poco en recuperar sus habilidades motrices, perdido como se hallaba admirando a Hisashi sin que éste lo notara, pero, cuando escuchó el estómago de su novio gruñir, se dio un cachetada mental y sirvió dos porciones de spaghetti. Tenía todas las intenciones de llevar los platos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mitsui se los quitó para hacerla de mesero.

— Creí que tenías cocinera –comentó, poniendo la mesa para dos.

_Un par de velas, música y bien podría resultar en una cena romántica_ –pensó tan feliz que poco le faltaba para ronronear.

— Sí, pero aún así hay ocasiones en la que yo debo prepararme algo –Fujima tomó asiento a su lado y se dispusieron a comer pero, en cuanto Mitsui probó su primer bocado, creyó que la lengua se le caería.

_Esto…¡Esto es horrible!_ —pensó, tragando con tal esfuerzo que parecía que estuviera comiendo alambre de púas. El spaghetti olía mucho mejor de lo que sabía, estaba crudo y demasiado salado, pero uno nunca lo adivinaría a juzgar por la expresión de Mitsui, quien hizo un esfuerzo monumental por lucir como si jamás en su vida hubiese probado algo más sabroso— _¡Dios, por favor! No me puedo enfermar ahora del estómago o Akagi sí que va a matarme_ –oró con todas sus fuerzas a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué dijo Hanagata de que estás saliendo conmigo? –tal vez si se distraía dejaría de pensar en lo mal que sabía el spaghetti, eso y necesitaría mucha agua para bajarse la pasta cruda, ¿en qué demonios se había metido al aceptar su oferta de cocinarle? Fujima sonrió sin humor.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Me regañó durante dos horas seguidas –comió otro bocado y Mitsui se preguntó cómo lo hacía sin morir en el intento.

_Tal vez ya se hizo inmune a su propia comida_ –pensó.

— En palabras de Toru soy un idiota por creer en ti después de todo lo que me hiciste –continuó, la vista en el plato— Nos pronosticó un futuro cruel y un final terrible, y sólo la decencia me impide repetir de cuántas formas diferentes te llamó –Mitsui apretó el tenedor con tal fuerza que lo dobló. Era oficial, odiaba a Hanagata, y Fujima pareció leer su mente pues se apresuró a agregar— Hisashi, entiende, Toru no te conoce…

— Mi punto precisamente, no me conoce –replicó molesto, levantando la voz— ¿Cómo puede sacar conclusiones acerca de mí y de mi comportamiento si no me conoce? –Fujima sacudió la cabeza.

— Hisashi, todo lo que Toru ha escuchado de ti es malo, además, se volvió bastante desconfiado gracias a los novios de sus hermanas –explicó Kenji con voz suave y tranquila— Las niñas son imanes para patanes y Toru ya ha tenido que romper varias narices.

Mitsui no estaba convencido pero se obligó a calmarse, recordando que no se puede hablar mal de la mejor amiga del novio/novia, además, lo último que deseaba era arruinar el momento discutiendo. Siguió comiendo pero no engañó a Fujima, sabía que Mitsui estaba molesto, así que tomó su mano y acarició el dorso con su dedo pulgar. Aquello actuó como magia y lo tranquilizó en dos segundos.

— Keni, quiero preguntarte algo pero quiero que me digas la verdad, aunque no me guste –la seriedad en su voz tomó por sorpresa a Fujima— ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿También crees que nuestro futuro sólo depare desastres? –no le respondió enseguida, continuó acariciando el dorso de la mano de Mitsui, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y sólo entonces levantó la vista para verlo.

— Mi cerebro dice que sí, Hisashi –respondió Fujima y Mitsui sintió que tenía piedras en el estómago en vez de spaghetti…aunque tal vez fuera culpa de la pasta cruda— Una parte de mí no puede si no estar de acuerdo con Toru pero…—le sostuvo la mirada— Mi corazón dice que no –apretó su mano— Yo creo en ti y sé que nuestra historia va a tener un final feliz.

Mitsui le sonrió de forma tan adorable, que poco faltó para que Fujima se derritiera y no quedara más que una mancha de lo que había sido el As de Shoyo. Hisashi acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó una vez más, saboreando sus labios, completamente perdido en la dulzura de su boca que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió. Ocupados como se encontraban ni Mitsui ni Fujima escucharon el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, ni de la puerta al abrirse, mucho menos los pasos hasta que fue demasiado tarde y…

— ¡_Oni-chaaaaaaaan_! –gritó Ichijo, logrando que Mitsui brincara tan alto del susto, que poco le faltó para quedar adherido del techo cual gato— ¿Qué haces? –ésa era la pregunta "favorita" de su hermano, sólo Ichijo podía sacarlo de sus casillas con un facilidad sorprendente pero, en esta ocasión, sintió genuinas ganas de matarlo.

— ¡Ichijo! –exclamó el sorprendido hermano mayor como si en vez de un niño se tratase de un extraterrestre aparecido de la nada— ¿Q-q-qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¿Ah? Aquí vivo –fue la simple respuesta, tan simple y tan tranquila que hizo a Mitsui cuestionarse si su hermano los habría visto besarse o no. Ichijo arrojó la mochila en el sofá, justo sobre la maleta de su hermano (ambos ignorando a su madre quien siempre se quejaba de que iban a arruinar los muebles debajo de tanto peso)— ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar entrenando? –entonces el niño reparó en la presencia de Fujima— ¿Y tú quién eres?

_¡Cómo se parece a Hisashi!_ –pensó fascinado, viendo al niño aún en uniforme. El mismo cabello negro-azulado, los mismos ojos obscuros pero, a diferencia de Mitsui, Ichijo tenía el cabello un poco más largo y levantado en puntas, lo que lo hacía parecer parte del reparto de Digimon. Mitsui se levantó y golpeó a su hermano en la nuca.

— Ésa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores –lo reprendió.

— ¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importan los modales?…¡Auch! –otro golpe.

— Y tampoco es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor –Ichijo se sobó la nuca.

— Mi nombre es Fujima Kenji –se presentó con una amable sonrisa— Mucho gusto.

— Mitsui Ichijo –el niño devolvió el saludo, con un ojo cerrado y una lágrima gorda atorada en sus pestañas, aún sobando su cabeza— ¿Eres amigo de mi _oni-chan_? –preguntó con incredulidad.

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas así?

— Porque no luces como sus amigos –Ichijo recordó a Tetsuo, Norio y al resto de la pandilla, abochornando a su hermano mayor y haciendo reír a Fujima. Después de conocer a Norio entendía muchas cosas, y sólo podía imaginar que pinta tendría el infame Tetsuo para su suegra lo odiara tanto. Por suerte Mitsui no tuvo que explicar demasiado pues el aroma del spaghetti llegó hasta su hermano y, cuando vieron, ya tenían al niño en la cocina listo para servirse.

— ¡_Itadakimasu_! –anunció, levantando triunfal su tenedor pero, en cuanto probó el spaghetti, se puso verde— Esto sabe horrible –y su hermano mayor lo golpeó de nuevo.

**—o0o—**

— Así que tú también juegas basketball –dijo Ichijo, sentado justo en medio de ellos, comiendo cereal y aumentando los instintos asesinos de su _oni-chan_— ¿En qué equipo?

— Soy el capitán de Shoyo –respondió Fujima encantado. Siempre había querido un hermano e Ichijo le había agradado desde que lo conoció 2 años atrás, algo que a Mitsui no lo hacía particularmente feliz porque, como Kenji le prestaba atención, el niño no se iba nunca.

— ¡Oh! –abrió la boca sorprendido— ¿Qué no fue el equipo con el que barrieron la duela el domingo? –preguntó Ichijo.

— Tú quieres que yo te mate ¿verdad? –Mitsui rezongó, ¿cómo era que su cena romántica había terminado en tragedia?— Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en casa de Ishi haciendo tarea.

— Sí –el niño tragó— Pero su mamá me trajo.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ _¿No podía haberse quedado a dormir o algo?_ –se lamentó. Fujima iba a levantar la mesa pero Mitsui se le adelantó, no iba a permitir que moviera un dedo en su casa y estaba dispuesto a consentirlo, se movió para recoger los platos sucios pero un tirón terrible, como si dedos jalaran de cada extremo de su músculo, lo hizo cerrar los ojos y volverse a sentar.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Fujima preocupado y Mitsui se llevó la mano al hombro.

— No es nada. Me duele desde el partido del domingo –explicó, tratando de no moverse— Supongo que es un regalo de las dos caídas que sufrí –y Fujima se sonrojó, una de las dos caídas había sido culpa suya.

— ¿Tienes pomada? —quiso saber y el niño se puso de pie de un salto.

— En el baño, ¿la traigo? –y antes de que alguien le pudiera responder, Ichijo salió corriendo. Fujima se puso de pie.

— Quítate la playera –pidió, haciendo sonreír a Mitsui con malicia.

— ¿En la primera cita? –Fujima tiró de su oreja, haciéndolo reír— Y agresivo a parte de todo, como me gusta.

— Hisashi –lo reprendió con un adorable rosa en sus mejillas que sólo sirvió para hacerlo reír con más fuerza. Al final Mitsui obedeció, se sacó la playera dejando su torso desnudo y expuesto, y logrando que Fujima se sonrojara aún más. Kenji estaba a un paso de cerrar los ojos, manos en las mejillas, bamboleándose tímidamente, pero toda su emoción desapareció cuando vio los moretones en la espalda de Hisashi— ¿Te duele? –lo tocó con delicadeza.

— Sólo cuando me muevo –Mitsui abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir que Fujima lo abrazaba por detrás, con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

— Lo siento –el corazón de Hisashi latió con fuerza, jamás lo había tenido contra su piel desnuda y la sensación hizo bailar su sistema nervioso y aumentar su temperatura. Era tan cálido y tenerlo tan cerca se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

— ¿D-de qué…—carraspeó nervioso, un curioso cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo. Si Kenji no se quitaba rápido se le iba a olvidar que su hermano estaba en la casa y eso sólo lo metería en una muy vergonzosa situación— Hablas?

— Yo fui el que te cayó encima –susurró contra su cuello y Mitsui se giró para verlo, aunque aquello una vez más lo hizo sentir un tirón en el músculo.

— Keni, estás loco –dijo con toda honestidad, tomando su mano— Nos estábamos peleando el pase a las Nacionales, no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte –Fujima sonrió y le pellizcó la nariz.

— Esto fue todo lo que encontré –Ichijo volvió, dejando sobre la mesa todas las muestras médicas de pomadas que su madre guardaba en su baño. Fujima las revisó una por una hasta que se decidió por un envase en particular, derramó un poco sobre Mitsui y frotó su espalda mientras Ichijo se hincaba sobre la silla de enfrente.

— _Mm_…Keni, esto es delicioso –gimió Mitsui, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa para recargar la cabeza, logrando que Fujima se sonrojara hasta las orejas— ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes?

— Cuando eres el _coach_ del equipo de basketball aprendes muchas cosas –Mitsui rió con ganas, tomándole el doble sentido a sus palabras y, cuando Fujima cayó en cuenta de qué había dicho, se ruborizo de nuevo— Idiota.

— Fujima –lo llamó Ichijo, doblado hacia el frente con los codos sobre la mesa— ¿En verdad mi _oni-chan_ es un buen jugador? –preguntó con interés, genuinamente feliz de, por una vez, tener la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano mayor y sus amigos, compartir algo con él, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Kenji.

— ¿Nunca lo has visto jugar? –Ichijo negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo— ¿Por qué? –Mitsui suspiró y se enderezó, era una historia larga y, ahora que lo pensaba, curiosa.

— Cuando estaba en la secundaria, Ichijo era muy pequeño –explicó, creyendo que se derretiría bajo las expertas manos de Fujima, tratando de no pensar qué más podría hacer con esas manos durante…Sacudió la cabeza— Después dejé de jugar y, este año, primero los partidos eran en días de escuela y el domingo pasado no hubo quien lo pudiera llevar y yo no pudo cuidarlo –Ichijo azotó las manos contra la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Te lo dije! No soy un bebé, me puedo cuidar solo –insistió el niño, realmente quería verlo jugar y le frustraba no poder hacerlo.

— No, no puedes cuidarte solo. Además, mamá me mataría antes de permitir que su retoño se quede solo en las gradas o en compañía de Nori –su hermanito hizo un puchero, se dejó caer en la silla, codos en la mesa y el rostro descansando sobre sus puños cerrados.

— Pero yo quiero ir –insistió con tristeza. Fujima detuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Mitsui y pensó por un momento.

— ¿Y si yo paso por ti el domingo para ir al partido? –ambos hermanos se giraron para verlo con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

— ¡Sí! –gritó Ichijo, de pie, dando brincos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mi casa no está cerca del estadio y te desviarías bastante viniendo desde Yamato –pero Fujima negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy seguro, además –continuó masajeando sus hombros— Juegan contra Kainan, van a necesitar todo el apoyo que se les pueda dar –Ichijo continuó brincando feliz y Mitsui sonrió.

— Gracias –una vez más la puerta se abrió y en esta ocasión la que apareció fue la muy famosa, muy temida y muy respetada Dra. Sato.

— _Tadaima_ –dejó los zapatos en la entrada, retirándose su chalina del cuello...y se detuvo en seco, arrugando la frente al ver la mochila y maleta sobre su sofá. No estaba contenta y su ceja comenzó a temblar— ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que…? –pero se interrumpió al ver que tenían visita— Oh… —podría ser muchas cosas pero ella no regañaba a sus hijos en público…excepto en aquella ocasión que entró a un antro en pijama para sacar a Mitsui de las orejas a las 3 de la mañana para completa humillación de su hijo.

— _Okaeri_ –respondieron ambos hermanos.

— _Oka-san_, él es mi amigo de Yamato –se apresuró a presentarlos Mitsui— Fujima Kenji.

— Mucho gusto –habló Kenji con toda educación. La Dra. Sato, una mujer que no levantaría más del metro y medio, cabello largo, lacio negro y un poco regordeta, dejó su bolso en la mesa y se acercó.

— El gusto es mío —viéndola nadie creería que podía causar tanto terror cuando se enojaba— ¡Vaya! Es bueno ver que Hisashi puede hacer amigos con modales –dijo su madre, abochornándolo por segunda vez esa noche— ¿Vives en Yamato?

— Sí, doctora.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? –quiso saber, acariciando la cabeza Ichijo en el proceso.

— Ambos jugamos basketball –respondió Fujima, sin saberlo diciendo las palabras mágicas. Su suegra adoraba la idea de que Mitsui jugara basketball y se la ganó en dos segundos.

— _Oka-san_, Fujima es el capitán del equipo que _oni-chan_ derrotó el domingo –le informó Ichijo con orgullo— Y se ofreció a llevarme este fin de semana a ver a _oni-chan_ jugar –aquello sólo le ganó más puntos a Kenji.

— Eso es terriblemente amable de tu parte pero, viviendo en Yamato, te vas a desviar demasiado para venir hasta acá –Ichijo hizo un nuevo puchero.

— No es ningún problema –le aseguró Fujima.

— Gracias —su suegra le regaló una sonrisa—…_Mm_, ¿eso que huelo es spaghetti? –preguntó.

— Kenji lo cocinó –informó Mitsui.

— Y sabe horrible…¡auch! –Ichijo se ganó otro golpe, demasiado lento para esquivarlo. Fue entonces cuando la Dra. Sato se percató del estado de la espalda de su primogénito y se acercó frunciendo el ceño en lo que prometía convertirse en el sermón del año si no obtenía una buena explicación.

— Hisashi, ¿qué te pasó?…No te estarás peleando de nuevo ¿o sí? –preguntó a dos rayas de entrar en _Voltron mode_.

— No. Me caí en el juego del domingo –respondió Mitsui con voz cansada, ¡como odiaba dar explicaciones acerca de su vida!— Un zopenco con el número 4 me aplastó y caí de espaldas contra la duela –Fujima lo pellizcó haciéndolo reír. Su madre revisó en envase de la pomada que le habían puesto y asintió aprobando la elección. Y mientras la doctora le preguntaba a Ichijo acerca de su día, sonó el _smartphone_ de Fujima con un mensaje de Hanagata preguntando dónde estaba. Sólo entonces se percató de qué hora era: 11:14 p.m.

— Ya debo irme o mañana no llegaré a tiempo al colegio –anunció.

— Te llevo a la estación del tren –Mitsui se puso de pie.

— Hisashi, cúbrete bien, que no te de el aire frío o te prometo que mañana no vas a poner girar el cuello –le advirtió su madre, después se dirigió a Fujima suavizando el tono de voz— Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que nos visites pronto de nuevo.

— Gracias.

**—o0o—**

— Tu familia es muy agradable —Fujima se escuchaba feliz, caminando con él hacía la estación del tren, vistiendo una chaqueta de Hisashi.

— Por favor, no tienes que ser amable conmigo –le sonrió Mitsui, apretando su mano cariñosamente mientras cruzaban la calle.

— Hablo en serio, la pasé muy bien –insistió, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo dejó viendo corazones.

— ¿Vienes mañana?

— No creo.

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber un muy decepcionado Mitsui, a un paso de hacer puchero.

— Porque nosotros jugamos contra Ryonan la próxima semana y, después de la derrota del domingo, estamos un "poco" presionados para ganar –le informó Fujima, con el pulgar e índice indicando el 'poco'.

— Sal temprano de la práctica –aquello hizo reír a Kenji.

— Sí, claro –columpió su brazo y el de Mitsui— Te recuerdo que soy el _coach_.

— Más a mi favor, no tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie –insistió Hisashi, atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura— Vamos –besó su mejilla— Faltan días para el juego –besó sus labios— Ven mañana –beso— ¿Sí? –beso. Fujima sonrió contra sus labios.

— Hisa-chin, si perdemos contra Ryonan, será por tu culpa –ambos rieron— Déjame ver qué pudo hacer –Mitsui lo besó de nuevo.

**—o0o—**

Desgraciadamente, para mala suerte de Mitsui, Fujima no pudo encontrar un pretexto válido para terminar las práctica de basketball temprano y, entre eso y la histeria de Akagi por el próximo partido, les llegó el viernes sin haberse podido ver de nuevo. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, hablaban del diario y casi a cada minuto del día (incluso a media noche una ocasión en la que Fujima tenía insomnio) Pero esto le hizo a Mitsui darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle: estaba gastando demasiado en llamadas y su madre se iba a negar terminantemente a pagar sus cuentas.

_Tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo_ –cada vez lo consideraba con más seriedad. Una novia (o en su caso novio) no salía barato ¿y cómo se suponía que invitara a Kenji a salir si no tenía dinero? En la secundaria solía ahorrarse lo de sus almuerzos pero ya no era suficiente.

— ¿Buscando si hay más notas acerca de ti y tu novia? –lo molestó Miyagi, encontrando a Mitsui con el periódico en los vestidores.

— Ja-ja –se rió sin humor, levantando la vista. Ryota se asomó y frunció el ceño al ver que su _senpai_ leía la sección de empleos.

— ¿Estás buscando un trabajo? –preguntó como si aquello fue más increíble que una vaca voladora.

— No tienes que preguntarlo de esa manera –Mitsui arrojó el periódico dentro de su casillero y azotó la puerta, dándole a Ryota una breve mirada de la foto de Fujima que tenía ahí.

— ¿Ah, no? Tienes que reconocer que 'Mitsui' y 'trabajo' en la misma oración es hilarante –rió Miyagi, abriendo su casillero, donde guardaba celosamente una fotografía de Ayako, y sacó sus Converse.

— Insisto, ja-ja Miyagi –guardaron silencio mientras se cambiaban de ropa hasta que…

— ¿Entonces? –la pregunta de Ryota lo confundió.

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— ¿Por qué estás buscando trabajo?

— Por nada que te importe –respondió Mitsui de mal modo, tomando asiento en una de las largas bancas.

— Oh, por favor –Ryota cerró la puerta de su casillero y recargó la espalda en él para verlo— ¿Ya qué más da si me dices? —Hisashi, sentado frente a él, lo ignoró atando los cabetes de sus Asics— Mitsui, si no me dices prometo que en el próximo partido gritaré frente a todos que tienes 3 dientes postizos –le arrojó un tenis y poco faltó para que le diera de lleno en la cara— ¡Ey! Prometiste no pelear Mit-chan.

— ¡Muérete, Miyagi!

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo Keni te puede decir Mit-chan? –lo molestó Ryota con voz melosa que no hizo más que saltarle la vena en su frente hasta que pareció que explotaría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryo-chin? –Hanamichi entró, arrastrando los pies y con la maleta al hombro, bostezado con infinita flojera.

— Mitsui está buscando empleo –anunció antes de que el aludido pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Sakuragi preguntó con toda inocencia dejando caer su maleta y, cuando Mitsui vio que sería imposible quitárselos de encima, suspiró. Sería mejor explicarse que tenerlos detrás él durante toda la práctica llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¿Por qué más? Necesito dinero –rezongó, terminando de amarrar sus asics.

— ¿Para qué? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y Mitsui consideró romper su promesa de no volver a pelear y golpearlos...pero nunca le ganaría a Hanamichi así que desechó la idea. Hinchado y cubierto de moretones no le resultaría tan atractivo a Fujima.

— Para invitar a salir a Keni, ¿felices? –ni siquiera tenía efectivo para la fiesta de ese viernes y había tenido prácticamente que rogarle a su madre (y venderle su alma) para le diera dinero, lo cual no había hecho nada feliz a la Dra. Sato. Ryota se rió con ganas y, cuando a Hanamichi se le quitó el color verde mal sano, agregó…

— Un momento pero, ¿a qué hora pretendes trabajar si Gori nos tiene aquí todas las tardes? –Mitsui suspiró.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo –admitió. De hecho su falta de horas libres era algo que lo había tenido pensando durante toda la hora de la clase de Inglés— Pero en un par de semanas salimos de vacaciones de verano y eso me dará más tiempo.

— Mitsui, creo que tu idea de un trabajo de medio tiempo es buena –dijo Ryota, por una vez hablando en serio, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza— Pero, cuando ganemos las Regionales nos toca entrenar para las Nacionales y, conociendo a Akagi, nos va a tener aquí 24/7.

— ¿24/7? –preguntó Hanamichi sin captar el concepto.

— 24 horas, 7 días de la semana –explicó Ryota, logrando que Sakuragi hiciera cuentas con los dedos mientras meditaba la nueva información.

— No lo había pensado –Mitsui suspiró. Y en verdad que Miyagi tenía un punto muy gordo aquí, una vez que el trimestre terminara Akagi era capaz de citarlos desde el amanecer hasta la caída del sol, pero…— Aún así, voy a seguir buscando, algo tendrá que salir.

**—o0o—**

Esa semana fue todo menos tranquila para el equipo de Shohoku, lo cual le dejó poco tiempo a Mitsui para extrañar a Kenji entre los entrenamientos, las clases y los profesores que no paraban de recordarles que se acercaba el final del trimestre. Tenía su agenda llena, sin mencionar que continuaba en su búsqueda implacable por un empleo; Norio y co. se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo pero aún no había nada. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, la noticia de la súper fiesta del viernes se extendió por toda la preparatoria como pólvora y súbitamente el equipo completo de basketball se volvió más popular que Twilight.

— ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! –exclamó un muy feliz Ryota antes de que iniciara la práctica en el gimnasio de basketball— 10 chicas prácticamente me rogaron para pedirme que las lleve a la fiesta de esta noche…¡A MÍ! –había muerto y llegado al cielo, ahora estaba seguro.

— A mí también me pasó –comentó Yasuda, ruborizándose hasta el nacimiento del cabello— 3 chicas se me acercaron para lo mismo.

— Yo creo que a todos nos ocurrió –dijo un muy abochornado Kogure, amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis— En mi caso fueron 5.

— Sí, mi hermano está de lo más acongojado –Haruko se unió a la conversación— Recibió 2 cartas de chicas ofreciéndose para ser su pareja –y con eso los hizo reír a todos con ganas, incluyendo a Kogure.

— ¡Hanamichi! –lo llamó Ryota al verlo llegar— ¿Cuántas chicas te pidieron que las llevaras a la fiesta de hoy? –Sakuragi lo vio como si sufriera de diarrea y no dijo nada, pero las risas histéricas de sus amigos detrás de él lo explicaban todo.

— ¡Ninguna! –exclamaron todos a la vez, agarrándose sus estómagos para reír hasta que lágrimas brotaron. Hanamichi se ruborizó tanto que terminó del mismo color de su cabello— El capitán Gorila tuvo más suerte que él –y rieron con más ganas.

— Pero…¿por qué? –preguntó Haruko confundida, ladeando la cabeza con el índice contra su mejilla— Es la fiesta del año y todas las chicas quieren un pase.

— Yo no entiendo eso muy bien –dijo Kakuta, rascándose la cabeza— ¿Por qué tenemos tantas chicas detrás de nosotros?

— Porque cada jugador tiene derecho a un pase extra –explicó Ayako, dejando su abanico sobre la silla de Anzai-_sensei_— Ustedes están todos invitados por ser parte de uno de los 4 mejores equipos de la Prefectura; todos, incluyendo a la manager y los chicos de primero que no son titulares, y nos regalan un pase para llevar a quien nosotros queramos. Es una fiesta privada y especial en el Chi, el antro de moda en Yokohama, y no tengo que recordarles que al Chi no entras siendo menor de edad, sin mencionar que es de lo más elitista y exclusivo. En pocas palabras, ir con uno de nosotros a la fiesta del año es probablemente la única oportunidad que estas chicas tendrán de entrar a un antro como éste –un 'Oh' colectivo siguió a su explicación.

— Y ni por eso Hanamichi consigue una chica –y rieron una vez más.

— Le tienen más miedo que ganas de ir –dijo el gordo Takamiya.

— ¡Ya cállense! –Sakuragi repartió cabezazos y eso terminó con las risas.

— ¡Mitsui! –lo llamó Ryota en cuanto lo vio llegar— ¿A ti cuántas chicas se te acercaron esta semana? –Hisashi no respondió enseguida al estar leyendo un mensaje de Fujima en su celular.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó distraído y a Hanamichi se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Oh! ¿Será posible? –exclamó Sakuragi triunfante—¿Nadie te pidió que la llevaras a la fiesta de hoy?

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! –guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo— Creo que unas 17 o 20, no las conté –la _gang_ de Hanamichi rió con renovada energía.

— ¿Y tú Rukawa? –quiso saber Ayako, ignorando la expresión de absoluta miseria de Sakuragi. Oh, la manager era cruel, pero en verdad que la curiosidad la carcomía y quería saber cuántas de sus _fan-girls_ habían salido tras él con una oportunidad así. Rukawa terminó de estirarse antes de responder.

— Igual que Mitsui-_senpai_, no las conté –habló, dejando caer los brazos— Pero me llegaron unas 40.

— Maldito, zorro –se quejó entre dientes Hanamichi.

— Sakuragi –lo llamó Haruko, caminando hacia él y poniéndolo en firmes, tenso y expectante no sabiendo qué esperar— Si quieres yo podría ir contigo para que no se pierda tu pase –se ofreció y su _gang_ abrió la boca en muda sorpresa.

— ¡Haruko! –y el pobre Sakuragi lloró.

— Mitsui-_senpai_ ¿vas a llevar a Fujima? –preguntó Ayako, parecía una niña de 13 años pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió sonriendo como bobo y haciendo a la manager muy feliz. Le alegraba enormemente verlos juntos y arreglando sus problemas.

—¡Un momento! –gritó Hanamichi cuando la inspiración lo golpeó como pedrada— Rukawa ¿vas a ir con Sendoh?

— ¿A ti te importa esto por…? –dijo el _super-rookie_ ese tono cansado que lo hacía sonar como si estuviese perpetuamente adormilado.

— Sendoh también está invitado y también tiene un pase extra –continuó Sakuragi.

— Tus poderes de deducción son asombrosos –se burló Rukawa.

— Si van juntos sus pases extra sobran, así que dámelos para que mis amigos puedan ir –demandó Hanamichi y su _gang_ aplaudió. Una fiesta privada en el Chi, no sonaba nada mal.

— No quiero.

— ¡Rukawa _teme_!

— ¡Basta! –la poderosa voz de Akagi detuvo la pelea— No es momento de perder el tiempo, el partido contra Kainan es pasado mañana.

En el mundo mágico de Akagi, la práctica del viernes terminaría como siempre, a las 8 de la noche, sin mayores contratiempos y sólo después de que él se hallara 100% satisfecho, pero no contaba con que la emoción por la fiesta de esa noche sobrepasaría todo lo conocido y, no sólo tuvo que terminarla 2 horas antes, las escasas 2 horas que entrenaron nadie paraba de hablar de la fiesta y por lo tanto no prestaron ni 2 gramos de atención (a Hanamichi los balones lo golpearon más de lo normal) e incluso Rukawa se veía distraído.

— Akagi, no te enojes con ellos –Kogure lo consoló, palmeando su espalda— Están emocionados, es la primera vez que nos invitan a una fiesta así y como invitados de honor.

— Y todo esto se va a terminar aún antes de comenzar si no vencemos a Kainan el domingo –replicó Akagi, recogiendo sus cosas en el vestidor.

— No te preocupes tanto –pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo y el ceño fruncido no dejó al capitán Gorila, menos aún porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo ponía nervioso asistir a una fiesta así y más aún con semejante compañía. Un sentimiento de infortunio con promesas de cosas terribles lo tenía tenso, pensando en la gama de posibles problemas que podrían resultar de tener a sus niños problema en un antro.

De todo el equipo sólo él y Mitsui tenían 18 años, Kogure los cumpliría el mes entrante, Ryota vería sus 17 primaveras en Julio, Rukawa los 16 en Enero y el cumpleaños número 15 de Hanamichi acababa de pasar en Abri; y papá Akagi estaba seguro que la nube negra que flotaba sobre su cabeza con lluvia y truenos lo perseguiría esta noche también— _Sólo espero que Kogure tenga razón_ –rezó.

**—o0o—**

Tal y como Mitsui acordó con Fujima, lo fue a buscar a la estación del tren… eso, claro, hasta que al fin terminó de prepararse. Jamás en sus 18 años había tardado tanto en arreglarse, la fiesta no le preocupaba tanto como verse bien para Kenji, y pronto se halló sacando toda su ropa del armario, arrojando prenda tras prenda sobre la cama. Ichijo se rió, hasta que su hermano lo golpeó, al verlo frente al espejo del baño tardando horas en peinarse (como si tuviera más cabello que Rampunzel).

Al final llegó a la conclusión de que: tenía demasiadas playeras de grupos de Metal, poco tiempo y nada de dinero para salir a comprar algo más y, como pudo, sacó la única camisa negra que tenía, sus pantalones cargo color khaki, chamarra negra y botas— _¡Dios! Voy disfrazado de Lincoln Lee versión _Fringe_ universo alternativo_ –pero no había nada que hacer al respecto y Mitsui decidió que había hecho lo que se había podido con lo que se tenía.

Un hombre de negocios pasó corriendo a su lado en la estación, hablando por su celular, y un par de señoras mayores bajaron del tren cargando bolsas enormes de colores vistosos mientras reían. Vio su reloj, ya pasaba de las 9 de la noche y Fujima no aparecía ¿habría tenido algún problema? Tal vez debería llamarle, sacó su celular para marcar su número cuando…

— Disculpe, ¿ha visto a mi novio? –levantó la vista y se encontró a Kenji, de pie frente a él— Es alto, muy guapo, con una cicatriz en la barbilla.

Mitsui sonrió, lo tomó del brazo con suavidad y lo besó para completa fascinación de un par de jovencitas que esperaban el tren cerca de ellos. Esta vez Kenji había elegido unos pantalones sueltos de lino, decorados a cuadros en varios tonos de gris, una playera con la mangas adheridas a sus brazos y suelta del torso mostrando una imagen sencilla en blanco y negro de Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo, el _manga_ favorito de Hisashi) de perfil, una chalina roja y un sombrero de gangster con botas rojas. Y para Mitsui fue lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

— Creí que algo te había pasado –dijo Hisashi sin perder tiempo en buscar su mano.

— Lo siento, me retrasé con una llamada de Toru –ambos caminaron a la salida.

— ¿Ahora qué quería? –por más que quiso no pudo ocultar lo mucho que su amigo lo molestaba.

— Convencerme de que lo dejara traerme a Yokohama –Mitsui lució enfermo ante la sola idea de tener que ver a Hanagata con su cara de pocos amigos toda la noche, pero no había nada que pudiese evitarlo, después de todo Shoyo también era uno de los 4 mejores.

— Así que vamos a contar con el placer de su compañía –el sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para Fujima pero lejos de molestarse, rió.

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

**N/A: **Espero no haberlos aburrido tanto y nos vemos la próxima vez con la fiesta ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**—Capítulo 8—**

Cuando jugaban basketball todos eran iguales. Sí, había jugadores más talentosos que otros, pero en uniforme no había muchas diferencias (excepto tal vez en la marca de los tenis) Pero, en un antro y en un antro tan fashion como el Chi, las diferencias entre ellos fueron abismales, manchas de tinta sobre la seda blanca. Mitsui sintió como si se hubiese tragado una roca al ver a Maki llegar en uno de esos autos que hacían ver como todo un honor el ser atropellado por ellos, mientras que a él le había tomado toda la semana convencer a su madre de que le prestara su humilde Honda Civic 2008 que, para colmo, tenía un adhesivo pegado en el trasero rezando: "¡Peligro! Mamá al volante."

Maki, elegante y serio como siempre, vestido de negro, pantalones de vestir con tenues líneas gris claro, camisa, saco de piel estilo militar y lentes obscuros, se bajó acompañado de una despampanante belleza rubia, más alta que Ryota, y entallado vestido rosa que hizo más de una cabeza voltear en su dirección cuando caminaron a la entrada. Pero Fujima no lucía particularmente impresionado por todo ese espectáculo y caminó de la mano de Mitsui, tan feliz y tan tranquilo como si estuvieran en el parque cualquier tarde de verano.

Kainan y Shoyo eran escuelas privadas, Ryonan era pública pero sostenida con fondos del estado, a diferencia de Shohoku que dependía de la municipalidad y donde atendían jóvenes de un nivel socio-económico menor, y aquello quedó en evidencia cuando Mitsui vio que Ryota y Kogure llegaban en el bus para encontrase con sus citas de esa noche a la entrada del antro, Hanamichi llegaba caminando con Yohei (Ayako había logrado convencer a Rukawa de que cediera su pase sobrante) y hablando de Rukawa a él su madre lo había traído, nada glamorosamente, hasta la puerta, mientras que el resto de los otros equipos llegaban solos (o en pequeños grupos) en auto geniales.

Y ya ni hablar de la ropa. Aquello era pasarela (si había un premio al mejor vestido, a los chicos de Shohoku nadie les avisó) y los reporteros locales (y algunos nacionales) de deportes y sociales, no hicieron más que hacerlos sentir en la alfombra roja de los Grammy, al llenarlos de luces peleándose por una foto. Mitsui estaba incómodo, muy incómodo y, a juzgar por las expresiones de sus compañeros de equipo, ellos también. La chica que Ryota había traído a la fiesta (y que no era Ayako pues ella había invitado a un viejo amigo de otra escuela) lucía extasiada por las cámaras y el glamour y, sujetaba a Ryota del brazo con tal fuerza que resultaba cómico.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Fujima al ver la expresión de Mitsui, cual si estuviera sufriendo de colitis.

— No. Jamás pensé que esto sería tan…tan…

— ¿Un evento tan grande? –Mitsui asintió, apretando su mano y caminando más aprisa.

— Sí –admitió y Fujima le sonrió.

— Acostúmbrate, cuando ganemos las Nacionales será peor –el comentario lo hizo sonreír de vuelta. Eso se escuchaba tan bien.

En cuanto entraron, Fujima vio a Hasegawa y se acercó a saludar, dejando a Mitsui solo para que se reuniera con el resto de su equipo. La historia de Shohoku era como la de la Cenicienta, la niña pobre a la que el Hada Madrina le dio por arte de magia un bonito pase a las finales del torneo para acudir a la fiesta de palacio; hasta ese año, Shohoku siempre perdía en su primer partido, había sido un equipo mediocre con un gran capitán y nadie los tomaba en cuenta para nada, y ahora— _En un parpadeo somos de los 4 mejores, derrotamos al segundo lugar del año pasado y luchamos contra el campeón este domingo_ –pensó Mitsui, sintiéndose como un impostor.

— Veo que todos llegaron –dijo Akagi en cuanto su equipo se reunió con él. El Chi era un lugar genial con decoración minimalista y modernista en colores rojo, negro y gris, que no hizo más que cohibirlos (sí, aún más de lo que ya estaban) pues en sus vidas habían entrado a un sitio semejante.

— Gori, ¿tú…tú sabías qué…tipo de fiesta era ésta? –el nerviosismo en la voz de Hanamichi era el eco de lo que todos (incluyendo a Haruko y Ayako) sentían.

— Las niñas que acompañan a los chicos de Kainan…¿están seguros que tienen nuestra edad? –preguntó Ayako, recorriendo de pies a cabeza a la rubia que acompañaba a Maki. Haruko observó su ropa, un vestido de flores color amarillo, y se mordió el labio inferior; comparada con las demás, subidas en altos tacones de 10 cm, vestidos cortos y entallados y maquillaje perfecto, ella parecía una niña ñoña a la que sólo le faltaban los moños en la cabeza.

Y no sólo ellas, Akagi notó que el ambiente incluso le afectaba a Rukawa quien se había vestido como para salir una tarde al mall con jeans, playera y suéter azul de cuello en V, y había estado perfectamente cómodo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Sendoh. El As de Ryonan parecía sacado de la portada de una revista: pantalones azul medianoche, camisa blanca con dos hileras de botones estilo militar, un suéter fabuloso de manga 3/4 color gris y una palestina de cuadros negros y blancos al cuello.

A los únicos bobos a los que nunca le llegó el memo de que tan fashion era esa fiesta fue a ellos, y no podían dejar de sentirse tan fuera de lugar como si hubiesen llegado vestidos de payasos a un funeral. Akagi tomó aire y se encontró con los ojos de Kogure; su mejor amigo, incómodo como se hallaba, al menos lucía tranquilo, eso era algo.

— Escuchen, ésta es la primera vez que a mí me toca venir a la fiesta de las finales –explicó, aparentando más tranquilidad de la que en realidad sentía— Pero no tenemos porqué sentirnos menos, somos tan buenos jugadores como Ryonan o Kainan y derrotamos a Shoyo, tenemos todo el derecho a estar aquí y a pasar un buen rato, así que quiten esas caras.

— Trataré –murmuró Ryota, tan abochornado que sentía su rostro arder.

Por suerte para ellos lo que logró relajarlos y olvidarse de sus miedos (además del ver ahí a Miyamasu luciendo aún peor que todos ellos juntos) fue el primer evento de la noche: cada equipo debía posar para la fotografía que aparecería en el periódico al día siguiente, una foto en sus ángulos más _cool_ y la otra en la pose más ridícula que se les pudiera ocurrir, lo cual les dio horas de diversión. Los chicos de Ryonan salieron como bailarinas de can-can (Hanamichi, Ryota, Mitsui y Yohei rieron tanto al ver al Jefe Orangután que lloraron y sus estómagos dolieron).

A Fujima lo subieron a una silla y lo pararon en medio del equipo para que luciera más alto. Los de Kainan adoptaron poses de físico-culturistas y cuando llegó el turno de Shohoku, convencieron a Akagi de posar como las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Y se ganaron sonoros aplausos y carcajadas porque en verdad que les quedó el papel: Akagi en su representación del capitán Ginyu, Ryota como el pequeño Gurdo, Hanamichi y Rukawa Burter y Recoome y Mitsui en el roll de Jeice. La suya fue votada como la mejor pose y con eso se rompió la tensión en el ambiente y se olvidaron de todo.

**—o0o—**

— Ken, nunca te había visto tan feliz –en medio del _remix_ de _Sexy Back_ (que le quedó casi como tema de fondo) Sendoh se acercó a saludar a Fujima con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental.

— Ya ves lo que logra el amor, Akira –respondió Kenji con tal familiaridad que Mitsui, a su lado, arrugó la frente.

— Dice quien me advirtió que nunca me enamorara –le recordó Sendoh, haciéndolo reír. Mitsui abrió la boca para acabar con aquel intercambio donde él parecía el mal tercio, pero fue Rukawa quien le robó la pregunta:

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? –la expresión de Sendoh fue casi exagerada, de golpe se puso serio como si le hubiesen preguntado con altavoz si se masturbaba en las noches, y Mitsui llegó a creer que no respondería. Rukawa a su lado (y salido de nadie sabía dónde) tenía los ojos clavados en Akira, sin parpadear, tratando de ver más allá de él lo que resultaba realmente perturbador. Pero al final, el As de Ryonan sonrió como siempre, con aquella forma despreocupada y fresca que a tantas chicas fascinaba.

— Ken y yo nos hicimos amigos hace un año en esta misma fiesta y desde entonces, de vez en cuando, juega conmigo y me da consejos –respondió con toda naturalidad, pero ahora fue el turno de Fujima de lucir desconcertado, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Mitsui. Ahí había más de lo que se dejaba ver, Sendoh estaba ocultando algo o descaradamente mintiendo, pero ¿por qué? La verdad se le escapaba a Hisashi, pero no olvidaría preguntarle a Kenji después.

_¿Amigos? MUY buenos amigos para que te llame 'Akira'_ –pensó Rukawa pero ya no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca para exteriorizar la avalancha de dudas que caía sobre él; una jovencita de cabello a las mejillas cortado en capas y pintado con mechas naranjas, llegó y se colgó del brazo del As de Ryonan.

— ¡SendoOOooOoh! –exclamó con feliz voz cantarina— ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

— _Er-_ sí, claro –respondió Sendoh, reponiéndose de su impresión inicial y evitando por todos los medios ver directamente a Rukawa— Emiko, el capitán de Shoyo, Fujima Kenji, el tirador estrella de 3 puntos de Shohoku, Mitsui Hisashi…

— ¡NO! ¿Ustedes son Mitsui y Fujima? –lo interrumpió Emiko, gritando como estuvieran al otro lado de calle en vez de a un par de pasos— Hikoichi me lo contó todo, estuvo en el partido del domingo, ¿en verdad son pareja? –la pregunta hizo ruborizar tanto a Mitsui que lució como un tomate gigante pero Kenji estaba más acostumbrado a las _fan-girls_ y las preguntas indiscretas y fuera de lugar, así que conservó una calma digna y respondió:

— Sí –y esta vez fue el turno de Emiko de sonrojarse y reír tontamente.

— Y él… —Sendoh carraspeó antes de continuar— Él es Rukara Kaede –los ojos de la jovencita se abrieron grandes y redondos, brillando con pequeñas estrellas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres guapísimo! –pero eso fue lo último que Rukawa escuchó, se giró y se marchó antes de que se le olvidara dónde estaban y le terminara diciendo a Sendoh lo que en realidad estaba pensando. La audiencia lo vio retirarse con grandes signos de interrogación flotando sobre la cabeza, con excepción de Akira quien se debatió por un minuto no sabiendo si debía seguirlo o no.

_¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?_ –se preguntó Mitsui completamente perdido pero, afortunada o desafortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo de continuar preguntándose los misterios del universo y cómo ver más allá de lo evidente sin la espada del Augurio, pues Aida Yayoi, la hermana mayor de Hikoichi, insistió en que se tomara otra fotografía más, una de los capitanes de los 4 mejores equipos de la prefectura, con lo que Fujima tuvo que despedirse.

Pronto una pequeña multitud se arremolinó cerca de los capitanes y Mitsui, aún de pie junto al As de Ryonan, vio como Fujima reía con ganas al ver que sus compañeros pretendían que posara de pie entre Akagi y Uozumi para hacerlo ver aún más bajo de lo que en realidad era. En esos momentos los 4 lucían como lo que en realidad eran, jóvenes de 18 y 17 años, y no los siempre serios, correctos, estrictos, _buzzkill_, que estaban acostumbrados a ver todos los días en el entrenamiento.

— Nunca había visto a Ken tan contento –Sendoh habló tan pronto como Emiko desapareció detrás de Hikoichi. Al frente, Uozumi se había hincado al lado de Fujima para ver así quedaban del mismo tamaño, lo que le ganó silbidos y comentarios sarcásticos por parte del equipo de Shoyo— Y todo gracias a ti.

Su comentario incomodó a Mitsui aunque no sabía bien porqué ¿sería por su tono de voz tan despreocupado que podía parecer burlón? ¿O tal vez era por la reacción de Fujima al escucharlo definir la relación que tenían?— _O tienen_ –pensó, no pudiendo evitar sentir celos. Frente a ellos, Maki reía con ganas cuando alguien gritó que Akagi y Uozumi lucían como sus guardaespaldas, sacándole al capitán de Kainan 13 y 18 cm respectivamente. Pero lo que en realidad hizo a toda la audiencia partirse de risa, fue cuando Hanamichi se hizo escuchar sobre el escándalo para gritar que Maki parecía el papá de los 3. Maki no sabía en qué hoyo meterse, siempre lo había acomplejado su apariencia.

— Me alegra ver que su historia está teniendo un final feliz, después de todo –continuó Sendoh, ignorando lo que el otro estaba pensando y los gritos a su alrededor.

— ¿Kenji te contó de lo nuestro? –preguntó sin poder contenerse un minuto más, pero Akira sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como los capitanes al fin se acomodaban para la foto en pose de súper héroes: con los brazos cruzados y viendo al horizonte, argumentando que eran los _Fantastic Four_ de Kanagawa (aunque a Fujima no le hizo gracia que lo dejaran en el papel de la mujer invisible, pero tuvo que aceptar que Uozumi era la Mole perfecta).

— No. Ken sólo me habló de alguien que le había roto el corazón pero, a quien a pesar de todo, no podía olvidar –explicó Sendoh y Mitsui no supo cómo responder a eso así que le cambió el tema. No quería discutir su vida amorosa con un completo desconocido (si Dios sabía que le era difícil confiar en sus amigos ¿qué podía esperar Akira?).

— Tu amiga, Emiko, es guapa –Sendoh se encogió de hombros.

— Todos los días me cocina el almuerzo y me espera a la salida de mi salón, así que pensé sería bueno pagarle sus atenciones invitándola a venir conmigo –explicó con calma.

— ¿Tú la invitaste? –eso sí que captó su completa atención y picó su curiosidad.

— Sí, ¿por?

— Creí que salías con Rukawa –la expresión de Sendoh varió, abrió los ojos y lo vio como si se hubiese transformado en la más repugnante cucaracha.

— ¿Kaede te lo dijo? –estaba genuinamente sorprendido y la urgencia en voz, al necesitar saber cómo sabía aquello, sólo confundió e intrigó aún más a Mitsui.

— No exactamente –carraspeó, buscando la mejor forma de explicarse. Lo último que quería era meterse en la relación…o lo que fuera que tuvieran, de estos dos— Lo descubrimos por casualidad.

— ¿Descubrimos? –¿en plural? Sendoh estaba oficialmente asustado, toda su calma y despreocupación se apagaron como una vela expuesta al viento.

— Sí, el equipo y yo…—entonces Mitsui lo comprendió todo. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que todas las piezas caen en su lugar y casi como por arte de magia la respuesta aparece rodeaba con un halo de luz. Todo estaba tan claro que sintió ganas de golpearse contra la pared por no descubrirlo antes— Están saliendo en secreto, invitaste a Emiko porque nadie sabe que sales con Rukawa –y consiguió que el gran Sendoh se pusiera nervioso. Podía morir en paz, pocos había sido capaces de igualar semejante hazaña. Era una estupidez, pero para Mitsui fue una pequeña victoria robarle su usual calma.

— Le dije a Kaede que quería mantenerlo en secreto –habló en voz baja, ligeramente ruborizado— ¿Cómo pudo dejar que ustedes lo descubrieran?

— Fue por casualidad –lo defendió Mitsui, ¿por qué? Ni él mismo estaba muy seguro pero no le pareció correcto que atacara así a su compañero de equipo— ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? –Akira se tomó un momento para responder, completamente ajeno a la música, risas y bromas a su alrededor.

— Yo no soy como tú, Mitsui –Sendoh le sostuvo la mirada— Yo no puedo traer a Kaede de la mano por la calle y presumirlo en las fiestas como mi novio.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque yo NO soy gay –dijo en apenas un susurro.

— ¡Ni yo! –exclamó Mitsui desde el fondo de su corazón, levantando tanto la voz que un par de chicas lo alcanzaron a escuchar aún con el ruido de la música, lo cual no hizo más que incomodar y confundir a Akira.

— Entonces ¿por qué sales con Ken? –Sendoh no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué sales tú con Rukawa? –¡tuché! Le había dado al punto preciso, pero Akira negó con la cabeza, su corazón y su vida eran un caos y tan aturdido se hallaba que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que no le debía explicaciones a Mitsui y estaba en todo su derecho a guardar silencio.

— Siento…algo por Kaede, pero no puedo hacerlo público o mis padres me enviarán al colegio militar –explicó. Era evidente que aquello lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hacía algún tiempo y, por misterioso que pareciera, Mitsui lo entendió a la perfección.

— Sendoh, yo aún rezo porque en mi casa no se enteren de lo mío con Keni o verás que Godzilla contra Destoroyah es nada comparado con mi madre enojada –Mitsui se estremeció con el solo pensar en este terrorífico evento.

— ¿Entonces por qué te arriesgas tanto? ¿Por qué haces lo tuyo tan público? ¿No sería mejor esconderse, llevar las cosas tranquilas? –la desesperación en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Hisashi.

_Él es como yo antes de hablar con Ayako, está asustado_ –pensó, sintiendo por primera vez simpatía por él.

— Porque amo a Keni, ya sé como es vivir sin él y no quiero pasar por eso nunca más. Aunque suene extraño, yo no sé salir con alguien de otra forma que no sea ésta; hasta ahora sólo salí con chicas y tal vez esté haciendo algo mal, o tratando a Keni como si fuera mujer, pero no sé ser el novio de alguien de forma distinta. Lo amo, y lo demás no importa mientras estemos juntos, ni siquiera importa el que sea hombre. ¿Tú crees que yo andaba besando chicos antes de conocerlo o mientras estuvimos separados? –el comentario incomodó a Sendoh— ¡Claro que no! Yo tuve novia y…

— ¿Hisashi? –ambos chicos se giraron sólo para encontrarse de frente a la despampanante rubia que acompañaba a Maki, y que tantas fantasías adolescentes estaba inspirando entre los asistentes.

— ¿Kandy? –Mitsui no creía lo que estaba viendo.

_Esto NO me está pasando_ –deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero Dios pareció haberlo olvidado (o disfrutaba demasiado con su sufrimiento) y, para empeorar su situación, Kandy lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando su copa C contra su pecho, y brincando alegremente. Kiyota dos metros más allá abrió la boca como estúpido y maldijo a Mitsui con todas las malas palabras que conocía (y jamás tantas groserías de dijeron juntas y tan aprisa).

— ¡Hisashi! –exclamó Kandy, opacando la felicidad de quien se hubiese sacado la lotería.

— ¿Amiga tuya? –Mitsui volteó y se encontró con Fujima de pie a su lado. Ahora sí que deseaba morir. Cuando salió con Kenji en la secundaria jamás supo si era celoso o no…pero no quería arriesgarse.

— N-n-no –la tomó de los brazos y se la apartó— Kandy…

— Hisashi es mi ex novio –explicó la rubia con una gran sonrisa, como si Mitsui fuese medalla olímpica y un gran honor haberlo ganado. Al fondo Hanamichi, Yohei, Ryota, Ikegami, Hanagata y Kiyota casi se desmayaron. Hanagata no creyó que llegaría a odiar más a Mitsui, se equivocó.

— ¡No por favor! –exclamó Akagi, con tal miseria que hizo reír a Uozumi. Esto era lo único que le faltaba, primero resulta que Mitsui le había roto el corazón a Fujima, luego Rukawa saliendo con Sendoh, y ahora Mitsui era el ex novio de la novia de Maki.

_Estoy maldito, no hay otra explicación_ –se dijo el capitán Gorila. ¿Qué estaba condenado a tener problemas con los 3 mejores equipos de la prefectura? De pronto su sueño de acudir a las Nacionales pareció volar muy lejos de él, y todo gracias a la vida amorosa de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Mit-chi, ¿es cierto? –preguntó Hanamichi, detrás de él una muy curiosa Haruko, y unos extremadamente impresionados Yohei y Ryota.

— ¡_Senpai_! En verdad que contigo uno no se aburre nunca –rió Ayako, acompañada de Rukawa quien hacía un esfuerzo supremo por ignorar a Sendoh.

— No me lo habías comentado antes –dijo Maki, todo calma y formalidad pero por dentro no estaba nada feliz viendo lo feliz que se hallaba su novia de encontrarse a su ex. Fujima tampoco estaba contento, pero lo más cómico de todo era el hecho de que Kandy, subida en tacones de 10 cm, era más alta que él.

— ¿No? Lo olvidé –Kandy sonrió, viéndose adorable— No te enojes Shin, Hisashi y yo salimos el año pasado –la rubia pasó la mano por el cabello de Mitsui— Pero me gustabas más con el cabello largo, siempre me han gustado los chicos malos.

_¿Entonces por qué sale con Maki?_ –pero Mitsui sabía mejor que darle voz a esa pregunta. Y al parecer Maki pensó lo mismo pues solo apretó la mandíbula.

— Hisashi, escuché una tontería –continuó Kandy, ignorando por completo las reacciones del capitán de Kainan— Algo de que estás saliendo con un chico.

— Está saliendo conmigo –Fujima habló tan rápido y tan seguro de lo que decía que Hanamichi y Ryota rieron. ¿Celos? Kandy lo vio, parpadeó con incredulidad y luego rió, escondiéndose detrás del dorso de su mano.

— ¡No juegues!

— Es cierto –le aseguró Mitsui y exitosamente la hizo callar.

— Pero…pero…

— ¿Cómo demonios Mitsui pasó de salir con esta belleza a hacerlo con Fujima? –preguntó Ryota y Yohei y Hanamichi negaron con la cabeza; Miyagi y Sakuragi con una suerte tan mala con las chicas y Mitsui cambiaba a la rubia por el Suplente ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?

— Sendoh, ¿cuándo juegan contra Shoyo? –preguntó Maki, cambiando el tema. Le urgía cambiar el tema o terminaría haciendo una escena peor que la que protagonizaron Mitsui y Fujima en los pasillos el día del juego.

— _Er- _—el As de Ryonan se giró para ver a Uozumi, su mente distraída con Rukawa y por un instante no supo de qué le hablaban.

— El miércoles –respondió el Jefe Orangután— Y este año no nos vas a derrotar, Fujima –el aludido sonrió. El año anterior habían barrido la duela con ellos ganando el segundo boleto a las Nacionales, pero Fujima sabía mejor que confiarse y estaba perfectamente conciente de que este año los 4 mejores equipos eran en verdad muy fuertes.

— Eso está por verse, el que Shohoku nos haya derrotado una vez no quiere decir que estemos vencidos –dijo Fujima con toda seguridad.

— Ryonan no la va a tener tan fácil, para poder hacer sudar a Shoyo les hace falta un tirador de 3 puntos tan bueno como Jin –comentó Maki.

— O Mitsui –lo defendió Akagi. Maki se encogió de hombros.

— Mitsui se parece a Jin…hace un par de años –el comentario del capitán de Kainan carecía de malicia y no estaba buscando provocar a nadie, simplemente estaba exponiendo los hechos con fría calma, pero Mitsui se molestó— Jin no ha dejado de entrenar un solo día y gracias a él llegamos a las finales en las Nacionales del año pasado.

— Pero Sannoh los descalificó –señaló Uozumi, cruzándose de brazos; cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Kainan era buena.

— Bueno Uozumi —Maki sonrió sin mostrar los dientes— Sannoh es Sannoh, y ya sabes lo que dicen…

— Nadie puede derrotar a Sannoh –dijo Akagi y Shinichi asintió.

— ¿Quién es Sannoh? –preguntó Hanamichi con inocente ignorancia.

— El mejor equipo del país –explicó Fujima— Han sido los campeones nacionales por 3 años consecutivos y son realmente buenos.

— Nos ganaron con 30 puntos de diferencia –Mitsui, Hanamichi y Akagi abrieron los ojos sorprendido, Rukawa sólo levantó las cejas. ¿A Kainan? ¿Con 30 puntos de diferencia? ¡Imposible! Aunque eso dejó a Sakuragi pensando que tal vez el famoso y muy temido equipo de Kainan no fuese tan fuerte— Pero si no hubiese sido por Jin, y sus canastas de 3, te apuesto que hubiera sido mucho peor.

— Tal y como nos pasó a nosotros, y gracias a Mitsui vencimos a Shoyo –insistió Akagi, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Maki los hiciera menos.

— Sí Akagi, pero a Mitsui le hace falta resistencia, _stamina_ –comentó el capitán de Kainan como si el aludido no estuviese ahí.

— Maki tiene razón –Fujima lo apoyó y Mitsui sintió que lo hubieran golpeado en los bajos— Jin puede soportar 40 minutos de juego sin descanso, Hisashi no pudo terminar nuestro partido.

— Y aún así ganamos –insistió el capitán Gorila.

— No lo tomes a mal, Akagi. Tu equipo me recuerda al mío –dijo Maki con sinceridad— Tienes jugadores excelentes: un tirador estrella de 3 puntos –enumeró con los dedos— Un As, un excelente PG, Sakuragi que cuando quiere es indispensable bajo la canasta…

— ¡Oye! –protestó el autonombrado talentoso, pero lo ignoraron.

— Un Centro excelente en tu persona, pero te falta tiempo –continuó Maki— Shohoku es un equipo que se acaba de formar un par de meses atrás y no tienen mucha experiencia jugando juntos –Fujima asintió— Si este equipo se hubiese formado el año pasado –Maki sacó aire de sus mejillas— Serían el terror de Kanagawa, ¿o no, Fujima?

— Estoy de acuerdo –lo apoyó Kenji— Lo tienen todo menos experiencia, y en las Nacionales es donde realmente se ve de qué están hechos los equipos –Nacionales, Nacionales…últimamente mencionaban tantos las Nacionales (y las Regionales), que en ocasiones a Mitsui le daba la impresión de estar atrapado en un capítulo interminable de _Glee_.

— Pero lo compensamos con talento –se defendió Hanamichi, señalándose con el pulgar.

— El talento no lo es todo –continuó Fujima, citando a Hisashi un par de años atrás— Hay que trabajar muy duro de lo contrario el talento no sirve de nada –su comentario estaba lleno de sabiduría y prudencia pero Mitsui se lo tomó como ataque personal— Aunque también debo admitir algo más, Maki –Shinichi levantó las cejas— Lo que dices es muy cierto pero, lo que más me gusta de Shohoku…

— Es Mitsui —lo molestó Uozumi, haciéndolos reír.

— Además –Fujima tomó aire, sus mejillas ardiendo— Lo que más me gusta es que son impredecibles y nunca se rinden. Así que, de estar en tu lugar, yo no me confiaría el domingo, Maki.

Akagi sonrió, orgulloso de aquel comentario— _Así es. Pase lo que pase no nos rendiremos nunca_.

— ¿A dónde se fue Rukawa? –preguntó Haruko de pronto, volteando hacia ambos lados sin éxito.

_Ahora que lo menciona, Sendoh tampoco está_ –pensó Mitsui.

**—o0o—**

— Hisashi, ¿por qué estás enojado? –quiso saber Fujima, persiguiéndolo por el antro.

— No estoy enojado –mintió, deteniéndose sólo cuando Kenji se paró frente a él para cerrarle el paso.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? Y ni se te ocurra decirme "nada" porque juro que tu madre voltronizada no será nada comparada conmigo –le sostuvo la mirada, viéndolo de una forma que conocía demasiado bien, y Mitsui suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Tenías que darle la razón a Maki? –confesó al fin— Akagi me defendió más que tú, ¡y se supone que eres mi novio! ¿Qué fue todo eso de que Jin es mejor jugador que yo?

— ¿Por eso estás enojado? –Fujima no lo podía creer y le tomó un suspiro arreglar sus ideas— Hisashi, si querías a alguien que te adulara todo el día repitiéndote lo magnífico que eres, jamás debiste terminar con Kandy. Lo que dije es la verdad, desgraciadamente el ser el _coach_ de mi equipo me hizo muy bueno para ver este tipo de problemas y tú tienes muchos defectos como jugador. Para empezar te cansas muy rápido y fallas las canastas…

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que anoté 20 puntos en el último partido? ¿Y ahora me dices que fallo las canastas? –levantó la voz sin darse cuenta. Al fondo, Nagano que platicaba felizmente con los de Kainan, los vio discutir y arrugó la frente temiendo por su capitán.

— Y fallaste otras muchas que le hubieran dado una ventaja más grande a Shohoku –replicó Kenji— Jin no falla una sola canasta.

— 'Jin-Jin-Jin' ¿estás enamorado, Kenji? –Fujima le dedicó una de esas miradas que Medusa debió haber lanzado en la mitología.

— Hisashi, tú mismo me dijiste un día que el talento no lo era todo –dijo con voz fría y tensa que le advirtió a Mitsui estaba a punto de cruzar LA línea— Yo quiero verte como el mejor jugador de Japón, quiero que derroten a Kainan el domingo y quiero que barras la duela con Jin, pero si no admites que tienes un problema y, si yo no te señalo tus errores, eso no va a pasar nunca.

Sus palabras fueron como una cachetada para Mistui. No lo había pensado así pero Fujima tenía razón, no había jugado por 2 años y, si no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo ahora sería mejor que Sendoh o Rukawa, en verdad sería el As de Shohoku. Él lo sabía, sabía que había tirado su tiempo, que había sido un estúpido, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

— Hisashi –Fujima suavizó la voz— Te amo, y precisamente por eso no puedo callarme si veo que estás haciendo algo mal –Mitsui asintió.

— Y…—carraspeó y vio sus manos por un momento. Esto era lo malo de tener un ego tan grande, cuando cometía errores era más difícil aceptarlo— Según usted señor _coach_, ¿qué hago para no caer desmayado a medio juego? –su pregunta hizo sonreír a Kenji.

— Corre en las mañanas –respondió— Eso hago con mi equipo, corremos bastante y tú lo necesitas más que tus compañeros.

— Correr –repitió. Sí, era una buena idea.

— Hagamos algo, los fines de semana podemos correr juntos –Fujima le sonrió.

— Me encantaría –y de la nada Hisashi comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué?

— Estaba pensando que, si tú fueras mi _coach_, nunca podría concentrarme –y Kenji se ruborizó por completo.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui tenía permiso para vivir la vida loca hasta la una de la mañana, un minuto más tarde y lo lamentaría por el resto de sus días (o eso le advirtió su madre, y la verdad sea dicha, él le creía). Fujima pasaría la noche con él, era lo más cómodo para todos aunque la noticia no hizo nada feliz al equipo de Shoyo para quien Mitsui había pasado a convertirse en el enemigo público no. 1. Pero, por más que Hanagata se ofreció a llevar a su capitán hasta la puerta de su casa o de que Hasegawa insistió que podía quedarse a dormir con él (cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarlo en las garras de Mitsui) Kenji se negó a escucharlos.

— Voy a estar bien –les aseguró, cansado pero a la vez conmovido por su preocupación.

— Ken, si lo que no quieres es viajar de vuelta a Yamato, quédate con un amigo mío –ofreció Hanagata— Vive cerca de la estación del tren y me debe demasiados favores para negarse...Es más, me quedo contigo.

— Yo traigo auto –intervino Nagano, quien después de verlo discutir con Mitsui estaba preocupado— Si estás cansado, duérmete de camino y…

— ¡Chicos! Estoy bien, me quedaré en casa de Hisashi y mañana nos vemos a la hora de la práctica —Fujima les sonrió pero no los convenció.

Después de lo ocurrido el domingo pasado, nada de lo que su capitán dijera los podría convencer de que Mitsui era una buena persona, en opinión del equipo completo era el patán más grande que había pisado la Tierra, no se merecía a Fujima y lo iba a terminar lastimando. Pero, oh el gran 'pero', tratar de razonar con una persona enamorada era tan inútil como pretender que Hanamichi dejara de hacer tonterías. Así que los chicos de Shoyo decidieron cambiar su estrategia.

**—o0o—**

— Kogure, si tienes la impresión de que soy taxi estás muy mal –protestó Mitsui, cruzado de brazos con toda necedad.

— Mitsui por favor, Akagi se marchó hace media hora y desde entonces Sakuragi y Nobugaba comenzaron a competir para ver quién bebía más cervezas y ahora los dos están noqueados en el piso –habló un muy consternado Kogure.

_Nobunaga…¡Vaya apellido!_ —pensó Hisashi.

— Emborrados con cerveza, vaya que si son niños –habló el "hombre de mucho mundo" Mitsui.

— Miyagi está a punto de ser golpeado por Takasago por bailar con su novia, y Rukawa está de un humor terrible sólo Dios sabe porqué –continuó el vice-capitán como si el otro no hubiese dicho nada— Tienes que llevártelos antes de que se metan en serios problemas.

— ¿Y por qué debo de ser yo? No soy su nana – Fujima iba a quedarse en su casa, ¡a dormir! Su sueño de secundaria hecho realidad ¿y Kogure pretendía que perdiera el tiempo conduciendo por todo Yokohama como chofer de autobús escolar?

— Porque, en ausencia de Akagi, tú eres el mayor, y si no te hubieras ido del equipo serías el capitán ahora. Además, tú traes auto –Kogure lo señaló con el dedo, subrayando sus palabras— ¿Qué te cuesta? Llévalos a sus casas y listo –Mitsui resopló, no podía librarse de ésta tan fácilmente.

— ¡Bien! –se rindió, lanzando los brazos al aire— Pero tú pagarás la gasolina.

— Sí, claro –el vice-capitán sonrió.

_**Continuará**_…

* * *

**N/A: **Explicaciones :) :D

_1. Buzzkill_: alguien o algo que arruina la diversión, aguafiestas.

2. Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son un grupo de 5 personajes de Dragon Ball Z que trabajaban para Freezer.

Fue pura coincidencia que este capítulo estuviera listo en pleno 14 de Febrero :D Feliz día de San Valentín y espero no haberlos aburrido. Una vez más, gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**—Capítulo 9—**

Refunfuñando, maldiciendo y casi sacando fuego por la boca, Mitsui recorrió el antro buscando a sus niños, maldiciendo con renovadas energías cuando tuvo que arrastrar a Hanamichi, con ayuda de Ryota, pues se encontraba demasiado mareado para caminar solo— _¿Por qué dije que sí?_ —era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse cuando Sakuragi casi se les cayó encima— _Y convenientemente Yohei se marchó a la misma hora que Akagi_ —maldijo de nuevo.

— No puedo creer que este idiota bebiera tanto –se quejó el "hombre de mucho mundo" Ryota, teniendo serios problemas en soportar el peso de su amigo.

— Viniendo de quien sacó a bailar a la chica de Takasago, es realmente cómico –se burló Mitsui y Ryota se ruborizó— ¿Dónde demonios se metió Rukawa?

— Curioso, ¿no te parece? –los brazos del pelirrojo colgaban como ropa recién lavada sobre los hombros de ambos y Miyagi apretó los dientes. Pesaba demasiado.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Cómo se pierde alguien de 1.87 m? –y Ryota no había terminado de hablar cuando vieron a Rukawa, con cara de pocos amigos, saliendo del baño— ¡Ahí está! ¡Rukawa! –el _super-rookie_ se detuvo, arrugando la frente cuando los vio arrastrando a un Hanamichi que ya había comenzado a cantar que era un gran basquetbolista y que los derrotaría a todos. Una vez más la ley de Murphy, y justo cuando Mitsui pensó que su situación no podía ser peor, empeoró.

— ¡Rukawa! Trae tu trasero aquí, voy a llevarte a tu casa —gruñó Mitsui, escupiendo cada palabra. Quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, volver corriendo a su casa y pasar la noche al lado de Fujima. La sola idea lo tenía babeando con cara de colegiala enamorada y sólo sus compañeros de equipo se interponían entre él y su sueño.

Mitsui estaba listo con una respuesta mordaz cuando Rukawa se negara a obedecer pero, increíblemente Kaede no protestó, al contrario, estaba buscando un pretexto para marcharse y su _senpai_ le había caído del cielo. Hisashi les dio las llaves de su auto y obligó a Rukawa a ayudar a cargar a Hanamichi en lo que él iba por Fujima, pero a penas y había dado 3 pasos cuando le bloquearon el camino entre: Hanagata, Hasegawa, Nagano y Takano, todos rebasando el 1.90, expresión agria de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados.

_No otra vez_ –se lamentó Hisashi. Estaba condenado a no llegar nunca a su casa y jamás pasar la noche con Fujima.

— Mitsui –Hanagata pronunció su nombre con voz de ultratumba— Queremos hablar contigo –a Mitsui nunca le habían parecido ni tan altos ni tan amenazadores como en ese momento. Tragó con dificultad.

— Fujima va a pasar la noche en tu casa –pronunció Takano, como juez a punto de dictar sentencia.

— Así que más te vale que no intentes nada con él o si no…—Nagano se tronó los dedos ruidosamente.

— Si escuchamos que le tocaste un solo cabello, te prometo que tu madre tendrá problemas reconociendo lo que quede de ti –lo amenazó Hasegawa. Y Mitsui los creyó perfectamente capaces de cumplir lo que prometían.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Fujima y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los 4 gigantes pasaron de orcos a elfos.

— Nada –dijeron a coro como niños buenos, casi con brillos y burbujas de colores a su alrededor.

— Tan sólo saludábamos a Mitsui –dijo Hanagata con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Hisashi.

_¡Son psicópatas!_ –pensó Mitsui asustado. Fujima no les creyó nada, una mirada bastaba para saber que estaban tramando algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar y, para completo disgusto de sus compañeros de equipo, tomó a Hisashi de la mano. Tal vez si contrataban un _yakuza_ para que se deshiciera de Mitsui… y los cuatro compartieron el mismo globo de diálogo considerándolo muy seriamente.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Kenji, otro que cambiaba como esquizofrénico cuando estaba cerca de Mitsui; únicamente le faltaban las orejitas de gato y comenzar a ronronear.

— Sí, pero, hay un pequeño cambio de planes –las palabras de Mitsui lo hicieron parpadear confundido.

**—o0o—**

— ¿Éste es tu 'pequeño' cambio de planes? –preguntó Fujima, en el asiento delantero del sobre poblado Civic de Mitsui. Atrás Ryota se hallaba apachurrado entre un Hanamichi que no paraba de cantar y un Rukawa que lucía a punto de matarlos a todos. Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, que Kaede entrara en _killer mode_ y terminara con el sufrimiento de Hisashi. Si esto era una muestra, comenzaba a creer que su futuro únicamente depara desgracias terribles.

— En mi defensa diré que me resistí a traerlos –gruñó Mitsui, deteniéndose en un alto y aprovechando la oportunidad para buscar algo decente que tocar el reproductor de mp3.

— Está bien –le aseguró Fujima, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos— Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Toru o Kazushi –Mitsui se giró y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

— ¡Iuuuk! —exclamó Ryota con asco— ¿No pueden esperar a que yo me baje primero?

— Mi auto mis reglas –respondió Mitsui. En el reproductor encontró _Pain Killer _de Judas Priest, pero en cuanto la música comenzó las protestas no se hicieron esperar— ¿Ahora qué? —avanzó cuando la luz verde hizo su aparición

— ¿No puedes poner otra cosa? –se quejó Miyagi, golpeando a Hanamichi para que hiciera a un lado y dejara de aplastarlo.

— ¿Cómo qué, su majestad?

— Paramore.

— ¡Por favor, Miyagi! –se quejó Mitsui— ¿Enserio? ¿Rock?

— A mí me gusta el rock alternativo –lo secundó Rukawa.

— Y lo único que me falta es que también escuchen a Lady Gaga –se burló Mitsui y Fujima se giró para verlo.

— Yo escucho a Lady Gaga –Ryota rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Mitsui. Hisashi abrió y cerró la boca como bobo sin saber qué decir, haciendo reír más a Miyagi y sonreír a Rukawa, hasta que optó por:

— Lo que sea, es mi auto y yo decido qué escuchamos…Y a todo esto ¿en dónde viven bastardos malagradecidos? –para su completo horror los 3 vivían en rumbos totalmente opuestos, el peor de todos fue Rukawa pues su casa estaba a escasas cuadras del colegio (pero en dirección opuesta a su casa) y en su presente ubicación ellos no podían estar más lejos de la preparatoria.

Después de mucho deliberar, Mitsui decidió primero dejar a Hanamichi (no porque su casa fuera las más próxima sino porque ya no soportaba más escucharlo cantar) Para empeorarlo todo se perdió, acabaron en un callejón sin salida gracias a su renuencia por pedir indicaciones y Fujima terminó sacando su _smartphone_ para consultar el Google-Maps.

— Debimos bajarnos en la farmacia de la esquina y preguntar –insistió Ryota por décima vez y Mitsui estuvo a punto de transformarse en algo verde y grande, arrancar el volante y arrojárselo a Miyagi.

— Si no te gustan mis métodos ¡bájate! –gruñó Mitsui.

— Da la vuelta aquí –Fujima señaló al frente, sus ojos azules en el _smartphone_— Y sigue derecho hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Cómo puedes salir con él? – Ryota preguntó a Fujima, acomodándose entre los asientos delanteros, mientras Mitsui hacía lo que le indicaban gruñendo entre dientes cosas que prefirieron no saber qué significaban.

— Cuando quiere es lindo —respondió Kenji, estirándose con los brazos hacia arriba, y una idea diabólica cruzó por la mente de Miyagi.

— Fujima, ¿ya te dijo este estúpido que tiene 3 dientes postizos? –Mitsui frenó tan violentamente que poco le faltó a Ryota para salir volando y estamparse contra el parabrisas.

— ¿Y a ti quién demonios te está preguntando? –se giró, extremadamente abochornado para encarar a Ryota.

— Pero es la verdad, ¿le cuento cómo perdiste los dientes, _senpai_? –dijo con toda burla, y Mitsui lo hubiese golpeado ahí mismo, olvidándose que Fujima venía con ellos o de su promesa de no pelear de nuevo, de no haber sido por Hanamichi, quien se enderezó (como vampiro saliendo de su ataúd) luciendo de un verde mal sano.

— Voy a vomitar –anunció.

— ¡Aquí no! — un muy alarmado Mitsui corrió para bajarse, abrir la puerta y arrastrar al pelirrojo fuera del auto. Ryota y Fujima escucharon a Hanamichi sacar toda la cerveza que se había bebido mientras Mitsui maldecía y, por segunda vez esa noche, parecía sacar fuego por la boca. Rukawa tan sólo observaba la nada a través de la ventanilla con el codo contra la portezuela, fingiendo que era parte del escenario o que ellos no existían.

— Así que, ¿cómo fue que Hisashi perdió los dientes? –preguntó Kenji, sinceramente intrigado, girándose para ver a Miyagi.

— Yo se los tiré –y arriba se fueron las cejas de Fujima, definitivamente con Shohoku lo inesperado era cosa de todos los días, ¿cómo le hacía Akagi para lidiar con ellos? El capitán Gorila acababa de ganarse su completa admiración.

— ¿Por qué? –era la pregunta obligada.

— Es…una historia larga —Ryota se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la incómoda posición que se encontraba, los codos sobre los asientos delanteros— La tomó en mi contra por estar en el equipo de basketball y jugar en la misma posición que tú –explicó— Y un buen día, simplemente por enojo, él y su pandilla me rodearon para darme una golpiza –ahora tenía toda la atención de Fujima— Yo no les podía ganar a todos así que sólo me concentré en golpearlo a él –escucharon a Hanamichi vomitar de nuevo y a Mitsui regañándolo como si fuera su padre— Le tiré los dientes y ambos fuimos a dar al hospital…por eso no pude jugar al final del trimestre pasado.

Guardaron silencio. Mitsui volvió al auto buscando los pañuelos desechables en la guantera y volvió a salir. Kenji no sabía qué pensar, claro que Hisashi le había hablado de su pasado violento pero no le había dado detalles, y…—_Primero la cicatriz en su mandíbula, luego su ida al hospital tras una pelea ¿qué más hizo que no me haya dicho?_ —aquello le preocupaba aunque, al mismo tiempo, se dijo que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada a Mitsui— _Yo tampoco he sido honesto con él, no le he dicho qué hice mientras estuvimos separados…_

Hisashi tenía razón, la habían pasado realmente mal alejados uno del otro, uno metiéndose en peleas todo el tiempo y él…Lo que Kenji había hecho no podía decirlo en voz alta, aunque sabía que un día tendría que hacerlo— _¿Qué es peor? ¿Meterse en peleas todo el tiempo o lo que yo hice?_ —no eran competencias pero él no podía evitar comparar su situación con la de Mitsui— _Hisashi está equivocado, él cobarde no es él, soy yo…_

— ¿Estás seguro que Hisashi te golpeó porque juegas en la misma posición que yo? –aquello era lo que más lo había intrigado. Ryota asintió.

— Él mismo me lo dijo –respondió, la cabeza descansando contra su mano— Dijo que ambos jugamos de forma parecida y eso lo enfureció…—suspiró— Si te puedo ser honesto, y de lo poco que sé de ustedes, creo que Mitsui no sabía como admitir que te quiere, y por eso siempre estaba de mal humor e irritable ante todo lo que le recordara a ti.

Fujima no le respondió, después de hablar con Hisashi en la cafetería él también estaba llegando a la misma conclusión. Ambos sufrieron terriblemente sólo que, cada quien a su modo. Mitsui arrojó a Hanamichi de vuelta al asiento trasero, azotando la puerta en el proceso, y volvió a conducir. Seriamente había considerado la posibilidad de dejar al pelirrojo a media calle, estaba seguro que Akagi no se lo reprocharía…tanto, pero al final su conciencia se impuso y entre maldiciones y malas palabras, continuó su camino.

**—o0o—**

Al fin, después de casi media hora de dar vueltas perdidos, y de 3 llamadas de la madre de Mitsui preguntando dónde estaba y con quién, llegaron a casa de Hanamichi. Sakuragi vivía en un modesto departamento de la planta baja, lo cual fue una bendición, pues ni Ryota ni Mitsui querían pensar qué hubiese sido de ellos arrastrando 85 kg de peso muerto por las escaleras. La abuela del pelirrojo les abrió la puerta, una adorable señora mayor de tan baja estatura, que al principio ninguno de las dos la vio y poco les faltó para chocar contra ella.

La abuela Sakuragi, además de agradecerles en repetidas ocasiones con repetidas reverencias por traer a su nieto, no hizo mayores comentarios ni preguntó qué le había ocurrido ni de dónde venían— _Es una suerte que no haya sido como mi madre o no habríamos salido nunca de ahí_ –pensó un muy apenado Mitsui junto a un muy apenado Ryota, pues la abuela Sakuragi los hacía sentir como si hubieran realizado toda una hazaña al venir hasta acá.

El siguiente fue Ryota, él vivía un poco más alejado pero a Mitsui le quedaba de paso para ir a casa de Rukawa. Miyagi se despidió de Fujima como si fueran los grandes amigos que se acaban de reencontrar tras años de no verse, riendo y bromeando, y Kenji terminó por agregarlo en ese momento a su lista de amigos en facebook y hasta su número celular le pidió.

— ¿Por qué tanto amor con Miyagi? –quiso saber Mitsui, viendo como Ryota entraba a su casa. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, su madre no estaba contenta pero al saber que Fujima lo acompañaba se calmó un poco. Por alguna razón que Mitsui no alcanzaba a comprender, su madre amaba a Kenji con locura. Mejor para él.

— Es interesante hablar con él —fue la misteriosa respuesta. Se había quedado intrigado después de su pequeña charla por Ryota además, le agradaba. El auto avanzó pero antes de llegar a la esquina, Mitsui levantó los ojos hacia el retrovisor para ver a su último pasajero.

— ¿Cómo llego a tu casa, Rukawa?

— En la siguiente esquina, da la vuelta a la izquierda _senpai_ —respondió Rukawa y por unos minutos ninguno habló, no que Kaede hubiese dicho mucho desde que salieron del antro de todas maneras. El _super-rookie_ abrió y cerró su mano derecha, nervioso, no sabía si lo que estaba pensando era o no una buena idea pero…pero ya no podía más. Tomó aire y reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar lo que había estado consumiendo su corazón por horas— Fujima-_senpai_.

— Dime, Rukawa –habló sin verlo mientras respondía otro mensaje de Hanagata. Entre su mejor amigo y sus compañeros de equipo, su _smartphone_ no dejaba de sonar con mensajes para saber dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien o si quería que lo fueran a recoger.

— Lo que dijo Akira en el antro…¿es verdad? ¿Se hicieron amigos en la fiesta del año pasado? –la preguntó no sorprendió a Fujima, de alguna manera la estaba esperando. Dejó el _smartphone_ y se giró para encararlo, luchando por encontrar la mejor forma de explicar aquello sin complicar lo que ya se había convertido en una situación complicada. ¿Qué hacer?

— Rukawa, yo creo que esto es algo que deberías preguntarle a Akira –lo último que quería era causarles problemas y sería mejor si ellos hablan de esto; pero Rukawa sacudió la cabeza.

— Ya lo hice y…no salió muy bien que digamos – Fujima suspiró, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? No quería entrometerse en la relación de estos dos pero ¿qué hacer entonces? Siempre podía negarse a responder pero, se puso en el lugar de Kaede y si fuera Hisashi quien le estuviera ocultando cosas, a él le gustaría conocer la verdad.

— Rukawa, no me siento cómodo metiéndome entre ustedes y, si Akira no quiere hablar de ello yo tendría que respetar su decisión –no era la respuesta que Rukawa esperaba y aquello, aunque lo decepcionó visiblemente, no insistió. Kenji sonrió como un niño planeando una travesura— Pero, eso no significa que no puedas "escuchar por error" mientras le cuento a Hisashi –la mirada de Rukawa se iluminó y Mitsui sonrió.

— ¿Y qué me vas a contar? –le siguió el juego.

— Verás —Fujima se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto para fingir que Rukawa no se encontraba ahí— Akira y yo nos conocimos durante la fiesta el año pasado –decidió que Rukawa y Mitsui merecían la verdad, y tarde o temprano lo descubrirían así que lo diría todo.

— Jamás me habría imaginado que Sendoh fuera tu amigo –comentó Mitsui, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el As de Ryonan, y Fujima lució incómodo.

— Hisashi, Akira no era mi amigo –confesó, captando la atención de ambos chicos— Akira…en la fiesta del año pasado, terminamos los dos en el baño…besándonos –y por segunda vez en esa noche, Mitsui frenó súbitamente a media calle.

— ¿Saliste con Sendoh? –exclamó Hisashi, dándole voz a la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Rukawa.

— Algo así.

— ¿Cómo que "algo así"? —quiso saber Mitsui en una excelente imitación de interrogatorio policiaco –Kenji resopló.

— Es…complicado. No era mi novio ni nada parecido, en algunas ocasiones salimos juntos al cine o a comer –explicó Fujima. Ahora el nervioso era él, se imaginó que a Hisashi no le haría feliz saber de lo suyo con Sendoh pero jamás esperó esta reacción— A Akira nunca le gustó que nos vieran juntos en público y pasábamos mucho tiempo en mi casa.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? –la pregunta de Mitsui fue tan drástica, directa e inesperada que a Kenji le tomó unos segundos antes de ruborizarse y responder:

— ¡NO! Hubo mucho _foreplay_, no te lo voy a negar, pero no –y Rukawa expulsó el aire que, hasta ese momento, no sabía había estado reteniendo— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué? Yo jamás he salido con Sendoh —respondió a la defensiva. No estaba de humor para bromas, sentía…¿Qué sentía exactamente? No lo sabía, tal vez celos, furia…no podía definirlo pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que no estaba contento.

— ¿Te acostaste con Kandy? –algo debió haberle advertido a Mitsui que esta pregunta, tarde o temprano, sería hecha, pero aún así lo tomó por sorpresa, cerrándole la boca exitosamente y llevándose toda su indignación y celos— ¿Y bien?

— ¡Sí! ¿de acuerdo? –su rostro ardió— Sólo fue una vez, pero sí lo hice –Fujima no supo qué decirle; se lo había imaginado al ver las curvas de Kandy ¿qué chico hetero mantendría sus manos alejadas de ella? Además, Mitsui se había cansado de repetirle que gracias a él se había cuestionado su propia masculinidad, así que, hasta cierto punto, era de esperarse. Pero aún así no pudo evitar que le afectara.

Ambos guardaron silencio, con el auto detenido a media calle y habiéndose olvidado por completo de Rukawa. Fujima sabía que sentir celos de la ex novia era tonto pero aquello le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas: ¿sería él suficiente para Hisashi? ¿Qué pasaría si un día se aburría de él o despertaba una mañana queriendo volver a tener una novia como Kandy? Chicas así eran las que hacían a los chicos populares, levantando envidias y ganándose la admiración y respeto de sus compañeros…¿pero él? Él no era una novia trofeo ¡Ni siquiera era un chica!

— ¿Por qué no me preguntas cómo terminamos? –Hisashi habló al verlo tan callado e imaginando lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza. Fujima tardó dos segundos en entender qué le estaba diciendo antes de suspirar.

— ¿Cómo terminaron?

— Yo la dejé –eso realmente no se lo esperaba y la respuesta lo dejó sin voz.

— ¿Por…por qué?

— Nunca la quise –su honestidad era tanta que podría haber pasado por crueldad— Salí con ella porque es bonita pero, después me aburrió. Kandy no es como tú, ni remotamente –rió sin ruido— Por eso la elegí, pero… a pesar de que quise con desesperación alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a ti, al fin siempre terminaba volviendo a ti –Fujima sonrió y se acercó a él, pero, antes de que pudieran besarse apasionadamente, y de que la música romántica de película los años 50's sonara como tema de fondo…

— Aquí sigo –les recordó Rukawa, acabando con el ambiente.

_Ya lo había olvidado_ –Mitsui se estrelló contra el pavimento de la realidad y suspiró con resignación, recordando que seguía con el auto detenido a media calle. Lo puso a andar de nuevo.

— Rukawa –dijo Fujima, girándose para verlo una vez más— Akira le tiene terror a admitir que le gustan los chicos.

— ¿Cómo yo? –quiso saber Mitsui, tomando la desviación hacía la calle de Rukawa.

— No. A ti no te gustan los chicos, Hisashi –Kenji guardó silencio tratando de ordenar sus ideas— Cuando Akira y yo comenzamos a salir me di cuenta de que estaba experimentando, y te puedo asegurar que le gustó –ese comentario le cayó como patada en los bajos a Rukawa— Pero nos dejamos de ver cuando Akira comenzó a asustarse de que alguien pudiera descubrirnos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron? –quiso saber Kaede.

— 2 o 3 meses no lo recuerdo –Fujima suspiró— Ahora sólo somos amigos pero, por lo que puedo ver, a ti también te quiere mantener en secreto.

— Algo así —y ahí estaba la fuente de todos los problemas que tenían estos dos. A Rukawa no podía importarle menos lo que la gente dijera y no tenía duda alguna acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Sendoh, pero Sendoh era un manojo de dudas e inseguridades lo cual no hacía más que lastimar a Rukawa.

— La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo soy mayor que Akira –Kenji le explicó— Y yo nunca dejé que él hiciera conmigo que quisiera.

— No, ese privilegio es mío –se metió Mitsui y Fujima lo golpeó.

— A lo que me refiero es, si a ti no te gusta la forma en la que llevan su relación habla con él –Rukawa suspiró.

— Ya lo intenté pero no me escucha –dijo, recordando la discusión que habían tenido en el antro y la razón de su pésimo humor.

— Rukawa, ve a su casa y dale un ultimátum, te prometo que va a escuchar porque, a diferencia de mi caso, Akira siente algo por ti –le aseguró Kenji.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –quiso saber Mitsui, sintiéndose empalagado con tanta miel y plática sobre los problemas amorosos de Rukawa. Era plática de chicas ¡Por Dios!

— Porque Akira lo ve de la misma manera que tú me ves a mí –y aquello acabó con la discusión.

— Ahora que lo dices, Sendoh me dijo algo en el antro –y su comentario atrajo de inmediato la atención de sus pasajeros— Estaba realmente asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que yo sé que está saliendo con Rukawa pero, al mismo tiempo, me dio la impresión de estar desesperado por no saber qué hacer con Rukawa…o tal vez lo malinterpreté todo, no soy bueno para estas cosas.

Nadie habló después de esto, los 3 tenían cosas que masticar: Kaede que Sendoh había salido con Fujima, Fujima que Mitsui había dormido con Kandy y Mitsui el reciente descubrimiento de que no sabía qué había sido de Kenji esos 2 años ni con quién más había salido— _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ —y con lo malo que era él hablando la idea le pareció tan terrible como si le hubiesen pedido depilar a Akagi. Al fin llegaron a casa de Rukawa, una casa muy parecida a la de Miyagi, dos pisos, sencilla con un pequeño jardín al frente. Kaede se despidió de ellos, genuinamente agradecido lo cual fue lo más extraño de todo, y los dejó.

— Solos al fin –suspiró Mitsui, viendo al As del equipo abrir la puerta de su casa. Fujima rió.

— Te escuchaste como un hombre casado hace 30 años con 5 hijos –y aquella imagen mental lo hizo reír.

Se acercó a Kenji y lo besó, ¡por fin!, separando sus labios delicadamente con la punta de la lengua, saboreando su boca y perdiéndose en él. Fujima se relajó bajo sus besos, casi derritiéndose, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y ladeando la cabeza; gimió con suavidad, un suspiro que hizo estremecer a Mitsui y, en ese momento, Hisashi supo que había llegado al cielo. Jamás escuchó un sonido más hermoso que aquél y pronto sus manos se movieron solas, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Kenji, atrayéndolo aún más a él, ansiando sentirlo con desesperación, buscando el borde de su ropa para sentir su piel…

_Toc, toc…_ambos brincaron asustados y, al levantar el rostro, se encontraron con la deslumbrante luz de una lámpara.

— La calle no es motel, muchachos –la voz del policía los hizo adquirir un gracioso color rojo brillante y no les quedó de otra que conducir de vuelta a casa de Mitsui.

**—o0o—**

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Mitsui no había hecho más que guardar el auto en la cochera cuando el perro del vecino comenzó a ladrar— _¡Lo único que me faltaba!_ _Si sigue así va a levantar a mamá_ —y efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta de la casa la Dra. Sato asomó su cabeza para ver si eran ellos; vestida en su bata rosa y pantuflas, tenía tanto sueño que lo único que hizo fue verlos, asentir cuando Fujima saludó y volverse a dormir— _Al menos_ –suspiró Hisashi aliviado, quien ya se había preparado para la reprimenda de su vida.

Ichijo roncaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando entraron a la habitación, estirado cual alto era en forma de tache sobre su cama, la cabeza colgando en la orilla y la boca completamente abierta, era un cuadro cómico pero a Mitsui le importó poco si dormía o lo lindo que lucía, y encendió la lámpara sin ninguna consideración hacia su hermano. Para su completa vergüenza el lugar mostraba su ya habitual desorden, aumentado gracias a Ichijo quien al parecer había estado jugando sobre su cama dejando ahí todos sus juguetes.

_Lo voy a matar, juro que ahora sí lo haré_ —pensó, viendo al culpable dormir como angelito.

— No sabía que compartes la habitación con tu hermano –susurró Fujima, viendo como Mitsui abría sus cajones en un triste intento de buscar algo que prestarle a Kenji para dormir. Él no usaba pijamas, usualmente dormía en _boxers_ y playeras viejas (o únicamente en _boxers_ cuando el calor lo demandaba) y gracias a eso ahora debía improvisar.

— Si te molesta podemos dormir en la sala –pero Kenji negó con la cabeza, tomó asiento en la cama baja de la litera y, para completo horror de Mitsui, comenzó a recoger los juguetes.

— Ken, no tienes que hacer eso.

— No pasa nada –levantó un pokémon de plástico y sonrió— Al parecer Ichijo tuvo la batalla de su vida aquí –al fin Mitsui encontró una playera limpia y decente sin agujeros y se la arrojó a Fujima.

— Voy a sacar un futón que mamá guarda en su habitación y ahora vuelvo —caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Kenji lo detuvo:

— ¿Para qué un futón? –quiso saber, llevando todos los juguetes a…a donde pudo pues todo el lugar era un desorden.

— Para que yo duerma en el piso –explicó Mitsui, pensando que sería obvio, después de todo Fujima era el invitado.

— ¿Y por qué no dormimos los dos en tu cama? –le tomó casi un minuto registrar en su cerebro lo que acababa de escuchar. Dormir + cama + Kenji…y en su cabeza pareció sonar una campana. ¿Iba a pasar la noche con Fujima a su lado?

_¿Cuántas millas para alcanzar el cielo? ¡Ninguna! Ya llegué a él _–nadie nunca se había sentido tan feliz como él, estaba seguro.

— Bueno –fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero si una simple pregunta lo puso nervioso, cuando Fujima se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa, sintió que las rodillas ya no lo sostenían. Nunca había visto a Kenji sin camisa, nunca, y cuando la tela le dejó paso a esa piel blanca y cremosa se sintió afiebrado, su corazón golpeando su pecho como martillo y sus manos sudando. Ningún juego en su vida lo había puesto así de nervioso.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa? –Fujima se giró para verlo, su torso desnudo y la playera en sus manos. Pero Mitsui no le respondió y aquello lo hizo inclinar la cabeza y regalarle una mirada de absoluta confusión— ¿Hisa-chin?

— ¿_Mm_?…Lo siento ¿decías algo? —preguntó, completamente distraído.

— ¿Dónde pongo mi ropa? –repitió con una sonrisa y una idea muy clara del porqué de esa expresión en su rostro.

— Ah – entonces Mitsui reaccionó, corrió a su silla para tirar al piso la pila de ropa sucia que entre él y Ichijo habían dejado ahí, y le hizo espacio a Fujima. Como él y su hermano eran los encargados de lavar su propia ropa lo hacían sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario (en otras palabras cuando ya no tenían nada que ponerse) y montañas de ropa como ésta eran comunes aquí.

_La ropa de Hisashi_ –el saber que traía puesta una playera de Mitsui lo hizo ridículamente feliz, era grande para él pero eso no podía importarle menos. Kenji se metió en la cama, arrimándose hasta que su espalda encontró la pared. No podía creer aún que estaba haciendo esto, y se divirtió pensando en lo que Hanagata diría si se llegaba a enterar— _Le daría un ataque al pobre Toru_ —casi rió.

— ¡Auch! –exclamó Mitsui, cuando se acostó boca-arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Fujima se enderezó sobre sus codos boca-abajo. Hisashi buscó debajo de su espalda hasta que sacó una figurita de goma de Charizard.

— Esto –se la mostró. Lo de menos hubiese sido descartar la figura a cualquier parte, pero sus ojos encontraron el cesto de basura y se decidió a lanzar ahí. Levantó la mano, se concentró y falló lo cual hizo a Kenji reír con ganas, hasta que su estómago dolió.

— Vaya…tirador…estrella de…3 puntos…—rió, teniendo que ocultar su rostro en las almohadas o de lo contrario despertaría a su suegra. Y rió tanto que pronto hizo a Mitsui reír también, hasta ninguno de los dos pudo parar, y terminaron atrapados en un divertido espiral del cual no podían salir.

— Eres un…bruto…—le reprochó Mitsui, su estomago ya dolía y quería detenerse pero en verdad que no podía.

— ¿Yo?…yo no…fui el estúpido que falló…—y les tomó un buen rato para que pudieran calmarse. Al final, ambos terminaron jadeando y sus estómagos doliendo como si hubiesen hecho media hora de abdominales. Fujima se giró, recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hisashi y lo abrazó por la cintura; y aquello lo volvió a poner lo suficientemente nervioso como para terminar con sus últimos vestigios de risa descontrolada.

_Es tan cálido_ –Mitsui sintió su rostro arder, y dejándose llevar le devolvió el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos habló pero no hacía falta, disfrutaron del estar juntos y de la presencia del otro sin necesidad de nada más, el único sonido en la habitación los ronquidos de Ichijo. Pronto Hisashi se relajó por completo, sintiendo como la tensión del día, la emoción de aquella noche y todas sus preocupaciones lo abandonaban para dar paso a una deliciosa calma que hizo a sus párpados sentirse pesados— _Es tan agradable estar así_ —y hubiese caído dormido ahí mismo de no ser por los labios húmedos de Fujima besando su cuello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y permaneció quieto, como si tuviera un león enfrente y pretendiera hacerse pasar como parte de la escenografía. Kenji apegó su cuerpo aún más a él, acariciando el largo de su cuello con la nariz, cubriéndolo de besos y saboreando su piel. La mano de Fujima descansando sobre su vientre, parecía quemarlo a través de la ropa y todas sus hormonas se levantaron en firmes. Un cálido cosquilleo impulsó a Mitsui a llevar su mano debajo de la ropa de Kenji, y creyó que se desmayaría al sentir su piel, suave y absolutamente deliciosa, bajo sus dedos.

Buscó su labios para besarlo lenta y profundamente, quería disfrutarlo, sin prisas, sin ojos curiosos, como si nadie más en el mundo existiera sino ellos, haciendo a Kenji sentir que no había nadie más preciado en él universo que él. El silencio únicamente perturbado por el sonido húmedo de sus besos y los suaves suspiros que abandonaban sus labios, el sonido de la piel contra la piel y los susurros de las sábanas al moverse— _¿Cómo pude pretender vivir sin Keni?_ –Fujima gimió y él se derritió. Hisashi giró hasta quedar sobre su costado, una mano recorriendo la espalda de Kenji, sus dedos delineando el canal de su columna, y la otra arrastrándose por su abdomen hacía arriba, arriba…

— Hisa…chin…—suspiró contra sus labios, su pierna sobre el costado de Mitsui, llevando sus manos hasta ese bonito trasero que tanto le había gustado desde la secundaria.

_Y es mío, sólo mío_ –pensó Fujima, apretándolo con posesiva fuerza.

— Te amo –susurró Mitsui, recorriendo su rostro con los labios, golpeando su piel a cada palabra. Besó sus párpados, el arco de sus pestañas temblando al sentirlo, y se paseó por la redondez de sus mejillas, dejando tras de sí un camino de besos, delineando sus rasgos como si buscara aprendérselo de memoria, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Kenji sonrió.

— Y yo a ti.

Mitsui jamás se había sentido como ahora, ni cuando durmió con Kandy o cuando lo hizo con la hija del profesor de Inglés, no sentía ese calor salvaje y lujuria insatisfecha que sólo buscaba ser saciada. No. Quería estar con Kenji, disfrutar del tenerlo con él, dejarle saber cuánto lo amaba, lo necesitaba, quería que fuera feliz y que rozara las nubes bajo sus caricias. Le gustaba, lo deseaba, pero, esa noche no quería más, no quería arruinar ese lazo especial que se había construido entre ellos.

Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, intercambiando besos, caricias y promesas sin voz, pero, en algún punto cayeron dormidos, la felicidad inflamando sus corazones, aún abrazados, uno sobre otro.

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Uff! ¡Uff! Por un momento creí que no podría terminar este capítulo =^^= Y la próxima parada: el juego vs Kainan.


	10. Chapter 10

**—Capítulo 10—**

Los arcos de las obscuras pestañas de Mitsui temblaron y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con la base de la cama de su hermano, como todas la mañanas, y hasta él flotaron los sonoros ronquidos de Ichijo. Una mañana normal, un día normal. Su corazón latió dos veces pero él parecía no recordar ni que era sábado, ni qué había sucedido la noche anterior, fue sólo cuando quiso levantar su brazo derecho, y lo sintió entumido y aplastado, que volteó y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Fujima.

Todo volvió a él, como escenas rápidas de avances de película: la fiesta de la noche anterior, su aventura como chofer escolar, las confesiones en su auto y, lo más importante, qué habían estado haciendo antes de dormir (lo cual le pintó una hermosa sonrisa de bobo). Mitsui se inclinó para besar su cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Por segunda ocasión abrió los ojos pero, ya no encontró a Fujima a su lado y no escuchó los ronquidos de su hermano— _¿Qué hora es?_ –se giró con toda pereza y se encontró de frente con su archienemigo: el despertador. Eran las 11 a.m. y de la cocina le llegaron los sonidos de risas y el aroma a arroz recién hecho. Se estiró cual largo era, golpeándose el brazo contra la cabecera de la cama y bostezó; sería mejor que se levantara por más que su cuerpo pidiera seguir durmiendo.

Se estiró una vez más, chocó contra la puerta de su habitación, y después de maldecir y sobarse su nariz, caminó arrastrando los pies, bostezando sonoramente y rascando su cabeza— _No deberían existir las mañanas_ —abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo recibió la visión de Fujima, hablando animadamente con un Ichijo, que no dejaba de platicar de videojuegos, hincado sobre la silla, moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

— Hasta que despertaste —lo recibió Kenji al verlo, el codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla contra el dorso de su mano. Mitsui se detuvo y le tomó un poco antes de responder, no podía creer que aún recién levantado, con su cabello despeinado de las mañanas, Fujima pudiera lucir tan bien…o tal vez no lo hacía pero para él era la visión más maravillosa del mundo.

— ¿Desde qué hora estás levantado? –quiso saber Mitsui, asomándose a la arrocera que olía tan bien.

— Desde hace una hora –Kenji se puso de pie para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Poco faltó para besarlo pero, en el último minuto pareció recordar que tenían público— Estuve platicando con tu madre mientras cocinábamos el desayuno –aquello lo puso sobre alerta, ¿qué tantas cosas le habría dicho su madre a Fujima? Sólo esperaba que no lo hubiese avergonzado compartiendo sus historias de cuando mojaba la cama o mostrándole sus fotos de bebé...aunque conociéndola eso era lo más probable. Suspiró resignado.

— ¿Y mamá? —bostezó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

— La llamaron del hospital y se marchó hace 5 minutos –respondió Ichijo, jugando con el servilletero— Pero dejó hecho el arroz y la sopa de miso antes de marcharse –Mitsui asintió.

Casi rió al pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior, justo en la cama debajo de donde su hermanito dormía como angelito— _Y con mamá durmiendo en su habitación_ —la sola idea de que pudieran haberlos atrapado le pareció tan aterradora como excitante— _Estoy enfermo_ —ése era un lado de él que no conocía, ¿quién lo diría? Buscó un plato para servirse y tomó siento entre ellos.

— Hisashi, ¿qué jersey van a vestir mañana en el juego? —la pregunta de Fujima le pareció de lo más extraña pero no le dio mucha importancia; tragó su porción de arroz y respondió:

— El rojo.

— ¿Me prestarían el jersey blanco? –una vez más la pregunta lo extrañó, ¿qué estaría pensando Fujima?

— ¿Para qué? —quiso saber con los palillos en la boca.

— Ya verás –la misteriosa respuesta lo hizo sonreír y asintió.

— De acuerdo, sólo déjame lavarlo primero –Fujima lo vio con incredulidad mientras Mitsui se terminaba su arroz en dos bocados tamaño monstruo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el jersey sigue sucio desde nuestro partido el domingo pasado? –hizo especial énfasis en el "domingo pasado."

— Fácil para ti decirlo —se empinó la sopa de miso directamente del plato— Yo soy el que lava mi ropa –e Ichijo asintió vigorosamente, apoyando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

— _Oni-chan_ y yo tenemos una política aquí –dijo el niño con toda seriedad— Sólo lavamos cuando la ropa está tiesa.

— O huele lo suficientemente mal como para distinguirse a la distancia –y ambos hermanos chocaron manos en mutua y orgullosa complicidad.

— Son de lo peor –Fujima rió. No los juzgaba (demasiado), él tenía quien le lavaba, planchaba y siempre tenía lista su ropa, así que los podía entender.

**—o0o—**

Kenji pasó el resto de la mañana en casa de Mitsui, lo ayudó a lavar…bueno, más bien, lo vio lavar pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se utilizaba una lavadora y lo único que hizo fue, pararse a un lado viendo maravillado como su novio separaba la ropa negra de la de color, y agregaba el detergente y suavizante, como si fuese la más grande hazaña desde el descubrimiento de América.

— No me veas así, Keni —dijo Hisashi, programando los ciclos de lavado— No es ingeniería aeroespacial sólo una lavadora automática.

— Pues si me dices que también cocinas en este momento te pido en matrimonio —Mitsui lo tomó de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó, aprovechando que estaban solos.

— Ahí sí temo decepcionarte —susurró contra sus labios, peinando su cabello castaño hacia atrás— Pero no sirvo ni para freír huevos —Fujima recargó la frente contra la suya.

— Entonces, supongo que es una suerte que yo sí cocine —Mitsui se quedó tan callado y tan tieso que Kenji golpeó su pecho con el puño cerrado, logrando que se separara de él y cerrara los ojos de dolor— No te gusta mi comida —lo acusó, metiéndolo en problemas.

— ¡No! No es eso —mintió, sobando su pecho. Para estar tan delgado golpeaba duro— Es…es…—vio sus ojos azules sobre él y su ceño fruncido— Es un poco salada —y para su completo desconcierto, Kenji rió con ganas.

— Admítelo, es horrenda…No, no, no. No lo niegues —levantó la mano para callarlo— Toru ya me dio una muy colorida descripción de mi comida; no deja de recordarme que gracias a mi arroz se enfermó del estómago y fue a dar al hospital —sonrió— Pero…me hiciste muy feliz ese día, cuando te cociné, y te lo comiste todo. En verdad creí que te habría gustado —Mitsui le sonrió aliviado, al menos ahora ya no tenía que fingir...ni sufrir otra indigestión.

**—o0o—**

Fujima también ayudó a ambos hermanos a recoger un poco del desorden de su habitación (un poco, pues limpiar todo les habría tomado días) y ambos jugaron con Ichijo Marvel vs Capcom 3, para absoluta felicidad del niño. Cerca de las 3 de la tarde se tuvieron que despedir aunque lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo, era sábado y bien podían haber pasado todo el día juntos pero no era posible.

— El juego de mañana es a las 10 a.m. –Hisashi le recordó, caminado para llevar a Fujima a la estación de tren. Por más que quiso dejar a Ichijo en la casa, y disfrutar unos minutos más a solas con su novio, fue absolutamente imposible, lo peor fue que ni siquiera podía tomarlo de la mano, ya no se dijera besarlo. ¿Por qué no había sido hijo único?— Yo tengo que estar ahí desde las 9:30 pero no es necesario que ustedes lleguen tan temprano –Kenji negó con la cabeza.

— Es un partido muy popular, si llegamos tarde no tendremos asientos –respondió, deteniéndose en la esquina con ellos para esperar a que cambiara el semáforo— Si no te molesta, puedo llegar temprano y marchamos los 3 juntos –y por supuesto la idea le encantó.

— Bien, entonces no vemos mañana temprano –Mitsui le sonrió, a punto de comenzar a flotar como globo lleno de felicidad— ¿Y después del juego a dónde iremos a festejar? —la luz cambió y pudieron cruzar la calle.

— Tú dime, los vencedores eligen —Fujima pensó que lo decía por la segura victoria contra Kainan, pero Hisashi le negó con la cabeza.

— Es tu cumpleaños ¿o no? —Kenji sonrió, no podía creer que lo hubiese recordado.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿cuántos años cumples? –quiso saber Ichijo.

— 18.

— ¿Y cómo vas a festejar? –insistió el niño, dando brincos mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Yo no tenía planeado nada –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros— Jugamos contra Ryonan este miércoles y tenemos mucho por hacer, pero los chicos insistieron en ir al karaoke… ¿nos acompañas?

— Claro –Mitsui respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque lo cierto era que, no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaría dinero después de haber ido al antro el día anterior.

— ¿Juegas el miércoles? –preguntó el niño con interés, caminando de espaldas para poder verlos a ambos.

— Sí, contra uno de los mejores 4 equipos de la prefectura –respondió Kenji. El juego del año anterior volvió a él con la misma claridad como si lo estuviese viendo por la televisión, la forma espectacular de jugar de Sendoh, sus movimientos en la cancha, su velocidad…

_Pero, en aquellos días, Akira aún era de primer grado, aún le faltaba mucho para ser uno de los mejores, y nosotros ganamos sin dificultad_ —el juego de este año iba a ser muy diferente.

— El año pasado les ganamos —continuó— Pero han mejorado bastante, en especial Akira.

— ¡Tsk! Sendoh –murmuró molesto. Mistui no se describiría así mismo como celoso, pero eso no quería decir que le hiciera feliz saber que su Keni, había competido en un uno-a-uno con el As de Ryonan en el internacionalmente famoso deporte del _foreplay_.

— _Oni-chan_ ¿podemos ir a apoyar a Fujima? –Ichijo preguntó, jalando a su hermano de la ropa— Es día feriado y no tengo clases –eso era lo último que Mitsui quería, tener a su hermano ahí como mal tercio (ni siquiera podía tomar a Kenji de la mano si estaba con ellos) pero, por una vez en su vida, su hermanito lo conmovió.

— Si te portas bien mañana, te llevo –e Ichijo brincó emocionado.

**—o0o—**

Al fin llegó el tan esperado y tan temido 30 de Junio, el día en el que jugarían contra el príncipe de Kanagawa: Kainan. Pero, a diferencia de lo que Mitsui había vivido el día anterior al partido contra Shoyo, no se encontraba indeciblemente nervioso ni especialmente aterrado; claro que estaba ansioso y esa emoción como hormiguitas caminando sobre él no lo dejaba, pero, el saber que tenía a Fujima a su lado, que lo apoyaría desde las gradas, que estaba con él, eso lo hacía sentir que él solo podía contra Maki, Jin, Takasago, Muto y Nobunaga.

_Nobunaga…Insisto, ¡que apellido!_ —pensó.

Una vez más, desde temprano, se arregló como si fuera al antro y no a jugar un partido, su madre aún no se marchaba cuando desayunó y no se olvidó de darle ánimos y recordarle cuánto lamentaba no poder ir a verlo jugar. Por suerte para Mitsui la Dra. Sato había amanecido de excelente humor y le dio permiso de ir al karaoke (pero eso sí, no le dio dinero)— _Debo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo y rápido_ —cuando llamaron a la puerta, salió corriendo (casi brincando) con una enorme sonrisa para encontrarse de frente con…

— ¡Hanagata! –vaya manera de romperle las ilusiones a alguien, fue como estrellarse de bruces contra un poste de luz. Hanagata lo vio con su ya usual expresión de pocos amigos (la que reservaba especialmente para él) por tanto tiempo y en tal silencio, que Mitsui estaba seguro lo mataría ahí.

— Ya fue suficiente, Toru –Fujima lo empujó, apareciendo a su lado y a Hisashi se le olvidó su nombre, como hablar, el juego y que ésta era su casa. Kenji se había vestido con pesqueros de rayas rojos, tenis rojos y su jersey blanco con el número 14. Poco faltó para que Mitsui comenzara a gritar como las _fan-girls_ de Rukawa. Fujima le sonrió, tomando el jersey entre sus dedos índice y pulgar— ¿Qué te parece? Me queda un poco grande…

— Se te ve mejor que a mí –habló con toda honestidad y desde el fondo de su corazón. Se acercó para abrazarlo, y lo hubiera cubierto de besos, de no ser por la mirada asesina de Hanagata siempre sobre él— Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

— Gracias.

— ¡Fujima! —Ichijo llegó corriendo. Él se había vestido con la única playera roja que tenía y estaba tan emocionado que no paraba de brincar desde las 6 a.m.

— Ichijo, ¿listo para marcharnos? –el niño se detuvo en la entrada y abrió los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Hanagata.

— ¡Wow! Tú sí que eres alto.

— Él es mi mejor amigo y vice-capitán –los presentó Fujima— Hanagata Toru, y Toru, él es Mitsui Ichijo –Hanagata asintió a modo de saludo.

— ¿Todos tus compañeros de equipo son así de altos? –quiso saber el niño.

— Sí.

— Entonces ¿cómo es que eres el capitán si eres más bajo? –preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

— Porque Ken es el mejor jugador –Hanagata respondió con orgullo e Ichijo abrió la boca sorprendido, aunque no entendiera bien. De basketball, el niño lo único que sabía, era que se jugaba botando una pelota y que mientras más alto fueras mejor, así que no podía imaginar como alguien de tan baja estatura podría jugar tan bien como para ser el capitán.

Dejaron la casa tan pronto como Mitsui se echó su maleta al hombro y caminaron rumbo a la parada del autobús. El estadio estaba demasiado lejos para ir a pie, lo cual era una lástima con un día tan hermoso, el cielo azul sin una sola nube, caluroso pero con un aire delicioso que los refrescaba como la brisa del mar. Hanagata hubiese caminado entre Fujima y Mitsui pero Kenji no se lo permitió, dedicándole una mirada que decía "atrévete y estarás en serios problemas" pero eso no evitó que los siguiera como perro guardián.

— Hisashi, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que vi los enormes pósters en tu habitación —Fujima tomó asiento en la parada de autobús, al lado de Ichijo— ¿Aún sientes que en tu otra vida fuiste Samurai? –la pregunta confundió a Hanagata pero hizo sonreír a Mitsui y reír a Ichijo.

El día anterior había pensado en preguntarle pero, entre una cosa y otra lo olvidó, y sólo ahora Fujima recordaba ese pequeño detalle de su novio. En la secundaria Hisashi le había confesado que su primera opción en deportes, cuando estaba en el primer grado, había sido kendo; pero, cuando descubrió que ni su maestro sería Hiko Seijuro, ni le enseñarían el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, y lo peor de todo, que ni era bueno en kendo (de hecho era tan malo que hacía llorar al profesor) dejó el equipo y terminó en basketball, no por otra cosa ni porque fue el único club con un horario que se ajustaba a sus clases. Ironías de la vida.

— Oh, sí. Keni, una materia que nunca repruebo es Historia de Japón Antiguo —dijo con todo orgullo, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra el poste de la parada.

— Lo recordaré cuando tenga alguna duda —le guiñó un ojo— ¿Tus _mangas_ favoritos siguen siendo _Samurai Deeper_ Kyo y Rurouni Kenshin?

— Sí, pero también me gusta _Blade of the Immortal_ —le sonrió, pero comenzó a reír cuando recordó algo.

— ¿De qué te ríes _oni-chan_? —quiso saber Ichijo, columpiando los pies en su asiento.

— Estaba recordando el apellido de Kiyota.

— ¿Nobunaga? ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? —Hanagata, de pie detrás de Fujima como su guardaespaldas, vio a Mitsui como si hubiese enloquecido.

— Nobunaga Oda —Mitsui respondió como si el nombre lo dijera todo pero Hanagata se quedó igual, haciendo reír a Fujima— La persona que unificó casi todo Japón en el siglo XVI, el iniciador de lo que luego se convirtió en el Shogunato Tokugawa —Toru apretó la mandíbula enojado, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Eso era historia básica de Japón. Punto para Mitsui— Desde que escuché su nombre me causó gracia, más porque en Samurai _Deeper Kyo_ Nobugana trabajaba para el clan Mibu y su alma era una entidad diabólica que termina reencarnando en otro cuerpo.

— No sabía que te gustaba tanto el _manga_ —al fin Hanagata comenzaba a ver que, a pesar de todo, sí tenía algo en común con Kenji (además del basketball, claro) pues su mejor amigo era fanático del _manga_.

— No le gusta tanto —Fujima se puso de pie cuando vio el bus acercarse— Sólo es fanático del _manga_ donde hay Samuráis o trata de Japón antiguo. ¿No es así Mitsui-_dono_? —y ambos rieron.

**—o0o—**

Tal y como Fujima lo predijo podrían ser las 9:30 a.m. pero el estadio ya estaba a reventar, incluso la prensa estaba lista en sus lugares, cámaras en las manos y entrevistando a algunos de los asistentes. Mitsui tuvo que despedirse en la entrada por más que no quisiera, pero no sin antes amenazar a Ichijo con terribles tormentos y advertirle (en más de una ocasión) que no lo llevaría a ningún otro partido si no se comportaba y obedecía a Fujima.

— Hisashi, no te confíes, sólo porque nos ganaron hace una semana no significa que la tendrán fácil contra Kainan —Fujima le advirtió, despidiéndolo en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores. Hanagata se había llevado a Ichijo para darles un minuto a solas, y no por gusto si no porque Kenji rogó mucho— No le quites los ojos de encima a Maki o cuando se den cuenta ya les encestaron 20 puntos y…—y Mitsui nunca escuchó el resto y lo besó.

— Lo que usted diga _coach_-san —besó su mejilla despacio, tomándose su tiempo para aspirar el aroma dulzón de su cabello— No te preocupes, no me confiaré y te prometo algo más, tu regalo de cumpleaños será la derrota de Kainan— Fujima le sonrió como si le hubiesen prometido bajarle el sol la luna y las estrellas.

**—o0o—**

Para sorpresa de Fujima, en el estadio ya se encontraban Nagano, Takano y Hasegawa, y en cuanto lo vieron los 3 no tardaron en deshacerse en felicitaciones para su capitán, fruncieron mucho el ceño cuando lo vieron vistiendo el jersey de Mitsui, pero se contuvieron de hacer comentarios sarcásticos al ver que su invitado especial era el hermano menor del objeto de su odio.

— ¡Woow! Tenías razón, sí que son altos –exclamó Ichijo al ver al cuarteto de gigantes de Shoyo— Pero ni por eso le ganaron a mi _oni-chan_ –dijo todo orgullo, con esa alabada honestidad que hace a los niños tan odiados y detestados por sus mayores. Fujima vio la tensión y el odio reflejados en el rostro de sus compañeros de equipo, casi fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, y decidió cambiarles el tema.

— No esperaba encontrarlos aquí —caminó hacia los asientos de las primeras filas que sus compañeros habían reservado, justo detrás de la _gang_ de Sakuragi.

— Después de Ryonan nos toca jugar contra Kainan, teníamos que venir —respondió Hasegawa, siguiéndolo.

— ¡Fujima! –Kenji volteó al escuchar una voz medianamente conocida y se encontró con Norio, su pandilla y el enorme estandarte de "Hombre de Fuego Mit-chan"— Llegaste temprano, los chicos y yo pensábamos esperarte en la entrada...¿Ichijo? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó asomándose al ver al niño.

— Hola Nori —saludó Ichijo feliz de al fin estar en un partido con los amigos de su _oni-chan_.

En verdad que lo último que Fujima quería era hablar con Norio y co., no le agradaban (pero ni en lo más mínimo) no eran del tipo de personas con las que él soliera hablar y todos y cada uno de sus sentidos gritaban "¡Socorro!" al verlos, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Eran amigos de su novio y tenía que aguantarse. Hotta insistió en presentarle a Kurou y Saburo y no hubo más remedio que sociabilizar con ellos, utilizando su mejor cara de amable hipocresía, hasta que…

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ésa no es Kandy? –exclamó Norio, señalando y todos, incluidos los chicos de Shoyo y la _gang_ de Sakuragi, que ya se había reunido con Haruko, Fuji y Matsui (todos vestidos en rojo) voltearon. Efectivamente se trataba de Kandy, vestida en pantalones cortos (muy cortos), blusa de tirantes morada y tenis de plataforma también morados (con sus uñas también en color morado).

— ¿Ésa es la novia de Maki? –exclamó una muy impresionada Matsui. Haruko ya les había contado todo acerca de la fiesta del viernes, pero sólo ahora comprobaban qué clase de chica era y que su amiga no había exagerado en nada.

— ¿Ustedes conocen a Kandy? –por fin Fujima les encontraba una utilidad a Norio y co. Los 3 fans de Mitsui lucieron incómodos, no sabiendo si era o no una buena idea hablarle de la ex al presente novio, pero Fujima los tranquilizó— Hisashi ya me habló de su relación con ella.

— Ah, bueno –Saburo suspiró aliviado.

— Sí, la conocimos bastante bien cuando salía con Mit-chan —explicó Norio, ahora más relajado.

— ¿Y cómo fue que una chica así salió con Mitsui? –preguntó Yohei y él, sus amigos y los chicos de Shoyo sacaron sus libretas para tomar nota.

— Es…complicado —Norio se cruzó de brazos, pensando— Kandy es de ese tipo de chicas a la que le gusta meterse en problemas –explicó, recordando los tumultuosos acontecimientos del año pasado; bien podrían hacer una película con todas las anécdotas que tenían— No sé bien su historia, pero disfruta mucho haciendo enojar a su madrastra, y tiene un gusto mal sano porque la maltraten –aquello picó la curiosidad de Fujima.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mistui la trató muy mal —admitió Kurou, acomodando sus lentes. Mitsui podría ser su querido y muy amado amigo pero la verdad era la verdad, y con la rubia había sido un patán de lo peor— Nunca la quiso pero la utilizó todo lo que quiso, y lo peor es que Kandy siempre estuvo detrás de él; cuando terminaron lloró y lo persiguió de forma obsesiva hasta que hartó a Mitsui, incluso trató de chantajearlo.

_¿Chantajearlo?_ —se preguntó Fujima.

— Un patán —murmuró Hanagata entre dientes. Esto no hacía más que confirmar lo que le repetía a Kenji hasta el cansancio y en verdad esperaba que su amigo entendiera de una vez por todas que asco de persona era Mitsui, pero Fujima lo ignoró, pensando en lo que Hisashi le había confesado la madrugada del sábado acerca de su relación con ella y, aunque se escuchara cruel, podía entender porqué la había usado y porqué la había terminado.

— ¡Dios! –exclamó Haruko, llevándose las manos al rostro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yohei.

— Kandy viene para acá –Haruko señaló y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo. La novia de Maki caminó hacia ellos como si fuera dueña del estadio, bamboleando sus cadenas con la vista fija sobre Fujima. ¿Qué pretendía? Ninguno de los presentes se lo podía imaginar, y su curiosidad sólo fue en aumento cuando se detuvo frente al As de Shoyo, mano a la cintura y levantando la barbilla con autosuficiencia, dándole a su público una vista privilegiada del escote de su blusa.

— No creí encontrarte aquí —la voz de Kandy era fría y pedante, y por un momento Fujima se preguntó cuál sería su problema.

— Supongo que ambos venimos a lo mismo –habló con su calma acostumbrada, como si todos los días platicara con la rubia y fuera cosa común que le hablaran en ese tono.

— Y ¿a qué sería eso exactamente? –Kandy se cruzó de brazos, con esos tenis de plataforma ambos lucían de la misma altura, lo cual le facilitaba verlo a los ojos con retadora burla.

— A apoyar a nuestros respectivos –se guardó el "novios" en atención a Ichijo que estaba pendiente de todo lo que se decía…o algo así, pues no podía cerrar la boca admirando las curvas de la rubia. Kandy rió sin ruido.

— Me das lástima, Fujima ¿En verdad crees que lo tuyo va a durar? –Kenji apretó la mandíbula, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar que: estaban en público y que no sería correcto gritarle a la novia de Maki dando otro espectáculo como el de la última vez. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Kandy suspiró y se encogió de hombros— Disfrútalo mientras puedas, yo voy a ver como MI escuela gana hoy…otra vez —y se retiró, dejando atrás su perfume a jazmines, flotando en el aire.

— ¿Qué demonios? –exclamó Norio, jamás la había visto actuando así, aunque lo cierto era que ya nada de lo que hiciera la rubia lo podía sorprender, no después de lo del año pasado— Nunca me imaginé que Kandy aún sintiera algo por Mit-chan.

— Y eso que no viste como lo saludó en la fiesta del viernes —comentó Yohei recordando aquello.

— Ken…

— Estoy bien, Toru –Kenji colocó los brazos en jarras, tomando aire para tranquilizarse. Había tantas cosas que podría haberle respondido, tantas cosas que tuvo que tragarse que seriamente temió le causaría indigestión.

— Vaya problemas en lo que te metes —opinó Hanagata, los ojos clavados en la rubia (o más bien, en el bonito trasero de la rubia) caminando de vuelta a donde esperaba la inmensa porra de Kainan, como marea morada del otro lado del estadio— Y todo por culpa de Mitsui.

_Esto no es culpa de Hisashi_ —Kenji dejó caer los brazos— _Esto es enteramente culpa de Kandy_ —suspiró. Lo último que quería era enredarse en una pelea con la novia de Maki, y no sólo porque fuera la novia de su rival, si no porque odiaba discutir con la gente. Fujima siempre había sido una persona tranquila, metiéndose en sus asuntos y dejando a la gente vivir su vida como mejor le placiera, pero Kandy olía a problemas a un kilómetro y su grillito interno le decía que ésta no sería la última vez que escuchara de ella.

— Claro que hay que verle el lado positivo —el comentario de Nagano los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos nefastos y a Hanagata de sus planes de tortura para Mitsui— Si gracias a Mitsui vamos a ver a Kandy más seguido, por mí encantado —y sus compañeros rieron con ganas.

**—o0o—**

Haruko tenía rato hablando con Ichijo, explicándole todo acerca del juego, emocionada como niña antes de Navidad al tener al hermano de otro miembro del equipo ahí, cuando escucharon a las _fan-girls_ de Rukawa gritar, lanzar exclamaciones y murmurar mientras señalaban a alguien. Voltearon pensando que al fin habían terminado de enloquecer y se quedaron fríos, todos con excepción de Ichijo que no entendió. Se trataba de Sendoh, vestido en jeans, tenis y con el jersey blanco mostrando el número 11 de Rukawa.

Fujima rió, ¿significaba que este par habían hablado después de lo ocurrido el viernes? En verdad esperaba que así hubiese sido. Akira le agradaba sinceramente y, a pesar de que no conocía a Rukawa, le daba la impresión de que era un chico más sensible de lo que aparentaba— _Pueden hacerse mucho bien mutuamente, sólo espero que Akira lo permita_ —y sonriendo realmente divertido, levantó la mano para llamar al As de Ryonan.

— ¡Akira! ¿Cómo lograste que Rukawa te prestara su jersey? —preguntó alegremente. ¿Podría ser que Kaede hubiese escuchado su consejo? ¿Le habría dado un ultimátum a Sendoh? Algo había pasado eso era seguro y él, como si fuese chica de 15 años, no podía esperar a escuchar los detalles.

— No tiene ni idea de que lo tengo —respondió el As de Ryonan, chocando manos con Fujima para saludarlo— Su hermana me ayudó a conseguirlo pero Mutsumi tuvo la idea de que me vistiera así; se emocionó bastante cuando le pedí ayuda, tengo la impresión de que ella también es parte del club "yo amo a Rukawa" —agregó sacudiendo la cabeza, manos en los bolsillo. Su hermana era la primera de su familia en tener el honor de saber acerca de lo suyo con Rukawa, y la chica de 15 años no había tardado en dar de brincos y gritos de lo más feliz.

—Me encantó la idea de tu hermana —admitió Kenji.

— Yo sólo espero que mi Kaede lo aprecie —las palabras le brotaron con tal soltura y facilidad que a Fujima le tomó 2 segundos registrar lo que había dicho, ¿su Kaede?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Hanagata, exteriorizando la misma pregunta en la cabeza de sus compañeros de equipo. Haruko se desmayó, Ichijo no entendió y la _gang_ de Sakuragi rió tanto que llamó la atención de la porra de Kainan en el otro extremo del estadio.

— Ken, ¿puedo hablarte un minuto? –pidió Sendoh, por una vez ignorando al resto y lo que pudieran estar pensando, y Fujima asintió. Ambos caminaron lejos de su público curioso, y las _fan-girls_ de Rukawa que seguían a Akira como zopilotes con la mirada clavada en él, y sólo cuando alcanzaron el solitario pasillo superior el As de Ryonan habló de nuevo— ¿Qué le dijiste a Kaede? —no estaba molesto, pero se notaba que el no conocer la respuesta le quitaba el sueño. Kenji fingió inocencia.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Rukawa mencionó algo? —Fujima recargó la espalda contra la pared.

— No, pero no soy tonto y es obvio que ustedes hablaron –insistió Sendoh, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Echó el peso hacia el frente, la mano contra la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Fujima y le sostuvo la mirada— ¿Le contaste de lo nuestro?

— No –era la verdad a medias— Si lo sabe tal vez lo escuchó cuando se lo conté a Hisashi —sonrió con 'travesura' escrito en el rostro y Sendoh suspiró.

— No puedo contigo —se rindió, sonriendo.

— Dime algo, ¿cómo fue que tú aceptaste venir a un juego tan importante como éste vistiendo el jersey de Rukawa? —lo que en realidad estaba preguntando era: '¿cómo fue qué te decidiste a hacer público que sales con un chico?' pero no quería sonar demasiado entrometido atacándolo de forma tan directa. Sendoh se rascó la cabeza y se tomó su tiempo.

— Kaede fue a mi casa ayer por la mañana –respondió al fin. Moría por compartir sus problemas con alguien pero, de todos sus amigos, al único que podría hablarle de este problema en particular, era a Kenji— Y hablamos bastante…o más bien él habló bastante —curioso pero Fujima no podía imaginar al siempre-respondo-en-monosílabos Rukawa en una conversación normal pero no dijo nada— En resumen me dijo que si yo quería seguir manteniendo en secreto lo nuestro ésa sería nuestra última conversación.

_¡Impresionante! Después de todo sí hizo lo que le dije_ —estaba asombrado.

— Al principio no sospeché nada pero, cuando Kaede, los mencionó a ti y a Mitsui y como era que ustedes salían y a nadie parecía importarle, fue que comencé a pensar que habías hablado con él —continuó Sendoh y Kenji se tomó un segundo antes de responderle.

— Akira, lo último que quiero es meterme en tu relación, pero no es sano lo que haces —las palabras de Fujima lo tomaron por sorpresa— No hay nada peor que pretender ser quien no eres —Sendoh suspiró.

— De eso aún no estoy tan seguro pero…—se enderezó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los brazos en jarras— No quiero perder a Kaede y me sentí tan perdido que terminé hablando con Mutsumi, ¿puedes creerlo? —suspiró— En fin, ella me dijo que si no quería perderlo tendría que hacerlo drástico y pronto, de ahí el porqué de vestir su jersey—Fujima se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda.

— Esto ya es un comienzo.

— Tal vez…pero estoy consiente de que tampoco puedo ser como ustedes —continuó Akira— Yo no puedo traerlo de la mano por la calle, abrazarlo todo el día y cubrirlo de besos, entonces ¿qué voy a hacer?

— No tienes que ser como nosotros —no sabía cómo explicarse así que guardó silencio por un momento— Siempre he pensado que las parejas son como las personas, tienen personalidad. Por ejemplo, Hisashi siempre ha sido cursi de armario —el termino hizo reír a Sendoh.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Significa que, trata muy duro de aparentar que un chico malo y rudo pero, en el fondo es como los parquecitos, relleno de crema —Fujima estiró las piernas al frente, su peso aún contra la pared— A Hisashi le gusta consentirme: cargarme la mochila, pagarme todo, abrirme las puertas, llamarme todo el día para saber qué hago…

— Kaede odia eso —lo interrumpió Akira— Estoy seguro que me mataría si pretendo vigilando para saber qué hace.

— Mi punto precisamente —continuó Fujima— Tengo una amiga que detesta que su novio la esté llamando continuamente porque siente que la quiere controlar, pero a mí me gusta —admitió— Me hace sentir que soy importante para él si se molesta en estar al pendiente de mí; a mí me gusta que me haga todo, que me consienta y que me abracen, y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de ser hombre o mujer. Una de las hermanas de Toru odia que la besen en público, y otra de mis amigas amenazó a su novio con que, si le llenaba su Muro en facebook de mensajes cursis, lo terminaba.

Al fin Sendoh comenzaba a entender a donde quería llegar. Rukawa y él no podían ser como ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran estar juntos de una forma más pública, sólo tenían que aprender a conocerse.

— Entiendo, pero —Akira inclinó la cabeza un momento, sus ojos fijos en sus pies— Me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a salir con Kaede y tener a la gente viéndonos fijamente —levantó la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

_**Continuará**_…

* * *

**N/A**: Oh, explicaciones, muchas explicaciones:

1. El _dono_ después del nombre se utiliza en Japonés para decir "Señor o Amo."

2. Hiko Seijuro es el maestro de Kenshin en el anime/manga Rurouni Kenshin, y el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu es el estilo de esgrima de Kenshin.

3. Yo sé que el juego entre Ryonan y Takezato (que en este caso sería Shoyo) fue el mismo día que el de Shohoku y Kainan, pero si lo dejaba igual, entonces ni Fujima ni Sendoh habrían podido asistir y eso no podía ser.

4. La hermana de Sendoh es un chiste personal. Uno de mis amigos una vez pretendió sentarme a ver un anime llamado Seikon no Qwaser, pero en cuando descubrí que era _soft-hentai_ me levanté y me fui (así que no me pregunten de qué trata porque no tengo ni idea) PERO descubrí algo que me hizo reír mucho: uno de los personajes de este anime se llama Mutsumi SENDOU, me reí tanto que tuve que incluirla en mi historia.

Así que: Mutsumi Sendou es propiedad del escritor Hiroyuki Yoshino con arte de Kenetsu Sato, NO es mía, pero la mía no tendrá para nada una personalidad como la original, se los prometo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**—Capítulo 11—**

Los jugadores de ambos equipos entraron a la cancha y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo sentir que esto era un concierto y cada miembro de los 2 equipos una _rock-star_. Pancartas, banderas, gritos, tambores, pequeñas trompetas y todo lo imaginable (e inimaginable) se escuchó retumbando en las paredes del lugar. 3/4 del estadio estaban cubiertos de una masa morada, algunos de los estudiantes de Kainan con los rostros pintados de los colores de su escuela o vestidos de todas las formas posibles del mismo color con sombreros enormes, máscaras y demás. Un grupo en particular traía _haoris_ morados con cintas en la cabeza, _katanas_ de madera y todo.

Shohoku, tal y como Ayako dijera una vez, se había vuelto más popular, en parte porque habían mejorado mucho y no habían perdido ni un juego, en parte por Rukawa quien en el facebook ya había sido votado como el jugador más guapo del torneo (seguido muy de cerca por Sendoh), y en gran parte también por las fanáticas del _yaoi_ y el morbo que iban sólo para ver a Mitsui y a Fujima. Casi toda la porra de Shohoku estaba compuesta por mujeres (como la de Takezono) vestidas de rojo (con excepción de las animadoras de Rukawa, claro) y sus pancartas y cintas en la cabeza rezando: SHOHOKU.

Lo más fascinante fue ver que ahora también el resto del equipo se había hecho de sus animadores. Entre el público encontraron varias mantas sostenidas por grupitos de jovencitas que apoyaban a Mitsui (para completo bochorno de éste) otras para Ryota, y el descubrirlas casi lo hizo tropezar al entrar a la cancha. Al pobre Miyagi le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa, con el brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo su rostro arder. Incluso Akagi y Kogure tenían fans ahora, y encontraron dos pancartas perdidas para Sakuragi (aunque éstas no eran sostenidas por chicas y eso lo decepcionó un poco).

Mitsui levantó la vista para buscar a Fujima, y no tuvo ningún problema en hallarlo gracias a los gritos histéricos de Ichijo que no dejaba de llamarlo, brincando sobre su asiento y sacudiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. Así de tonto como sonaba pero lo hizo muy feliz tener a su hermano en el estadio (después de toda su renuencia para traerlo era genial tener a alguien de su familia ahí). Sonrió como bobo al ver a Kenji y, una vez más, sintió que no había obstáculo demasiado grande siempre y cuando lo tuviera a su lado. Todo era posible.

— ¿Fujima trae puesto tu jersey? —preguntó Akagi, frunciendo el ceño. "Famosos por las razones equivocas," sus mismas palabras le hicieron eco en la cabeza al ver, una vez más, el estadio a reventar de chicas (incluso los pasillos superiores estaban llenos).

— Sí, ¿algún problema? —Mitsui le sonrió con toda arrogancia, arrastrando las palabras con pereza y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Christopher Robin! —exclamó Ryota con ésa extraña frase que nadie sabía de dónde rayos había sacado— Sendoh trae el jersey de Rukawa —todo el equipo levantó la vista (incluyendo a los de Kainan a escasos pasos de ellos) pero nadie lució ni la mitad de sorprendido que Rukawa. Kaede tuvo que frotarse los ojos 3 veces para confirmar que efectivamente era Sendoh, codos sobre el barandal sonriendo con los ojos cerrados en dos medias lunas, saludándolo felizmente. Y lo increíble ocurrió, el mundo pareció acabarse y los marcianos atacar el planeta, cuando Rukawa sonrió sinceramente contento.

_¡Ya! Si él sonríe, nosotros podemos ganar_ —ahora Mitsui estaba seguro de su victoria.

— ¿Por qué Sendoh trae un jersey de Shohoku? —preguntó Kiyota con inocencia, peinando su cabello con los dedos, y Maki rió.

— Aún eres muy joven para conocer la respuesta —fue todo lo que el capitán tuvo que decir y Nobunaga se puso verde, sintiéndose súbitamente enfermo.

— ¿Qué todos los jugadores estrella de Kanagawa son gays? —exclamó Kiyota y Maki de inmediato protestó.

**—o0o—**

Shohoku dejó el alma (pulmón, corazón y todo lo demás) en la duela y aún así perdió por una canasta; pero las _fan-girls_ tanto de Rukawa (y ahora también de Mitsui) dieron todo un espectáculo gritando con todas sus fuerzas, opacando su actuación durante el juego contra Shoyo, en especial al ver que Fujima y Sendoh apoyaban al equipo por razones altamente _yaoi_. Hubo de todo, desde quien brincaba emocionada como víctima de una sobredosis de energéticos, hasta quien maldijo a Sendoh de todas las formas imaginables.

Cada vez que Rukawa tocaba el balón para hacer una extraordinaria jugada individual durante el primer tiempo, las chicas gritaban como poseídas y, en algún punto por arte de la casualidad y sin planearlo, comenzaron a cantar todas juntas el coro de _Paparazzi_ de Lady Gaga: _I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love, Baby there is no other super star that I'll be, _exitosamente ahogando los gritos de la porra de Kainan.

— Realmente no entiendo porqué gritan tanto —comentó Fujima, escuchándolas cantar con tal fuerza que estaba convencido de que las podían escuchar en toda la ciudad— Rukawa ni siquiera es TAN guapo —Sendoh a su lado rió sin ruido. El equipo de Ryonan llenaba los asientos de más a la izquierda pero, como él no estaba de humor para estar respondiendo preguntas (y a juzgar por los ojos absolutamente redondos de Uozumi, tenían bastantes preguntas) decidió quedarse con Kenji.

— Y supongo que Mitsui sí lo es.

— ¡Obvio! —exclamó como si aquello fuese sabiduría popular o Sendoh estuviese cuestionando si el cielo era azul— Mi Hisa-chin es la obra más perfecta de Dios —Akira rió con ganas, lo mismo que Haruko en el asiento de abajo y la pandilla de Mitsui en los de arriba, pero los chicos de Shoyo tenían los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían dos líneas perfectas. Ichijo no entendió.

Durante todo el juego, Hanagata, Hasegawa, Nagano y Takano no salían de su sorpresa al ver a su siempre tranquilo capitán, gritando toda una letanía de malas palabras, como verdulera de mercado, contra Jin cada vez que éste bloqueaba una canasta de Mistui o gritando como las chicas cada vez que encestaba, tan emocionado que ya había golpeado 2 veces a Hanagata sentado a su lado. Maki en la duela casi perdió un pase (un balón al que poco le faltó para darle de lleno en la cara al mejor estilo de Hanamichi) por voltear a ver a Fujima, de pie sobre el asiento haciendo su danza de la victoria tras una canasta de su novio.

— Señorita Yayoi —Nakamura habló desde los asientos de la prensa, con los ojos sobre Fujima— ¿Está segura de que ese chico es el capitán y _coach_ de Shoyo?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —la hermana de Hikoichi sonrió al ver a Fujima.

— Creí que era famoso por su calma y seriedad.

— Lo es —confirmó Yayoi, asintiendo mientras cruzaba la pierna— El año pasado, lo vi en el partido de las finales contra Kainan, y era muy diferente al chico que ves hoy…Eso me alegra —el último comentario llamó la atención de Nakamura.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora se ve feliz, muy feliz.

En esto Hanagata y co. coincidían con la reportera. Kenji lucía realmente feliz, pero el gusto que les daba de verlo así no evitó que tuvieran que detener a Fujima antes de que saltara a la duela a golpear a Kiyota por arruinar el último tiro de Mitsui, el que los pudo haber hecho ganar. Hanagata hizo una nota metal de traer sedantes la próxima vez que acompañara a Kenji a un partido de Shohoku (no era tan iluso como para pensar que ésta sería la última vez)— _Por favor, que Shohoku pierda, porque si pasan a las Nacionales no quiero ni imaginar el espectáculo que va a dar Ken frente a todo el país_ —pensó Hanagata suspirando.

Ichijo terminó afónico de tanto gritar animando a Hisashi, haciendo corajes y lanzando insultos cada que Kainan encestaba, y no perdió oportunidad en anunciándole orgullosamente a todo el estadio que el número 14 era su _oni-chan_. En la cancha Ryota rió, aún más al ver al muy abochornado hermano mayor, pues a pesar de todo el escándalo del estadio, los gritos de Ichijo se escuchaban claros y fuertes ganadose risas y _awws_ y _owws_ de parte de las jovencitas.

— No sabía que tenías un hermano, Mit-chi —Hanamichi vio el obvio parecido entre ambos.

— Y muy pronto no tendré ninguno si sigue gritando así —dijo, tratando de hacerse el malo pero el fondo realmente conmovido.

— Yo no tengo hermanos —dijo Sakuragi con un dejo de envidia en su voz, viendo como Ichijo lo apoyaba y se emocionaba como si él también fuera miembro del equipo.

— Que suerte tienes —se metió Ryota, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano— Yo tengo una hermana mayor y es de lo peor, ¿y tú Rukawa? ¿Tienes hermanos?

— Un hermano mayor y una hermana menor —respondió el _super-rookie_, sintiendo con horror que las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle. Estaba agotado como nunca y comenzaba a temer seriamente que no terminaría el juego.

— ¿Les traigo café y galletas? —los reprendió Akagi, volviendo a la cancha tras su lesión en el tobillo— ¡A jugar!

Pero al final del juego el pobre Ichijo lloró tanto por la derrota, después de haber tenido la victoria tan cerca y de dos intentos de anotar los puntos que los habrían hecho ganar, que entre Fujima y Haruko pasaron serios problemas asegurándole que aún podían pasar a las Nacionales si vencían a Ryonan en el siguiente partido.

— Ichijo, no llores, no podemos dejar que los chicos nos vean llorar o eso los va a hacer sentir peor —Haruko lo animó, carraspeando para no romper en llanto ella también. El ver a Hanamichi tan mal que incluso Akagi había tenido que ir por él, le había roto el corazón.

— Pero…no…es…justo…—sollozó el niño.

— Te aseguro que no hay una sola persona aquí que no sienta que Shohoku ganó hoy. Aunque perdieran el juego, jugaron mejor—Fujima acarició su cabeza— Y no te preocupes que nosotros nos encargaremos de Kainan, te lo prometo —Ichijo sonrió.

**—o0o—**

Akagi le recordó a su desanimado agotado y triste equipo lo mismo que Fujima le dijo a Ichijo, que no estaban derrotados y que tenían que entrenar muy duro para vencer a Ryonan y ganarse un boleto para las Nacionales; pero sus palabras parecieron rebotarles pues sólo asintieron sin prestarle mucha atención y recogieron sus cosas como zombies, sin hablar y sólo exclamando ocasionales gruñidos. Pero nadie lucía tan mal como Hanamichi, quien sentía que había destruido todos los sueños de Akagi y Kogure con su estúpido error; él fue el primero en marcharse, no queriendo encontrarse con Haruko y sin humor para encarar a sus amigos.

Mitsui estaba de un humor similar al de Hamanichi: triste, muy cansado, desanimado y sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación y morir…al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Siempre creyó que, si no ganaba, si dejaba que lo derrotaran, no sería mejor persona de aquella que llegó un día a darle una golpiza al equipo de basketball— _Y hoy perdí, me dejé vencer_ —no quería ver a nadie, no tenía el valor para hacerlo y comenzó a cuestionarse una vez más si en verdad había cambiado, si había hecho bien en volver al equipo, si en verdad alguna vez había sido el MVP de la secundaria o si sólo lo había soñado— _Tal vez esto también es un sueño y el verdadero yo está en algún lugar con Tetsuo causando problemas_.

— ¡Hisashi! —Fujima lo llamó en el pasillo al encontrarlo saliendo de los vestidores. Para su mala suerte se había encontrado con Kandy de camino hacia acá, y por supuesto la rubia no perdió tiempo en hacerle burla y recordarle que por algo su escuela era El Campeón KAINAN.

— ¡Fenómeno de circo! —le había gritado Kandy frente a todas sus amigas— Iré a animarte en tu próximo juego para ver como mi novio te manda llorando a tu casa…¡OTRA VEZ! —sus amigas (unas chicas tan amables como ella) le celebraron la broma y Fujima tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no responderle y continuar caminando. Mitsui lo necesitaba.

En el pasillo, aún cuando Hisashi escuchó la voz de Kenji no se giró para verlo. No podía encararlo, ¿cómo? Le había prometido que de regalo de cumpleaños le daría la derrota de Kainan y los derrotados habían sido ellos, en esos momentos no se consideraba digno de hablar con él. Iba a continuar caminando cuando sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza por la espalda, sujetándolo para no dejarlo caer en aquel abismo llamado desesperación.

— Hisashi… —repitió Kenji, el rostro contra su cuerpo— Aún no están derrotados, Hisa-chin.

Mitsui puso su mano sobre el brazo de Fujima. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No había cumplido su promesa y pero él continuaba aquí. No lo entendía pero se lo agradecía con toda el alma, tenerlo a su lado era lo único que pedía, un bálsamo para sus heridas, un consuelo para su dolor. Tal vez alguien lo pudiera acusar de cobarde por depender tanto de una persona, pero no lo podía evitar, Kenji era su otra mitad y si no estaba completo no podía seguir adelante.

— Keni…lo siento, yo no pude…

— Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte por todo —le recordó, su voz suave y llena de cariño— Kainan les ganó un juego ¿y? Ustedes me ganaron un juego. Ahora levántate y demuéstrales que vencer a Shohoku dos veces es imposible —Mitsui sonrió.

— ¡_Oni-chan_! —Ichijo llegó corriendo y lo abrazó también, llorando una vez más lo cual conmovió a su hermano y también lo ayudó a recuperar su confianza. No podía permitir que su hermanito lo viera como un perdedor, eso no.

— Ichijo, aún no nos han vencido —despeinó el cabello de su hermano— Venceremos a Ryonan y pasaremos a las Nacionales.

— Así se habla —Fujima se recargó en su hombro— Ambos pasaremos a las Nacionales, pero antes, ve a casa a descansar –palmeó su espalda— Una vez más luces a punto de caer muerto en cualquier momento —lo cual le recordó a Mitsui que tenía que levantarse temprano para correr en las mañanas, por más flojera que aquello le diera.

— Bien, ¿dónde nos vemos en la noche? —cambió el tema, recordando el karaoke. Ya no quería pensar en Kainan, aunque temía seriamente que pasaría mucho (mucho) tiempo antes de que pudiera sacar este partido de su mente.

— Hisashi, si estás cansado no tienes que…

— Tonterías, es tu cumpleaños —Mitsui lo interrumpió— Sólo tomo una pequeña siesta y te busco —Fujima no estaba muy seguro de que una "pequeña siesta" fuera a ser suficiente, Hisashi había terminado molido después de jugar contra ellos y este partido había sido peor. En verdad preferiría que Mitsui descansara en casa pero, con sólo ver sus ojos, supo que discutir con él sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Si te parece nos vemos en el colegio, después de mi práctica nos vamos.

— Hecho.

**—o0o—**

— Nori, ¿tienes dinero? —la pregunta de Mitsui lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Un poco, ¿por?

— Préstame, hoy es el cumpleaños de Keni y vamos al karaoke —explicó Mitsui, caminando con ellos por la calle rumbo a la parada del autobús. Estaba muy cansado y temiendo que caería desmayado en cualquier momento, pero tomar un taxi era carísimo así que, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, y se obligó a caminar.

— Bien, pero no es mucho —Norio buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando envolturas vacías de chicles, las llaves de su casa y dos canicas.

— ¿Van al karaoke? ¿puedo ir? —preguntó Ichijo, recuperando su buen ánimo de siempre.

— No puedes —el niño hizo un puchero— Y eso no lo decido yo, mamá jamás te dejará salir conmigo en la noche, menos aún porque mañana es día de escuela —Mitsui contó el dinero— ¿Esto es todo? Saburo, Kurou ¿cuánto traen? —pero aún entre los 3 no juntaron demasiado.

— Yo tengo dinero —anunció Ichijo al ver la decepción en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y tú por qué? —preguntó Mitsui con incredulidad.

— Son mis ahorros para un PSVita, pero te puedo prestar –se ofreció el niño y Hisashi lo tomó por el hombro.

— Ichijo, nunca creí que diría esto pero gracias.

— Mit-chan ¿y cómo vas con lo del empleo? —quiso saber Kuro, pateando una infortunada roca que se cruzó en su camino. ¡El empleo! Sólo ahora Hisashi recordaba su otro problema.

— Mal —suspiró— Aún no encuentro algo que se adapte a mi horario y que pague bien —¡ah! Porque el señor no quería cualquier trabajo, quería: trabajar medio tiempo, ganar bien y un horario flexible.

— _Oni-chan_, ¿quieres un empleo? —Ichijo caminó de espaldas frente al cuarteto.

— Sí, para no tener que estar pidiéndole prestado a mi hermanito —se cambió la maleta de hombro. Todo su cuerpo dolía y sus piernas parecían ya no querer sostenerlo, pero al menos esta vez no había caído dormido, casi inconsciente, en los vestidores.

— _Mm_, tal vez yo sepa de algo —Ichijo intrigó a su hermano y sus amigos, y todos se detuvieron.

— ¿De qué hablas? —¿habría escuchado bien?

— Ishi tiene una amiga en el Real Colegio San Pablo —explicó el niño— Y su amiga le dijo que están buscando un nuevo entrenador para el equipo de basketball —Mitsui lo vio como si no lo conociera.

— ¿Estás seguro? —su hermanito asintió.

— Sí, es para el equipo de las niñas de primaria, ¿quieres que pregunte más?

— ¡Hazlo! Es más, toma —le entregó su celular— Llama a Ishi ahora mismo —si esto era cierto sería magnífico, era algo que podía hacer y las horas de práctica las podría acomodar como él quisiera. ¡Era perfecto!

_Al fin algo bueno en este día_ —levantó los ojos al cielo a punto de caer hincado dando gracias.

**—o0o—**

La pequeña siesta de Mitsui resultó ser una siesta de todo el día. El partido contra Kainan había terminado pasadas las 11 de la mañana, le tomó una hora llegar a su casa y a partir de ese momento se murió para el mundo. Su madre no quiso levantarlo a la hora de la comida al escucharlo roncar con todas sus fuerzas, aún vestido con su uniforme y los tenis puestos. No fue hasta las 6 de la tarde que al fin despertó, se bañó y alistó para tomar el tren a Yamato— _Como cambió mi vida en una semana_ —una semana apenas y sentía que habían transcurrido meses desde el partido contra Shoyo. Todo iba tan rápido y aquello le alegraba casi tanto como le preocupaba, ¿terminaría todo tan rápido como comenzó?

El sonido del tren sobre los rieles lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un segundo y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con una pareja que reía felizmente entre besos y caricias tres asientos delante suyo. Desde la fiesta del viernes tenía una idea haciendo ruido en su cabeza, pero ahora el ruido se había transformado en estruendo y volvían a asaltarlo las dudas— _No sé nada acerca de Ken, salimos por 4 meses en la secundaria y nos dejamos de ver por 2 años, no sé qué le gusta, sus pasatiempos, comida favorita, si aún va al cine, qué materias odia y qué profesores hacen su vida pesada. No sé ni cómo le fue en el campeonato Nacional ni cómo se volvió _coach_ de Shoyo_ —y todo eso le pesaba.

Se había enterado por error acerca de su relación (o lo que fuera) con Sendoh y lo carcomía el no saber si había salido con alguien más en esos 2 años— _Tiene que, yo salí con varias chicas, y me acosté con 2 aunque sólo Kandy fue mi novia _—su estómago se entumió, ¿Kenji habría dormido con alguien? La respuesta más lógica era sí pero se negaba a aceptarlo y le daba miedo preguntar, por más que muriera por saberlo.

Llegó a Shoyo cerca de las 8 de la noche y encontró el gimnasio de basketball hecho un hervidero de actividad. Fujima había dividido al equipo en dos grupos para jugar un partido de práctica y, cuando Mitsui se detuvo en la entrada, el juego recién terminaba y Fujima llamaba a todo el equipo para sentarse sobre la duela, dándoles sus observaciones, corrigiendo errores y haciendo recomendaciones. Hisashi descansó su peso contra la pared sin hacer ruido, tomando esa oportunidad para observar a un Fujima que no conocía: al jugador estrella, al capitán y al _coach_, y al escucharlo hablar, con tanta autoridad y seguridad, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Kenji había madurado mucho más que él y, a pesar de todo, de no ser un buen jugador en la secundaria, de su delicada constitución física, de su peculiar estilo de vestir, de ser gay, ¡de todo! Se había ganado el respeto de todo Kanagawa— _Y yo sólo me dediqué a no hacer nada_ —aquello le pesaría hasta el final de sus días, pero juraba que eso cambiaría. Conseguiría una beca deportiva para la universidad y les demostraría a todos que aún era un jugador valioso. Sonrió al ver como Fujima reprendía a Hanagata por abrir demasiado su defensa y moverse tan lento.

— Shohoku ya nos ganó una vez —dijo Kenji con voz fuerte— Pero no estamos derrotados, para pasar a las Nacionales necesitamos 2 victorias así que este miércoles derrotaremos una vez más a Ryonan, el domingo acabaremos con Kainan e iremos a las Nacionales —las voces se levantaron en un solo grito y fue entonces cuando Fujima alzó el rostro y se encontró con Mitsui.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Kenji habló con tal dulzura en su voz, cambiando de estricto _coach_ a adorable colegiala enamorada, que Mitsui parpadeó confundido.

_Aún me parece increíble que alguien tan fuerte como él pueda quererme a mí_ —se dijo, viendo sus ojos azules— _No es justo, él merece alguien mejor y por eso me convertiré en alguien mejor_.

— Lo suficiente para escuchar tu discurso —Mitsui habló con una sonrisa pero de alguna forma lo incomodó.

— Debes pensar que soy demasiado pretencioso.

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

— A los 18 años y jugando a ser _coach_ —dijo Fujima pero Mitsui le pellizcó la nariz juguetonamente.

— Lo que pienso es que eres admirable —y Hisashi nunca supo lo mucho que esas palabras significaron para Kenji.

Al equipo de Shoyo le estaba costando, más de lo que se imaginaron, acostumbrarse a ver este lado de su capitán, no porque les incomodara particularmente el que saliera con un chico (a eso ya se habían acostumbrado desde hacía mucho) ni tampoco porque le hubiese entregado su corazón al hombre más odiado en Shoyo (lo cual, de paso sea dicho, aún les molestaba bastante), si no porque el cambio que sufría al estar cerca de Mitsui era terrorífico. De calculador, frío, súper _cool_ a colegiala enamorada gritando por su ídolo. A veces pensaban que Fujima tenía algo mal en la cabeza y que estaría mejor tomando medicamento y descansando con los amables señores de batas blancas.

Y las expresiones desinfladas, cansadas, hartas y de 'no por favor' no se hicieron esperar cuando el equipo de Shoyo supo que Mitsui iría con ellos al karaoke. Desgraciadamente no había nada que pudieran decir al respecto, después de todo era el cumpleaños de su capitán, así que se tragaron todos sus comentarios y, después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, se fueron a festejar fingiendo que Mitsui era parte del decorado (que en el caso de ellos era lo más educado que podían hacer).

Fujima se vistió con un _cosplay_ de Toto Sakigami _Mockingbird_, de _Deadman Wonderland_. Por más extraño que esto resultara nadie le prestó mayor atención, acostumbrados como estaban a su forma de vestir, y aunque Mitsui era nuevo en esto, no hizo mayores comentarios excepto para preguntar quién era Toto, y como no conocía ese _manga_, pasaron todo el viaje de ida al karaoke, en el auto de Hanagata, hablando de _Deadman Wonderland _y los personajes favoritos de Fujima. Poco a poco pero Hisashi estaba decidido a saber todo lo que pudiera de Kenji.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui sabía que Fujima tenía muchos amigos, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que fueran tantísimos. El karaoke estaba llenó únicamente de sus amigos, amigas, fans y conocidos, y fue entonces cuando se enteró que todo el lugar se lo habían reservado entre Hanagata y Hasegawa para celebrar a gusto. Aquello lo hizo sentir realmente incómodo, él jamás había sido muy sociable que digamos, y toda esa multitud lo asustó. Esto fue aún peor que la fiesta del viernes, al menos ahí estaban sus compañeros de equipo ¿pero aquí? Aquí estaba en el territorio de Hanagata, quien parecía conocer a todos los invitados, y se paseaba como pavo real por todo el lugar.

Una vez más a Mitsui le cayó todo el peso de la realidad. No sabía nada acerca de Kenji y de sus amigos sólo conocía a Hanagata; comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente si habría sido una buena idea ir, hubiese podido argumentar que estaba demasiado cansado después del juego contra Kainan y Fujima no habría dicho nada— _Pero es su cumpleaños_ —y esa sola razón lo mantenía ahí. Y por más que quiso meterse en un rincón y no salir de ahí hasta que la fiesta terminara (o encontrara un pretexto para marcharse) no pudo hacerlo.

Fujima no soltaba su brazo, presentándoselo a TODOS sus invitados como su novio. Aquello fue algo aterrador, por tonto que sonara, pero el conocer a los amigos de Kenji oficialmente como 'el novio' era nuevo para él. Cuando había salido con Kandy sólo Norio, Saburo, Kurou, Tesuo y un par de amigas de la rubia lo sabían, y su relación no había sido nada pública. Esa noche Mitsui se sintió tan intimidado como si hubiese conocido a toda la familia de Fujima para pedirlo en matrimonio, y también le hizo comprender la gravedad de su situación: su relación iba en serio, MUY enserio, y se asustó. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, amaba a Kenji, lo adoraba y no quería perderlo pero iba a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto.

— Kenji, ¡que envidia! Tu novio es guapísimo —exclamó escandalosamente una de sus amigas, logrando que Mitsui se sonrojara.

— Gracias —Fujima, permanentemente colgado del brazo de Hisashi como koala, estaba tan feliz que sus ojos se habían transformado en dos arcos perfectos.

— Vas a tener que cuidarlo mucho —continuó la chica de segundo grado— Pero no te preocupes, las chicas y yo vamos a mantener los ojos muy abiertos y si se porta mal te lo informamos ¡A.S.A.P.! —tronó los dedos riendo divertida pero a Mitsui su comentario no lo hizo ni remotamente feliz.

_¿Ahora toda esta gente va a estar al pendiente de cada cosa que haga para acusarme si no me porto bien?_ —eso lo molestó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, no porque pensara en acudir a una orgía pronto, si no porque odiaba que lo vigilaran, ya tenía suficiente con su madre.

Contrariamente a lo que alguien pudo imaginar, a Mistui no le gustaban las fiestas, al menos no como ésta, las amigas de Fujima (todas) eran demasiado esnob y demasiado superficiales, ellas y los amigos de Kenji tenían la maña de hablar en Inglés de repente, algo que sacaba a Mitsi de sus casillas. Odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso y, por lo que podía ver, aquí eso era práctica común. Lo peor de todo era que, por más que quiso, simplemente no pudo encontrar una forma de meterse en la conversación, pues hablaban de personas y lugares que él no conocía y que no le decían nada, y se reían de puros chistes personales.

¡Ah! Pero lo peor fue cuando pretendieron que cantara. Él no cantaba, ni en este universo ni en ningún otro, y había golpeado a la última persona que sugirió que lo hiciera pero, pronto se dio cuenta para su completo horror, que no podía negarse o sería lo mismo que insultar a Kenji frente a todos sus amigos…otra vez— _¿Por qué a mí?_ —esto del karma era peor de lo que imaginó.

— Vamos, Mitsui. Es el cumpleaños de Ken, estoy seguro que le encantará que cantes su canción favorita —insistió Hanagata con una malévola sonrisa y Mitsui sintió ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo. Toru no sólo había notado lo poco feliz que lo hacía la idea de cantar, también se estaba aprovechando del hecho de que no tenía ni una bendita idea de cuál era su canción preferida.

— ¡Sí! A mí también me encanta esa canción —exclamó feliz una de las amigas de Fujima, y el público la secundó.

_Maldito Hanagata_ —apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

— Bien —aceptó tratando de calmarse y la audiencia aplaudió. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

— Mitsui —le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo.

— Dime Hanagata —respondió con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Cuál es la canción favorita de Ken? —preguntó casi con dulzura.

_¡Maldito bastardo!_ —había caído en la trampa y ahora no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de qué música escuchaba Fujima (además de Lady Gaga). En su opinión si no era Metal (y todas sus variantes: _Thrash Metal, Glam Metal, Nu Metal, Symphonic Metal, Death Metal_ y demás) no era bueno y eso lo hacía un iletrado en otros géneros musicales. Fujima entendió a la perfección a qué estaba jugando Hanagata y no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente.

— Es… una de…—y Mitsui le apostó todo a lo único que sabía— Lady Gaga —y le atinó, el ceño fruncido de Hanagata se lo dijo todo.

— ¿Cuál?

— Toru, por favor, todo el mundo sabe que es _Speechless_ —lo salvó Fujima, y Mitsui hubiera suspirado aliviado de no ser por un pequeño, muy pequeño, detalle que no tenía nada que ver con el que fuera una canción pop.

_¡_Kuso_! ¿Qué esa cosa no está en Inglés?_ —Hisashi tenía problemas pronunciando el _My name is_, ¿cómo demonios iba a cantar? Oh, el maldito Hanagata lo sabía, estaba seguro, debió notarlo cuando todos se reían de algún chiste en Inglés y él era el único tarado que se quedaba callado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?— _¿Negarme y quedar como un cobarde o cantar y hacer el peor ridículo de mi vida?_ —¿qué hacer cuando todas las opciones son malas? Tomó aire, y justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie Fujima lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿Sabes? Hay una canción que me gusta más que ésa —dijo de pronto, confundiendo a Hanagata— _Why_ de Ayaka —y ésa resultó ser una canción en Japonés así que Mitsui no tuvo tantos problemas…además del hecho de no saberse la letra y cantar tan mal que los perros ladraban y los niños lloraban cada vez que abría la boca. Al final, y para aumentar aún más su humillación, le aplaudieron después de reír hasta que las lágrimas brotaron.

— Hisashi —Fujima lo persiguió a la salida— No te enojes, por favor —la súplica en su voz lo hizo tomar aire y llevarse las manos al rostro, contando hasta 10 y…contando de nuevo. 'Enojado' no alcanzaba a describirlo, furioso sería una mejor definición de su estado de animo, pocas veces había sentido ese impulso de comenzar a gritar y la tentación de descargar toda su ira contra Kenji era muy grande.

— Hanagata lo hizo a propósito —soltó, dejando caer sus brazos. Estaba a dos pasos de decirle todo lo que pensaba, de lo harto que lo tenía Hanagata con sus miradas asesinas y entrometiéndose en todo.

— Lo sé, y lo siento, en verdad —fue gracias al cariño en la voz de Fujima que su enojo comenzó a desinflarse…un poco. Ya no quería lastimar a Kenji, ya no quería discutir con él, ya habían discutido bastante en 2 años como para toda una vida, y ya no quería más.

Silencio. Ambos se observaron en silencio escuchando como comenzaba una nueva canción y los gritos y risas no se hacían esperar. Había tantas cosas que Mitsui quería decir acerca de sus amigos y de sus entrometidas amiguitas, pero sabía que si explotaba en improperios no arreglaría nada, al contrario, pondría a Fujima entre la espada y la pared— _Lo haría escoger entre sus amigos y yo, justo lo que Hanagata está haciendo _—tristemente se dio cuenta de que, los amigos de Kenji, eran exactamente el tipo de personas que odiaba y de las que siempre se burlaba con Norio y sus amigos pero, ¿qué hacer cuando esas mismas personas resultan ser amigos de tu novio?

— Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar —Mitsui habló al cabo de una pausa que pareció eterna, poniendo todos los sentidos de Fujima en alerta roja— No sé nada de ti, ni siquiera cuáles son tus pasatiempos o si siguen siendo los mismo de hace 2 años —aquello tranquilizó a Kenji y lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Había esperado que Hisashi explotara y, en esta ocasión, no había mucho que pudiera decir en su defensa pues, efectivamente, Toru había tenido la culpa— Es increíble que Hanagata te conozca mejor que yo.

Escucharon risas al fondo, y la voz terrible de una chica que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cantar pero estaba fallando miserablemente para diversión de su audiencia, quienes incluso amenazaron con filmarla y subir su miseria a _youtube_.

— ¿Sabes qué creo Hisashi? Ambos estábamos tan emocionados de volver a estar juntos que nunca nos detuvimos a pensar que somos prácticamente 2 extraños —dijo Fujima— Tienes toda la razón, en 2 años ambos cambiamos mucho y no podemos simplemente retomar las cosas donde las dejamos.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Sugiero que salgamos a cenar un día y comencemos a hablar —le sonrió, logrando relajar a Mitsui.

— Eso va a depender de su usted, majestad —Hisashi ladeó la cabeza— Tú eres el que está más ocupado de los 2.

— _Mm_, hagamos algo. El partido contra Ryonan es el miércoles en Yokohama, si está bien por ti, me podría quedar a dormir en tu casa el martes —y la idea le encantó.

Fujima cerró la distancia entre ellos y Mitsui lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, su cabello castaño rozando su cuello. Podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría, no sintiendo su calor contra su pecho, su respiración golpeando su piel. El dulce aroma de su jabón inundó sus sentidos, y lentamente subió y bajó las manos por su espalda, era un momento perfecto y hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no terminara.

— Cómo hubiera deseado pasar esta noche sólo contigo —susurró contra su cabello.

— Yo también, pero Toru y Kazushi organizaron todo y no pude negarme —Fujima besó su cuello y Mitsui sintió un cálido cosquilleo recorriendo su espalda— Prometo compensarte el martes —y la sola idea de dormir una vez más con él lo puso a babear internamente. Poco a poco su vida iba mejorando, sólo le hacía falta conseguir un empleo y oficialmente podría decir que éste era su año.

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

**N/A: **Lo sé y lo siento, pero aquí van más explicaciones:

1. _Haori_: Es una especia de chaqueta que se usa sobre el kimono en Japón.

2. El Real Colegio San Pablo es un chiste personal, es la escuela de Candy, Candy :) :D

3. _Kuso_: es una grosería, maldición, demonios o mierda.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**—Capítulo 12—**

Lunes, ¿por qué existían los Lunes? Primer día de clases y, de acuerdo a Garfield, el peor día de la semana, algo que Akagi no puso en duda esa tarde cuando llegó al gimnasio de basketball, creyendo que sería una buena tarde a pesar de su lesión, hasta que el destino lo probó equivocado y…

— Mitsui, ¿tú pretendes que yo vaya al Real Colegio San Pablo, una escuela de niñas, administrada por monjas, de las más caras y elitistas del país, a decir que eres un modelo de rectitud y responsabilidad? –Akagi, en muletas y con el tobillo fuertemente vendado, iba levantando la voz a cada palabra sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención del resto del equipo que recién llegaba para la práctica de ese día.

— Bueno, sí —en verdad que Mitsui no entendía porqué del escándalo.

— ¡Tú no eres responsable! –gritó el capitán Gorila, haciendo temblar el gimnasio, antes de comenzar a enumerar con los dedos— Dejaste el basketball por una rabieta amorosa, te uniste a una pandilla, enviaste a Miyagi al hospital, perdiste 3 dientes en una pelea, causaste un alboroto en este gimnasio que casi nos cuesta la expulsión y sólo quieres trabajar en el citado colegio de niñas para comprarle cosas a tu noviO.

— Dicho así suena bastante mal —se quejó Mitsui con toda dignidad, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso es porque está mal! ¿Qué te crees? ¿El _Great Teacher_ Onizuka? ¿De maleante a profesor de escuela? ¿Eh? —la vena en la frente de Akagi amenazaba con explotar.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Miyagi, avanzando hacia ellos. Ya debería acostumbrarse a llegar al gimnasio y encontrar a estos dos discutiendo, después de todo ya era cosa de casi todos los días.

— Éste pedazo de estúpido quiere que _yo_ vaya a hablar bien de _él_ para obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo —explicó el capitán Gorila, señalando al implicado con la muleta, como si Mitsui le hubiese pedido que se prostituyera por él.

— Pero eso no tiene nada de malo —opinó Kogure, limpiando sus lentes con la orilla de la playera— ¿Qué clase de trabajo es?

— _Coach_ de un equipo de niñas de primaria —explicó Mitsui.

— No suena mal —opinó Ryota, pensando lo mismo que Hisashi: era un trabajo que podía hacer y las horas de práctica las podía acomodar para que no chocaran con las suyas. Era perfecto.

— ¿Por qué no quieres servirle de referencia, Akagi? —Kogure no comprendía. Su mejor amigo no era del tipo que se negara a ayudar a los demás, al contrario, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaban— Si Mitsui quiere ser más responsable y trabajar, ¿porqué negarle la oportunidad?

— Porque la escuela es el Real Colegio San Pablo —le informó, como si aquello lo explicara todo— Y como Mitsui no tiene ninguna experiencia como entrenador, le están pidiendo que su capitán vaya con él a la entrevista y una carta de su _coach_…

— Que Anzai-_sensei_ ya accedió a darme —le recordó al capitán.

— Lo que sea. El punto está en ¿qué se supone que voy a decir? ¿Que Mitsui es un estudiante modelo? ¿Que jamás he conocido a nadie más responsable? —Kogure comenzaba a ver cuál era el problema— Yo no voy a ir a mentir.

— No te estoy pidiendo eso —le reprochó Mitsui, a dos rayas de perder la paciencia.

— No es por darle la razón a Gori, pero eso es exactamente lo que estás pidiendo Mit-chi —opinó Hanamichi y Ryota asintió, ambos recordando la paliza que la pandilla de Mitsui les había dado apenas unos 3 meses atrás.

_¡Christopher Robin! 3 meses y se siente como si ya hubiese pasado una eternidad_ —pensó Miyagi sorprendido— _3 meses y estamos a punto de pasar a las finales como un equipo que hubiese estado jugando junto_ _por años_—a pesar de que en ocasiones querían matarse, había que admitir que los 5 titulares de Shohoku tenían química y eso los ayudaba al momento de jugar.

— No necesariamente Akagi, no tienes que mentir —intervino Kogure antes de que llegaran a los golpes— Di la verdad —y ambos: Akagi y Mitsui lo vieron como si hubiese enloquecido. ¿La verdad? ¿Acaso Kogure quería no sólo que NO lo contrataran si no que las hermanas llamaran a la policía?— Mitsui es un gran jugador, tiene talento y buen ojo, mucha experiencia en el basketball, espíritu de superación y puede ser un buen _coach_ —ambos lo vieron sorprendido.

— Kogure, ¿no quieres ir tú conmigo? —preguntó Hisashi y Akagi suspiró.

— Mitsui —el capitán Gorila habló con toda seriedad— Si te ayudo a conseguir el empleo, ¿cómo piensas asistir a clases, venir al entrenamiento y trabajar? —pero Mitsui ya tenía lista su respuesta.

— Las clases están por terminar, cuando comiencen las vacaciones puedo trabajar en las mañanas…

— ¿Y antes de eso?

— Las clases terminan a las 4 y la práctica casi siempre la estamos comenzando 5:30 —explicó— El San Pablo está cerca de aquí, así que puedo salir corriendo, entrenar a las niñas una hora y volver —no sonaba nada mal y pronto Akagi se encontró sin pretextos. Además, Kogure tenía razón, si Mitsui quería cambiar y ser una persona de bien no sería él quien se lo negara.

— Bien —se rindió— Mañana vamos a las 4 al San Pablo —y Mitsui lo hubiese abrazado de no ser porque Hanamichi apareció en ese momento, luciendo su nuevo corte de cabello (como monje rapado) y robando toda la atención.

**—o0o—**

Martes, sólo un poco mejor que el Lunes, viéndolo de forma optimista sólo 3 días más para el fin de semana…

Mitsui se alistó con el único pantalón de vestir que tenía, su única camisa sin calaveras o frases de canciones de Metal, y con el único saco que tenía en su guardarropa, el que su madre le había comprado y que sólo utilizó para el funeral de su abuela. El Real Colegio San Pablo era una de las pocas escuelas de monjas que había en Japón, groseramente costoso, enorme, precioso y sólo recibían niñas de las mejores familias. Muchas de sus alumnas eran hijas de padres extranjeros, diplomáticos o altos ejecutivos cuyos negocios los habían traído a las lejanas tierras del Sol Naciente.

Estaba tan cerca de Shohoku que corriendo Mitsui podía llegar en 5 minutos. Era perfecto, y lo más perfecto era el sueldo— _Ganaría lo mismo que un _coach_ de preparatoria y sólo trabajando medio tiempo_ —sus ojos brillaron con enormes estrellas. Debía conseguir ese empleo a toda costa, así tuviera que matar por él. Akagi llegó poco después, andando despacio con sus muletas, y se sorprendió gratamente al verlo ahí (al menos, por una vez, era puntal). El capitán Gorila asintió a modo de saludo y, después de un breve intercambio con el guardia de la entrada para explicar el motivo de su visita, los dejaron pasar.

**—o0o—**

— Mitsui, quiero dejar muy en claro que la única razón por la cual accedí a concederle esta entrevista fue porque la Madre Superiora insistió —habló con voz chillona la prefecta de la primaria, la hermana Williams; una mujer de mediana edad, delgada y muy alta de lentes cuadrados que parecía estar perpetuamente chupando limones, a juzgar por su expresión desagradable.

La oficina de la prefecta era bonita, amplia, con enormes ventanas en forma de U a través de las cuales se colaba el perfume de las flores que decoraban los numerosos jardines del colegio. Ella y la Madre Superiora se hallaban al otro lado de un escritorio perfectamente ordenado, viendo a ambos jóvenes con expresiones totalmente opuestas: La hermana Williams harta, considerando todo esto una pérdida de tiempo y la Madre Superiora con infinita paciencia e interés.

— Su capitán habla muy bien de usted, lo mismo que su _coach_, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenga nula experiencia como entrenador —continuó la prefecta, moviendo sus largos dedos, como patas de araña, sobre el escritorio.

— No tendré experiencia como _coach_ pero soy un excelente jugador de basketball —se defendió Mitsui, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerse en calma y dejar de pensar en ir al baño— Fui el MVP de la secundaria y mi equipo actual está entre los mejores 4 de la prefectura —la hermana Williams no estaba impresionada.

— Sus notas son terribles —habló como si él no hubiese dicho nada, golpeteando con el índice un fólder sobre el escritorio, ¿acaso lo había investigado?

— Importaría si fuera a enseñarles Inglés o geografía —la prefecta apretó los labios ante la voluntariosa respuesta y Akagi carraspeó para recordarle que tenía que controlarse. Mitsui tomó aire— Mire hermana, no soy un estudiante modelo, lo acepto, pero si hay algo de lo que sé es de basketball.

— Y de pandillas —continuó, su voz aguda casi histérica al pronunciar la palabra 'pandillas'— No me vea así jovencito, ¿cree que en una institución tan prestigiosa como ésta no investigamos? —ahora tenía su respuesta— Dejó de jugar 2 años para unirse a una pandilla.

— Y estoy realmente arrepentido por ello, Anzai-_sensei_ lo sabe y por eso me recibió de nuevo en el equipo —Mitsui se apresuró a responder, viendo como su oportunidad de empleo volaba a través de la ventana abierta— Desde que volví al equipo no he vuelto a pelear y sólo he dado lo mejor de mí.

— ¿Y el rumor de que encuentra en una relación inmoral con otro jugador de preparatoria? —Mitsui lució como si se hubiese atragantado con una piedra— Porque, déjeme señalarle, que también leo los periódicos —el color se le subió al rostro. Sinceramente consideró negarlo pero eso sólo le causaría más problemas.

— Es cierto…pero no soy gay —agregó con rapidez aunque de poco le sirvió. La prefecta lucía a punto de comérselo vivo y Akagi no pudo soportarlo, era como presenciar un accidente de auto a punto de ocurrir.

— Hermana, todo lo que dice es verdad —dijo con toda seriedad— Pero le puedo asegurar que desde que Mitsui volvió al equipo ha cambiado, además, tiene sinceras ganas de convertirse en una persona responsable. Yo creo que merece una oportunidad —una vez más la prefecta no estaba impresionada, descansó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y los vio como buitre.

— Mitsui, ¿cuántos idiomas habla? —la pregunta de la hermana Williams lo desconcertó.

— Sólo Japonés —considero que jerga de pandillas y Japonés vulgar no contaban. La prefecta rió con desdeño.

— En nuestro equipo de basketball hay señoritas Francesas, Italianas y Británicas, por mencionar algunas y…

— ¿Y no hablan Japonés? –preguntó sinceramente consternado, ¿qué iba a hacer si ése era el caso? La prefecta apretó los labios, molesta por la interrupción, pero hizo reír sin ruido (genuinamente divertida) a la Madre Superiora.

— Sí, Mitsui-kun. Hablan perfecto Japonés —respondió la Madre Superiora, interviniendo por primera vez desde que la entrevista (o interrogatorio policiaco, comenzó)— Estoy segura —se inclinó hacia atrás, las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo— Que ha de estarse preguntando porqué, teniendo semejante currículum, accedí a otorgarle una entrevista —Mitsui asintió, no muy seguro de qué responder. La Madre Superiora sonrió como una abuela bonachona y consentidora, tan diferente de la hermana Willians— Su _coach_ escribió una carta realmente emotiva acerca de usted.

Akagi y Mitsui la vieron como si hubiese hablado en lenguas— _¿En serio?_ –se preguntó Hisashi.

— Dígame, Mitsui-kun. ¿Por qué quiere entrenar un equipo femenil de primaria? —quiso saber la Madre Superiora— Es común que los jóvenes de preparatoria busquen trabajos de medio tiempo, pero ¿por qué éste? ¿Por qué entrenador aquí? —Mitsui se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, sabiendo perfectamente que su respuesta decidiría todo. Carraspeó.

— No quiero cualquier empleo de medio tiempo, Madre Superiora —respondió con honestidad— Amo el basketball, ha sido mi pasión desde la secundaria y sé que puedo ser un buen entrenador.

**—o0o—**

— ¡Me detestan! —se lamentó Mitsui, caminando con Akagi de vuelta a Shohoku como condenado a muerte, cabizbajo y miserable, las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión tan sombría en su rostro que sólo le faltaba la nube negra con truenos sobre su cabeza.

— Lo más probable —lo secundó Akagi, sintiendo despacio. Aquello no había sido una entrevista, había sido una masacre, la hermana Williams no le había tenido piedad y el capitán Gorila estaba convencido de que se los hubiera comido a ambos de no haber sido por la Madre Superiora.

— ¡Ey! —se quejó Hisashi, girándose para encararlo— Se supone que deberías apoyarme.

— Es la verdad Mitsui —se defendió el capitán— Pero al menos puedes tener la satisfacción de decir que lo intentaste.

_Lo intenté y fallé, ¡que gran alivio! No tienes una idea_ —pero por una vez se tragó sus palabras.

— Supongo que sí —suspiró. Ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo su búsqueda por un empleo, ¡que fastidio! A este paso terminaría el año sin dinero y vendiéndole su alma a su madre para poder salir con Fujima.

Su teléfono sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo y, por un momento de estupidez mayúscula, creyó que se trataba de Kenji (aunque ése no era el _ringtone_ que le había asignado) revisó el mensaje con una enorme sonrisa y poco a poco se expresión pasó de: feliz a sorprendido a completa incredulidad a finalmente enojo. Aquello picó la curiosidad de Akagi pero el capitán Gorila no era de los que se metían en los asuntos de otros y no dijo nada.

_¡Está demente!_ —pensó al leer un mensaje de Kandy.

Hisashi, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Voy a Yokohama de compras y pensé que podríamos vernos. Besos, Kandy.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de todo lo que él le había hecho, ¡de lo que ella había hecho! ¿Y le enviaba mensajes así, como si fueran los grandes amigos? Era insólito— _O definitivamente Kandy no tiene nada en la cabeza_ —además, ¿qué no salía con el capitán de Kainan? De inmediato le respondió:

Ocupado. Espero te diviertas con Maki.

Shin no sabe que voy, ¿pudo buscarte en Shohoku? Si tienes práctica de basket te espero.

_¿Está hablando en serio?_ —oh, lo que Norio diría cuando escuchara esto, no se lo iba a creer.

Muy ocupado. No hace falta que vengas.

Te extraño, te necesito.

Mitsui gruñó. No quería ser grosero con Kandy (al menos no otra vez) no estaba orgulloso de cómo se había comportado con ella pero, a veces se le olvidaba que no se podía ser amable con la rubia o jamás se la quitaría de encima. Pensó por un momento antes de responderle.

No vengas, no quiero verte.

¿Ya no te gusto?

Gruñó otra vez y guardó el teléfono. No dignificaría eso con una respuesta— _¡No lo creo! Hablar con ella es como hablar con la pared _—ya lo había olvidado y recordarlo no lo estaba haciendo nada feliz. Sonó el teléfono de nuevo y, cuando vio la fotografía que Kandy le había enviado, con un ángulo privilegiado de su generoso escote, a punto estuvo de golpearse la cabeza contra la barda. En verdad creyó que todo esto había quedado atrás después de lo ocurrido el año pasado— _Está saliendo con Maki por Dios, ¿por qué me persigue?_

— ¿Problemas? —Akagi quiso saber, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio por más tiempo.

— No tienes idea —pero ya no dijo nada más.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui casi no prestó atención durante el entrenamiento, su mente era un remolino entre su fallida entrevista con las hermanas del Real Colegio San Pablo, los mensajes de Kandy, la derrota que habían sufrido frente a Kainan, la fiesta en el karaoke, y el saber que esta noche Fujima la pasaría en su casa. El sólo pensar que volverían a dormir juntos, que podría disfrutar de sus besos, era suficiente para reducirlo a un estado babeante vegetativo y hacer que se olvidase de sus problemas. ¿Habría alguna forma de hacer que el reloj avanzara más rápido?

— Mitsui, Rukawa —los llamó Akagi mientras recogían sus cosas en los vestidores— Supongo que mañana irán al partido entre Shoyo y Ryonan.

— ¿Tienes que preguntar? No me perdería por nada el ir a ver como Keni acaba con Sendoh —Mitsui vio a Rukawa de soslayo, con todas las intenciones de molestarlo.

— Si a eso vas, mejor quédate en casa; odiaría ver tu cara de desilusión —respondió Kaede, todo sarcasmo y Akagi giró los ojos cansado. Ya estaba dejando de cuestionar a su destino por haberlo maldecido con semejantes compañeros de equipo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser miserable.

— Yo también voy al partido, la próxima semana nos toca jugar contra Ryonan y quiero ver que tanto han mejorado —explicó el capitán Gorila, demorando su mirada primero en Mitsui y luego en Rukawa— Sólo una cosa, no me interesa quién gane, ni tampoco me interesa si mañana van pintados de verde y azul de pies a cabeza, pero lo que sí quiero pedirles es —se acercó ellos para enfatizar sus palabras, su rostro luciendo aún más amenazador cubierto en sombras— No se metan en problemas, ¿entendieron? —ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Detrás de su capitán, Hanamichi y Ryota estallaron a carcajadas de pronto y Akagi entrecerró los ojos molesto. En verdad que no estaba de humor, desde que se lastimó el tobillo jugando contra Kainan su paciencia se había visto drásticamente reducida, todo lo irritaba, todo estaba mal hecho y nadie en el equipo sabía cómo jugar correctamente. No había uno solo que no estuviese harto, Akagi gritaba por todo, observándolos como ave de rapiña mientras jugaban pues Anzai-_sensei_ lo tenía reposando para no forzar su tobillo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –quiso saber.

— Hana…Hanamichi…—pero Ryota apenas y podía hablar, riendo como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas e incapaz de detenerse lo que empeoró el humor de Akagi— Hanamichi dice que…deberíamos ir al juego para…ver…si…si…Rukawa y Mitsui van…vestidos como las porristas de Rukawa y… gritando L-O-V-E… Sendoh y Fujima…—Miyagi y Sakuragi rieron con renovados ánimos, haciendo reír también a Kakuta y Yasuda. Mitsui y Rukawa no lucían contentos.

— Tsk _Dou ahou_ –murmuró Kaede.

— ¿Les aplaudo? —rezongó Mitsui de mala manera, pero poco les importó a Hanamichi y Ryota que ya estaban tirados en el piso riendo, y golpeando el suelo sin poder detenerse.

Hisashi sacudió la cabeza y recogió sus cosas con tanta rapidez que pareció que lo estuvieran persiguiendo, no podía esperar más para llegar a casa y justo cuando cerraba su maleta, sonó su celular— _Kandy. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puede dejarme tranquilo?_ —pensó a punto de sacar humo por la nariz. Tomó el teléfono como si lo hubiese ofendido mortalmente y por pura obra de Dios, no respondió "¿qué demonios quieres?" lo cual lo salvó de la humillación de su vida.

— Sí, él habla —dijo con tal seriedad que de inmediato llamó la atención de sus compañeros y todos dejaron de hablar— Sí…sí, claro…¿está segura?…No, ningún problema. Mañana a las 3…gracias —en cuanto terminó la llamada y levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos de todo el equipo sobre él— Me dieron el trabajo en el San Pablo —aún no podía salir de su sorpresa.

— ¡Mitsui! Eso es grandioso —Kogure sonrió, sinceramente feliz por él, y se acercó para palmear su hombro— Felicidades.

— Creí que habías dicho que te había ido mal, Mit-chi —Hanamichi azotó la puerta de su casillero antes de ir a su lado.

— Yo también…pero —vio el celular aún en su mano— Supongo que cambiaron de opinión.

— Ahora no lo arruines —Akagi habló con toda seriedad— La prefecta de la primaria ya cree que eres de lo peor, demuéstrale que se equivoca —le sonrió con complicidad.

— Vas a hacer un gran trabajo, estoy seguro —Ryota levantó el pulgar y Hanamichi lo palmeó tan fuerte en la espalada que casi lo tiró.

— Y ahora que Mit-chi tiene empleo, nos tendrá que invitar a cenar a todos —y el equipo completo apoyó la moción para completo terror de Mitsui.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui llegó a su casa tan feliz que poco le faltaba para comenzar a brincar. Había conseguido el empleo ¡ÉL! Contra toda expectativa y a pesar de haber jurado que las hermanas del San Pablo llamarían a la policía si lo volvían a ver cerca de su colegio. Todo era tan perfecto que sentía estar dentro de uno de sus sueños más locos— _Si es un sueño no quiero despertar_ —pronto se le olvidó que Kainan los había derrotado y que Kandy lo había estado buscando, pues en cuanto llegó a su casa se encontró con que Fujima ya estaba ahí, hablando con su madre como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡_Tadaima_! —anunció a punto de arrojar la maleta al sofá hasta que sintió los ojos de su madre, como dagas, sobre él.

— _Okaeri_, ¿cómo te fue hoy, Hisashi? —preguntó la Dra. Sato, poniendo la mesa con ayuda de Kenji.

— ¡Genial! Les tengo una noticia increíble —dijo, deteniéndose al lado de Fujima y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no abrazarlo, o besarlo, ahí mismo. Tomó aire— Conseguí un empleo —su madre y Kenji lo vieron con casi idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? ¿dónde? —Fujima le robó la pregunta a la Dra. Sato, quien se quedó con los platos en la mano. Mitsui se señaló con el pulgar y levantó la barbilla orgullosamente.

— Están viendo al nuevo _coach_ de la primaria del Real Colegio San Pablo —'admirados' no alcanzaba a describir las expresiones en los rostros de su madre y novio. Su madre casi tiró los platos que sostenía pero alcanzó a dejarlos sobre las mesa.

— ¡Hisashi! —la Dra. Sato se llevó las manos al rostro y corrió a abrazarlo— ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo comienzas?

— Mañana tengo que estar a las 3 de la tarde en el colegio —les informó, aún sin creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Tenía que pensar muy bien qué haría en su primera clase, ¿cómo había sido su primera clase de basketball? ¡Wow! Tenía tanto de eso.

— Estoy tan orgullosa —y para su completa humillación, su madre lo cubrió de besos mientras él protestaba, haciendo reír a Fujima.

**—o0o—**

— No me habías dicho nada acerca de estar buscando un empleo —le reclamó Kenji, los codos sobre la mesa e inclinado hacia el frente, mientras la Dra. Sato atendía una llamada telefónica. La arrocera descansaba en el centro de la mesa y, a pesar de que el estómago de Mitsui gruñía como bestia salvaje, se contuvo de comenzar a comer hasta que su madre volviera.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa —Hisashi se acercó a él y bajó la voz— Después de todo, fue por ti que busqué un empleo —Fujima parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Por qué por mí?

— Para poder invitarte a salir —y Kenji sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sí, tal y como le había dicho a Sendoh, a Mitsui le encantaba consentirlo pero, el saber que había llegado tan lejos como para buscar un empleo únicamente para poder comprarle cosas definitivamente le hizo a su novio ganar varios puntos con él.

— No tenías que hacerlo —ladeó la cabeza y un delgado mechón de cabello se quedó atrapado entre sus labios.

— No —Mitsui estuvo de acuerdo, acercándose un poco más a él, y retirándole el mechón con los dedos índice y medio— Pero yo quise hacerlo.

— Hisashi —su madre volvió y ambos se separaron como si ahí no estuviera pasando nada— Me llamaron del hospital, hubo un incendio en un edificio de oficinas y necesitan a todos los médicos disponibles en Urgencias —explicó, quitándose su mandil.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? —se ofreció Mitsui pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

— No, gracias —comenzó a buscar sus cosas con la mirada— Ichijo va a pasar la noche en casa de Ishi pero mañana vuelve temprano para irse con ustedes al juego —la doctora hizo una pausa, su mano sobre sus labios antes de continuar— Lamento mucho no poder cenar con ustedes, el arroz está listo y en el refrigerador hay pescado. Si necesitan algo estaré al pendiente del celular.

— Buena suerte, doctora —le deseó Fujima y fue entonces que Mitsui comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ichijo no llegaría a dormir, su madre, lo más probable, era que no regresara hasta la madrugada, lo cual significaba que tendrían la casa sola. Poco le faltó para llorar de emoción. Definitivamente éste era un gran día.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo sé, esto ya se me hizo costumbre, pero aquí van más explicaciones:

1. _Great Teacher_ Onizuka es un _manga_/anime de Tohru Fujisawa que trata de un fulanito llamado Eikichi Onizuka que, tal y como Akagi dijo, pasó de maleante a profesor de escuela porque su sueño era darle clases a chicas lindas.

2. Decidí subir un capítulo más corto que de costumbre porque creo que mis capítulos eran demasiado largos y no quiero aburrirles. Una vez más gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima vez.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: **El siguiente es un capítulo clasificación **—M—** en otras palabras, es _**lemon**_, así que están advertidos.

* * *

—**Capítulo 13—**

Mitsui cenó tan rápido que Fujima sinceramente temió que se atragantaría; más tardó su madre en poner el auto en marcha que Hisashi en arrojarse sobre Kenji, comiéndoselo a besos, casi arrojándolo al suelo al tomarlo por sorpresa en medio de su explosión de pasión y la tormenta que sus hormonas levantaban como olas en su interior. Fujima sonrió contra sus labios, probando el sabor a arroz y salsa de soya, mientras hacían el heroico esfuerzo de llegar a la habitación sin detener sus caricias. En medio de la confusión de manos y besos chocaron contra los muebles y rebotaron en las paredes, tantas veces, que terminaron riendo.

— Esto no…_Mmm_…está…funcionando…—Kenji suspiró entre besos, la espalda contra la pared y el pecho de Mitsui aplastándolo deliciosamente. Casi no podía respirar, los labios de Hisashi no le daban tregua, pero ésa era la última de sus preocupaciones; no podía alejarse de él o moriría. No quería que se detuviera, deseaba tener sus manos siempre sobre él, haciéndolo ver estrellas y estremeciendo lo más hondo de su alma.

— _Nn_…tengo…una…idea…—y su gran idea fue cargarlo, lo cual hizo reír a Fujima como si le hicieran cosquillas.

66 kg no eran tanto pero, entre risas y demás, poco faltó para que Mitsui lo dejara caer, teniendo que recargar la espalda de Kenji una vez más contra la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por sostenerlo, tocarlo, y todo sin darles un respiro a esos labios, dulces y suaves como duraznos. Hisashi suspiró largamente dentro de su boca, y electricidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir las piernas de Fujima rodeando su cintura, sus brazos colgándose de su cuello. Era delicioso. Sus rodillas presionadas en sus costados, su cuerpo presionado contra él. Pronto Mitsui se sintió arder y temblar, la tela de su ropa una lija contra su piel hipersensible pidiendo a gritos ser lanzada muy muy lejos de ahí.

Nunca supieron cómo lo lograron, pero llegaron hasta la cama de Mitsui (después de que éste último se golpeara la cabeza contra la orilla de la cama de su hermano) y fue ahora el turno de Kenji para gemir con suavidad, larga y musicalmente, al sentir el peso de Hisashi sobre él. Era intoxicante. Cada beso de Mitsui se llevaba un pedazo de su razón, haciendo su cabeza sentirse ligera, pareciendo dar de vueltas mientras su cuerpo se disolvía con un único deseo congelado en sus labios permanentemente separados: sentirlo. De alguna forma, de cualquier manera pero sentirlo, y sin pesarlo, abrió las piernas con lo que ambos suspiraron largamente.

— Keni…—Mitsui arrastró la boca abierta por su mejilla, hacia abajo, buscando su cuello, sintiendo el golpeteo del corazón de Fujima palpitando _tum, tum_ al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Kenji deslizó las manos por la espalda de Hisashi, debajo de su playera, levantando la molesta tela para sacarla de su camino con ciertas dificultades, con esos dedos que no paraban de temblar en anticipación a lo que pudiese venir. Mitsui no perdió tiempo y arrojó la prenda al piso, buscando con urgencia su cuello, depositando un beso con la boca abierta en su garganta que le puso la piel de gallina a Fujima. Hisashi lo acarició con la nariz y los labios, lamiendo su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer y presionar las rodillas en sus costados una vez más. Poco faltó para que Mitsui tomara la playera verde y blanco de Shoyo que vestía y la desgarrara de pura frustración, quería la piel de Kenji contra la suya ¡Ahora! Y antes de que Fujima pudiese hacer algo, desnudó su torso.

— Hisa…chin…—Kenji jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus hormonas parecieron hervir y su cuerpo derretirse cuando Mitsui se inclinó para atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca. Fujima, suspiró y apretó los ojos; la mano de Hisashi apretaba su pecho como si fuera una chica, atacando el endurecido bulbo sin tregua ni descanso, rozándolo con los dientes y succionando la delicada piel. Pronto se sintió abrumado, afiebrado, su cuerpo completo tenso y expectante; tomó a Hisashi con fuerza de los brazos, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos que flotaban alrededor de ellos como mariposas. Aquello era todavía mejor de lo que había imaginado y no quería que se terminara nunca.

Mitsui levantó el rostro para buscar sus labios una vez más y Fujima se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No se detuvieron hasta que la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte que la necesidad del otro y, entonces, Kenji le dio la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Hisashi. Le tomó dos latidos de su corazón para que Mitsui comprendiera lo que había ocurrido, perdido como se hallaba en esa tempestad que lo azotaba como hoja al viento; embelezado, observando a Fujima como si no hubiese en el mundo nada más hermoso que él, con su cabello deliciosamente alborotado, sus mejillas ardiendo y sus labios húmedos.

— Eres… precioso… —suspiró, jadeando, hablando desde lo más hondo de su corazón con lo que Kenji sintió que tocaba las nubes y llegaba al cielo. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento? Desde la primera vez que vio jugar a Mitsui en la secundaria, encestar de aquella forma tan hermosa, desde ese momento había deseado con todas su fuerzas que Hisashi lo viera así, tenerlo de esta manera, y ahora no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

— Hisa-chin… —Fujima no estaba muy seguro de la idea que zumbaba en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos el calor en su cuerpo no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, así que únicamente siguió sus impulsos, meciendo la cadera sobre él, despacio, de forma decadente. Los sonidos que arrancó de la garganta de Mitsui casi lo hicieron morir de una hemorragia masiva de nariz, nunca creyó que Hisashi fuera capaz de gemir de esa manera, musical, maravillosa y endiabladamente sensual.

Mitsui lo tomó de los muslos, arrastrando las palmas de sus manos hasta enterrarlas debajo de sus pantalones cortos. Su cuerpo gritaba y clamaba por arrancarle a Kenji con los dientes lo que le quedaba de ropa y hacerle el amor…sólo que no sabía cómo. Él no era virgen pero en su vida se había acostado con un chico y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hacía, lo cual lo tenía frustrado a sobre manera. Gimió con tanta fuerza que en verdad fue una suerte que no hubiese nadie en la casa, Fujima lo rozó con insistencia en su parte más íntima una y otra vez, meciéndose con los ojos clavados en él y, aún sobre la ropa, sintió que no aguantaría mucho.

— …_Nn_…Keni… —repitió su nombre como si fuese una oración, tomándolo por los muslos hasta dejar sus dedos marcados, y en un fuerte suspiro todo terminó para ambos.

Fujima se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de Mitsui, y por largo rato, únicamente se escucharon sus jadeos y los esfuerzos por calmar el salvaje golpeteó de sus corazones. Hisashi se llevó una mano a la frente, sus ojos clavados en el colchón de su hermano sobre sus cabezas, y con su mano libre acarició la espalda de Kenji. Podía sentir su mejilla caliente, su aliento y cabello contra su pecho desnudo, haciéndole cosquillas, y aquella sensación le encantó. Podría permanecer aquí por siempre, en un segundo que parecía extenderse hasta la eternidad, suspendido en un sueño. Hermoso. Perfecto.

Fujima rió con suavidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pensaba que… según esto, íbamos a pasar la noche… hablando para conocernos mejor —Kenji jadeó, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Ahora Mitsui lo recordaba, su conversación en el karaoke— _Cena y una plática muy larga…_

— En mi opinión….—tomó aire— Nos estamos conociendo —Fujima rió con ganas contra su pecho.

— Eres un bruto, Hisa-chin —Mitsui besó su cabeza.

— Soy tu bruto.

— Eso sí —admitió Kenji feliz.

Silencio. Les tomó un rato recuperar el aliento y, por largos momentos ninguno de los dos quiso moverse, se estaba tan bien ahí. Era tan pacífico, no se escuchaba nada más que sus respiraciones, el latido de sus corazones…y el perro del vecino ladrando, pero eso no arruinó aquella atmósfera de calma, aquel mundo idílico donde nada malo podía suceder y todo era perfecto.

— Keni —Mitsui no quería preguntar, no quería arruinarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Dime —Fujima hizo círculos con sus dedos sobre su pecho.

— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero, no sé cómo —admitió Mitsui. Una vez que abriera la boca no habría marcha atrás, lo sabía pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a vivir con la respuesta que pudiera obtener?

— Sólo hazlo, puedes preguntarme lo que sea —le aseguró.

"_Lo que sea"_ —que palabras tan peligrosas.

— Keni…tú, ¿eres virgen? —de alguna manera pero Fujima estaba seguro que eso era lo que estaba carcomiendo a Hisashi.

— No.

— _Mm_ —ya no sabía qué más decir.

— ¿_Mm_? —Kenji levantó la cabeza para verlo— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te pregunte los detalles? —respondió a la defensiva, aunque la verdad era que Mitsui no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la respuesta que esperaba tanto como temía, y era tonto que sintiera celos de algo que había ocurrido antes de que volvieran; pero ahí estaba, molesto de que alguien más hubiese visto aquella expresión de absoluto deseo en los ojos azules de su Keni. Fujima sintió que algo no estaba bien y se enderezó, descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos para verlo.

— Pregúntame.

— ¿Qué?

— Los detalles.

_¿Está bromeando?_ —sinceramente Mitsui creyó que sólo jugaba con él, pero al ver la decisión en su rostro supo que hablaba en serio. Tomó aire y jaló las almohadas para levantar su cabeza de forma más cómoda y...nada. Guardó silencio tratando de reunir valor. No era que no supiera qué preguntar, más bien era que no quería saber.

— Bien, ¿quién fue? ¿Un compañero de la escuela o alguien del Campeonato Nacional? —tenía sentido, después de todo en las Nacionales había gente de todo tipo, podría haber sido cosa de una sola vez, una aventura ¿o habría sido algo serio?

_Por esto era que no quería saber, porque las preguntas se abalanzarán sobre mí hasta aplastarme_ —suspiró. ¿Quién había sido? ¿Sería bien parecido? ¿Keni lo habría amado? ¿Cómo comenzaron a salir? ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Aún tenían contacto? Apretó la mandíbula, odiaba ese lado de él.

— Ninguno de los dos, fue…—Kenji guardó silencio— Un socio de mi padre —su respuesta lo dejó frío, ¿había escuchado bien?

— Estás jugando —o eso deseaba.

— No Hisashi, es cierto. Fue durante un cena en Tokio, poco después de que tú y yo habláramos en el hospital tras tu lesión—se tomó un momento para arreglar sus ideas y volvió a recargar la mejilla sobre su pecho. No podía verlo a la cara— Era Británico, bastante joven y muy guapo; comenzó a hablar conmigo de cosas sin importancia, a ponerme atención y…Después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros yo estaba muy deprimido, ya no sonreía nunca y…y…me sentía la persona más horrenda sobre el planeta, no entendía porque un hombre tan guapo como él se fijaría en mí y eso…eso me gustó.

Mitsui se movió para abrazarlo pero se detuvo, aquello había sido su culpa ¿y ahora pretendía arreglarlo todo con un abrazo? Había destruido la autoestima de Fujima con sus palabras y no se había dado cuenta; por fin comenzaba a entender muchas de las cosas que Hanagata le había reclamado durante el medio tiempo y se asustó. Era un idiota y un idiota que no tenía ni idea de cuánto daño había causado por no saber lidiar con sus propios sentimientos.

— Este hombre…él se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que nosotros y, una cosa llevó a la otra, hasta que… terminé en su habitación —Fujima continuó y, por un segundo, Mitsui estuvo tentado a preguntar ¿y tus padres? Pero era inútil, los padres de Fujima jamás le prestaban atención y en una situación como ésta resultaban tan útiles como Hanamichi en clase de física.

— Y…¿te gustó? —de acuerdo, aquello había sido demasiado audaz y sin tacto, sin mencionar que todo el asunto olía a problemas con sabor a desgracia, pero fue lo que le brotó del alma.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —ahora estaba aún más intrigado, además de que, ese sentimiento de que algo estaba mal no lo dejaba— Es decir, si era mayor que tú me imagino que…sabía lo que hacía…o algo así —a diferencia de él que no podía estar más pedido, quería pensar que si alguien mayor lo llevó a la cama habría sido…¿bueno? Eso era lo que quería decir pero se calló.

— Porque…él era demasiado… —no sabía cómo explicarlo, jamás había hablado de esa noche y le estaba resultando difícil hacerlo. Era un recuerdo que había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar pero que, como boomerang, siempre encontraba la forma de volver a él.

— ¿Te lastimó? —y la ira asesina se apoderó de Mitsui al verlo asentir. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y se olvidó por completo de su sentimiento de culpa y de todo lo demás— ¿Les dijiste a tus padres? —posiblemente fuera una pregunta tonta pero debía hacerla.

— ¿Para qué? —se encogió de hombros— Sólo lo hubieran empeorado todo —hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara. Hisashi tomó asiento frente a él, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

— Kenji —lo tomó por los brazos— ¿Te violó?

— No…no sé. No me golpeó ni nada, si es lo que te preocupa él sólo… —vio sus manos sin saber cómo explicarse— Él sólo vio por su propio placer sin importarle qué sentía yo...él…me utilizó… —si Mitsui hubiese tenido al hombre frente a él lo hubiera matado por sus propias manos.

— Debiste decirle a alguien, ¿qué dijo Hanagata? —Fujima sonrió sin humor.

— Hisashi, ¿tú crees que yo anduve por ahí contando lo que pasó? —y el peso de la realidad le cayó como cubetazo de agua fría, haciéndole ver que él era al primero al que le hablaba de esto— Yo accedí a ir a su habitación, me pareció genial cuando lo conocí y el que alguien tan guapo se fijara en mí después de que tú me hicieras sentir como…—no quería culpar a Mitsui por lo que había sucedido pero, por desgracia, era la verdad— Fui un estúpido, y lo último que quería era que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Mitsui lo abrazó, en un movimiento tan repentino que lo tomó por sorpresa dejándolo inmóvil— _Fue mi culpa_ —por fin comenzaba a entender un poco de la gravedad de la situación, que tan deprimido había estado Kenji como para terminar en la cama del primero que le habló bonito. Apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron y dolieron.

— Yo te voy a proteger —susurró con suavidad aunque su voz estaba cargada de intensidad— Nadie te volverá a hacer daño, te lo juró —y Fujima le creyó, se relajó en su abrazo y cerró los ojos sin poder creer que había vivido 2 años lejos de él.

**—o0o—**

Levantarse al día siguiente fue todo un logro para Mitsui. Se habían dormido cerca de las 3 de la mañana, después de un buen rato de abrazarse en completo silencio, para terminar hablando de todo (en un intento de Hisashi por hacer a Fujima olvidarse, aunque fuese sólo por un instante, de sus problemas). Hablaron de sus pasatiempos, comida y música favorita, de sus amigos y cuanta cosa pasó por sus cabezas resueltos a conocerse de nuevo, y terminaron riendo y bromeando para entera felicidad de Mitsui.

El juego era a las 10 de la mañana, pero tuvieron que despertarse desde las 7 gracias a Ichijo, quien llegó de lo más emocionado a brincarles encima (literalmente) ansioso por irse al estadio (por más que su hermano mayor le hizo ver de forma poco amable que a esas horas indecentes llegarían a barrer). La Dra. Sato había vuelto a las 5 de la mañana así que a ella ni la vieron y, tras un muy triste desayuno con arroz de la noche anterior, se marcharon.

Fujima le regaló a Mitsui una de las playeras verde y blanco de Shoyo para ese día, e Ichijo sacó toda la ropa verde que tenía (pantalones, camisa y todo) lo que lo hizo ver como miembro de algún comité pro-medio-ambiente. Hisashi insistió en cargar la maleta de Kenji y ambos cometieron el grave error de tomarse de la mano rumbo a la parada del autobús, eso claro hasta que vieron el enorme signo de interrogación dibujado sobre la cabeza de Ichijo— _Que no pregunte nada por favor_ —y Dios tuvo piedad de Mitsui pues su hermano sólo los interrogó acerca del partido y de qué tan fuerte era Ryonan.

— Aquí me despido —dijo Fujima en el pasillo que conducía a los vestidores.

— Acaba con ellos —Mitsui le sonrió, su puño cerrado contra el de Kenji, deseando con todas sus fuerzas besarlo y odiando a su hermano por no poder hacerlo.

— Eso te lo prometo —le guiñó un ojo. Nunca antes había ido a un partido sintiéndose tan seguro de sí mismo como ese día; no sólo derrotarían a Ryonan, vencerían a Kainan y serían el terror en las Nacionales.

**—o0o—**

Tan pronto como Mitsui y su hermano llegaron a las gradas Kogure los llamó, sacudiendo los brazos en el aire para hacerse ver entre la multitud. Akagi y Ayako ya se encontraban ahí, uno aún en muletas y la otra lista con su libreta para tomar nota del desempeño de Ryonan. Desde el juego de práctica no los habían vuelto a ver y la mánager estaba convencida de que, la siguiente vez que se enfretaran, no les sería tan fácil derrotarlos, ni siquiera ahora que tenían a Miyagi y a Mitsui en el equipo. Tan pronto como los recién llegados se reunieron con ellos, el vice-capitán les aseguró que Ryota y Hanamichi estaban en camino y las presentación no se hicieron esperar.

— Así que él es tu hermano —dijo Kogure, los ojos sobre Ichijo— Te vi en el público durante el partido del domingo pero no pudimos hablar.

— Mucho gusto —saludó Ichijo con toda educación. Su hermano lo tenía amenazado una vez más con que, si no se comportaba, éste sería su último partido.

— Como se parece a ti, _senpai_ —Ayako estaba fascinada, el brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, torcida para poderlos ver. Ichijo era como un mini-me de Mitsui y era de lo más adorable verlos juntos.

_En verdad que Mitsui-_senpai_ cambió mucho desde que volvió con Fujima, cualquiera diría que se transformó en otra persona. No puedo creer lo mal que les hizo estar separados, y a pesar de que transcurrieron dos años, en cuanto se reconciliaron, pareciera que el tiempo no pasó para ellos_ —la mánager sonrió— _No conozco bien a Fujima pero el domingo pasado lucía tan feliz con el jersey de Mitsui que daba gusto verlo, lo mismo que mi _senpai_ hoy_.

— Lo que sea —murmuró Mitsui, descansando el tobillo sobre su rodilla, ambos brazos hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de los asientos. Su hermano estaba tan emocionado que no podía sentarse, y brincaba observándolo todo como si nunca hubiese pisado un estadio.

— Chicos, ¿ya vieron a Rukawa? —Ryota dijo a modo de saludo cuando llegó con Hanamichi, dejándose caer en el asiento justo detrás de Mitsui. Cuatro cabezas negaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ya llegó? Yo no lo he visto —Ayako se levantó buscando al _super-rookie, _su mano como visera sobre sus ojos.

— Está justo allá —señaló Hanamichi y, cuando voltearon, no dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Rukawa traía la playera en tonos de azul y blanco de Ryonan pero detrás se leía con letras grandes y claras SENDOH. Ayako rió con ganas, que Mitsui trajera una de Shoyo no era tan sorprendente, ¿pero Rukawa? Y con todo lo más sorprendente no fue eso, sino el ver que no venía solo.

— ¿Quién esa chica? —preguntó Mitsui intrigado.

— Ni idea, pero los vimos juntos desde la entrada del estadio —explicó Ryota, observando de pies a cabeza a la jovencita de largo cabello rubio naranja y ojos verdes, peinada en cola de caballo. Vestía en traje de porrista: una corta falda azul de tablones con una línea en la orilla en azul más obscuro, blusa de manga corta blanca con letras azul obscuro en la espalda que rezaban RYONAN, y unos enormes pompones azul, blanco y plata en su mano izquierda. Estaba colgada del brazo de Rukawa, hablando animadamente y señalando a la cancha— Es bonita.

— ¿Saldrá con ella? —quiso saber Hanamichi, parpadeando confundido.

— ¡No seas bruto! Si está saliendo con Sendoh —lo reprendió Mitsui.

— Eso sí pero…yo nunca había visto a Rukawa hablar así con ninguna chica —señaló Ayako, tan intrigada como ellos.

— Él habla así contigo, Aya-chan —opinó Ryota, viendo como la misteriosa chica sonreía, le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rukawa y se despedía para reunirse con el resto de las porristas de Ryonan, todas vestidas igual.

— Sí, pero yo lo conozco desde la secundaria —Ayako ladeó la cabeza. Kogure levantó los brazos para llamar a Rukawa y pronto se reunió también con ellos.

— ¡Demonios! —se lamentó Miyagi tronando los dedos— Y yo que vine sólo para verlos en traje de animadoras con mini falda rosa —él y Sakuragi rieron.

— Púdranse —gruñó Mitsui y Rukawa suspiró harto.

— Zorro, ¿quién es la chica con la que llegaste? —quiso saber Hanamichi, inclinándose al frente, y 6 pares de ojos vieron a Kaede fijamente (incluyendo a Akagi).

— Es la primera vez que te veo siendo tan amistoso con una chica —señaló Ayako con todas las intenciones de molestarlo— Yo que tú tendría cuidado antes de que Sendoh se enteré de que dejas que te besen en público.

— Sería difícil que Akira se moleste —respondió Rukawa, sentado al lado de Mitsui.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ryota.

— Es su hermana, Sendoh Mutsumi.

— ¿Su hermana? ¿Con ese cabello? —Ayako arrugó la frente.

— Se lo tiñe —y un 'oh' colectivo siguió a su explicación— Como Mutsumi está en el equipo de porristas también debía llegar temprano, así que los alcancé en la estación del tren y nos venimos los 3 juntos.

— ¿Ryonan tiene equipo de porristas? —preguntó Hanamichi— Gori ¿y por qué Shohoku no tiene?

— No tengo idea —respondió Akagi, brazos cruzados y su vista en la cancha donde los equipos ya salían, en medio de los gritos y aplausos, para comenzar a calentar. Mitsui sonrió como si todos sus deseos se hubiesen vuelto realidad cuando vio a Fujima y Ayako rió sin ruido enternecida.

— Fujima sí que es bajo —comentó Ichijo, viéndolo de pie entre las jirafas que tenía por compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Ey! Yo soy más bajo que él y eso no significa que seamos malos jugadores —se quejó Ryota, los pies en el respaldo del asiento de Mitsui y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza— ¿No me viste el domingo jugando contra Maki, el 4 de Kainan?

— Sí, pero él te venció ¿no? —y el comentario de Ichijo los hizo reír a todos.

**—o0o—**

El estadio estaba a reventar de chicas (una vez más) gracias a la popularidad de Sendoh y de Fujima, quienes ya tenían un club de fans desde antes que el virus 'yo-amo-a-Rukawa' se expandiera por la prefectura como epidemia. Una vez más la porra de Shoyo demostró que sabía gritar aunque la de Ryonan no se quedó atrás, lideraba por su bonito equipo de porristas que levantaba sonoros silbidos incluso desde las gradas del equipo contrario. La hermana de Sendoh no era la capitana del equipo pero, por lo que pudieron ver los chicos de Shohoku, era bastante popular.

El primer tiempo los tuvo a todos al borde del asiento, desde que el silbato anunció el inicio, gracias a las jugadas espectaculares tanto de Sendoh como de Fujima (quien no cometió el mismo error que con Shohoku y jugó desde el minuto 1) y transformando ese juego en un auténtico duelo de divas. Ayako tuvo razón, Ryonan había mejorado mucho y todos luchaban con uñas y dientes pero Shoyo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar de nuevo. Ahora Ichijo entendía porqué Fujima era el capitán del equipo.

— Shoyo no está dejando nada al azar —comentó Kogure, su peso hacia delante y los codos sobre los muslos— Están presionando a Ryonan sin piedad.

— Si continúan así durante el segundo tiempo, Shoyo va a ganar —comentó Akagi con seriedad, haciendo infinitamente feliz a Mitsui y a Rukawa apretar la mandíbula, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Sendoh? Cierto la diferencia entre uno y otro equipo era d puntos, por momentos disminuía o se incrementaba pero, por más que lo intentaban Ryonan no podía pasar a Shoyo.

— Ryonan no está perdido, el segundo tiempo es el más importante, y esforzarse ahora de más sólo cansaría a Akira —habló yo-no-hablo-nunca Rukawa para sorpresa de todos.

— _Aww_, el zorro defiende a su novio —se rió Hanamichi.

— Insisto, tal vez el traje de porrista rosa le hubiera dado más ánimos a Sendoh —Ryota rió con ganas y Sakuragi le celebró la broma. Rukawa giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Rukawa, ¿no quieres apostar? —lo molestó Mitsui con una arrogante sonrisa llena de confianza curveando sus labios— Si Ryonan gana haré lo que tú quieras durante todo un día —Hanamichi y Ryota se inclinaron al frente para verlos con toda su atención.

— ¿Y si gana Shoyo? —quiso saber Kaede.

— Tú harás lo que yo quiera durante todo un día —Hanamichi y Ryota aplaudieron y silbaron. Ichijo rió divertido, Kogure rió nerviosamente, Ayako sacudió la cabeza y Akagi entrecerró los ojos seguro de que esto, de alguna forma, se traduciría en problemas para él. Rukawa no lucía contento— Claro que no tienes que aceptar si no quieres —lo molestó Mitsui— Es decir, si no crees que Akira-mi amor-san puede vencer a Keni, no hay…

— Acepto —lo interrumpió, hablando con toda seguridad, y ambos estrecharon manos. Hanamichi y Ryota gritaron y aplaudieron con tal emoción que, en la cancha, Sendoh y Fujima los escucharon y se giraron para verlos sin comprender qué ocurría ahí.

_Akira, donde se te ocurra perder, mi ira caerá sobre ti_ —pensó Rukawa, viendo a Sendoh con tal intensidad que el As de Ryonan sintió escalofríos.

**—o0o—**

El medio tiempo llegó y un muy feliz Fujima animó a su equipo en el vestidor diciendo que, si continuaban así, ganarían sin mayores problemas— _Y después tendremos que vencer a Kainan para pasar a las Nacionales, pero este año lo lograremos. Shoyo y Shohoku irán juntos _—cierto, la combinación Sendoh-Fukuda les había causado problemas al principio, pero la altura de los jugadores de Shoyo les daba la ventaja y, si había alguien que sabía cómo sacarle ventaja a esto, ése era Fujima.

Todos estaban realmente animados y Kenji aprovechó para dejarlos un momento e ir a visitar el sanitario. Sólo tenían 15 minutos de medio tiempo, tal vez si se diera prisa podría ir a ver a Mitsui (sabía que Hisashi no lo iría a ver para no distraerlo, pero él en verdad quería hablar con él y preguntarle qué pensada del juego). Lo había hecho sonreír verlo en las gradas discutiendo con Rukawa cada vez que el arbitro marcaba una falta. Y, si no estaba equivocado, Kaede había ido a los vestidores de Ryonan hacía un par de minutos atrás ¿a animar a Sendoh? Lo más probable. Y tan feliz se hallaba de estar ganando y de tener a su novio apoyándolo que, cuando salió del sanitario, le tomó un suspiro reconocer a la persona de pie frente a él.

— ¿Kandy? —oh sí, la rubia estaba ahí; para no variar con zapatos altos y un vestido holgado de tirantes de seda tan delgada, que a contra luz se podía distinguir perfectamente su figura. Un sólo vistazo le bastó para saber que estaba furiosa.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? —la pregunta lo confundió igual que si lo hubiese golpeado— ¿Por qué Hisashi te prefiere a ti?

— Kandy, si tienes algún problema con nuestra relación no creo…

— ¡No me interesa qué creas! —lo interrumpió levantando la voz, a un paso de lanzar rayos láser por los ojos— Eres un chico ¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Hisashi? —estaba histérica, gritando con tal fuerza que a Fujima no le sorprendería saber que todo el estadio la podía escuchar. No tenía caso hablar con ella, no iba a escuchar y él no ganaría más que un enojo marca diablo.

— No voy a discutir contigo —Fujima comenzó a caminar. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a los escándalos de pasillo durante el medio tiempo por el resto de sus días? Y para su mala suerte Kandy lo siguió.

— ¿Te acostaste con Hisashi? —la pregunta lo detuvo exitosamente, logrando que se girara para encararla.

— Eso no es algo que a ti te importe —Kandy podía estar orgullosa, estaba consiguiendo terminar con su paciencia, algo que ni los de Toyotama habían conseguido y de lo que sólo Mitsui era capaz.

— No me respondes porque no ha ocurrido —la rubia habló como si fuese una gran victoria para ella— Hisashi nunca se acostaría con un fenómeno de circo como tú, ¿por qué no te buscas a alguien más como de tu clase y lo dejas en paz? —a estas alturas Fujima sólo tenía 2 opciones: quedarse y golpearla (lo cual era una pésima idea tomando en cuenta que Kandy era: punto uno un chica y punto dos la novia de Maki) o irse e ignorarla a pesar de la ira que palpitaba en la vena de su frente. Decidió irse— ¿No me respondes? Eres un cobarde.

— Y tú una zorra para salir con Maki y estar aquí peleando por Hisashi —por más que su parte racional le dijera que era mejor cerrar la boca, no pudo aguantarse, viendo como la furia aumentaba en el rostro usualmente hermoso de Kandy. Había tanto que moría por decirle pero decidió marcharse seguro que la rubia se molestaría más al verse ignorada. Era lo más sano. Continuó caminando, llegando cerca de las escaleras que bajan hacia la cancha, pues ya no había tiempo para volver a los vestidores.

Nunca lo vio venir, tan concentrado estaba en el juego, su inminente victoria y en seguir caminando para no gritarle a la rubia todo lo pensaba, que no vio cuando Kandy llegó corriendo para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. En un parpadeó perdió el equilibrio y rodó por los escalones, cayendo sobre su doblada muñeca derecha. Le tomó varios segundos entender qué había pasado, pero, cuando quiso enderezarse, un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo— _No, por favor no, esto no puede pasarme ahora_ —se giró pero Kandy ya había desaparecido.

— Hija de…—pero la grosería se le quedó atravesada en la garganta. Por el altavoz anunciaron que el medio tiempo estaba por terminar así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie. Abrió y cerró la mano pero, en cuanto quiso girar la muñeca, un dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos. Suerte que era zurdo pero aún así, esto no era nada bueno.

_**Continuará**_…

* * *

**N/A**: Está vez no hay explicaciones ^^ ¡Yey! Nos vemos la próxima, espero no haberles aburrido y cuídense mucho.


	14. Chapter 14

**—Capítulo 14—**

— Fujima no está jugando como en el primer tiempo —comentó Akagi a los 10 minutos del segundo tiempo, siguiendo los movimientos del As de Shoyo con el ceño fruncido y cientos de preguntas rondando en su cabeza, una más improbable que la anterior. Mitsui también lo había notado pero al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta que Kenji comenzó a cometer errores grandes: pases que no llegaban tan lejos como había planeado e incluso fallar canastas o tiros libres.

_¿Qué pasa, Keni? _—se preguntó Mitsui preocupado. No parecía estar lastimado, se movía bien en la cancha, corriendo a la misma velocidad de siempre, marcando a Sendoh para detenerlo con jugadas que tenían al público con una permanente 'OH' congelada en sus bocas. Además, Fujima no había sufrido ninguna caída que justificara una lesión. Pero de poco valían todas las posibles explicaciones que Hisashi pudiese encontrar, a este paso perdería la apuesta y la expresión de absoluta satisfacción en el rostro de Rukawa, no hacía más que recordárselo sin tregua ni descanso.

Contrariamente a la romántica idea que había cruzado la mente de Fujima, Rukawa no había ido durante el medio tiempo a darle ánimos a Sendoh, había ido expresamente a amenazarlo con terribles tormentos si perdía el juego. Claro que, el saber de la apuesta, al principio había hecho reír a Akira con ganas hasta que vio el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Kaede, entonces lo creyó capaz de arrancarle la piel a tiras si lo hacía perder ante Mitsui. Sí, Sendoh estaba jugando como nunca (ahora sí) pero el comportamiento de Fujima no tenía nada que ver con el talento de su oponente y Mitsui no podía entender qué estaba mal.

_Por favor Keni, no puedes perder_ —y Hisashi tuvo un visión momentánea de lo que podría ocurrirle siendo el esclavo de Rukawa por un día, ¿y si lo hacía vestirse de porrista en mini falda? Tragó asustado.

**—o0o—**

— Ken, ¿estás bien? —en la cancha, Hanagata se acercó a su capitán, jadeando y limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Al final, la necesidad había hecho que él marcara a Sendoh y eso le estaba consumiendo a Toru su energía con rapidez, era casi como si hubiese jugado por horas en vez de por escasos minutos. Hanagata no comprendía qué había ocurrido con el As de Ryonan, pero algo debía haberle pasado en el medio tiempo para que ahora estuviese jugando como si compitiera en las olimpiadas por la medalla de oro.

— No —la respuesta dejó petrificado a su mejor amigo. Fujima tomó aire y se acercó a él bajando la voz, aprovechando que el arbitro le había marcado otra falta a Uozumi— Me lastimé la muñeca derecha —Hanagata sintió como si un hielo se deslizara por su columna.

— ¿Cómo? —no recordaba que Kenji hubiese sufrido alguna caída durante el juego que justificara una lesión así, ni siquiera cuando Fukuda quiso bloquear uno de sus tiros y terminó por hacerlo azotar de espaldas sobre la duela.

— Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie escuche —pidió Kenji, viendo el marcador y como Ryonan estaba a una canasta de darles alcance. Toru asintió— Kandy me empujó por las escaleras.

— ¿La novia de Maki? ¿Por qué? —había cosas sin sentido y ésta. ¿Qué pretendía la rubia? Si hubiesen estado jugando contra Kainan lo habría entendido, ¿pero esto?

— Es una historia larga.

— Dame un avance —pidió con urgencia, viendo como los jugadores volvían a tomar sus posiciones.

— Está celosa porque estoy saliendo con Hisashi —Hanagata maldijo con tal odio y fuerza, a punto de arrancarse todos los cabellos de la cabeza, que hizo voltear a todo el equipo de Ryonan (Taoka-_sensei_ le dedicó una mirada como si hubiese enloquecido) y la audiencia se preguntó qué estaba mal con él, incluso las porristas dejaron de gritar.

_¡Maldito Mitsui! Va a ser el fin de este equipo_ —pensó Toru, a un paso de ir a las gradas y golpear a la causa de sus dolores de cabeza.

**—o0o—**

— ¿Qué le sucede al Miope? —se preguntó Hanamichi, mientras Hanagata gruñía y se retorcía como lombriz en sal.

— Ni idea, pero está viendo a Mitsui con más odio del habitual —comentó Ryota y Hisashi tragó con dificultad. En opinión de Hanagata ¿ahora qué se suponía que había hecho? Algo en su interior le dijo que no quería conocer la respuesta.

**—o0o—**

A los 15 minutos de juego fue evidente que Fujima estaba lastimado (Mitsui había tratado de salir corriendo a la banca de Shoyo a verlo pero Akagi se lo impidió. Se estaba volviendo alérgico a los escándalos y no se arriesgaría al ver el humor terrible de Hanagata). La mano de Kenji se encontraba tan inflamada que había duplicado su grosor, pero aún así se negó a dejar el partido. Pidieron tiempo fuera en cuanto les fue posible y el equipo de Shoyo vio con horror como su capitán ya no podía ni doblar la muñeca, el menor movimiento haciéndolo cerrar los ojos de dolor.

— Fujima, Itou puede suplirte —Hasegawa opinó durante el tiempo fuera, de pie frente a la banca donde Kenji descansaba mientras lo vendaban; pero Fujima negó con la cabeza.

— No. Sólo yo puedo hacer algo para detener a Akira y, si salgo ahora…—guardó silencio, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero las posibilidades de que perdieran eran cada vez más reales. Hanagata no podía con Sendoh, lo intentaron y era evidente que era mucho pedirle a su mejor amigo. El As de Ryonan había mejorado demasiado en un año (más de lo que Fujima imaginó) y se requería de mucho talento para evitar que les terminara encestando más puntos— No podemos perder otro juego o será el fin —no escuchó argumentos en contra y volvió a la cancha.

**—o0o—**

— ¡Déjenme ir! —protestó Mitsui. Sólo entre Hanamichi y Ryota lo mantenían en su asiento, sin darle más opción que patalear como si tuviese 5 años.

— Mitsui, ¡cálmate! No hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento para ayudar a Fujima —habló papá Akagi con toda autoridad.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da entonces? Déjame ir a verlo —insistió Mitsui.

— ¿Y permitir que sigas causando problemas con Hanagata y compañía? Mitsui, hay que ser ciego para no ver que todo el equipo de Shoyo te detesta—si había algo que todos le tenían que admitir al capitán Gorila era que conocía a sus compañeros de equipo. Mitsui gruñó— Tu presencia en la duela sólo empeorará todo y, aunque te duela admitirlo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar…

— Salvo rezar —murmuró Rukawa bajo su aliento y Akagi casi lo golpeó. No estaba ayudando.

— ¿Y pretendes que sólo vea mientras Keni sufre? —insistió Mitsui.

— Bien, ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ponerte el uniforme de Shoyo y jugar en su lugar? —lo enfrentó Akagi.

— Ni así detendría a Akira.

— ¡Cállate Rukawa! —gritó harto el capitán Gorila.

Mitsui dejó de luchar contra Hanamichi y Ryota. Akagi tenía razón, realmente no había mucho que él pudiera hacer en esos momentos, tendría que esperar hasta que el juego terminara para poder correr al lado de Fujima y ver cómo se encontraba— _Kenji…sólo un poco más, espera un poco más a que termine el juego_ —apretó los puños. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan inútil como en ese día.

**—o0o—**

Para consternación de muchos, sorpresa de otros y desilusión de Hanamichi y Ryota pues no sabían qué sería ahora de la apuesta, el juego terminó empatado y ni siquiera el tiempo extra logró alterar el marcador, lo cual dejó a ambos equipos en una posición terrible. Shoyo tenía que ganar contra Kainan (y por varios puntos de diferencia) y poner a toda la escuela a rezar para que Ryonan venciera a Kainan pero después perdiera contra Shohoku por varias canastas, y sólo así tendrían una oportunidad para ir a las Nacionales otra vez— _Demasiados 'y si' "y si Ryonan gana y si Kainan pierde"_ —pensó Fujima furioso con Kandy, con el mismo y con su mala suerte.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Kenji en la banca, después de que el timbrazo anunciara el final del juego. Se sentía la peor alimaña en la historia de la humanidad y no sabía cómo pedir perdón o alentar a sus compañeros— Una vez más esto fue mi culpa.

— Estás… loco, Fujima… —Nakago jadeó, limpiando su rostro con la toalla— Los que… deberíamos pedirte una disculpa —tomó aire— Somos nosotros… si fuéramos mejores jugadores no tendríamos que depender tanto…de ti.

— Fue gracias a tu esfuerzo que logramos empatar —intervino Hasegawa, con el jersey tan húmedo y tan adherido al cuerpo, que parecía haber participado en una competencia de camisetas mojadas. Él había tenido serios problemas deteniendo a Fukuda y Fujima se había convertido en su héroe al enfrentarse al monstruo encestador de Sendoh con la muñeca así.

— Venceremos a Kainan —dijo Nagano con absoluta seguridad— Aún no es el fin.

— Gracias…—la voz de Fujima tembló y tuvo que carraspear. Las palabras de su equipo lo conmovieron, no podía pedir mejores amigos. Se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

— ¡Kenji! —Mitsui llegó corriendo y, las amables expresiones del equipo completo se transformaron en descaradas demostraciones de odio— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? —no había podido hacer nada salvo hartar a sus compañeros de equipo con sus quejas y preocupaciones imaginando muchas cosas: desde un hueso roto hasta un simple rasguño, pero al fin podía estar al lado de Fujima y cuidar de él.

Kenji no le respondió enseguida, lo que había ocurrido era largo de explicar y no quería hacerlo frente a todo su equipo— _Van a reaccionar igual que Toru y lo último que quiero son más escándalos por el día de hoy_ —así que, se despidió de todos asegurándoles que estaría bien y que se verían al día siguiente para entrenar, antes de caminar hacia Mitsui. Quiso recoger sus cosas pero Hanagata no se lo permitió, teniendo la muñeca tan inflamada lo que debía hacer era descansar, así que él reunió las cosas de su mejor amigo.

— Me lastimé la muñeca —Kenji respondió en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para evitar oídos curiosos. Hisashi lo vio con 'preocupación' escrito en su rostro.

— ¿Durante el juego? —oh, si había sido durante el juego los de Ryonan podían darse por muertos. Fujima negó con la cabeza.

— Te explico más tarde —susurró misteriosamente.

— Ken vámonos, te llevo al hospital —se ofreció Hanagata, su maleta y la de Fujima colgando de su espalda, e ignorando a Mitsui como si no fuese más que parte del decorado.

— Vamos a donde trabaja mamá —Hisashi se ofreció, tan preocupado por Kenji que ignoró por completo a Toru, sus obvios intentos por deshacerse de él y las muchas indirectas de que no era necesaria su presencia. Fujima asintió y a Hanagata no le quedó más remedio que conducir con Kenji, Mistui e Ichijo, rumbo al hospital (aunque en esta ocasión se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sarcásticos).

Después de lo ocurrido en el karaoke él y Fujima tuvieron una conversación muy larga que había terminado con Hanagata dándole su palabra de que haría un esfuerzo por ser civilizado con Hisashi…o no matarlo al verlo. Toru odiaba a Mitsui por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, por haberlo sumido en una depresión tremenda que casi le había costado la vida a Kenji, no podía perdonarlo con la facilidad de Fujima, no podía hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado y no podía entender cómo era que, a pesar de tener 2 semanas juntos, Kenji actuaba como si no hubiesen estado separados desde hacía 2 años.

Pero, por más que quisiera hacerle ver a Fujima que Mitsui era un patán y la peor persona del planeta, también tenía que admitir que, si continuaba con la misma estrategia de tratar a Mitsui con desprecio y desdén, iba a obligar a Kenji a escoger y no estaba tan seguro de que él fuera a resultar ganador— _No hay más opción, si no puedo hacer entender a Ken, sólo puedo estar a su lado para que, cuando todo termine mal, pueda ayudarlo…como la última vez_ —pensó Hanagata, conduciendo con silenciosa resignación. No quería desearle mal a su mejor amigo pero no le auguraba otro final a su relación más que uno catastrófico y lleno de lágrimas…como la última vez.

**—o0o—**

— ¿Qué Kandy hizo QUÉ? —Mitsui, de pie frente a su novio, no daba crédito cuando Fujima terminó su relato en la sala de urgencias. Toru se había llevado a Ichijo por un jugo y ellos aprovecharon para hablar, en medio del caos de la sala y de enfermeras corriendo de un extremo a otro. Era como estar en un capítulo del Dr. House o de ER, sólo que sin tanto glamour y con mucho ruido alrededor— ¡Está demente! —y él estaba furioso, si la hubiese tenido enfrente la habría estrangulado. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro— Pero esto no se queda así, voy a llamarla ahora mismo para decirle lo que pienso —sacó el celular pero Kenji lo tomó de la mano.

— No lo hagas, sería darle demasiada importancia y...

— ¿Demasiada importancia? Te lastimó y gracias a ella empataron el juego —Mitsui levantó la voz sin darse cuenta, ganándose varios ceños fruncidos y miradas de odio por parte de las enfermeras.

— No me dejas explicar, sería darle demasiada importancia a ELLA —continuó Fujima. Si había alguien enojado ahí ése era él, pero él no era de los que gritan y golpean (como Mitsui) el era del tipo que se enoja y se queda callado…excepto cuando estaba histérico— Lo que quiere es llamar tu atención y si la llamas, aunque sea para insultarla, conseguirá lo que quiere —estaba temblando, furioso con la rubia que casi le cuesta el juego, furioso con él mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo en darle la espalda, celoso y adolorido sintiendo su muñeca palpitar.

Mitsui gruñó y se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado. ¿Por qué cada vez que quería hacer las cosas bien con Kenji algo salía mal? Sólo quería cuidar de él, verlo feliz, y su ex terminaba empujándolo por las escaleras— _Aquí el tonto soy yo, desde que la encontramos en el Chi debí imaginarme que no se quedaría tranquila, y su sarta de mensajes y fotos debió advertirme que algo estaba tramando, aún más después de todo lo que hizo cuando terminamos_ —Fujima descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Desde que volviste a mi lado sólo te he causado problemas —murmuró Hisashi y Kenji lo tomó de la mano con su muñeca vendada.

— No. Desde que estoy contigo volví a ser feliz —guardaron silencio— Hisashi.

— ¿_Mm_?

— Tus amigos me dijeron algo acerca de tu relación con Kandy —Fujima habló con suavidad pero la urgencia en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Mitsui— Dijeron que la trataste muy mal y que no se lo tomó muy bien cuando terminaste con ella.

— No es algo que me enorgullezca pero así fue —Hisashi habló con la vista al frente, donde la pobre recepcionista trataba de calmar a un hombre histérico que gritaba preguntando por su esposa— Kandy estaba, o está, obsesionada conmigo, cuando terminé con ella lloró, gritó, se hincó e intentó de todo para hacerme volver a su lado, desde chantajearme hasta rogarme de todas las formas que se te puedan ocurrir. Simplemente no podía entender porqué alguien no querría estar con ella —hizo una pausa— Incluso llegó a decirme que estaba embarazada —Fujima levantó la cabeza y lo vio con ojos grandes y redondos como búho.

— ¿En serio?

— Muy enserio —Mitsui lo volteó a ver— Me dio un buen susto cuando me lo dijo, y la treta le habría funcionado de no ser por Nori.

— ¿Nori? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nori en todo esto?

— Cuando estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, Nori me dijo que insistiera en ir con ella al médico —continuó Mitsui— Cuando se negó con no recuerdo que tantos pretextos, comencé a sospechar.

— Hisashi, esta chica está loca —sólo ahora caía en cuenta de que tan mal estaba la novia de Maki.

— Dímelo a mí —se dobló hacia el frente, los codos en las rodillas— Cuando la vi en el Chi al lado de Maki, en verdad creí que habría cambiado…me equivoqué —Fujima se recargó contra su espalda, abrazándolo, cuando…

— Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —se disculpó la Dra. Sato, corriendo en bata blanca hacia ellos— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**—o0o—**

Fujima no tenía fractura, sólo una torcedura marca diablo que requeriría desinflamatorios y mucho reposo, lo cual los hizo a todos suspirar aliviados. Suerte que el juego contra Kainan no tendría lugar hasta la siguiente semana, así que Kenji tendría tiempo para mejorar...y rezar que los astros se alinearan para que pudieran pasar a las Nacionales.

— Primero Akagi y ahora tú —comentó Mitsui, recordando como su capitán se había torcido el tobillo durante el último juego.

— Si te duele mucho toma una de éstas por la noche —la mamá de Mitsui le entregó un frasco; estaba de un humor excelente (aunque Hisashi no entendiera porqué) Era curioso ver a su mamá en su trabajo, lucía tan diferente a la mujer con la que convivía todos los días. Mitsui casi rió al notar lo graciosa que lucía de pie entre él y Hanagata, midiendo sólo 1.50 m pero eso parecía tener a la doctora sin cuidado. Ichijo por su parte los ignoraba a todos, dando de vueltas en un banquillo giratorio— No fuerces el brazo y en unos días estarás mejor.

— Gracias —dijo Fujima, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Vas a volver en el tren? —preguntó Mitsui.

— No, volverá en auto conmigo —dijo Hanagata feliz de poder hacer enojar a Hisashi. No podía evitarlo, era algo más fuerte que él.

— ¿No te quedarás a comer? —Ichijo volvió de su mundo sólo para darse de frente con la decepción.

— Me encantaría pero Hisashi tiene que trabajar —respondió Fujima y Mitsui maldijo logrando que su madre frunciera el ceño. Había olvidado por completo que debía ir al Real Colegio San Pablo, después de todo lo ocurrido ese día, entre su apuesta con Rukawa, el juego, la lesión de Fujima y Kandy no había quedado lugar para su nuevo empleo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó alarmado.

— Las 2 de la tarde —le informó su madre. Habían perdido toda la mañana entre el partido y su venida al hospital.

_Y yo no me di cuenta_ —Mitsui se despidió apresuradamente. Tenía (por mucho) una hora para llegar corriendo a su casa, recoger sus cosas y volver corriendo al San Pablo— _Sólo me falta llegar tarde y oficialmente éste no será mi día_.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui llegó corriendo, sin aliento (y sin haber comido) al Real Colegio San Pablo. No quería dejar a Fujima solo en el hospital, y ciertamente tampoco quería que Hanagata se llevara el crédito de haber llevado a Kenji hasta su casa (¡lo que hubiera dado por ir con ellos!) pero no tenía opción. Lo peor que podía hacer era llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo y, aún saliendo a las 2 de la tarde, entró al colegio barriéndose cuando el reloj sonaba las 3 en punto.

La Madre Superiora lo recibió a los pocos minutos, lo que le dio tiempo de recuperar su aliento y recomponerse lo suficiente para no aparecer sudoroso y sofocado. Ella personalmente le mostró las instalaciones, las aulas, áreas de recreación y le señaló los edificios de los dormitorios pues, algo que él no sabía, era que el San Pablo era un internado. El lugar era magnífico, debía serlo si las señoritas vivían ahí, con sus enormes pasillos, arcos y maravillosos jardines.

— ¿Shoyo _High School_? Creí que asistía a Shohoku, Mitsui-kun —señaló la Madre Superiora al ver la playera que vestía. Mitsui se sonrojó, siguiéndola por los amplios pasillos con vista al jardín de hermosas rosas rojas.

— Fui a apoyar a Fujima en el partido de esta mañana y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme de ropa —se explicó, cambiando su maleta de hombro. Saliendo de ahí tenía que correr para ir a su práctica y penas y había tenido tiempo de arrojar sus cosas apresuradamente para venir.

— ¿Fujima? ¿El joven con el cual mantiene un relación? —la pregunta, hecha sin ninguna malicia o sin algún propósito oculto, sólo lo abochornó aún más. Asintió. Un grupo de niñas pasó a su lado, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a la Superiora, y continuaron su camino hablando educadamente en voz baja.

El uniforme del Real Colegio San Pablo era de un elegante blanco y negro, pareciendo más hermosos vestidos de muñecas que otra cosas, y todas las niñas debían usar un bonito sombrero y medias altas de color obscuro. Mitsui se preguntó cómo sería su uniforme de verano porque con el calor que solía hacer en Yokohama no quería ni imaginárselas vestidas así.

— Madre Superiora, ¿pudo hacerle una pregunta? —dijo al fin sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

— Por supuesto —sonrió— Desea saber por qué lo contraté, ¿no es así? —adivinó y Mitsui asintió de nuevo, pasando serios problemas en caminar tan despacio como la Superiora pues al parecer para ella no existía la palabra 'prisa'— Es bastante sencillo. Para comenzar, soy de la misma opinión de su _coach_ y de su capitán, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y Anzai-_sensei_ fue muy claro al señalar que, si bien usted cometió muchos errores, ahora se halla comprometido y trabajando duro para mejorar. Eso me gusta —sonrió, levantando el rostro para verlo.

— Pero eso no es todo, ¿o me equivoco?

— Es perspicaz, Mitsui-kun —continuó la Madre Superiora, ambas manos cruzadas sobre su regazo— Y ya que usted ha sido honesto conmigo, es mi turno para regresarle sus atenciones. Usted, es el cuarto _coach_ que va a tener nuestro equipo —Mitsui comenzó a imaginar un grupo de niñas delincuente, versiones pequeñas y femeninas de Hanamichi corriendo y gritando por todas partes que eran unas talentosas basquetbolitas. Sudó frío.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

— Es un poco complicado de explicar. Este año en el equipo se reunieron las señoritas más…peculiares de la primaria —a Mitsui no le estaba dando confianza el "peculiares" — Las señoritas más impopulares y con más problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeras de clase terminaron juntas en el equipo de basketball —y de pronto Hisashi comenzó a imaginarse un equipo de niñas con anteojos de fondo de botella, rostros llenos de pecas y marcas, enormes frenillos, gordas, bizcas y feas. ¿En qué se había metido?

— Por favor, no me mal entienda, no son malas chicas, al contrario, son amables y dulces pero necesitan mucha atención y cariño —continuó la Madre Superiora malinterpretando su silencio, caminando rumbo al jardín— Sus 3 entrenadoras previas no cubrieron las expectativas. La primera fue demasiado indulgente, la segunda no las tomó en serio por considerarlas aún muy jóvenes y la última fue (si me permite la palabra) un verdadero demonio, demasiado estricta.

La Madre Superiora se detuvo junto a un árbol de cerezos e hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

— Siempre contratamos al mismo tipo de _coach_ —continuó, sus ojos grises en el árbol— Una mujer, de impecables credenciales, años de experiencia y altamente recomendada. La hermana Williams siempre las ha elegido y hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte así que, decidí arriesgarme con un cambio —se giró para verlo y sonrió— Por favor, le suplico que no haga que la hermana Williams tenga razón acerca de usted o tendré meses muy duros escuchando un "se lo advertí Madre Superiora."

Mitsui asintió, ahora más nervioso que al inicio, sintiendo todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Hubiese resultado menos estresante si la Madre Superiora hubiese sido tan pedante como la prefecta de la primaria, pero con sus modos finos y voz suave, era difícil negarle algo y el decepcionarla parecía como el peor de los pecados.

— Daré mi mejor esfuerzo —le aseguró.

—Antes de que lo olvide quisiera comentarle —continuó— A diferencia de muchas de mis hermanas soy bastante tolerante o, como muchas suelen decir, "moderna" —'moderna' no sería la palabra que Mitsui emplearía para describirla pero no dijo nada— No tengo ningún problema sabiendo que usted mantiene una relación con otro joven, sólo le pido 2 cosas: discreción y mucho respeto hacia mis niñas —su voz no varió, continuaba siendo amable y cálida pero Mitsui comprendió la gravedad de lo que decía— Seré muy moderna pero no voy a permitir ningún tipo de espectáculos aquí.

— No se preocupe, Madre Superiora —le aseguró con la misma seriedad que había prometido no volver a pelear y la Superiora asintió.

— Algo más, no quiero ningún tipo de relación inapropiada con mis señoritas —habló de nuevo— Ésta es la primera vez que tendrán un varón como profesor, y debo agregar, un joven tan guapo, y no quiero arrepentirme.

— Madre Superiora, le aseguro que las niñas de primaria no son lo mío.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no me refiero sólo a ellas —sus palabras lo intrigaron pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. La Superiora se giró y vio a alguien que se acercaba a ellos— ¡Ah! Kasahara-_ojousan –_Mitsui volteó y se encontró con una chica preciosa de 14 años, largo cabello castaño, lacio y enormes ojos verdes.

— Lamento haberla hecho esperar, Madre Superiora —dijo la chica con voz dulce.

— Permítanme presentarlos. Kasahara Noi es la manager del equipo y Mitsui Hisashi es nuestro nuevo _coach_ —Noi se sonrojó tanto que sus orejas parecieron brillar al verlo. Ahora entendía a qué se refería la Madre Superiora— Kasahara-_ojousan_ sabe mejor que yo el estado del equipo así que los dejaré para que hablen —la Madre Superiora palmeó su espalda— Buena suerte, Mitsui-_sensei_.

**—o0o—**

— _Anou_…Mitsui-_sensei_ —Noi no sabía qué decirle, no hacía más que torcer sus manos y ver el piso. No tenía idea de que el nuevo _coach_ fuera un joven (¡y tan guapo!) y con su casi nula experiencia tratando con chicos estaba tan perdida como nerviosa.

— _Senpai_ está bien por mí —dijo Mitsui, otro que no sabía cómo tratarla pues jamás había hablado con una chica tan delicada, femenina y educada. Sus palabras lograron al fin que levantara el rostro— _Sensei_ me hace sentir viejo —explicó, su mente invocando la imagen de Anzai-_sensei_. Noi sonrió y asintió mientras Mitsui pensaba qué más decir— _Er_- N-no me imaginé que la manager fuera una chica de secundaria.

— Sí, yo me ofrecí de voluntaria —respondió Kasahara, sintiéndose un poco menos nerviosa teniendo un tema de conversación— Me encanta el basketball pero soy demasiado torpe, así que no me aceptaron en el equipo de la secundaria —lució un poco apenada al confesar aquello.

— Kasahara-_ojousan_…

— Noi-chi está bien —dijo, sonrojándose de nuevo— Mis amigas me llaman así —agregó en voz baja.

— Noi-chi —aceptó aliviado, pronunciar todo su apellido seguido del 'señorita' era una molestia— ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

— S-sí, claro —una muy nerviosa y apenada Noi-chi lo llevó a las bancas que rodeaban un hermoso lago artificial, llamando la atención de sus compañeras y logrando que varias niñas rieran escondidas detrás de sus libros.

Era un colegio inmenso, a Mitsui le dio la impresión de que podía pasar todo un día explorándolo y no terminaría de conocer todos sus rincones. Se detuvo a observar el lago, sus ojos sobre una monumental estatua de caballos en estampida que salían del agua— _Los colegios de los ricos si que son diferentes_ —tomó asiento y dejó la maleta a su lado, viendo a su manager sentada como toda una dama: piernas juntas ligeramente de lado, espalda recta y manos sobre su regazo.

— ¿Cuántas niñas hay en el equipo? –quiso saber para terminar con la incertidumbre en la que lo había metido la Madre Superiora.

— 9 con una señorita en espera. No es un deporte muy popular aquí así que nuestro equipo es pequeño —explicó Noi, nerviosa al estar sentada ahí con él lucía más tiesa que los caballos del lago.

— ¿Y si es un equipo pequeño por qué hay lista de espera? —aquello no tenía sentido.

— La antepenúltima _coach_ sacó del equipo a Sara —explicó— La última _coach_ no la quiso recibir nuevamente y desde entonces está en espera.

— ¿Por qué la sacaron del equipo? —mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Mitsui, desde que era una rebelde pelirroja sin remedio, hasta que realmente apestaba para el basketball.

_Bueno, si es como yo cuando iba a clases de kendo lo podría entender_ —pensó.

— Porque tiene 8 años —eso sí no lo esperaba.

— ¿Y eso qué? —en verdad que no entendía cuál era el problema, ¿acaso las niñas de 8 años eran algún tipo de _taboo_ en el basketball de primaria?

— Bueno…el equipo está compuesto por señoritas de 12, 11 y 10 años —explicó Noi— Sara es muy pequeña y nuestras 2 últimas entrenadoras argumentaron que no eran niñeras de nadie y la sacaron —a Mitsui aquello le pareció de lo más injusto— Sara adora el basketball, incluso hizo un rabieta para que sus padres la sacaran de clases de ballet —sonrió al recordar a la pequeña— Es muy dulce y energética pero…

— Llámala —dijo Mitsui, tomando a Noi por sorpresa— No tengo problemas con las niñas de 8 años.

— ¡S-sí! —exclamó Noi contenta.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A**: Más explicaciones ^^

Kasahara Noi-chi es un personaje de _Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge_ (_WallFlower_) mi Noi-chi está basada o inspirada en la Noi-chi de _WallFlower_ pero no es el mismo personaje. ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

**—Capítulo 15—**

_¿Éste es el gimnasio de basketball?_ —Mitsui estaba oficialmente impresionado. El gimnasio era un estadio perfecto, mejor incluso que aquél en el que ellos jugaban los partidos del torneo. Noi lo había dejado ahí mientras iba por el resto del equipo y él aprovechó para ir al sanitario y cambiarse de ropa (Akagi lo mataría si llegaba aún vistiendo una playera de Shoyo) Aún así le sobró tiempo y se paseó por las instalaciones pensando qué haría con su nuevo equipo— _Lo mismo que Anzai-_sensei_ hizo, dividirlas en dos grupos y ver qué saben hacer_.

Se detuvo cerca de los balones y tomó uno de la pila. Le picaban las ganas de tomar el teléfono y marcarle a Fujima para preguntar cómo se hallaba, pero consideró que era una pésima idea, ¿qué pasaba si las niñas lo sorprendían con el celular? Si la hermana Williams escuchaba que ocupaba el tiempo para llamar su novio no quería ni imaginar lo que diría, y como él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar esta oportunidad decidió mejor botar el balón y caminar hacia la canasta para matar el tiempo.

Pronto se olvidó de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo y comenzó a jugar contra un rival imaginario, driblando y encestando, jugando _freestyle_ como si fuera la estrella en un comercial de Nike. Al final encestó una canasta de 3 y volteó cuando un "¡Ohhh!" colectivo, seguido de suspiros admirados de: _Kakkoii_, lo sacaron de su mundo mágico. Ahí estaba su nuevo equipo de basketball, de pie a contra luz frente a la entrada, y no era para nada como él lo imaginó. 9 niñas de 12, 11 y 10 años todas tan bonitas que podrían haber hecho quedar mal a las muñecas de _Rozen Maiden_; viéndolo con la boca abierta y honestas expresiones de admiración.

Noi tenía los ojos puestos en él, como si fuera ídolo pop, admirada, deslumbrada y absolutamente asombrada, con una niña más pequeña que el resto sujeta de la mano. Nadie decía nada y nadie se movía en lo que pronto se extendió y se convirtió en un momento muy incómodo, así que Mitsui carraspeó (terriblemente abochornado) y Noi pareció reaccionar. Dejó a la niña que venía con ella y caminó hacía él.

— Señoritas, él su nuevo instructor, Mitsui Hisashi —lo presentó la manager y las niñas una vez dejaron escapar un colectivo: 'ohhh' antes de sonrojarse y reír de esa forma infantil y nerviosa que sólo las niñas son capaces de hacer. Era peor de lo que Mitsui imaginó, podrían ser niñas pequeñas pero aún así lo hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago, sonrojándose terriblemente al ver la forma en lo que lo miraban ¿En qué se había metido?— _Senpai_, ellas son…—pero Mitsui sacudió la cabeza interrumpiéndola y obligándose a mantener la calma.

— Chicas, fórmense y una por una se irán presentando —dijo, al fin asumiendo su papel de _coach_, y las niñas corrieron a obedecer. Era la primera vez que les pedían que se presentaran así pero no le prestaron importancia, estaban acostumbradas a hacer lo que se les decía y punto— Quiero saber su nombre, su edad, cuanto miden y qué posición juegan —con alivio y curiosidad vio que ninguna era gorda ni usaba frenillos, eran tan bonitas que parecían sacadas de una pintura del renacimiento y no tenían cara de delincuentes lo cual lo tranquilizó.

_Entonces ¿por qué dice la Madre Superiora que son las marginadas de la primaria?_ —no entendía nada.

— Mi nombre es Lefèbvre Martha —dijo una niña alta, rubia de cabello largo lacio y enormes ojos aguamarina— Tengo 12 años, mido 1.34 m y juego como _Power Forward_ —Mitsui sonrió, era la mismo posición que Hanamichi.

— Lefèbvre-_ojousan_ es nuestra capitana —le informó Noi, sosteniendo un ipad con toda la información del equipo en sus manos.

_Tiene madera de capitana_ —pensó, no era una chica tímida, hablaba con toda seguridad, era alta y se veía con mucha determinación.

— Martha, ¿de dónde eres? —jamás en la vida podría pronunciar ese apellido y la niña se sonrojó de golpe al ser llamada con tanta familiaridad, pero no se molestó.

— De Francia, _sensei_ —Mitsui asintió.

— La siguiente.

— Yoshida Yuki —se presentó una niña de cabello corto, rubio naranja, peinado con una coletita de lado y ojos verde pálido— Soy Japonesa pero mi madre es Belga. Mido 1.30 m, tengo 12 años y mi posición es Centro.

— Grandchester Aimé —una niña de cabello rojizo, largo y ondulado en las puntas, y grandes ojos miel, dio un paso al frente— Soy Británica, tengo 11 años y mido 1.28 m. Mi posición es _Small Forward_ —seguía el turno de otra niña pero la más pequeña del grupo (la que había llegado de la mano de Noi) no pudo esperar más y, dando de brincos, dio un paso al frente.

— Yo soy Mudou Sara —se presentó extremadamente emocionada, era una niña de largísimo cabello rizado, rubio cenizo, de ojos claros— Mi papá es Japonés pero mamá es Británica, tengo 8 años y mido un metro de altura y no tengo ninguna posición —agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza y todo el cuerpo con las manos en la espalda.

_Así que ésta es la famosa Sara_ —sonrió, sí que era pequeña.

Pronto Mitsui se dio cuenta de que jamás se aprendería los nombres completos de su equipo, al menos no con apellidos como Lefèbvre o Grandchester, así que lo sintió mucho por las reglas de etiqueta y todo lo demás, pero las llamaría por su primer nombre: Martha, Yuki, Aimé, Chiara, Sara, Rihoko, Alice, Fernanda, Hiromi y Kei. Tan pronto como terminaron de presentarse, y tal y como lo había planeado, las dividió en dos grupos y las puso a jugar.

**—o0o—**

— Keni, enseñar niñas de primaria es más complicado de lo que pensé —se quejó Mitusi, descansando boca arriba en su cama, los ojos clavados en el colchón de su hermano (ya debería poner algo ahí, pasaba tanto tiempo contemplándolo).

Había tenido que esperar a que se hiciera de noche, a llegar a su casa, cenar, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, para poder recostarse con toda comodidad y llamar a Fujima. Primero su práctica en el San Pablo se había alargado demasiado entre presentaciones y demás, y luego Akagi no los había dejado marchar hasta que se sintió feliz con su desempeño, y eso les tomó una hora más de lo normal. Después de ver lo mucho que Ryonan había mejorado el capitán Gorila estaba bajo más estrés del habitual lo cual era muy malo para ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Fujima, otro que estaba recostado en su cama, comiendo _pocky_ entre sus esponjosos cojines.

— ¡Hay que enseñarles todo! —exclamó Mitsui— No sólo cómo jugar si no también hábitos, como comportarse, reglas de _fair play_ y para todo me voltean a ver a mí. Me tengo que cuidar de absolutamente todo lo que hago y son de lo más impresionables que te puedas imaginar, creen que soy el mejor jugador de basketball del planta.

— Lo cual estoy seguro te ha de molestar terriblemente —se burló Fujima.

— Ja-ja —rió sin humor— Pues aunque no lo creas, no fue tan bueno como suena.

— ¿Y eso?

— Primero les pedí que se presentaran y después les dije que, si querían saber algo de mí, que preguntaran lo que quisieran —Fujima rió imaginando a su novio bajo el cruel escrutinio de niñas de primaria— Todas hablaron al mismo tiempo hasta que logré poner orden, y me preguntaron desde mi altura hasta si tenía mascotas, novia, hermanos, mi comida favorita y, no me lo vas a creer, si había jugado en la NBA —agregó abochornado pero Kenji rió con más ganas.

— Espera, espera —pidió divertido— Regresa a la parte de la novia, ¿qué dijiste?

— ¿Tú qué crees? Respondí que sí, y que se llama Keni —Mitsui sonrió, imaginando la expresión de Fujima— Pero eso no fue lo peor.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Juegan terriblemente mal! —exclamó Mitsui, una vez más haciéndolo reír— 5 tienen futuro, las titulares: Martha, Chiara, Alice y Yuki que son de 12 años, y Aimé de 11, y aún así no juegan muy bien. Pero las otras 5 son peores que Hanamichi y hay que enseñarles lo más básico de lo más básico.

— Hisashi, son niñas de primaria ¿qué esperabas? —Fujima habló con suavidad, deseando estar a su lado pero debiendo conformarse sólo con escuchar su voz. Comió otra _pocky_.

— Tontamente, algo mejor —suspiró, descansando el brazo sobre su frente— Te vas a reír, pero de alguna forma me imaginé que serían como mi equipo de secundaria durante el primer año. Además, no contaba con que, como son niñas, son más bajas y les da mucho más trabajo tirar para alcanzar la canasta. Jamás había jugado con chicas.

— ¿Y no te gustó? —quiso saber Fujima.

— Sí, sí me gusta sólo que no era lo que imaginé —respondió viendo como, lo que él creyó sería un trabajo fácil, resultó ser todo un reto— Además, creo que cometí un error.

— ¿_Mmm_?

— Acepté una niña de 8 años, a Sara, y ahora entiendo porqué la sacaron del equipo —continuó, recordado a la niña de largo cabello rizado, color rubio cenizo, y ojos azules— Mide un metro de altura, debería estar en _baby_ basketball pero, como no hay esa opción, o está conmigo o no juega. Hay que estar continuamente al pendiente de ella, está demasiado consentida y debo cuidarla al punto de ver que no olvide nada en el gimnasio, además es imposible que rinda lo mismo que niñas más grandes y es trabajar el doble con ella.

— Se va a escuchar cruel —Kenji se acomodó entre sus cojines— Pero lo mejor sería que la saques del equipo, no creo que las hermanas se molesten y, como dices, es más trabajo para ti además de que, midiendo un metro de altura es casi imposible que alcance la canasta para encestar.

— No puedo hacer eso —suspiró— La hubieras visto, Sara estaba tan feliz cuando la recibí en el equipo que se me abrazó de las piernas —dijo recordando la escena que le había ganado muchos _aww_ y _oww_.

— ¡_Oww_! —otro más— Eres más dulce de lo que aparentas —dijo Fujima, abochornándolo.

— Keni, aconséjame algo —Mitsui se giró para descansar sobre su costado— ¿Qué hago? Tú eres _coach_, ¿cómo entrenas a tu equipo?

— Hisa-chin, temo que no te puedo ser de mucha ayuda —se lamentó Kenji— Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es lo mismo entrenar chicos de preparatoria que niñas de primaria, para empezar yo no tengo que cuidar a Toru para que se amarre las agujetas de los tenis. No te desanimes, tenles mucha paciencia y estarás bien, eres mi persona favorita y la mejor que conozco, vas a hacer un gran trabajo —Mitsui sonrió.

— Dime algo, ¿cómo fue que terminaste como _coach_ del equipo de Shoyo? —tenía tiempo queriendo hacerle esa pregunta y esa noche fue la oportunidad perfecta. Kenji terminó de comer su _pocky _antes de responder.

— Nuestro _coach_ renunció después de que perdimos en el Campeonato Nacional del año pasado —explicó— Su hija sufrió un accidente en Osaka y tuvo que marcharse para cuidar de ella. Fue un momento crítico para nosotros, el _coach_ y el capitán se fueron al mismo tiempo (ya sabes que muchos chicos de tercero dejan el equipo al comenzar el segundo trimestre para concentrarse en los exámenes de admisión de la universidad, así que yo me quedé como capitán) y, como era el segundo año consecutivo que perdíamos en las Nacionales, el director amenazó con cerrar el club.

— ¿Por qué? Habrán perdido en las Nacionales pero han sido de los mejores equipos de Kanagawa por años —Mitsui no entendía nada, para eso al club de Shohoku ya lo habrían cerrado hacía mucho.

— Sí, pero al director no le gusta el basketball —continuó Fujima, sus ojos azules clavados en el techo de su habitación— Es fanático del béisbol, como la mitad de Japón, y nos ve como un gasto innecesario de dinero. Así que, él no quería gastar en un _coach_, nosotros no queríamos que nos cerrara, y en un arranque de valor y locura me ofrecí para el puesto —guardó silencio un momento, recordando lo mucho que el director había reído— Al director le pareció de lo más gracioso y aquí estoy.

— ¡Wow! Así que los comenzaste a entrenar desde el Torneo de Invierno del año pasado.

— Así es, y pedimos únicamente contra Kainan, y como sólo pasa un equipo nos quedamos sin ir a las Nacionales —explicó Kenji— Pero perdimos por muy poco —agregó con orgullo.

— Eres un gran _coach_ —Mitsui lo dijo con toda honestidad, haciendo sentir a Fujima como si hubiese ganado el oro en las Olimpiadas. Escuchar esas palabras de su boca no tenía precio para él— Y van a derrotar a Kainan este año, estoy seguro.

— ¡Pero claro! Tengo que vengar la derrota de mi novio —dijo con todas la intenciones de abochornarlo— Además, quiero ver la cara de Kandy cuando derrotemos a su equipo.

— Kandy —pronunció el nombre como si fuera maldición— Alguien debería decirle a Maki de las actividades extracurriculares de su novia.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —lo amenazó Fujima, enderezándose— Es nuestra palabra contra la de Kandy ¿y en verdad crees que Maki va a creernos a nosotros teniendo ese par de enormes tetas clamando que mentimos? —Mitsui rió con ganas pero Kenji no podía hablar más en serio.

— Bien, tú ganas, pero me niego a dejar las cosas así.

— Deja las cosas así, lo último que necesitamos son más problemas —pero Mitsui no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kandy impune después de lo que había hecho, ya pensaría en algo que hacer al respecto.

**—o0o—**

En cuanto terminó su llamada con Fujima, Mitsui se levantó y fue a buscar la Macbook que compartía con su hermano, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Una de las primeras cosas que haría con su sueldo, además de comprarle regalos a Kenji, sería comprarse su propia computadora o _tablet_, no le hacía nada feliz tener tiempo limitado en el Internet cuando Ichijo estaba en casa— _Y aprovechando que no hay nadie haré algo que debí hacer hace tiempo_ —se dijo suspirando, tomando asiento de nuevo en su cama con la Macbook sobre sus piernas.

Estaba tan nervioso cuando tecleó su búsqueda en Google que sentía como si miles de ojos estuvieran sobre él y la gente lo señalara murmurando a sus espaldas (esto fue casi tan malo como la primera vez que compró condones) sintió el impulso de cubrirse con su cobija o de esconderse bajo su cama cuando se recordó que no había nadie en casa, ni nadie que pudiera saber que estaba buscando cómo demonios tener _gay sex_. Después de lo ocurrido con Fujima el día anterior quería saber exactamente cómo se hacía esto, pero en cuanto comenzó a leer pensó que ésta había sido la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir.

Y si lo que leyó hizo su cabeza arder con tal intensidad que hubiese sido posible cocinar un huevo sobre él, lo que vio fue aún peor. Adquirió un verde mal sano por color con semejantes imágenes, comprobando una vez más que no sólo no era gay si no que tantas explicaciones y detalles lo hacían sentir enfermo. ¿Por qué diablos la gente hacía esas cosas? Pero la respuesta lo golpeó como pedrada al imaginarse a él mismo haciendo, aunque sólo fuese la mitad de todo esto, con Fujima. Entonces rió como bobo.

Brincó cuando escuchó un ruido en la casa, a punto de lanzar la Macbook por la ventana (o lanzarse él) antes de ser descubierto haciendo semejantes búsquedas en Google, pero al final resultó ser la puerta de casa de los vecinos. Leyó durante un buen rato todo lo que se encontró, desde páginas de educación sexual hasta _yaoi,_ y concluyó que llevarse a la cama a un chico era tan complicado como la ingeniería aeroespacial— _Quién hubiera pensado que esto era así_ —aún recordaba cuando se había acostado con Kandy, sólo le había tomado una tarde de _foreplay_.

Cuando sintió que sabía lo que necesitaba (o consideró que no podía seguir viendo aquello por más tiempo) borró todo el historial de la computadora (y si hubiese podido la formateaba o la quemaba, lo que fuera más seguro para borrar su paso por esas páginas) y se levantó para buscar algo de beber— _Jamás me podré sacar de la cabeza la mitad de las cosas que vi hoy_ —se lamentó tallando sus ojos con tal fuerza que terminó viendo estrellas— _Claro que si todo esto sirve con Keni…_ —y terminó riendo como Beavis y Butthead.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui tuvo otra semana llena de sorpresas. Trabajar en el Real Colegio San Pablo y llegar a tiempo a las prácticas resultó ser imposible, todos los días llegaba tarde lo cual tenía la ceja de Akagi temblando permanentemente, aunque el lado positivo fue que, como llegaba corriendo, ya no tenía que calentar y entraba directo al entrenamiento. El domingo jugaban Kainan contra Ryonan y, como era un juego que no podía importarle menos al tirador estrella de 3 puntos, aprovecharía el fin de semana para ir a visitar a Fujima.

— ¿Cómo van tus chicas, Mit-chi? —preguntó Hanamichi durante la práctica matutina del sábado— ¿Te gusta ser _coach_ de niñas de primaria? —Mitsui rebotó el balón un par de veces y encestó antes de responder.

— Me gusta pero cada día compruebo que es un reto —admitió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —insistió Hanamichi, mientras Kogure le lanzaba otro balón a Mitsui.

— ¿Qué tan difícil? —se detuvo con el balón bajo el brazo— Imagina 10 niñas de 12, 11, 10 y 8 años, y una manager de 14, viéndote durante toda la practica como si fuera símbolo sexual o último hombre sobre la Tierra —Ryota rió con ganas, lo mismo que Ayako.

— De lo más difícil, y el que más ha de sufrir es tu ego —se burló Miyagi y Mitsui suspiró pesadamente.

— Es difícil —insistió— No puedo ni acercarme a ellas sin que se pongan rojas a punto de cocinarse —todo el equipo rió— Lo peor de todo es que tengo que cuidar cada palabra que sale de mi boca, la última vez me golpeé contra una banca y cuando maldije Noi-chi me vio como hubiese insultado a su madre. Además se lastiman por cualquier estupidez, tengo que cuidar que no se rompan un dedo con el balón y 3 veces han hecho llorar a Alice cuando el balón le ha pegado de lleno en la cara —hasta la _gang_ de Sakuragi rodaba por la duela, riendo con ganas.

— Bueno _senpai_, no sé cómo decirte esto pero, son niñas —dijo Ayako, como si aquello fuese tan sorprendente como el descubrimiento de vida en Marte— Y niñas tan mimadas como ellas tienden a ser delicadas, así que si pensabas que iban a reír como Hanamichi Sakuragi cada vez que el balón les rebota en el rostro, te equivocaste.

— Gracias Ayako, ya lo noté —refunfuñó.

— Tú te metiste en eso, ahora aguántate y da tu mejor esfuerzo —habló Akagi, aún utilizando muletas.

— Lo sé —suspiró, botando el balón antes de lanzarlo otra vez.

— Mitsui, ¿cómo sigue Fujima? —preguntó Kogure amablemente.

— Mejor, la inflamación de su muñeca está bajando y parece que estará listo para el partido contra Kainan el sábado de la próxima semana.

— ¿No jugamos nosotros contra Ryonan ese día? —preguntó Hanamichi.

— No, Hanamichi Sakuragi —habló Ayako, señalando la tabla en la pared— Este domingo juegan Ryonan y Kainan. 8 días después, el sábado, se enfrentan Shoyo y Kainan y el domingo nosotros contra Ryonan, lo que oficialmente da por terminado las Regionales.

— Y si vencemos a Ryonan estaremos en las Nacionales —les recordó Akagi— Así que ¡a entrenar!

**—o0o—**

Tan pronto terminó el entrenamiento de ese día Mitsui corrió a su casa, recogió sus cosas y se fue directo a la estación de tren. Pasaría la noche, y todo el día siguiente, en casa de Fujima y no quería perder ni un minuto del preciado tiempo que estarían juntos. Después de aquella semana tan intensa era el mejor descanso que podía pedir y, mientras viaja rumbo a Yamato, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora imaginando todo lo que podrían hacer solos en casa de Kenji, muy en especial poniendo en práctica sus recién adquiridos conocimientos leyendo _yaoi_. Se rió como Beavis y Butthead logrando que un par de chicas sentadas a escasos pasos de él lo vieran raro.

_Pero qué pasa si Keni no quiere acostarse conmigo_ —y su felicidad terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Nunca se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad y pronto sintió como si se hubiese tragado una piedra; después de todo a Fujima casi lo había violado el ejecutivo Británico, ¿qué pasaría si gracias a ese recuerdo no quería volverlo a intentar? Pronto se sintió como globo desinflado— _Soy un idiota, buscando sólo en como meterlo a la cama y nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que él quiere, aunque en mi defensa diré que esa noche en mi casa no lució como alguien a quien pudiera desagradarle la idea_.

Una vez más sonó su teléfono y una vez más Mitsui se encontró con mensajes de Kandy. Toda la semana la rubia lo había acosado sin descanso, aunque al menos había tenido la decencia de no aparecerse en persona (lo cual ya era bastante tomando en cuenta de lo que había sido capaz antes) Y tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hacía días, ignoró sus palabras, fotografías y ejército de canciones cursis que estaban a punto de llenar la memoria a su celular. Tenía que hacer algo con ella aunque no sabía qué.

Mitsui trató de relajarse, observando el paisaje a través de la ventana y dejando atrás sus problemas, al menos por un fin de semana. Jamás había ido a casa de Fujima y tenía que admitir que le causaba bastante curiosidad, ¿cómo sería? ¿Conocería a sus padres? Una parte de él deseaba hacerlo pero otra no, no sentía más que ira al pensar en los padres de Kenji, en lo abandonado que siempre lo habían tenido en una casa demasiado grande, rodeado de cosas pero sin lo más básico que era el amor de una familia. No, lo mejor sería no conocerlos o no sabía qué terminaría diciéndoles.

Una voz femenina en el alta voz anunció que estaban por llegar a su destino y Mitsui levantó su maleta. Habían quedado que Kenji lo esperaría en la estación del tren, por más que Hisashi insistió que no era necesario, pero mañosamente Fujima había arreglado sus horarios de entrenamiento para que coincidieran con los de Shohoku así que tenía el resto del día libre— _Me pregunto si Hanagata sabrá esto_ —le salieron cuernos pensando en lo que habría dicho el Miope si es que éste era el caso.

**—o0o—**

— No debiste venir por mí conduciendo con la muñeca lastimada —lo reprendió Mitsui, subiendo sus cosas a la camioneta Jeep que traía Kenji.

— No pasa nada, es automática —le restó importancia al asunto pero Hisashi se detuvo frente a él y le extendió la mano.

— Dame las llaves.

— Hisashi.

— Kenji —imitó su tono de voz y a Fujima no le quedó más remedio que darle las llaves y subir al asiento del copiloto. Su mano derecha aún estaba vendada pero lo que llamó la atención de Mitsui fue su vestimenta.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Es _cosplay_ de Okita Soji? —preguntó Mitsui, echando a andar el auto. Fujima se había vestido con un _haori_ azul y blanco como el que usara el _Shinsengumi_, la policía especial de Japón al final del Shogunato Tokugawa, con ambas manos vendadas hasta los codos, una cinta en la frente, pero jeans pesqueros y sandalias.

— ¿Okita Souji? –Kenji no entendió, haciéndolo reír.

— Traes el uniforme del _Shinsengumi_ –señaló— Okita Souji era capitán de la primera división del _Shinsengumi_ y un excelente espadachín, se hizo famoso porque murió de tuberculosis antes de los 25 años. Es de mis personajes preferidos.

— Entonces no me equivoqué —respondió Fujima contento— Me vestí así porque aún tengo que usar la venda en mi muñeca, quise jugar un poco con mi ropa y estaba seguro que te esto te gustaría —sonrió— ¿Qué te parece?

— Ingenioso. Y estoy seguro que el uniforme se te ve mejor a ti que a Okita —Fujima rió. Sinceramente Mitsui no tenía ningún problema con la forma de vestir de Kenji, aunque aceptaba que él no tendría el valor para hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba su forma de vestir era bastante aburrida pero eso jamás le había quitado el sueño.

Y tan a gusto se sentía con Fujima (aunque luciera el uniforme del _Shinsengumi_) que lo llevó al cine a ver el Hobbit. Tenía tanto que no iban juntos y era algo que siempre les había encantado hacer en la secundaria. Ahora que ya tenía un empleo se vio espléndido (algo que siempre había querido hacer) y no sólo pagó boletos en el VIP, si no que también le dijo a Fujima que pidiera todo lo que se le ocurriera pero, para su completa desilusión, Kenji salió con que estaba a dieta.

— ¿Dieta por qué? Pesas 12 kg menos de lo que mides —a dieta debería estar Takamiya, el amigo de Sakuragi, y Mitsui creyó que estaba bromeando pero hablaba muy en serio.

— Sí, pero he estado pensando que, si pierdo más peso, eso me hará más veloz y necesito ser más rápido que Maki si pretendo derrotarlo el sábado —explicó Fujima pero Hisashi siguió pensando que estaba loco.

**—o0o—**

Mitsui no le prestó mucha atención a la película, distraído como estaba pensando en sus planes para esa noche y atrapado en su torbellino de dudas y preocupaciones. ¿Debería desistir, intentarlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kenji? ¿Lo hacía un patán el estar pensando en cómo acostarse con él después de saber que casi lo habían violado? Ya no sabía qué pensar; al menos la película duró 3 horas y eso le dio tiempo para buscar una respuesta…aunque al final quedó tan confundido como al principio— _Y Keni no ayuda_.

Durante toda la película Fujima acarició su mano, a veces su pulgar rozando el dorso de la mano de Mitsui, otras sus dedos arrastrándose por su palma, o de pronto se inclinaba para descansar la cabeza en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello. Aquello lo hacía abrir y cerrar la mano derecha nerviosamente o morderse el labio inferior— _¡Malditas hormonas! _—cómo deseaba besarlo, arrojarse sobre él, tocarlo…y ninguno de esos pensamientos estaba ayudando mucho a su problema actual. Tal vez simplemente se preocupaba demasiado, pero no lo podía evitar— _No quiero arruinar las cosas con Keni, no otra vez_.

**—o0o—**

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Fujima mientras Mitsui conducía de vuelta a su casa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me corté el dedo —Hisashi volteó y se encontró con Kenji lamiendo su dedo índice. Era la escena más inocente del planeta pero para Mitsui en esos momentos fue como verlo en medio de brillos y burbujas de colores, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados cargados de deseo, el cabello desornado sobre sus ojos y su lengua…Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kenji confundido.

— No, nada —rió nerviosamente. Lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría, muy fría, pero el mundo confabulaba contra él y en cada esquina se encontró con: sugestivos anuncios espectaculares de lencería y cerveza, y en la radio le transmitieron un anuncio de condones y dieron la noticia de un _sex video_ de una artista extranjera que había causado sensación en las redes sociales.

_Dios me odia_ —ahora tenía evidencias de aquello.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Explicaciones!

1. _Kakkoii: cool_, genial, bien parecido.

2. Como necesitaba muchos nombres para el equipo de basketball de la primaria algunos los tomé de personajes de otros animes que a mí me gustan (otros son enteramente creación mía). Los nombres y la apariencia de las niñas están basados en otros personajes pero NO son los mismos personajes (comenzando por el pequeño detalle de que les cambié la edad) ni tienen nada que ver con las personalidades de los personajes en los que me inspiré:

a) Yoshida Yuki es un personaje de _Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?_

b) Mudou Sara es un personaje de _Angel Sanctuary_.

c) Amaha Rihoko es un personaje de _Witchblade_ (versión Japonesa).

d) Grandchester es el apellido de Terry en Candy Candy, y Aimé y Chiara son las niñas hermosas de mis amigas así que ¡gracias por prestármelas!

3. Okita Souji es un personaje histórico real, pero a la que le comenzó a gustar fue a mí después de ver este anime: _Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan_ ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: **Una vez más se trata de un capítulo clasificación **—M—** (_**LEMON**_) Están advertidos.

* * *

**—Capítulo 16—**

Fujima le indicó qué calles tomar y, después de unos minutos, llegaron a su casa. Una enorme casa (totalmente estilo occidental) de dos pisos, enormes ventanas, con cochera a desnivel para 5 autos y rodeada por un jardín maravilloso. Y más tardó Mitsui en apagar el auto que Koinu en llegar corriendo, sacudiendo todos sus pelos y su lengua cual capa al vuelo; apenas y le dio tiempo a Kenji de bajar del auto, brincando y moviendo su cola felizmente, casi tirando a su dueño al tratar de lamerlo para luego correr a olfatear a Mitsui.

— Le agradas —comentó Fujima, viendo como su perro se levantaba en dos patas para tratar de lamer el rostro de Hisashi.

— Si tú lo dices —respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostener al perro y evitar que lo arrojara al suelo bajo sus 40 kg de peso y toneladas de emoción.

El interior de la casa de Fujima era inmenso, todo en estilo modernista con pinturas tan extrañas como costosas, pero, a pesar del despliegue de lujo a Mitsui no le gustó nada la casa. Era fría y terriblemente impersonal, parecía sacada del aparador de alguna tienda pues todo estaba demasiado limpio y exageradamente ordenado— _Casi parece que aquí no viviera nadie_ — la habitación de Kenji le agradó más aunque no pudo evitar notar que estaba en el extremo opuesto a las habitaciones de sus padres. Al igual que todo en este lugar era enorme: con un escritorio, libreros, una pequeña sala frente a una televisión de 50 pulgadas, balcón, y una esponjosa cama en la que bien podían dormir ambos sin ninguna incomodidad.

— Bueno, bienvenido a mi habitación —dijo, arrojando el _haori_ y la cinta que traía en la frente sobre la silla delante de su escritorio.

— ¡Wow! Es inmensa —exclamó, caminando por el lugar.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el gran número de fotografías que decoraban el lugar, los rostros sonrientes de los amigos de Fujima lo saludaron desde los estantes, pero, por más que buscó, no encontró una sola fotografía de su familia. Tomó un marco con una foto de Kenji y un chico de lentes en un parque de diversiones, ambos con una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes y luciendo tan felices, que le tomó dos latidos de su corazón reconocer que se trataba de Hanagata.

— No tienes ninguna foto mía —el comentario se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Era tonto pedirle que tuviera fotografías de él si apenas tenían unas semanas de haber regresado— _Pero yo tengo una suya en mi casillero_ —una fotografía que le había tomado con su celular el día que habían ido a la cafetería cerca de Shoyo— _Está bien pero yo, como Nori se ha encargado de señalarlo todos los días, soy un cursi sin remedio_ —¿quién lo hubiese pensado? Era un lado de él que no conocía pero tenía que aceptar que sus amigos tenían razón, por más vergonzoso que resultara.

— Eso lo arreglo en un instante —y un muy feliz Fujima, corrió a sacar una cámara digital semi-profesional de su cajón.

— ¿Es en serio? —lo vio con incredulidad— ¿Me vas a fotografiar ahora?

— Sí, ¿algún problema? —ladeó la cabeza con lo que un delgado mechón de su cabello se quedó atrapado entre sus labios. Humo le salió a Mitsui de la cabeza como si se tratara de una tetera y se le acabaron las preguntas, comenzó a tartamudear y terminó por cerrar la boca. Fujima lo enfocó con la cámara y tomó una fotografía antes de que Hisashi pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Ey! Eso es injusto, no me dejaste prepararme —se quejó.

— Bien, Hisashi-dono, dame tu mejor pose —y le apuntó de nuevo con la cámara. Rieron hasta que ya no pudieron más, el aire les faltó y sus estómagos dolieron como únicamente horas de abdominales podían doler. Al principio Mitsui no hizo más que posar de la forma más ridícula que pudo, luego lo hizo más enserio hasta que una idea se encendió en su cabeza como foto y terminó posando sobre la cama de Fujima, como si fuera modelo de Calvin Klein.

Fue casi por accidente, Mitsui lo hizo para jugar pero, cuando vio la expresión de perro en carnicería de Fujima en cuanto se recostó en su cama, una arrogante y malévola sonrisa curveó sus labios. Pasó de comenzar con una pose atrevida (con el único objetivo de molestarlo para ver como se derretía por él) a terminar con el torso desnudo y los jeans desabrochados, resbalando por su cadera. La temperatura en la habitación subió unos cinco grados y a Kenji se le evaporaron las ideas, se olvidó de cómo hablar y chocó contra los muebles.

Fujima se hincó sobre el colchón y levantó la cámara una vez más pero Mitsui lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló; no quiso y no pudo esperar más, necesitaba sentir sus labios y, cuando lo vio acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, sus hormonas hirvieron y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. 'No lo hagas' quiso decirle, tener su peso sobre él, meciéndose sobre su regazo, sólo avivaba el fuego en su interior, robándose sus escasos pensamientos coherentes y llenándolo de un miedo muy real de que fuera a ser incapaz de controlarse y terminara haciendo una tontería. Era tan fácil perderse en esos labios, en su aliento, en el azul de sus ojos, perderse y no volver, que dulce tentación.

Una vez más gimió largamente, Fujima arrastraba las palmas abiertas por su torso, rozando su hipersensible piel, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza cada vez que golpeaba sus pezones. Aún le parecía increíble lo fácil que Kenji podía inflamar cada uno de sus sentidos, logrando que un hambre terrible se apoderara de él, una necesidad por tocarlo, por tenerlo cerca, un vacío que pedía a gritos ser llenado. Nunca le había sucedido. No así. Jamás ese calor que se robaba su razón y controlaba su cuerpo.

Le dio la vuelta sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y, cuando vio a Kenji lánguidamente esparcido sobre el edredón color melón, la piernas separadas, jadeante, sonrojado, agitado como flor al viento, supo que no había marcha atrás. Sus manos parecían cosquillear y la necesidad de tenerlo de alguna forma, de cualquier manera, era cada vez más apremiante— _No sabía que esto pudiera sentirse así_ —ya no reconocía su propio cuerpo, era casi como si fuera su primera vez, aunque en cierto sentido así era.

— Keni…—suspiró, temblando con mal contenido deseo, pero Fujima no le dio tiempo de reponerse. Si Mitsui se encontraba atrapado en su propio torbellino de emociones, lo mismo era cierto para Kenji, mareado, sobrecogido, abrumado por aquella bestia en su interior que aullaba y clamaba por Hisashi. Y lo besó de nuevo. Lo tomó del borde de su pantalón para atraerlo hacia él, deslizando la mano dentro de sus _boxers, _buscando…— Keni…espera…

_¿Espera?_ —un enorme signo de interrogación se dibujo sobre la cabeza de Kenji— _¿Cómo porqué esperaríamos?_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó entre besos, incapaz de dejar sus labios y Mitsui tuvo que tomarlo de la muñeca izquierda para sacar su aventurera mano, lo cual sólo lo confundió aún más.

— Keni…—comenzó, pero en cuanto vio la expresión afiebrada en su rostro, sus labios húmedos separados en busca de aire, y el cabello deliciosamente despeinado sobre sus ojos, se olvidó de cómo hablar. Se quedó como pez fuera del agua, observándolo sin poder hacer nada más que abrir y cerrar la boca, no sabiendo qué decir.

— No quieres… hacer esto… —jadeó Fujima. No era una pregunta, era un miedo muy real que se hallaba albergado en lo más profundo de su corazón y, que hasta ese momento, no había encontrado el valor para darle voz.

— No es eso —Mitsui tomó asiento a su lado, ¡cómo le había costado hacer eso! Separase de él le había consumido todos sus puntos en autocontrol y no creía ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Kenji lo vio aún más perdido.

— ¿Entonces? —Fujima lo presionó, pero en verdad Hisashi no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarse. Expulsó el aire de sus mejillas, exprimiendo su cerebro para encontrar las palabras correctas.

— Yo…tú…esto…¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de "hacer esto"? —se felicitó, era una pregunta excelente. Primero necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando Kenji antes de que cometiera un error y complicara aún más la situación.

— De…tú sabes —se movió nervioso, escuchando la cama protestar bajo él—… _foreplay._

— Ah —después de todo no estaban hablando de lo mismo, y algo dejó entrever en su expresión pues Fujima insistió:

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —ladeó la cabeza, peinando su cabello detrás de la oreja— ¿Tú qué estás pensando?

— De…de…—tragó ruidosamente, los latidos de su corazón sonando amplificados mil veces contra sus oídos— Hacer… el amor contigo —Kenji se sonrojó tanto que fue casi cómico— Pero no me hagas caso, no estoy diciendo que tengamos que hacerlo y si tú no quieres o…

— ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —en verdad que Mitsui lo había sorprendido. Tomando en cuenta que a Hisashi no le gustaban los chicos y de que había tenido el honor de ser el primero en llevarse a Kandy a la cama, había esperado que, de alguna manera, le desagradara estar con él (aunque Mitsui nunca hubiese dado muestras de ello) temiendo que algún día le dijera que no lo deseaba ¿pero esto? Esto jamás le pasó por la cabeza.

— No estoy diciendo que ahora —se apresuró a aclarar— Es decir…

— ¿Pero lo has pensado? —Fujima se enderezó, sosteniéndole la mirada y hablando con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, pero necesitaba saber— ¿Te ha cruzado la idea por la cabeza? ¿Tú…?

— Sí —respondió leyendo en el temblor de su voz la única pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacer— Me gustas mucho, tanto como para no poder dejar de pensar en ti —acortó la distancia entre ellos, acunando su mejilla para besarlo— Te amo Keni, pero también me vuelves loco —Fujima se colgó de su cuello y descansó su frente contra la suya— Pero tú no me has dicho nada —susurró Mitsui, antes de depositar un beso más sobre esa dulce boca que lo tenía soñando despierto— ¿Qué piensas?

— Hisa-chin…—beso— Si en verdad…—beso—…necesitas preguntar…_Mmm_, no eres tan listo como…—beso— …pensé…—y sus palabras lo hicieron la persona más feliz sobre el planeta. Todas sus dudas se fueron al cesto de la basura y una vez más se arrojó sobre Fujima, escuchándolo reír entre besos y suspiros.

Tardaron más en caer sobre la cama que Mitsui en desnudar el torso de Kenji. Ambos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro cuando la piel del otro los tocó y Hisashi no perdió tiempo en deslizar las manos por sus costados, hundiéndolas dentro de sus _boxers_, el hueso de su cadera contra sus palmas abiertas. Pudo sentir como sus músculos se contraían a su paso y escuchar como Fujima retenía el aliento, un sonido suave y casi imperceptible que lo hizo estremecer en cuanto alcanzó sus glúteos.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar qué era lo que había leído y todo estaría bien…¿correcto? Aunque su mente no estaba trabajando como siempre, sus neuronas tenían problemas en conectarse gracias al calor que lo invadía y controlaba. Su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, actuando según sus instintos, reaccionando y buscando acabar con esa necesidad que demandaba ser saciada, la necesidad del otro, la necesidad de sentir.

A Mitsui se le puso la piel de gallina cuando Kenji besó su cuello, sus labios húmedos y cálidos arrastrándose sobre su piel, lamiendo su largo primero con cierta timidez hasta que lo escuchó suspirar, ¡como adoraba ese sonido! Sin pensarlo mucho succionó su piel, su pulso debajo de su toque, acariciándolo con la ayuda de sus manos, subiendo y bajando por sus brazos, arrastrándose por sus hombros antes de volver a comenzar. Era intoxicante, la sensación de la piel desnuda de Fujima contra la suya, su aroma llenando cada uno de sus sentidos, su respiración golpeando su cuello…Hisashi estaba sobrecogido, mareado, perdido en el cuerpo de Kenji y en un suspiro se olvidó de todo.

Mitsui se alejó de él, dejando un camino de besos sobre su torso, deslizando sus labios abajo, abajo, sintiendo los músculos contraerse y temblar bajo su toque. Levantó los ojos, más no la cabeza, al alcanzar la orilla de su ropa y Fujima asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ésa sería la primera vez que Mitsui lo vería completamente desnudo y los nervios y emoción hicieron a Kenji apretar los puños. En un parpadeo su ropa fue a dar al piso y los ojos obscuros de Hisashi lo recorrieron, bebiendo de la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—…Eres…precioso —las palabras brotaron puras y transparentes como agua de manantial y Fujima sintió una dulce calidez abrazando su corazón. Nadie nunca le había dicho aquello con tanto amor; sintió que debía decir algo pero no encontró qué. Un gemido largo y musical que, como la marea, arrastró sus palabras antes de que pudiera superar su indecisión, lo hizo cerrar sus ojos en cuanto Mitsui lo tomó de los muslos, depositando un beso en su cadera, separando sus piernas para…

— Hisa…chin…—suspiró entrecortadamente cuando sus caricias se detuvieron, su piel súbitamente fría cuando se separó de él— ¿Qué…pasa…? —una vez más se levantó sobre sus codos, confundido y desorientado, únicamente para encontrarse con la mirada seria y preocupada de Mitsui.

— ¿Qué es esto? —su voz no era más ligeramente ronca y ronroneada, ahora estaba cargada de gravedad y una seriedad que puso los sentidos de Fujima en alerta.

— ¿De qué…? —pero su pregunta quedó contestada cuando los dedos de Hisashi rozaron la parte interna de su muslo. Entonces le retiró la vista.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices? —Mitsui quiso saber, viendo las marcas sobre su piel, todas líneas casi perfectas, algunas más visibles que otras, y todas sobre su muslo izquierdo. Fujima no le respondió, no sabía cómo y aquello sólo aumentó la preocupación en él— Kenji, respóndeme ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?…¡Kenji!

— Me caí —le mintió, aún sin verlo. Trató de cerrar las piernas pero Hisashi lo tomó de las rodillas y se lo impidió.

— ¿Tú crees que soy estúpido? —lo enfrentó, hablando con más brusquedad de la que pretendía— Esto no te lo hiciste en una caída.

— ¿Y según tú de qué fue entonces, señor sabelotodo? —estaba asustado y acorralado, dos sentimientos que no le gustaron nada y que lo pusieron a la defensiva.

— Kenji, esto te lo hiciste tú —lo acusó directamente y Fujima se puso pálido de golpe— Y no te atrevas a negármelo —Kenji lo empujó para alejarse de él, y abrazó sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.

— ¿Y si ya lo sabes para qué me estás preguntando? —le respondió de mala manera y Mistui gateó para sentarse a su lado, la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato. Mitsui no quería sacarle una explicación a la fuerza, por más que su cabeza fuese un zumbidero de preguntas, sus cicatrices no eran muy profundas con excepción de una, una que era el recordatorio de una herida grave, y no podía entender qué habría orillado a alguien como Fujima a hacer una cosa así…a menos que…

Kenji recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, relajándose al fin pero sin decir nada. El silencio en la habitación comenzaba a tornarse sofocante, insoportable, y Mitsui sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie y abrir las puertas del balcón, sentir el aire contra su rostro, deseando poder aclarar sus ideas…Pero no lo hizo, no podía moverse. La idea que rondaba su mente como fantasma fue tan terrible que lo dejó en su sitio, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su nuca.

— Kenji, esas heridas…—dijo al fin, después de lo que parecieron horas atrapadas en un segundo— ¿Te las hiciste por mi culpa? —con todas sus fuerzas deseó que lo negara, que lo consolara con una respuesta diferente a la obvia, incluso llegó a desear que le mintiera, pero Fujima asintió y él sintió como si su estómago se hubiese congelado.

— No es algo…de lo que esté orgulloso —murmuró, avergonzado— Y antes de que preguntes, no, no lo he vuelto a hacer.

— ¿Por qué…? —'lo hiciste' quiso preguntarle pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas.

— Porque dolía demasiado —la voz de Kenji tembló, con una angustia tan palpable que lo dejó frío— No podía…no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de doler y al menos así…podía concentrarme, dejar de pensar en la agonía en la que me ahogaba —tomó aire tratando de calmarse— Toru…él me encontró un día después de lo ocurrido con el socio de mi padre, yo había dejado de comer por dos días y …me dejé llevar y…me corté más de lo que pretendía. No pude detener la hemorragia porque me desmayé y cuando Toru me encontró, tuvo que salir corriendo conmigo al hospital...siempre me he preguntado si habría muerto de no ser por él, tal vez sólo exagero pero…es una idea que nunca me ha dejado.

_Y luego me pregunto porqué Hanagata me odia_ —pero el comenzar a entenderlo no lo hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, ahora tenía una muy buena idea de porqué no lo soportaba y porqué no lo quería cerca de Kenji— _Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo_ —Mitsui lo abrazó y Fujima escondió el rostro en su cuello.

— Lo siento…en verdad, yo…

— Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte por todo —Kenji lo reprendió con suavidad— Tú no tuviste nada con que yo eligiera hacer esto.

— No, pero yo fui la causa.

— Hisashi, el pasado es el pasado, no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer para cambiarlo —su voz era a penas un susurro, como si ambos se encontraran dentro de un templo y hablar más alto atentara contra la paz y santidad del lugar— Lo que importa ahora es qué hagamos con nuestro presente —Mitsui se giró para verlo, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para encararlo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¿Por qué me perdonas tantas cosas? ¿Por qué me sigues queriendo después lo que te hice pasar? ¿Por qué? —no tenía sentido, ¿quién podría amarlo después de haber pasado por semejante infierno? ¿Quién?— Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me odiaría.

— Entonces, debes estar realmente agradecido de que no seamos iguales —Fujima le sostuvo la mirada— Te lo dije en la cafetería, yo también tuve la culpa de lo que pasó, te mentí y…Te amo demasiado como para llegar a odiarte.

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres? —sentía que enloquecería, lo que Kenji decía no tenía sentido para él.

— Porque te preocupas por mí —respondió Fujima— Porque fuiste la primera persona en interesarse en mí, en lo que a mí me gusta, en lo que me pasa, en ponerme a mí antes que a ti, mis necesidades antes que las tuyas.

— Pero ahora tienes muchos más amigos que yo.

— Pero tú fuiste el primero —respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada, un poco desesperado de que no lograra entenderlo— Cuando te conocí no me creía capaz de hacer nada importante y, si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habría entrado al equipo de basketball de la preparatoria y jamás habría conocido a Toru y a los demás —hizo una pausa— No sé cómo explicártelo pero tú en verdad me cambiaste, me hiciste ver que podía lograr cosas que yo nunca creí posibles.

— Me das mucho crédito —no sé creía capaz ni de la mitad de las cosas que Fujima le decía, mucho menos de cambiarle la vida a nadie, y tenía problemas creyéndole, pero...

— Es la verdad.

Silencio. Una vez más aquél incómodo silencio que ya se estaba convirtiendo en viejo conocido suyo. Honestamente Mitsui no sabía qué responderle así que no dijo nada— _Si lo que Keni dice es cierto, y en sus ojos veo que lo es, soy más tonto de lo que creí al no ver antes cuánto dependía de mí y cómo mis palabras tienen tanto poder sobre él_ —el descubrimiento le resultó abrumador.

— ¿Hisashi? —Fujima habló al fin.

— ¿_Mm_?

— Y tú ¿por qué me amas? —era justo, ahora era el turno de Mitsui de ser honesto, por más malo que fuese expresando sus sentimientos.

— Por la forma en la que me miras —habló viendo sus manos, sin atreverse a sostener su mirada— Tú me crees mejor persona de la en realidad soy y eso…eso me hace desear ser mejor, ser esa persona que crees que soy. Cuando estás conmigo sé que puedo lograr cualquier cosa, me siento en paz…completo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero, nadie me ve como tú —levantó el rostro y Fujima recargó la frente contra la suya— ¿Esto tiene sentido?

— Todo el sentido del mundo —le aseguró.

**—o0o—**

Cenaron la deliciosa pasta que la cocinera de los Fujima había dejado preparada para el absoluto deleite de Mitsui; jugaron _mahjong_, cartas y _shogi_ y en todos Hisashi perdió más veces de las que hubiesen sido saludables, pero valió la pena sólo por ver a Kenji reírse de él. Vieron _Deadman Wonderland_, uno de los animes favoritos de Fujima, pero Mitsui no pasó del capítulo 5 y cayó profundamente dormido entre los numerosos cojines. Kenji sonrió apagó todo y acomodó a Hisashi en su cama para dormir a su lado…pero el sueño nunca llegó.

Fujima no podía dormir, cambiando de posición cada 5 segundos, girándose de un lado a otro, pero simplemente se encontraba demasiado despierto como para poder conciliar el sueño— _Demasiado despierto y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza_ —descansó boca arriba y resopló frustrado, sus ojos azules en el techo de su habitación— _Tal vez si enciendo la TV de nuevo o si salgo al jardín un rato_ —consideró muchas opciones, incluso navegar por los ociosos mares del facebook pero no tardó ni 5 minutos con el teléfono cuando ya lo había arrojado a la mesita de noche. Se giró hasta descansar sobre su costado derecho, observando a Mitsui dormir sin ningún problema, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en la vida.

_Que envidia_ —pensó Kenji, llevando los dedos a la mejilla de su novio, acariciándolo con suavidad, casi como si no deseara tocarlo. Dejó caer la mano sobre su pecho y se acomodó a su lado para abrazarlo como si fuese su oso de felpa gigante. Sonrió. Cuando estaba en la secundaria había soñado muchas veces con dormir a su lado, no necesariamente haciendo algo, simplemente durmiendo. Era curioso, él estaba conciente que había muchos chicos más atractivos que Mitsui (comenzando con Sendoh, el As de Ryonan que era un sueño en dos piernas) pero para Fujima Hisashi era la obra más perfecta de Dios, para él, no había nadie mejor.

_Tal vez Hisashi tenga razón y creo que es mejor de lo que es_ —pensó casi riendo. No. Él estaba seguro de que lo que pensaba de su novio era la verdad. Se acurrucó aún más a su lado, subiendo y bajando la mano por su torso cuando Mitsui dejó escapar un suave suspiró. Sintió como si electricidad le recorriera la espalda y una idea diabólica cruzó por su mente— _Estoy enfermo por estar pensando en esto_ —pero una sola mirada al perfil, tenuemente delineado en la obscuridad de Hisashi, fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Sintió el impulso de girarse para ver que no hubiese nadie en la habitación (lo cual era de lo más estúpido pues no había nadie en la casa, además de Koinu) y deslizó la mano debajo de los _boxers_ de Mitsui. Su mano cosquilleó y ésa peculiar emoción de cuando se sabe que se está haciendo algo indebido pero no se puede detener, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Arrastró las yemas de los dedos por su piel, abajo, abajo hasta que…Hisashi suspiró con fuerza y Fujima sintió su rostro arder. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba tan mal (en tantos sentidos) pero era tan sensual que no se pudo detener. Enterró la mano entre sus piernas, subiendo y bajando hasta que…

— ¿Ken…ji?… —al principio Mitsui creyó que estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños que tantas vergüenzas le habían hecho pasar cuando entró en la adolescencia pero, en cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró en la situación más bizarra, sacada de manga _hentai_, que pudo imaginar.

Fujima se congeló. Esto no había estado entre sus planes y por un segundo consideró esconderse debajo de su cama y pretender que no existía pero…— _Ya estoy aquí_ —y sin pensar mucho continuó con lo que hacía, arrancándole a su novio suaves gemidos que poco a poco aumentaron, haciendo que el sistema nervioso de Kenji bailara. Mitsui echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los puños y dobló una rodilla hacia arriba. Tenía desde el año anterior que no sentía otras manos, además de las suyas, tocándolo con tal intimidad.

— _Mm_…Ken…ji…—comenzó a jadear, todo el calor de su cuerpo parecía concentrado de su cintura hacia abajo, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más— De…ten…te…—se giró, obligándolo a sacar su mano izquierda, y lo besó como si deseara comérselo. Fujima subió la pierna a su costado y aquello fue como presionar el botón de 'encendido' en Mitsui.

— Hisa…shi…—Kenji se aferró a él con fuerza, al sentir sus dedos abriéndose paso dentro de él, apretó los ojos y casi enterró los dedos en sus hombros, terriblemente tenso.

— Ken…si no te relajas, esto…esto no va a funcionar —o eso le había dicho el Internet, y ¿quién era él para contradecir la sabiduría del Google? Fujima asintió, lo sabía mejor que él pero era difícil hacerlo, el único recuerdo que tenía de un momento como este no era agradable y, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo, el miedo (como garras sujetando su corazón) no lo dejaba.

_Lo voy a lastimar si continúo así_ —Mitsui logró reunir la suficiente actividad cerebral para pensar que necesitaba un pequeño extra; no lo hizo feliz pero tuvo que amarrar a todas sus hormonas y obligar a su mano a dejar a Fujima.

— Ken…—oh eso era tan vergonzoso, no sabía ni cómo preguntarlo y era de lo más anticlimático, pero ni qué hacerle— Tú…¿tienes aceite o…algo? —al principio Kenji no supo porqué lo preguntaba (hasta que una especie de campana sonó en su cabeza y lo comprendió todo) Únicamente alcanzó a asentir.

Mitsui había imaginado que la primera vez que hiciera el amor con Fujima sería tan perfecto que hasta coro de ángeles escucharía, y se equivocó. Por más que hubiese leído e investigado, no tenía ni idea de cómo preparar a Kenji, y sus nervios era tales, que derramó casi media botella de aceite sobre la cama; lo peor de todo fue que se tardó demasiado con los dedos dentro de él y casi lo lastimó, aunque eso nunca lo sabría por Fujima pues él no se quejó ni una sola vez.

— Hisashi….creo que…esto…sería, más…fácil…boca abajo —jadeó, con las rodillas hacia arriba y Mitsui entre sus piernas, pero Hisashi sacudió la cabeza.

— No te…voy a…a tomar como si… fueras una… puta —pero, aunque fue una respuesta galante y extremadamente romántica (que le ganó varios puntos con Fujima) su decisión le complicó bastante las cosas y por un momento creyó que aquello nada más no iba a funcionar.

_Definitivamente esto sí es ingeniería aeroespacial_ —pensó, abriéndose paso en el interior de Kenji con dificultad (a pesar de la cantidad ridícula de aceite que había utilizado) y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no arremeter contra él como le exigía su cuerpo. Ambos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza en cuanto todo su largo descansó dentro de Fujima, pero sólo alcanzó a embestirlo 3 veces antes de que todo acabara en un largo (y un poco frustrado) suspiro.

Ninguno habló, y por largos momentos sólo se escuchó la respiración entrecortada de ambos y los lejanos ladridos de Koinu, quien trataba de perseguir al infame gato del vecino paseándose sobre la barda. Kenji fue lo suficientemente decente para no mencionar nada acerca de su breve y muy pobre desempeño, y Mitsui no tenía nada que decir…Pocas veces se había sentido tan humillado y con todo gusto habría cavado un hoyo en el jardín para esconderse.

— Eso…eso fue…—Kenji guardó silencio, recostado a su lado.

— Terrible —Mitsui dejó escapar y Fujima se giró para verlo.

— Yo no diría…terrible...

— Ken…—Hisashi tomó aire— Admítelo, fue… terrible.

— De acuerdo, pero que conste que yo no lo dije —le sonrió, acercándose para acurrucarse a su lado y Mitsui lo abrazó.

— Yo no…imaginé esto así —admitió. En su imaginación él había sido un _sex-god_ y todo había sido perfecto.

— Las cosas no siempre salen bien a la primera —Fujima tenía razón pero fue de poco consuelo para él. Nunca se había sentido tan fracasado como en esa noche pero se prometió que las cosas no se quedarían así.

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Una disculpota por la tardanza! En verdad no sé cómo disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero me cambié de trabajo y me mudé de ciudad así que he estado bastante ocupada. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto y nos vemos para la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: **¡¿Cómo?! ¿De nuevo? Sí, otro capítulo **—M—**, más _**lemon**_ a la vista así que tomen precauciones.

* * *

**—Capítulo 17—**

A Mitsui lo despertó el ruido de la televisión, la voz chillona de un comentarista de espectáculos lanzando chistes que sólo su público en vivo parecía entender. Respiró hondo y, en cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo que no conocía y, al no escuchar los familiares ronquidos de Ichijo ni percibir el familiar aroma del arroz recién hecho proveniente de la cocina, se sintió perdido.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Su corazón latió dos veces antes de que los eventos del día anterior volviera a él y, al voltear, halló a Fujima, completamente despierto. Kenji pasaba canales sin encontrar algo que le interesara, recargado contra los múltiples cojines y con un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza. Hisashi se movió con toda pereza para descansar boca arriba y se estiró cual gato, sólo faltándole que el cabello de la nuca se le levantara.

— A ti te gusta levantarte temprano —dijo con voz ronca, recordando que, en las dos ocasiones en las que habían dormido juntos en su casa, Kenji siempre era el primero en despertar y dejar la cama.

— Es una maldición —Fujima se detuvo en un canal donde transmitían _Blood C_— No puedo dormir pasadas las 9 de la mañana, no importa qué tan tarde me haya acostado la noche anterior.

— Una maldición en verdad —estuvo de acuerdo y bostezó. Si él pudiera dormiría toda la mañana y comenzaría su día a la una de la tarde; no consideraba que fuese tan dormilón como Rukawa (no caía como narcoléptico en cualquier parte) pero se consideraba más una creatura de la noche, o eso quería pensar, su madre era de la nada glamorosa opinión de que simplemente era holgazán.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Como roca, ¿y tú? —Mitsui frotó sus ojos con fuerza hasta que vio estrellas. Después de la humillación inicial y el bochornoso fiasco de su intento por hacerle el amor, había caído rendido. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con su problema de falta de resistencia.

— Bastante bien, ¿sabes qué he descubierto? —Kenji se acomodó de lado, entre el susurró de las sábanas, las cobijas deslizándose por su costado para dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo.

— ¿Qué?

— Duermo mejor acompañado —le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza, con lo que traviesos mechones le cayeron sobre los ojos.

— Yo también —admitió Mitsui.

**—o0o—**

Para fascinación de Mitsui se quedaron en cama un rato sin hacer nada más salvo ver televisión, eso hasta que Hisashi despertó por completo, la pereza lo dejó y se aburrió. Jamás había sido de los que pasan horas frente al televisor, ni viendo anime, ni series ni jugando videojuegos; de hecho Mitsui no era para nada del tipo hogareño que le gusta guardarse en casa, a él le gustaba salir, pasear, comer fuera y por supuesto, jugar basketball e ir al cine. Pero una sola mirada al rostro de Fujima le dijo que él no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse pronto.

— Alguien amaneció muy cariñoso hoy —ronroneó Kenji en cuanto sintió sus besos sobre su mejilla. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio.

_Cariñoso no, más bien caliente_ —pensó, recordando el fiasco de la noche anterior. Aún no superaba lo mal que habían salido las cosas, le había pegado en su orgullo y estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, necesitaba y deseaba hacerlo. Mitsui lo abrazó, atrapando sus labios en besos lentos y profundos, subiendo y bajando las manos por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos. Lo escuchó suspirar dentro de su boca cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso en él y una vez más todo su cuerpo ardió— _No pudo creer que aún esté listo_ —bueno, eso le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Antes de que Fujima pudiese decir algo, Mitsui cayó en 4 sobre él, arrojando las sábanas y cobijas fuera de su camino, y lo tomó por los muslos. Su piel suave y los músculos tensos bajos sus manos cuando separó sus piernas con una idea en su cabeza que esperara en verdad funcionara.

— Hisashi, ¿qué…? —'qué haces' estuvo a punto de decir pero era una pregunta estúpida, era obvio lo qué iba a hacer. No había esperado que Mitsui quisiera intentarlo de nuevo (menos aún a las 10 de la mañana) pero tampoco tenía quejas al respecto así que guardó silencio. Sus ojos clavados en los de Hisashi y los puños cerrados sobre el colchón.

Mitsui levantó sus piernas para que descansaran sobre sus hombros: Fujima completamente descubierto, vulnerable y absolutamente hermoso a su merced para hacer con él lo que deseara. Y la idea envió chispas por todo su cuerpo. Hisashi se sorprendió de lo flexible que era Kenji, lo fácil que fue dejarlo doblado bajo él y agradeció infinitamente que fuese tan delgado (tal vez lo de su dieta no fuese tan mala idea después de todo) Fujima entendió qué pretendía y levantó la cadera, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por relajarse, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— No te voy a lastimar —le prometió Mitsui y Kenji asintió, incapaz de encontrar su voz. Se arqueó por completó en cuanto lo sintió dentro de él, lo había tomado por sorpresa, esta vez Hisashi no fue despacio, no le dio tiempo, y lo tomó de un solo movimiento, de la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo y rezando por no equivocarse.

— …_Mmm_…Hisa…shi… —había esperado que doliera, había esperado esa sensación como agujas clavadas en su espalda, pero nada de eso llegó. Fue tan fácil. Esta vez fue tan sencillo como deslizarse sobre satén y seda y Fujima se estremeció, cada fibra de su cuerpo inflamada como nunca antes, haciéndole sentir algo que sólo creyó que existía en las películas o las novelas rosa— …oh…por….Dios…

Mitsui arremetió contra él como su cuerpo lo demandaba, como siempre soñó, como debió ser, perdido en el calor que nublaba sus pensamientos, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, hasta que ambos se hallaron atrapados en un espiral de placer del que ni querían ni podían escapar. Gimieron, jadearon y suspiraron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, escuchando la cama rechinar bajo la fuerza de las embestidas de Hisashi. Ya no podía detenerse, lanzando el esbelto cuerpo de Fujima hacia delante y atrás, sintiendo sus piernas tensas sobre sus hombros y su piel caliente debajo de sus manos.

— …_Mm_…Ken…ji…—sin saberlo, tan sólo siguiendo sus impulsos, rozó una y otra vez ese punto que hacía a Fujima retorcerse y derretirse, desgarrarse la garganta y llamarlo como si rezara. Fue un círculo perfecto, cada sonido que salía de su boca no hacía más que actuar como un afrodisíaco para Mitsui, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas y haciendo que Kenji lo sujetara con fuerza de los brazos.

Los muslos de Misui ardían por el esfuerzo pero no le importó, nada importaba salvo sentir, pero cuando Kenji meció la cadera para acompañar sus movimiento fue demasiado y todo terminó…Mitsui cayó sobre él, ambos jadeando, con los restos del calor que habían sentido aún nublando sus sentidos. Les tomó un poco recuperarse de aquel torbellino de emociones, recuperar el aliento y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— …Hi…Hi…sashi…wow…—exclamó haciéndolo reír— No…no creí que eso…pudiera sentirse…así…

— Ni yo —admitió, rodando para caer a su lado boca arriba. No le mentía, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, el compartir no sólo su cuerpo si no también una parte de su alma, con la persona que significaba tanto para él, había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado— Pero…te aseguro que…la tercera vez será aún mejor —Kenji rió, pensando que bromeaba, pero hablaba muy enserio.

**—o0o—**

Ese domingo lo pasaron en casa de Fujima y en cama, experimentando con sus recién adquiridos conocimientos (y adquiriendo aún más. Después de todo no había como la experiencia de campo para mejorar…o eso pensaban ellos), únicamente hicieron pausas para comer y hablaron sólo en el intermedio mientras se recuperaban. Kenji tuvo que admitir que Mitsui tenía razón, la tercera vez fue mejor, lo mismo que la cuarta y quinta…

— _Mmm_…es… delicio…so…—gimió Kenji, brincando sobre el regazo de Hisashi, ambos sentados en su cama (sólo Dios sabía cómo no le había quebrado una pata a estas alturas).

Apretó las rodillas contra sus costados, con el cabello húmedo aplastado contra su frente, sus labios permanentemente abiertos en una 'O' en busca de aire y gimiendo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. En algún punto se perdió y comenzó a murmurar incoherencias, contrayendo sus músculos y atrapando a Mitsui en un cálido abrazo que lo hizo jurar que había llegado al paraíso.

— Hazlo…de nuevo…—pidió cerca de su oreja, y Fujima obedeció; su frente contra el hombro de Hisashi, sujetándose con fuerza de sus brazos. Besó y lamió su hombro, sacudido en medio de aquel torbellino de sensaciones, como una hoja a la merced del viento, hasta que lo mordió sin que a Mitsui le importara. Gritó su nombre con fuerza hasta que, finalmente, descansó lánguidamente con el cuerpo laxo sobre Hisashi.

—…no te…vayas…—le pidió Kenji, la mejilla contra su hombro, sintiendo su pecho subiendo y bajando contra el cuerpo del otro. No tenía fuerzas para nada y temía sinceramente que, si se ponía de pie, sus rodillas no lo sostendrían.

— No me…quiero ir…—Mitsui habló contra su cabello. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y, si no salía en ese momento hacia Yokohama, estaría en serios problemas con su madre— ¿Te veré…mañana? —Fujima negó con la cabeza.

— Práctica —fue todo lo que dijo y Hisashi gruño bajo su aliento. Era en momentos como estos en los que deseaba que terminara el torneo para poder pasar más tiempo con él. De la nada Kenji rió.

— ¿Qué…pasa?

— Pensaba que…no sé ni cómo voy a entrenar mañana después…después de todo lo que hicimos hoy —Fujima explicó— Ni siquiera creo que pueda sentarme —ambos rieron aunque Mitsui no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable (sólo un poco).

— ¿Quejas?

— Yo no dije eso —y Kenji levantó el rostro para besarlo.

**—o0o—**

Al día siguiente Mitsui llegó tan feliz a la escuela que resultó casi aterrador. Cantaba y se reía solo, y ni siquiera la amenaza del profesor de biología de un examen sorpresa logró arruinar su buen humor (lo cual comenzó a hacer pensar a Norio y co. que extraterrestres habían secuestrado a su amigo y, esa persona sonriente era un cyborg maligno que buscaba matar a John Connor). Todo era maravilloso para Mitsui: el sol brillaba con más fuerza, Akagi era el mejor capitán en la historia de los capitanes, Hanamichi era en verdad talentoso, Rukawa era el mejor de los amigos y Ryota no era tan bajo.

— Mitsui me da miedo —comentó Miyagi, viendo a su _senpai_ reír como si fuese una gracia que el balón le diera de lleno en la cara.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? —quiso saber Hanamichi, inclinado a su lado para no levantar la voz.

— Una apuesta a que la causa de su buen humor tiene nombre y apellido —Ryota botó el balón.

— Ah —y Sakuragi ya no necesitó más explicaciones.

— Mitsui, ¿qué demonios te pasó en el hombro? —quiso saber Akagi, viendo algo rojo en su piel cerca del cuello de su tirador estrella de tres puntos, ¿y si estaba enfermo? Aquello sería catastrófico pero Hisashi rió como si la pregunta fuera lo más gracioso que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

— No me pasó nada.

— ¿Nada? —el capitán Gorila se acercó a él— Si estás lastimado y eso te afecta durante el próximo juego…—arrugó la frente cuando lo tuvo a escasos pasos de él— ¿Eso es una mordida?

— No te preocupes Akagi, no creo que Kenji tenga rabia —respondió con toda naturalidad logrando lo imposible, que Akagi se ruborizara. Y después de eso se terminaron las preguntas.

**—o0o—**

En Shoyo, el equipo de basketball se enfrentó a un fenómeno muy similar con un Fujima tan feliz que parecía brillar. Asistir a clases y permanecer sentado por horas había probado ser todo un reto; no lo había mentido a Mitsui y en verdad su trasero dolía y protestaba después de toda la actividad a la que había sido objeto durante el día anterior, pero ni siquiera esta pequeña incomodidad consiguió borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Sus amigas lo cuestionaron una y otra vez, muriendo por saber que lo tenía riendo solo y suspirando en los pasillos, pero no lograron sacarle nada además del hecho de que había pasado todo el domingo con su novio.

— Ken, te estuve marcando todo el día de ayer para decirte que Kainan venció a Ryonan durante el tiempo extra —Hanagata dijo, mientras hacían calentamiento en el gimnasio— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Pasé todo el día en casa —sonrió con toda la cara de que algo le estaba ocultando; sentado en el piso, piernas estiradas y abiertas e inclinándose sobre el lado derecho para alcanzar los dedos de sus pies.

— ¿Solo?

— No, con Hisa-chin —pareció relamerse como gato feliz al pronunciar su nombre y su mejor amigo estuvo seguro de que ya no quería preguntar más.

_Eso lo explica todo_ —suspiró Hanagata. Hasegawa llegó corriendo y recargó las manos en los hombros de su capitán, presionándolo hacía abajo para molestarlo pero Fujima cerró los ojos y exclamó de dolor.

— ¿Todavía te duele la muñeca? —quiso saber Hasegawa, soltándolo.

_La muñeca, sí claro_ —pensó Kenji a punto de reír. Su muñeca era lo último que le dolía ese día.

— No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió Hanagata.

— No quieres saber —le advirtió Fujima, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, e intrigando a Kazushi, pero antes de que su amigo pudiese decir algo...

— Si Kainan venció a Ryonan, ¿eso cómo nos deja? —preguntó Nagano, retomando el tema del juego del día anterior.

— Muy mal —admitió Fujima, manos en la espalda, alarmando al equipo con sus palabras— En estos momentos Ryonan y nosotros estamos en las mismas condiciones: un juego perdido y uno empatado, lo cual hace casi seguro que el uno y dos de este año sean Kainan y Shohoku —todos guardaron silencio, la atención completa del equipo sobre él.

— Pero esto aún no se termina —insistió Hasegawa— ¿Qué pasa si Ryonan vence a Shohoku y nosotros a Kainan?

Fujima no respondió enseguida. Lo ideal habría sido que Ryonan hubiese vencido a Kainan, eso habría terminado con la racha perfecta del príncipe de Kanagawa y les habría abierto una posibilidad a ellos para alcanzar los primeros lugares…pero ahora— _Ahora es casi seguro que nos eliminen a nosotros y a Ryonan_ —pero no quería desanimar a su equipo, además, nada estaba escrito aún.

— Tenemos que vencer a Kainan y por varios puntos de diferencia —Fujima habló al fin— A estas alturas es mejor si Shohoku gana, eso nos quitaría a Ryonan de encima con dos juegos perdidos y un empate.

— Pero aún si vencemos a Kainan, ellos tendrían 2 juegos ganados y uno perdido, exactamente igual que Shohoku si vence a Ryonan, y nosotros, en el mejor de los escenarios, uno perdido, un ganado y un empate —señaló Hanagata, entendiendo mejor que nadie la situación en la que se hallaban— Kainan y Shohoku siguen siendo el uno y dos.

Fujima se tomó un momento para ver a sus compañeros de equipo, uno a uno, y leyó lo mismo en todos los rostros— _Se están dando por vencidos aún antes de que el juego contra Kainan comience _—eso no podía ser y era su deber como _coach_ animarlos y devolverles el espíritu de lucha.

— Chicos, para pasar a las Nacionales no sólo hace falta haber ganado al menos 2 de 3 juegos, también se cuentan el número de canastas —les recordó Fujima— Hay que vencer a Kainan con una diferencia grande de puntos y aún tendremos posibilidades de pasar…Claro que, si creen que eso es imposible, entonces en este momento me comunico con los organizadores del torneo y mejor ni siquiera nos presentamos para jugar el sábado —todos, absolutamente todos, lo voltearon a ver como si hubiese mutado en algo azul, peludo y con lentes, frente a sus ojos.

— No tiene caso ir a cansarnos si están pensando que no podemos lograrlo —continuó Kenji— Si Kainan es tan difícil de derrotar, entonces vámonos al cine y dejamos de entrenar, ¿es eso lo que quieren?

Nadie le respondió y nadie se atrevió si quiera a verlo a los ojos. Lo que decía era cierto y les avergonzaba haber quedado como unos cobardes frente a él. Fujima tenía razón e incluso si no lograban calificar a las Nacionales, el simple hecho de vencer a Kainan, al mismo equipo que año con año barría la duela con ellos, sería todo un logro.

— Vamos a ganar este sábado —habló Itou de pronto— Lo haremos —y todo el equipo coreó su aprobación —Fujima sonrió. Sí, así debía ser.

**—o0o—**

Noi no sabía qué hacer. Se habían metido en tremendo problema y aún no sabía si quiera cómo había ocurrido— _Fue mi culpa, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada nada de esto habría ocurrido_ —aunque lo justo era decir que la culpa había sido del equipo completo por estar alardeando acerca del maravilloso _coach_ que tenían con las chicas de la secundaria. Al final, y siguiendo la voz de la mayoría, todo el equipo de basketball del Real Colegio San Pablo, mánager incluida, salieron ese miércoles de la escuela sin permiso, vistiendo aún sus uniformes de muñecas, sombreritos y mochilas en la espalda, para ir a buscar a Mitsui a Shohoku.

Fueron todo un espectáculo, caminando de la mano en cadenita siguiendo a una Noi que tuvo que detenerse varias veces para pedir direcciones, causando sensación con sus impecables modales entre los transeúntes y el dueño de la florería donde preguntó cómo llegar a Shohoku. Ninguna de las 11 había caminado sola por las calles de la ciudad, siempre salían en auto y con las hermanas, por las zonas más exclusivas, y el estar aquí las hacía ver aún más tiernas con sus expresiones de adorable espanto al no saber dónde estaban— _Las hermanas nos van a dar la reprimenda de nuestras vidas si se enteran de esto. _

Noi trató de no pensar mucho en ello, ya lidiaría con las hermanas si se llegaban a enterar. Al fin, cruzaron la avenida y llegaron a la preparatoria Shohoku, admiradas de que no hubiera un guardia en la entrada ni nadie que vigilara. No sabían bien qué hacer pero como nadie salía a ver qué deseaban, entraron. El alumnado entero detuvo lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo para verlas fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad, preguntándose si serían parte de algún programa de televisión (era demasiado bonitas para no serlo) ¿Estarían filmando algo en la escuela?

_Ya llegamos hasta acá, el resto no puede ser tan difícil_ —se dijo Noi.

— _Anou_…disculpe —se dirigió al primer estudiante que halló y al girarse el chico, se encontró de frente con Yohei. Se inclinó con toda educación y preguntó— ¿Pudiera indicarme cómo llegar al gimnasio de basketball?

— ¿El gimnasio de basketball? —Yohei vio con toda curiosidad el grupo de asustadas niñas escondidas detrás de Noi y aquello le recordó 2 cosas: cuando un grupo totalmente diferente compuesto por Tetsuo y sus canallas habían llegado a causar problemas preguntando también por el gimnasio, y las descripciones del equipo de basketball que entrenaba Mitsui. ¿Podría ser?— El gimnasio lo encuentran hacía la derecha —señaló.

— Muchas gracias —Noi se inclinó de nuevo y caminó con su hilera de niñas, levantando muchos _oww_, _aww_ y _kawaii_, a su paso. No les tomó mucho llegar a su destino y, una vez ahí, se encontraron con Akagi (quien ya había dejado las muletas) golpeando a Hanamichi mientras Ryota reía escandalosamente de sus desgracias.

— ¡No me digas Gorila! —los gritos de Akagi asustaron a las niñas y, como gatitos temblorosos se escondieron detrás de Noi, a quien las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Por ningún lado veía a Mitsui y dentro del gimnasio sólo había chicos con caras de pocos amigos que la intimidaron lo suficiente como para dejarla congelada en su sitio sin saber qué hacer.

— No me dejan pasar —se quejó Rukawa con su usual tono de flojera y Noi se apresuró a hacerse a un lado, disculpándose con torpeza. Fue entonces cuando el resto del equipo se percató de sus peculiares visitas, de pie en la entrada.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? —se preguntó Akagi, caminando hacia ellas— ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? –Noi y las niñas lo vieron como si se hubiese transformado en hombre lobo, y Rihoko y Aimé gritaron asustadas con ese timbre agudo y chillón tan característico de las niñas que les taladró el oído. Ryota rió (otra vez) y Akagi entrecerró los ojos. Esto siempre le pasaba, en su casa cada que abría la puerta la gente corría espantada.

— Las estás asustando, Gori —Hanamichi se les acercó con las manos dentro de los pantalones cortos. Noi era muy guapa y no perdió tiempo en aparecerse para ayudar en lo que pudiera— Chicas ¿acaso este talentoso las puede ayudar en algo? —las niñas se apretujaron aún más detrás de Noi.

— Chicos, por favor ¿dónde quedaron sus modales? —los reprendió Kogure, llegando a salvar el día— Una disculpa señoritas, ¿buscan a alguien?

— Si-siento mucho molestarlos —se inclinó Noi un poco más tranquila con Kogure (un poco)— Pero, estamos buscando a Mitsui-_senpai_.

— Mit…¡Ahhhhhh! Ustedes son del San Pablo —gritó Hanamichi señalándolas, pero el capitán Gorila lo golpeó. Esto de que sus chicos problema no tuvieran modales era de lo más bochornoso.

— Mitsui aún no llega —les informó Kogure, acomodando sus lentes— Está con el profesor de Inglés pero no debe tardar —las chicas lucieron desanimadas, Noi se giró para verlas y todas asintieron, no se darían por vencidas.

— En verdad que lamento mucho importunarlos —Noi habló de nuevo, con ese Japonés tan correcto, voz baja y dulce que los hacía sonar a todos como gamberros de lo peor— Pero, ¿sería posible que lo esperemos aquí?

— Claro, no hay ningún problema…¿verdad, Akagi? —el capitán Gorila suspiró.

— Ninguno, pueden esperar aquí —accedió.

— Muchas gracias —las chicas caminaron detrás de Noi y tomaron asiento junto a la pared, todas como pequeñas damas, las piernas dobladas de lado, alisando las faldas de sus uniformes y acomodando sus adorables mochilas (con todo tipo de muñequitos preciosos colgando de ellas) y esperaron.

— Son como un montón de muñecas —comentó Hanamichi en voz baja, jamás había visto niñas así y lo tenían fascinado— Aún no entiendo cómo fue que eligieron a alguien como Mit-chi para entrenarlas.

— Ni yo —admitió Akagi, ¿en qué estaba pensando la Madre Superiora? Si él tuviera una hija así al último que querría cerca de ella sería a Mitsui. Y su mente invocó la imagen de un Mitsui con cabello largo, mala leche sin 3 dientes acompañado de su pandilla.

— La mayor es muy bonita —comentó Ryota hablando de Noi, quien ayudaba a Sara a colocarse un moño que se le había caído de su cabello rizado.

— Ni se te ocurra —lo amenazó Akagi, señalándolo con el índice, nervioso al tenerlas ahí— ¿Dónde demonios está Ayako cuando se le necesita? —pero ni Ayako ni Haruko aparecieron, la práctica comenzó sin que uno sólo en el equipo pudiera comportarse de forma natural con semejante público (les daba miedo hasta estornudar) ninguno había visto nunca niñas tan delicadas, bonitas y femeninas, y aquello los tenía moviéndose como si tuvieran pies de cemento.

— ¡Akagi! Préstame tus apuntes de Inglés —llegó gritando Mitsui, estirando los brazos al frente— El maldito profesor pretende que…—pero guardó silencio de golpe al ver ahí a sus niñas.

— ¡_Sensei_! —exclamaron las 10 al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazarlo, casi tirándolo en el proceso. La más alta le llegaba debajo del pecho, lo cual hacía aquella escena de lo más tierna.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Ayako, llegando al fin junto con Haruko y sus amigas— ¡_Ow_! ¡Que bonitas! —exclamaron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

— El equipo de Mitsui vino a visitarlo —explicó Ryota, feliz de tener un pretexto para hablar con Ayako.

— Son tan lindas —exclamó Haruko encantada, sonriendo con las manos en las mejillas.

— Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Mitsui, y las 10 levantaron la cabeza y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo— ¡Basta! —levantó la voz y todas guardaron silencio— Martha, ¿qué pasó?

— Tenemos un problema, _sensei_ —respondió Martha con urgencia, como si fuera caso de vida o muerte— Los jóvenes de la preparatoria Ryokufu están molestando a Noi-chi y nos metimos un lío esta mañana. ¡Tiene que ayudarnos _sensei_! —dio dos brincos.

— ¿Qué lío? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Y quiénes son los de la preparatoria Ryokufu? —Mitsui estaba perdido y un poco mareado, y sin darse cuenta, ya tenía a todo el equipo de basketball al pendiente de lo que ocurría.

— Yo te explico, _senpai_ —Noi se acercó con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo— Hay una señorita en mi salón de clases, Fujikawa Eri, que siempre me ha hecho la vida difícil; su novio, Okita Michael, está en el equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Ryokufu …

— La preparatoria Ryokufu es una preparatoria únicamente de varones —explicó Aimé y Hanamichi rió sin ruido. Tenía un concepto muy malo de las escuelas de varones gracias al _manga_— Y el papá de Eri es el dueño de la escuela.

— ¿Es una preparatoria? —quiso saber Mitsui y las niñas asintieron— Y si tienen equipo de basketball, ¿cómo es que no están en el torneo?

— Porque es un colegio tan exclusivo como el nuestro —explicó Chiara— El director, igual que la hermana Williams, no los deja mezclarse con otras escuelas de un nivel inferior —y todo el equipo de Shohoku, Ayako y Haruko incluidas entrecerraron los ojos. En pocas palabras les habían dicho plebeyos.

— Bien, Eri le hace _bullying_ a Noi-chi, ¿y qué tiene que ver el novio aquí? —Mistui seguía sin entender.

— Esta mañana, estábamos las chicas y yo platicando en los jardines cuando Eri llegó, se burló de nosotras y dijo que su novio era tan buen jugador que si quisiera podría estar en la NBA —continuó Noi— Y…bueno…_eto_…—se sonrojó y vio sus manos.

— No nos dejamos y le respondimos que nuestro _coach_ era todavía mejor —intervino Rihoko, una niña de cabello negro y lacio peinado en dos medias coletitas, orgullosamente y el resto la apoyó— El problema es que Eri nos retó a un uno-a-uno entre su novio y nuestro _coach_, ósea usted _sensei_.

— Y no pudimos negarnos o seguiría molestando a Noi-chi —continuó Alice, una niña de baja estatura cabello corto y obscuro con grandes ojos grises— _Sensei_, por favor, tiene que venir y vencer al novio de Eri este viernes, o nos hará la vida imposible —y todo el equipo coreó al mismo tiempo 'por favor.' Mitsui suspiró pesadamente.

_¡Que problema!_ —pensó, rascando su cabeza y viendo los enormes ojos brillantes de todo su equipo sobre él.

— ¿Un uno-a-uno? —todas las niñas asintieron— ¿Este viernes? —asintieron de nuevo y suspiró— ¿Dónde y a qué hora? —las niñas iba a gritar y brincar de la emoción pero…

— Espera un momento —habló Akagi, interviniendo por primera vez desde que la plática comenzó— No estás considerando esto seriamente ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Mitsui— No creo que vencer a un engreído de preparatoria sea difícil para mí —dijo con toda arrogancia y las niñas comenzaron a gritar y a brincar emocionadas. Akagi sacudió la cabeza.

— Olvídalo Mitsui, es demasiado arriesgado.

— _Anou_…disculpe —Noi habló con toda timidez, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar cuando Akagi la volteó a ver— Yo sé que estoy siendo una molestia pero prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo, es sólo cuestión 15 o 20 minutos, lo prometo —se inclinó respetuosamente y Akagi se rascó la cabeza apenado.

— Señorita, el problema no es el tiempo que le quite a Mitsui —explicó el capitán Gorila suavizando la voz— El problema es que jugamos contra Ryonan este domingo, si Mitsui se lastima jugando el viernes va a ser adiós a nuestro sueño de pasar a las Nacionales —Mitsui no lo había pensado así hasta que Akagi lo señaló.

_Y tiene razón, es arriesgarme a sufrir una lesión y quedar fuera del juego pero…_—pero el sólo ver las expresiones de las niñas y de Noi fue suficiente para partirle su corazón. Ellas entendían y sabían lo importante que era para su _coach_ pasar a las Nacionales (ya les había hablado de su sueño logrando emocionarlas al extremo) y, a pesar de ser pequeñas, sabían que lo que ellas pedían era una molestia. Noi lo entendió mejor que las demás y por un instante pareció que lloraría.

— Lo entiendo —asintió sin verlos, apretando los puños sobre su regazo— Y…y…lamento mucho haber venido a…molestar —su voz tembló.

— Dile a la tal Eri que nos vemos el viernes —dijo Mitsui y Noi levantó el rostro para verlo— Voy a jugar contra su novio —Sakuragi y Miyagi aplaudieron, las niñas brincaron y gritaron, pero Akagi no lució contento.

— Mitsui…

— No va a pasarme nada —le aseguró Hisashi a su capitán como si pudiera ver el futuro— Pero no puedo dejar que molesten a mis chicas —y las mencionadas chicas gritaron con más fuerza y lo abrazaron (Noi incluida) haciéndolo sonrojar.

* * *

**N/A**: Explicaciones:

1_. Kawaii:_ lindo, tierno, adorable.

2. Como recordaran la preparatoria Ryokufu es la escuela que salió en la OVA 3 de Slam Dunk, decidí cambiarle un poco la historia a esa OVA para incluirla aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Les debo una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero me enfermé (y bien enferma) casi pasé dos semanas con fiebre, pero ya estoy mejor y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias!


	18. Chapter 18

**—Capítulo 18—**

— ¿Aceptaste competir en un uno-a-uno contra un chico del que no sabes nada? —Fujima no daba crédito al escuchar las noticias. Mistui le había llamado camino de vuelta a su casa, después de la práctica de esa tarde, encontrando a Kenji en casa de Hanagata donde pasaría la noche preparando la exposición de Historia que el profesor amenazaba contaría como la mitad de su calificación— Hisashi, perdóname que te lo diga pero estoy de acuerdo con Akagi, ¿qué va a suceder si te lesionas? Shohoku no puede perder el domingo y lo sabes perfectamente.

Ahora Fujima comenzaba a sonar como su madre, un poco más y alcanzaría el súper poder de voltronizarse, y la realización de aquello lo asustó tanto como lo sorprendió, tomándole más tiempo del normal el responder:

— Ken, no me regañes. Entiendo la situación perfectamente pero tú no viste a mis chicas —recordó los ojos de Noi, cristalinos y brillantes a punto de llorar— No puedo abandonarlas, confían en mí y no las voy a dejar solas — Fujima suspiró, caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación de su mejor amigo, alejándose las voces y risas de las hermanas de Toru.

— Siempre he dicho que eres más dulce de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir —cerró la puerta de cristal tras él.

— ¡Ey! —protestó como si lo hubiese insultado a él y a toda su familia, cambiándose el celular de oreja.

— ¿Dónde y a qué hora es el encuentro? —se rindió Kenji, recargando los codos en el barandal del balcón.

— Este viernes, 4 de la tarde en la preparatoria Ryokufu…¿puedes venir? —quiso saber Mitsui, la suplica en su voz traicionando sus sentimientos dejando ver lo mucho que ansiaba verlo. Si Fujima lo acompañaba sentía que podía con cualquiera.

_Aunque sé muy bien que estoy siendo infantil_ —el sábado Shoyo jugaba contra Kainan, y sabía que Kenji tenía mucho por hacer, entre los entrenamientos y la lesión de su muñeca (sin mencionar que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina) Y ya le había quitado demasiado tiempo el fin de semana (aunque ninguno de los dos diría que ése había sido tiempo mal invertido, claro que no) pero aún sabiendo esto no lo podía evitar.

Fujima suspiró del otro lado de la línea, podía sentir la urgencia en la voz de Hisashi como podía sentir el aire frío contra su piel, la necesidad de que estuviera a su lado, además de que (la verdad sea dicha) él deseaba acompañarlo. Después de lo que habían vivido el fin de semana ya no se sentía capaz de vivir lejos de él, era una necesidad que brotaba desde lo más hondo de su alma, una urgencia por pasar cada segundo a su lado. Así que, a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones y del hecho de que Hanagata lo mataría, se encontró a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza…

— Sí —respondió sin saber cómo iba a dejar a su equipo un día antes del juego de sus vidas.

— ¡Genial! —Mitsui sonrió como si se hubiese ganado la lotería, acomodando la maleta en su hombro antes de detenerse en la esquina, esperando a que la luz cambiara a rojo.

— Hisa-chin, un consejo —Fujima agregó con toda seriedad, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro— Pídele a Rukawa que juegue contigo, uno-a-uno, mañana. Yo lo haría pero no tengo tiempo para ir hasta Yokohama y…

— No te preocupes —lo interrumpió Mitsui— Ya te he quitado demasiado tiempo, además debes descansar tu muñeca.

— Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar del tal Okita…y no Souji —el comentario hizo reír a Hisashi— Te envío lo que encuentre por email.

— Gracias…¿Ken?

— Dime.

— No he dejado de pensar en lo de el domingo pasado —agregó Mitsui casi ronroneando y, aún sin verlo, supo que Fujima sonreía.

— Ni yo —¿quién podría dejar de pensar en algo así? Su sueño se había hecho realidad y no hacía más que suspirar ensoñadoramente y sonreír por aparentemente nada para consternación de sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Cuándo crees que…podamos vernos de nuevo? —ese 'vernos' estaba cargado de un doble sentido que no pasó desapercibido para Kenji.

— Hisashi, si por mí fuera, tomaba un tren ahora mismo para Yokohama pero nuestros partidos son este fin de semana y los exámenes finales comienzan el lunes —le recordó, escuchando a Mitsui gruñir y protestar. Con todo gusto dejaría todo para correr al lado de Hisashi, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era más poderoso que sus hormonas…al menos eso quería creer.

— ¿Estás diciendo que voy a pasar 2 semanas sin tocarte? —pateó una roca en la calle.

— Sobrevivirás.

— Lo dudo —suspiró. ¡Malditas finales, malditos exámenes, y malditos padres de Fujima por haber elegido vivir en Yamato. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza— Ken, si juegas este sábado ¿te quedas a dormir de nuevo en mi casa? —Fujima le leyó la mente con la misma facilidad que si fuese la primera plana del periódico.

— Hisa-chin, no vamos a hacer el amor un día antes del partido contra Kainan —le dejó en claro.

— ¿Por qué? —estaba a punto de tirarse al piso y hacer un berrinche como niño de 5 años.

— Porque este lunes pasé serios problemas durante el entrenamiento, mi trasero no dejaba de palpitar —aquello hizo reír a Mitsui.

— Bien, tú ganas —suspiró, nada convencido.

— Te lo voy a compensar —le prometió Fujima en un tono de voz que envió chispas por todo su cuerpo, y eso dio por terminada la discusión.

**—o0o—**

Tal y como Fujima prometió al día siguiente le envió a Mitsui todo lo que descubrió acerca del infame Okita Michael, pero la información no hizo nada feliz a su novio. Le envió a su correo electrónico un artículo que encontró en la web acerca de este chico, con padre Japonés pero madre estadounidense, que había jugado por un año en los EEUU y tenía un nivel muy bueno de basketball (o según aseguraba el artículo que incluso llegaba tan lejos como para decir que, varias autoridades del basketball en los EEUU ya estaban interesadas en Okita Michael).

— A como yo veo esto —comentó Ryota con el teléfono nuevo de Mitsui en la mano (él y Fujima tenían ahora teléfonos iguales con un contrato que les permitía hacer llamadas sin costo adicional entre ellos) leyendo la nota acerca de Okita Michael— Te metiste en un problema serio, Mitsui.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿qué no puedo derrotarlo? —rezongó Hisashi. Como siempre había llegado corriendo después de su clase en el San Pablo donde sus niñas estaban tan emocionadas por la competencia del viernes que ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso (ya había visitado a su viejo amigo el sanitario unas 2 veces en la última hora). No podía perder, eso no era opción en esos momentos, las niñas creían en él con una fe ciega que él sólo había disfrutado con Fujima y lo tenían aterrado.

_Cargar con las ilusiones de niñas así es más pesado de lo que parece_ —se dijo.

— Sólo digo que no será fácil —Miyagi le lanzó el teléfono de vuelta.

— Mit-chi, nosotros iremos a apoyarte —Hanamichi se detuvo frente a él, brazos en jarras— Y claro que, si el tal Okita es mucho para ti, siempre puedes dejar que este talentoso se haga cargo —rió con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Tsk! No molestes —Mitsui guardó el celular en su maleta— Ya sabes que el jugador más importante de este equipo…

— ¡Soy yo! —hablaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, y hubiesen continuado sacando chispas con la mirada, gruñendo y alegando que cada uno de ellos era la estrella de Shohoku y clamando lo indispensables que eran, de no haber sido porque Rukawa llegó…estornudando para completo terror de Akagi.

— ¿Estás enfermo, Rukawa? —lo cuestionó de inmediato el capitán Gorila.

— No…¡_achú_! —sacó un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo— Es sólo catarro.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez sea mejor que vayas al médico —insistió Akagi, pero el _super-rookie_ sacudió la cabeza.

**—o0o—**

El entrenamiento de ese día dio inició y Mitsui se debatió varios minutos no sabiendo si seguir el consejo de Fujima. No le causaba ni la más mínima gracia pedirle ayuda a Rukawa, y en su necedad habría ignorando las palabras de Kenji de no ser porque en verdad estaba conciente de que no podía perder— _Las chicas están tan emocionadas que dijeron estaban pintando una manta con mi nombre para irme a apoyar el viernes_ —una vez más sintió que le estrujaban el estómago. Sabía que era un buen jugador, lo sabía, pero 2 años sin jugar eran mucho tiempo.

_Ni hablar_ —suspiró, botando el balón un par de veces tratando de aclarar sus ideas y de obligar a sus manos que dejasen de temblar. Jugar contra Miyagi o Hanamichi no sería un reto tan grande para él y Akagi estaba lastimado. Sí, tenía que admitir que Kenji tenía razón y debía ser el _super-rookie_— _Además, Rukawa tiene casi la misma altura que el tal Okita, sólo 5 cm menos_.

— ¡Rukawa! —Mitsui caminó hacía él, el balón bajo el brazo, e interrumpiendo el tiro de Kaede— Juega conmigo —pidió para completa sorpresa de todo el equipo, quienes dejaron de hacer lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo para verlos.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron Ryota y Hanamichi, levantando los puños cerrados— ¡Apuesten algo! —gritaron a coro.

— Si Mit-chi gana, el zorro de Rukawa hará lo que él quiera por un día —gritó Sakuragi, riendo escandalosamente.

— _Dou ahou_ —suspiró Kaede, girando los ojos cansado. ¿Por qué no se conseguían una vida y dejaban en paz la suya?

— Sakuragi, n-no creo que e-eso sea una buena idea —Kogure llegó corriendo y tartamudeando, queriendo evitar más problemas— ¡Akagi! Di algo —pero el capitán Gorila se cruzó de brazos.

— Déjalos Kogure, que hagan lo que quieran —él ya estaba cansado de cuidarlos y por una vez no quería saber nada. Kogure casi se cayó hacia atrás de la impresión.

— ¿Anzai-_sensei_? —el vice-capitán pidió ayuda.

— ¡Jo-jo-jo! Déjalos Kogure-kun, está bien —le aseguró el _coach_. Sakuragi y Miyagi brincaron emocionados y a Kogure no le quedó de otra más que resignarse.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Retomamos nuestra vieja apuesta? —Mitsui sonrió burlonamente, sosteniéndole la mirada como depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa— Claro que si le tienes que pedir permiso a Akira…

— Bien, acepto —Hanamichi y Ryota aplaudieron.

— Estúpidos —suspiró Akagi, volviendo a sus ejercicios. Ahora que ya había dejado las muletas tenía que irse preparando poco a poco para el partido del domingo.

**—o0o—**

Ganarle a Rukawa no fue sencillo y, algo que Mitsui jamás diría en voz alta, era que Kaede era realmente bueno (muy bueno). Compitieron por media hora, acordando que ganaría quien encestara primero 10 puntos, y pronto se hicieron de un público enorme, no sólo de sus compañeros de equipo y los usuales (la _gang_ de Sakuragi, los amigos de Mitsui y Haruko y sus amigas) también llegaron las _fan-girls_ de Rukawa, y otro enorme grupo de chicas para ver a Mitsui (ahí descubrieron que Hisashi también tenía ahora su propio club de _fan-girls_). Incluso los del equipo de béisbol y voleibol llegaron corriendo, armando tal escándalo que otros profesores se asomaron para ver qué ocurría.

Fue un encuentro que los tuvo a todos al borde de sus asientos gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganas (menos después de semejante apuesta) y se defendieron y atacaron con absolutamente todo lo que sabían. Rukawa demostró porqué era el novato del año y Mitsui porque había sido el MVP de la secundaria. Pero, después de 30 minutos, mucho discutir y de casi agarrarse a golpes, Akagi tuvo que intervenir y dar por buena la última canasta de 3 puntos de Mitsui, con lo él ganó el encuentro para diversión de muchos y completa frustración de Rukawa.

Hanamichi rió tanto que cayó sobre la duela, rodando y golpeándola sin poder detenerse, feliz como si Haruko hubiese aceptado salir con él. ¡Al fin! El odiado Rukawa tendría su merecido y él estaba listo (con palomitas y refresco) para sentarse en primera fila y ser testigo de su humillación a manos de Mitsui. Ryota no tenía nada contra Rukawa pero la risa de Sakuragi era contagiosa y pronto él también rió sin poder parar. Ayako tan sólo sacudía la cabeza, sonriendo y pensando qué tantas cosas pondría su _senpai_ a hacer al pobre Kaede, Kogure rió nerviosamente y Akagi los ignoró.

Rukawa no estaba feliz (por obvias razones) pero no dijo nada, al menos enfrentaría su derrota con orgullo, aunque él insistía que, la única razón por la que había perdido, era porque estaba resfriado. Y Mitsui habría alardeado hasta ya no poder que él había vencido, de no ser porque le dio mucho trabajo hacerlo, y en algún punto había incluso dudado de si en verdad podía ganar. ¿Qué pasaría si el tal Okita era mejor que el _super-rookie_? Después de todo, el artículo que Fujima le envió decía que era tan bueno que incluso había llamado la atención de la NBA.

_No sirve de nada que me atormente con esas ideas, y si en verdad es tan bueno como dicen, entonces sólo hay una solución_ —ese día Mitsui se quedó a practicar hasta tarde, haciéndole compañía a un Hanamichi que aún continuaba con su entrenamiento especial para realizar tiros debajo de la canasta (aún debía completar 120 tiros ese día y no se marcharía hasta lograrlo). La primera hora ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, cada quien demasiado concentrado en sus propios problemas, hasta que el pelirrojo se hartó de tanto silencio y se giró para ver como su _senpai_ jugaba contra un rival imaginario.

— Vas en serio contra el _Gaijin_ —señaló Sakuragi, sacándose la playera en un pobre intento de combatir el calor. Oficialmente era verano y el calor ya se estaba comenzando a sentir con toda su furia; a pesar de ser de noche, el gimnasio era como un sauna, y el haber abierto todas las puertas y ventanas no les había ayudado mucho. Mitsui encestó una vez más y se giró para verlo, escuchando el tan familiar sonido del balón botando sobre la duela, alejándose de ellos.

— Tengo que… no puedo… decepcionar a… las chicas… —jadeó, inclinándose al frente para descansar las manos sobre los muslos. Hanamichi recogió un balón que había rodado cerca de él y se acercó a Mitsui.

— Yo puedo jugar contra ti —se ofreció, por una vez sin gritar y sin alardear de lo buen basquetbolista que era— Ya terminé con mis tiros del día de hoy.

— Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar —Mitsui se enderezó, manos en la espalda y sus ojos sobre el reloj de la pared— Ya van a dar las 11 de la noche.

— No estoy cansado —y Hisashi le creyó. En ocasiones pensaba que no había manera de agotar al pelirrojo, lo había visto tirar sin descanso casi por un día entero y a lo mucho que llegaba era a quejarse de hambre— Mit-chi ¿por qué no está el Suplente entrenando contigo?

— No tiene tiempo…y sigue lesionado —respiró hondo y cuando volteó a ver a Hanamichi vio que era sincero en su oferta de ayudarlo— ¿Seguro que puedes jugar contra mí? —encontró fuerzas para lanzar toda la arrogancia que fue capaz de invocar en esos momentos y Sakuragi sonrió.

— No creas que seré tan fácil de vencer como ese zorro —sonrió confiado— Además, a mí tampoco me gustaría verte perder —aquello intrigó a Mitsui.

— ¿Y eso? —quiso saber y Hanamichi se encogió de hombros.

— Debe ser agradable que niñas como ellas te vean como a su ídolo —admitió para completa sorpresa de su _senpai_— No tengo hermanos y a veces eso me hizo sentir solo…hasta que conocí a Yohei y los demás, pero, ese día que las chicas vinieron a buscarte…No sé, me hicieron sentir algo —le sostuvo la mirada— Así que no voy a permitir que las decepciones —Mitsui le sonrió agradecido.

**—o0o—**

Llegó el tan esperado viernes, después de que Mitsui pasara cada minuto libre que tenía entrenando, ya fuera con Sakuragi (quien repentinamente se convirtió en su nuevo mejor amigo) o solo en una cancha no muy lejos de su casa con Norio y co. como su publico fiel, bromeando con él y dándole ánimos (Nori incluso pretendió jugar contra él, lo cual resultó ser de lo más hilarante…o triste, dependiendo de cómo se viera). Fujima logró convencer a Hanagata de que lo supliera en el entrenamiento del viernes, claro que no sin antes rogar por horas pues, en cuanto mencionó la palabra mágica 'Mitsui,' Toru no sólo se negó sino que también lo reprendió.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Ken? Jugamos contra Kainan mañana ¿y tú planeas escaparte con tu novio hoy? —la ceja de Hanagata tembló tanto como la de Akagi.

— Lo sé, lo sé… pero Toru —rogó en el patio del colegio— No puedo dejar a Hisashi, me necesita.

— Yo creo que ya está bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo —Hanagata no estaba conmovido— Ken, tú jamás habías hecho esto, saltarte entrenamientos, clases y faltar a juegos importantes —agregó, hablando del juego entre Kainan y Ryonan— No me sorprendería saber que tus notas bajaron también —Hanagata le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo a que le mintiera.

— Está bien, lo admito, casi me reprueban en Biología…No me veas así, al final me repuse con el trabajo de investigación —guardaron silencio, escuchando como el aire sacudías las hojas del árbol sobre sus cabezas— No me regañes Toru, ¿no cuenta el hecho de que sea feliz?

_¿Por cuánto tiempo?_ —quiso preguntar Hanagata pero no pudo, no podía ser tan cruel con alguien a quien consideraba casi su hermano. Suspiró.

— Bien, tú ganas, pero que quede muy en claro que estoy haciendo esto contra mi voluntad —dijo con toda seriedad pero Fujima lo ignoró, demasiado feliz para escuchar palabras en contra.

— Eres el mejor ¿te lo había dicho? —y Hanagata no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Y tú de lo peor.

— Toru, dime algo ¿en verdad no te da gusto verme contento? —insistió Fujima y Hanagata suspiró, pasando ambas manos por su cabello.

— Ken, honestamente, ¿quieres escuchar la verdad? ¿qué es lo que en realidad pienso? —tan sólo por el tono de voz Fujima supo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Tomó asiento en una de las jardineras, justo debajo del frondoso árbol, preparándose para el golpe.

— Dispara.

— Bien —Hanagata dejó la mochila a sus pies y tomó asiento a su lado— Me asusta verte tan feliz porque, cuando Mitsui te rompa el corazón, no estoy seguro de que puedas recuperarte de nuevo —Fujima asintió, se había imaginado algo así. Entendía porqué su amigo llegaba a esa conclusión, más después de lo que vivieron juntos, pero ahora estaba seguro de que su relación con Mitsui no terminarían mal, no esta vez.

_Aún así no hay forma de que Toru lo entienda…al menos no tan pronto, sin importar lo que yo pudiera decirle_ —pensó, infinitamente agradecido con su mejor amigo por cuidarlo y preocuparse por él de esa manera.

— Pero —continuó Hanagata, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Ésta será la última vez que te diga algo así —Fujima parpadeó confundido— No es bonito que te estén recordando la peor etapa de tu vida todos los días, y eso es lo único que he hecho desde que tú y Mitsui volvieron. Además…—le sonrió— En verdad creo que ahora eres más fuerte de lo que eras hace dos años. Si tú quieres seguir al lado de ese patán yo ya no diré nada más en contra, pero eso sí, me quedaré a tu lado para lo que me necesites —Fujima le sonrió y asintió— Sólo que no se te haga costumbre estar faltando.

— Tienes mi palabra de que no será así —le aseguró.

**—o0o—**

Fujima no sólo tuvo que faltar al entrenamiento, también tuvo saltarse la última hora de clase para poder llegar a Yokohama a tiempo (lo cual tampoco hizo muy feliz a Hanagata). Corrió del colegio a la estación del tren y, en cuanto llegó a Shohoku, se encontró con Mitsui en la salida, listo para marchar con Norio, sus amigos (su enorme estandarte de Mit-chan) Hanamichi con su _gang_, Haruko, Ryota y Rukawa (quien todavía estornudaba cada 5 minutos y dependiendo más de los pañuelos desechables que del aire para vivir) Akagi estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de histeria, ¿y si su As no podía jugar ese domingo?

— Me encantó tu playera —dijo Fujima, a modo de saludo, cuando vio a Mitsui vestido con una playera blanca, mostrando un súper héroe, en versión caricatura _super_-_deformed,_ sosteniendo una soga que se perdía en el lado derecho. Mitsui sonrió y Haruko se desbarató en _ows_ y _aws_ al notar que Kenji vestía una playera blanca con otro súper héroe, en la misma versión, pero atado, completando el dibujo.

— ¿Así o más cursis? —se quejó Ryota, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Suplente? Creí que estabas ocupado —quiso saber Hanamichi, caminando con todo el grupo rumbo a la parada del autobús.

— Lo estoy, pero no podía dejar a Hisashi solo en esto —lo tomó de la mano para fascinación de Haruko y consternación de todos los demás. Norio sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a este lado de su amigo.

— ¿Ya estás mejor de la muñeca? —quiso saber Ryota, cambiando el tema y Kenji asintió.

— Mucho mejor. Listo para derrotar a Maki y quedarme con el título del mejor PG de la prefectura —lo molestó a propósito, haciendo a Miyagi reír sin ruido.

— Eso lo veremos —curioso, Ryota había comenzado las Regionales pensando en Fujima y Maki como sus oponentes a vencer para ser el mejor PG de Kanagawa, pero ahora había aprendido a apreciar a Kenji; era divertido platicar con él y, lo mejor de todo, es que daba consejos realmente geniales.

_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Primero Mitsui me manda al hospital y ahora su novio termina siendo mi amigo_ —Miyagi sonrió, viendo como Mitsui pagaba el pasaje de Fujima al subir al autobús.

**—o0o—**

Llegaron a la preparatoria Ryokufu después de un viaje de casi 40 minutos en autobús. Ninguno había ido nunca y tuvieron que detenerse varias veces a preguntar, por más que a Mitsui aquello le molestara a sobremanera (prefería dar de vueltas por 3 horas antes de tener que pedir ayuda, pero por suerte lo ignoraron). Hisashi no se sorprendió de ver que éste era un colegio tan grande y tan exclusivo como el Real Colegio San Pablo— _Ya esperaba algo así_ —pensó, caminando con su público curioso al interior después de pasar por el interrogatorio del guardia de la entrada, quien los había tratado como si fuesen terroristas.

Sus niñas del San Pablo ya se hallaban ahí, listas y sumamente entusiasmadas, sus gritos emocionados y ese chillón y estridente _¡SENSEI!_ eran inconfundibles; pronto se reunió con ellas en un hermoso jardín cerca de la entrada, sonriendo al ver que lucían como manifestación de muñecas gracias a la manta que sostenían entre 3. Todas vestían con ropa de civil, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Hisashi, acostumbrado a verlas con uniforme o en ropa deportiva, e incluso él debía admitir que en vestidos lucían 3 veces más adorables.

— ¡_Kawaii_! —exclamó Haruko, a un paso de abrazarlas a todas.

— ¡_Sensei_!

— ¡_Senpai_! —Noi se le acercó, feliz y emocionada, con un bonito vestido beige con puntos negros de mangas cortas y holgadas, cinturón y un moño negro en la espalda, zapatos bajos negros con un moño al frente. Lucía hermosa y Ryota comenzó a reír como retrasado— _Senpai_, muchas gracias por venir —se inclinó— Se que es una molestia pero…

— Nada, Noi-chi. Está bien —le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas. En ocasiones a Mitsui lo invadía un impulso malsano por tomar a Noi de los brazos y sacudirla diciendo "no seas tan educada, grita y maldice" pero estaba seguro que las hermanas no se lo tomarían a bien.

— _Sensei_ —Martha llegó brincando, sonriendo, emocionada y extremadamente contenta— Te hicimos una manta, mira —y entre Fernanda, Hiromi y Kei estiraron una enorme manta rosa con letras brillantes en plata que decía "Mitsui-sensei" y alrededor había balones y estrellas.

_Al menos no dice Mit-chan_ —pensó aliviado y absolutamente conmovido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿qué piensas, _sensei_? —preguntó Martha, en ese tono donde la única respuesta posible era "maravilloso" y todas las niñas lo vieron fijamente.

— Es genial, muchas gracias —respondió con honestidad y las niñas brincaron contentas.

— Las chicas trabajaron toda la semana en ella —le informó Noi, recordándolas durantes sus recesos y horas libres pintando la manta y haciendo un desastre de pintura y brillantina. La prefecta de los dormitorios ya las había reprendido por terminar con pegamento hasta en las orejas.

— _Sensei_ —Sara corrió para detenerse frente a él, ansiosa por llamar su atención— Me corté un dedo, ve —le mostró su índice cubierto por una bandita.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Mitsui se inclinó al frente para verla.

— La puerta atrapó mi dedo —explicó la niña con un puchero.

— Alguien va a tener que patear esa puerta para enseñarle modales —Sara sonrió feliz.

— ¡Wow! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Mitsui podía ser así? —exclamó Takamiya, dándole voz a lo que todos (incluyendo a Fujima) estaban pensando. Quien quiera que viera a Mitsui no pensaría que podía ser tan paternal con niñas de primaria y eso, una vez más, le ganó puntos con Kenji. Ryota le sacó una fotografía porque estaba seguro nadie se lo iba a creer.

— ¿Sabes Hisashi? —Fujima se le acercó, atrapando la atención de las niñas— Cuando me hablaste de tu equipo de basketball, nunca me imaginé que fueran chicas tan lindas —les sonrió de forma adorable y las niñas rieron apenadas, Noi se ruborizó.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Fernanda y 11 pares de ojos se detuvieron sobre su _sensei_.

¡_Kuso_! —maldijo Mitsui. Su público lo vio expectante, los chicos de Shohoku esperando para ver qué inventaba y las niñas sinceramente intrigadas.

— Él es…_er-_-…es…

— Sí, _senpai_ ¿quién es él? —lo molestó Ryota, haciendo reír a Hanamichi.

— Es, _em_-

— Mi nombre es Fujima Kenji —su novio salió a su rescate, con esos impecables modales y amabilidad que le habían ganado un club de fans— Es un placer.

— Kasahara Noi —se presentó la mánager, lo cual dio inicio a una avalancha de presentaciones formales por parte de absolutamente todos los presentes. Les tomó un rato para que incluso Rukawa diera su nombre en medio de una serie de estornudos, y entonces...

— ¿Dónde está el famoso Okita Michael? —quiso saber Mitsui, caminando con las chicas y sus curiosos a través de los jardines. Yuki corrió y lo tomó de la mano, justo en medio de su _coach_ y Fujima, otra ansiosa por estar cerca de él.

— En el gimnasio de basketball —respondió Noi con prontitud, trotando para poder caminar a la misma velocidad que él, midiendo 1.60 m le era difícil seguirle el paso, cosa que Mitsui siempre olvidaba— No hemos visto a Eri desde que llegamos pero dijo que nos esperaría ahí.

Y cuando llegaron al gimnasio de basketball (que resultó ser como el del San Pablo, es decir, mejor que los estadios donde ellos jugaban en el torneo) los recibió una multitud enorme, casi como si toda la preparatoria de Ryokufu estuviera ahí junto con todas las amigas de Eri (y la chica parecía ser realmente popular pues el lugar estaba a reventar)— _¿Qué demonios…?_ —la pregunta flotó sobre las cabezas de todos los recién llegados, incluidas las chicas, fue como haber entrado a la dimensión desconocida.

— ¡Y aquí llega el retador! —gritó Eri en el micrófono. Era una jovencita de 15 años, cabello corto, negro y ojos obscuros, con un entallado y pequeñísimo vestido color verde, sin hombros. Se hallaba de pie al centro de la cancha señalando la entrada en la que Mitsui se encontraba de pie, confundido y sorprendido, al igual que el resto. De la nada un reflector lo iluminó como si fuese escenario de teatro.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó Mitsui mientras la gente gritaba y abucheaba pero Noi simplemente negó con la cabeza, tan perdida como él. En el centro de la cancha Eri le cedió el micrófono a uno de sus amigos, un chico de cabello castaño y corto llamado Katsumi (y que a Mitsui le resultó vagamente familiar) quien tomó el papel de comentarista.

— Señoras y señores bienvenidos al encuentro de esta tarde entre nuestro amado capitán y jugador estrella, recién llegado de los Estados Unidos: ¡Ooooookita Michael! —Katsumi señaló la esquina derecha, como si fuese encuentro de box, y un joven tan alto como Sendoh, rubio y ojos azules, se levantó para saludar, recibiendo los aplausos histéricos del público.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —exclamó Ryota, viéndolo todo como si se tratara de una broma.

— En la otra esquina —continuó Katsumi, al centro de la cancha— El retador, _coach_ del equipo del primaria del Real Colegio San Pablo: ¡Mitsuiiiiii Hisashi! —y una vez más lo abuchearon.

— Eri…eres una…—Noi gruñó graciosamente, inflando las mejillas y apretando los puños a sus costados. No estaba acostumbrada a insultar pero con todo gusto lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido las palabras correctas para expresar toda su ira— Lo siento tanto, _senpai_…—se giró para verlo, terriblemente apenada— Yo-yo no sabía que ella haría un espectáculo de esto y...

— Déjala, no importa —respondió Mitsui molesto, pero no con Noi ni con las chicas, si no con ésta tal Eri que sólo buscaba humillarlos a todos.

— ¡_Arg_! Esta chica está terminando con mi paciencia —exclamó Hanamichi furioso, viendo a Eri reír al lado de Michael— ¿Quién se cree para utilizarnos como monos de circo?

— Mitsui, no puedes dejar que este payaso rubio te venza, no importa que tengas que hacer para ganar —dijo Ryota, no queriendo ni imaginar que haría semejante público si perdían (ah, porque ahora ya habían tomado el reto como insulto personal de todo el equipo de Shohoku). Hasta Rukawa se veía molesto (cuando no estaba estornudando, claro).

— Eso ya lo sé —gruñó, sintiendo el impulso de salir corriendo al baño. Si antes ya se encontraba presionado para ganar, ahora era imperativo que lo hiciera.

— Hisashi —Fujima habló con voz suave y tranquila que de inmediato le recordó a Anzai-_sensei_— No te enfades, sólo te están provocando y si se los permites, te van a vencer —Kenji se felicitó por haber venido, esto había resultado ser más complicado de lo que parecía en un inicio— Eres de los mejores jugadores que conozco y lo vas a vencer, pero tranquilízate —Mitsui tomó aire y asintió.

— Tú puedes Mit-chan —lo apoyó Norio, quien hubiese roto narices junto con sus amigos de haberse dado la oportunidad. Nadie insultaba a su Mit-chan.

* * *

**N/A**: _Gaijin_: extranjero.

Una disculpa por la tardaza pero el trabajo no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
